


Awesome... Wow (Sanders Sides Perform Hamilton)

by Kerriathechosen1



Series: Sanders Sides Reactions [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hamilton is angst, Humor, I mean it's Hamilton, I will add tags as I go, Inspired by Hamilton, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dark themes, literally everyone is just singing and dancing and acting out the lyrics to the musical, remind me if i'm missing anything, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 84,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriathechosen1/pseuds/Kerriathechosen1
Summary: Thomas needs a distraction from the world. Roman and Remus come up with an idea.Thus, the Sanders Sides (and Thomas) sing and perform Hamilton!Edit 7/29/20: Cut songs and song redos will start up in the middle and end of August! Song redo requests with different casts must be submitted within the next two weeks!
Series: Sanders Sides Reactions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735882
Comments: 392
Kudos: 248





	1. Prologue - The Idea

It was yet another quiet evening of quarantine, and for the first time in weeks, Thomas was getting tired of playing  _ Animal Crossing _ . He’d decided to be hopeful for once and take a glance at the news, only to find that the state of things was worse than he’d thought. All that did was worsen his anxiety, and now not even gaming was doing it for him. Thomas sighed from his seat on the couch, where he’d been sitting with his head in his hands. “I need a distraction.”

Logan and Roman popped in immediately. “A distraction from what, exactly?” Roman asked, smiling to conceal his worry.

Thomas shrugged. “I don’t know. The world?”

Patton and Virgil popped in next. “You okay, kiddo?” Patton frowned, fiddling with his hands behind his back. Virgil plopped down on his usual spot, the stairs. “I’ve been sensing a lot of moodiness today.”

“I’m just… anxious about the state of the world right now.” Thomas glanced at Virgil, smiling to let him know he didn’t blame him. “You know?”

Virgil nodded, scratching at his wrist from beneath his hoodie. “Yeah, me too.”

Janus appeared across the room, tugging on his gloves. “If we’re offering ideas for distractions, keep in mind that last time, watching a movie was not enough.”

Logan nodded. “That’s right, Thomas.” Janus had to force back a smile; he still wasn’t used to the others agreeing with him, even if it was Logan, the most sensible one. “You need to activate your mind by putting your focus into physically doing something. The last time, we busied ourselves with writing. This time, perhaps something more active would help you. Exercise, perhaps?”

Thomas shook his head. “Exercise is… fine, I guess, but I already lifted weights today, and I don’t know if that’ll cut it. I think a lot, even when I’m jogging. I need to be more distracted than that.”   
“Why not music, then?” Roman suggested, his voice rising dramatically. “Let us sing along to a musical!”

“Thomas does need to keep his vocals in shape,” Logan agreed cautiously. “But what do you have in mind?”

“HERCULES MULLIGAN!” screamed a voice right beside Thomas’s ear. Startled, Thomas threw himself off the couch and stumbled onto the floor. Maniacal cackling behind him revealed the voice to be none other than Remus. Thankfully, he was fully dressed this time.

“The crew’s all here,” Janus mumbled, giving Thomas a hand and pulling him to his feet.

“Hamilton is… actually not a bad idea,” Roman realized. “In fact, why don’t we  _ ALL  _ sing along?”

“That would be annoying,” Virgil argued.

“No, no, no, I mean what if we each act out and sing as a specific character in the musical?” Roman’s eyes were gleaming with this new idea, and soon Thomas had the same spark in his eyes. “I would be Hamilton, of course--”

“ _ ‘Of course?’ _ ”

“-- and Burr could be…”

“Is that even a question?” Janus scoffed. “If  _ anyone  _ were to be Aaron Burr, it’d be me.”

Roman paused to consider it. “You know, you might just be right for once, snake.”

“Oh, I know I am,” came the resounding smirk.

“I’m Eliza!” Patton exclaimed. Not a single objection was raised; there was no better fit.

“Thomas, you’ll be, uh… You can be John Laurens.”

Thomas blinked. “Uh. Okay.” He was honestly surprised he wasn’t given the role of Thomas Jefferson for a truckload of future puns, or Hamilton himself. If he were more in the mood, he might argue, but he was actually genuinely interested in watching his sides perform instead.

“I’m Mulligan and no one can take him from me,” Remus stated, in a voice that dared opposition.

“No one wants to, Remus,” Janus reassured him.

Roman turned to face their host. “A family sing-along! What do you say, Thomas?”

Thomas really couldn’t say no when Roman was beaming at him like that. He sighed. “Uh, sure. Let me just go set up the musi--”

“No no no!” Before Thomas could stand up, Roman was already shoving him back onto the couch.

“Dude, chill,” Virgil warned, his voice taking on a dark edge.

“Sorry, Thomas, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, but  _ I’ve  _ got this one under control.” Roman snapped his fingers and Thomas’s iPhone was already plugged up to the speakers, with the Hamilton album pulled up and ready to go.

“Wow.” Thomas looked stunned for a moment. “You really  _ are  _ ready for this, aren’t you.”   
“Of course I am! Who doesn’t love Hamilton?”

“Well, clearly none of us, because we’re all Thomas,” Logan pointed out.

“Okay, so who’s who for the first song?” Patton asked.

Virgil spoke up quickly. “Wait, shouldn’t we have Thomas be Hamilton instead? It would only make sense. He  _ is  _ our host, after all.”   
“No! I want to be Hamilton!” Roman argued.

“How about this,” Thomas offered. “We can switch up the cast per song if people want. I’ll be Hamilton for the first song, and Roman can be Laurens, and then we’ll switch for the next couple songs, until Roman needs a water break or something.”

“That sounds logical.” Logan nodded in approval. “Roman?”

Roman shrugged. “If that’s what you wish, Thomas!”

“We still need a George Washington and a Lafayette/Jefferson,” Janus reminded them.

“Ooh! I’ll be Jefferson for the first one!” Remus announced.

Roman looked at him, confused. “I thought you said--?”

“Mulligan’s part is  _ boring  _ until ‘Aaron Burr, Sir,’” Remus complained.

Logan looked confused. “He… He has the same amount of lines as anyone else??”

“Gimme Jefferson.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I don’t see how that’s less boring, but… All right. Mulligan/Madison and Washington are the leftovers.”

“I guess I’ll be Madison,” Logan offered. “If I must play a part, I would rather play the author of the Bill of Rights than the father figure for the rest of you.”

“Ouch. Harsh.”

“That leaves Virgil with Washington.”

Remus grinned. “Hey, Virge, can I call you daddy?”

Virgil’s expression soured. “No.”

“Okay, places, everyone, places!” Roman called out. “Line it up, line it up -- No, Thomas, you remain seated for this one.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow as Roman directed everyone into place for the first song. He wasn’t really sure how well this would go, but at least the world news was the last thing on his mind.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

{Cast List for Alexander Hamilton:

  * Aaron Burr - **Janus**
  * John Laurens/Philip Hamilton - **Roman**
  * Thomas Jefferson/Marquis de Lafayette - **Remus**
  * James Madison/Hercules Mulligan - **Logan**
  * Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton - **Patton**
  * George Washington - **Virgil**
  * Alexander Hamilton - **Thomas**
  * Male Chorus - **Logan, Virgil, Janus**
  * Female Chorus - **Patton, Roman, Remus**
  * Angelica?/Peggy?/Maria? - **Remus** }



***

Janus, Roman, Remus, Logan, Patton, and Virgil stood side-by-side in the center of the room, in that order. Thomas sat on the couch and hit the play button, and the soundtrack started playing on the speakers. Janus cleared his throat seconds before the music began.

 **“How does a bastard, orphan--”** At once, everyone snapped their fingers. **“-- son of a whore--”** Snap. **“-- and a Scotsman, dropped--”** Snap. **“-- in the middle of a forgotten --”** Snap. **“-- spot in the Caribbean--”** Snap. **“-- by providence, impoverished--”** Snap. **“-- in squalor, grow up--”** Snap. **“-- to be a hero and a scholar?”** The snapping continued along with the music as Janus passed the baton to Roman.

 **“The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter. By fourteen…”** Roman winked at Thomas. **“-- they placed him in charge of a trading charter.”** He nudged Remus with his elbow.

 **“And every day, while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up.”** Remus had been smirking, but his eyes softened as he moved on to the second half of his verse. **“Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of; the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter.”** Remus booped Logan on the nose, which he ignored as he stepped forward and delivered his piece.

 **“Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned. Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple--”** Logan acted out the words, holding a pencil no one had seen him conjure up. **“-- connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.”**

Logan stepped back and Janus came forward again. He gestured to the room. **“Well, the word got around. They said, ‘This kid is insane, man!’ Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. ‘Get your education; don’t forget from whence you came. And the world’s gonna know your name -- what’s your name, man?’”** He took off his hat and held it out toward the couch, where Thomas smiled and delivered his lines.

 **“Alexander Hamilton,”** he sang, and Roman let out a whoop. His voice increased in strength and volume. **“My name is Alexander Hamilton.”** Thomas met Roman’s eyes. **“And there’s a million things I haven’t done. But just you wait. Just you wait.”** Roman grinned in agreement.

Then Patton stepped forward, expression tinged with sympathy. **“When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick.”**

The sides all lowered their heads and voices. **“And Alex got better but his mother went quick.”**

Virgil sighed, fists clenched in the pockets of his jacket as he stared at his feet and sang. **“Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside -- a voice saying --”**

The sides all cupped their hands and around their mouths. **“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself!”**

**“He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf.”**

Janus stepped forward then with a sudden jolt of energy that made Virgil flinch. **“There would’ve been nothing left to do for someone less astute!”** Logan pushed up his glasses with a nod. **“He would’ve been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution!”** Patton looked blown away by the pure energy with which Janus started moving back and forth, and the pure emotion in his voice. **“Started working -- clerking for his late mother’s landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford!”** Roman allowed a small smile to come across his face as he watched Janus, thinking to himself that he would make a good Burr against his Hamilton.

( **“Scamming for!”** the sides chorused.) **“-- every book he can get his hands on!”**

**(“Planning for!”) “-- the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land! In New York, you can be a new man!”**

**(“In New York, you can be a new man.”) “Just you wait,”** Thomas sang deeply.

**(“In New York, you can be a new man.”) “Just you wait.”**

**(“In New York, you can be a new man!”)**

**(“In New York!”) (“New York!”)**

Thomas pressed his hands against the couch, pushing himself forward, and belted, **“Just you wait!”**

 **“Alexander Hamilton!”** sang Patton, Roman, and Remus.

 **“Alexander Hamilton!”** cried the other three.

**“We are waiting in the wings for you!”**

**“Waiting in the wings for you!”**

**“You could never back down; you never learned to take your time!”** Thomas couldn’t help but pitch in with that line, even if it was stepping out of his role. The sound of his seven selves (wow, that was a really weird thing to say) harmonizing together was just too good to let slip by.

**“Oh, Alexander Hamilton!”**

**“Alexander Hamilton!”**

**“When America sings for you… Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh.”**

Janus squinted and raised his hand over his eyes, like he was focusing in the distance. Thomas turned to look behind him, almost causing Janus to smirk and break character. **“The ship is in the harbor now. See if you can spot him.”**

 **(“Just you wait,”** the chorus seemed to warn. **)**

**“Another immigrant coming up from the bottom.” (“Just you wait.”)**

Janus tipped his hat. **“His enemies destroyed his rep; America forgot him!”**

Remus pulled Logan into an unwilling side-hug. **“We... fought with him.”**

Roman scoffed and placed a hand on his chest. **“Me? I died for him.”**

Virgil looked up at Thomas, a rare warmth shining in his dark eyes. **“Me? I trusted him.”** Thomas smiled back at him, thinking, _‘I trust you, too, Virge.’_

Patton and Remus cried, **“Me? I loved him!”**

“We’re not making Remus Angelica, are we?” Virgil murmured, unsettled.

 **“And me?”** Janus briefly looked to his feet, conflict and grief clouding his expression, completely blocking out the conversation further down the line.

“No; I believe he would make a better Peggy or Maria,” Logan replied to Virgil’s comment. “You, on the other hand, might be a fair candidate for Angelica, Virgil.”

 **“I’m the damn fool that shot him,”** Janus finished, meeting Thomas’s eyes with sorrow.  
“What?!” Virgil looked at Logan like he’d grown a second head. He was elbowed by Patton, who smiled at him to show he hadn’t meant harm. They realized they nearly forgot the group line.

**“There's a million things I haven’t done; but just you wait!”**

Janus motioned to Thomas once more, who stood up from the couch. **“What’s your name, man?”**

 **“Alexander Hamilton!”** They all shouted, pulling their best pose for the last note of the song. (That is, everyone except for Virgil and Logan, who shared uncomfortable glances.)

“All right, I’m taking over as Hamilton!” Roman announced. He addressed his host casually. “Thomas, you can be Laurens, so we can weep over your dead body in both acts.”

“Whoa.”

“Okay, that was--”

“Roman.”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Ah, so both sides of Creativity are fond of angst, I see.”

“Anyway, I’m Mulligan!” Remus exclaimed, as if everyone hadn’t heard him the first time. “Logan, you can take Lafayette off my hands.”

Logan nodded approvingly. “That will do nicely. I am quite fond of Guns and Ships.”

“Of course you are.”


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

{Cast List for Aaron Burr, Sir:

  * Alexander Hamilton - **Roman**
  * Aaron Burr - **Janus**
  * John Laurens - **Thomas**
  * Marquis de Lafayette - **Logan**
  * Hercules Mulligan - **Remus** }



***

Janus stood in the center of the room, pretending to admire his nails (despite them being hidden underneath his gloves), while Roman stood by the kitchen door and waited for his cue.

 **“1776!”** Thomas and the other sides exclaimed.

Roman started cupid-shuffling over to Janus. Virgil covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

**“New York City.”**

Roman met Janus in the center with an enthusiastic grin. Janus looked a bit unsettled. **“Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?”**

Janus forced a smile. **“That depends. Who’s asking?”**

Roman blinked. **“Oh, well, sure, sir.”** He stood with his hands on his hips. **“I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.”**

Janus backed up a little, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. **“I’m getting nervous.”**

Roman didn’t seem to hear him. He kept stepping into Janus’s personal bubble. **“Sir--”**

“Yep, that’s Roman, all right,” Virgil joked.

 **“-- I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours.”** Roman gestured towards Remus, then added, **“I may have punched him.”**

“Not surprising,” Virgil replied.

**“It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?”**

“Why would Remus ever handle anyone’s financials?” Logan questioned.

“I wouldn’t even trust him with his own,” Virgil agreed.

Janus squinted. His face screamed, ‘Are you kidding?’ **“You punched the bursar?”**

Remus pouted. “You guys are just being mean.”

Meanwhile, Roman paused, like he wasn’t sure whether to be ashamed or not. His decision was made fast. **“... Yes!”**

Janus placed a hand on his forehead, looking like he wanted to disappear.

**“I wanted to do what you did -- graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid; I'm not stupid.”**

“You sure about that, Roman?”

**“So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?”**

Janus smiled, but there was a hint of pain in his eyes. **“It was my parents' dying wish before they passed.”**

“Oh, you poor boy,” Patton murmured.

Roman looked giddy like a child on Christmas. **“You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan.”**

Virgil squinted. “That’s not something to be excited about?”

**“God, I wish there was a war!”**

“Me too!” Remus exclaimed.

**“Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for!”**

Janus laughed. **“Can I buy you a drink?”**

Roman smiled. **“That would be nice.”**

Janus placed a friendly hand on Roman’s shoulder. **“While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice.”** Roman nodded. **“Talk less.”**

**“... What?”**

**“Smile more.”**

Roman smiled awkwardly. **“Ha.”**

**“Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.”**

“Says the literal embodiment of Deceit,” Virgil pointed out. “I think Janus might be a little too attuned to his role.”

All humor faded from Roman’s face. **“... You can’t be serious.”**

“Yeah, we’ll have to start making sure he’s not secretly scheming to shoot my brother.” Remus paused. “Though, that would be fun to watch.”

Janus eyed Roman carefully. **“You wanna get ahead?”**

**“... Yes.”**

“Remus!” Patton gasped, after the comment processed in his mind.

Remus chuckled. “I’m kidding! Kidding!” Patton didn’t look so sure.

**“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”**

Just then, Thomas jumped to his feet. **“Yo yo, yo yo yo, what time is it?”** Logan and Remus hopped up, too, following him over closer to the tv. Roman and Janus each backed up a few feet, allowing the three others to be seen by Virgil and Patton on the couch.

 **“Showtime!”** Remus and Logan exclaimed, though Logan’s voice was a little more monotone. Janus rolled his eyes, his voice deepening. **“Like I said…”**

Patton shuddered. “I will never stop feeling that foreshadowing. Brrr!”

**“Showtime, showtime, yo!”**

Virgil looked at him curiously. “Foreshadowing… has a feeling?”

“Chills, Virgil! Chills!”

Thomas practically glowed as he took his spot in the center. **“I’m John Laurens in the place to be!”**

Virgil shook his head. “You get chills from that? That’s weird.”

Thomas did part of a move Patton only could refer to as the Cha-Cha Slide. **“A two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m working on three!”**

Patton frowned. “You didn’t get the joke? Brrr? Burr? Get it?”  
“Patton. Please stop.”

**“Those redcoats don’t want it with me, ‘cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops ‘till I’m free!”**

Patton’s frown deepened. “I raised you better than that, Thomas.”

Then Logan stepped up, looking like he’d rather shoot himself in the head, but then he put on a smirk and did his lines. **“Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette.”** His eyes glanced over at Janus who gave him a tiny nod and a smile. His shoulders relaxed. **“The Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say ‘Bonsoir.’”** Logan’s eyes met Roman’s and his smirk deepened. **“Tell the king, ‘Casse toi.’ Who’s the best? C’est moi.”** Logan gave Roman a subtle wink, to which his cheeks deepened in color.

Then Remus pushed Logan out of the way, and Roman groaned internally.

Remus tore off his shirt with one swipe. **“Brrrah brrrah! I am Hercules Mulligan--”**

“I regret this,” Janus said aloud.

 **“Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, ‘Come again!’”** Remus’s voice squealed suggestively on the last word, and everyone groaned. **“Lock up your daughters and horses; of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!”**

Logan shook his head. **“Wow.”**

Thomas laughed as Remus approached him, grinning. He conjured up three glasses as props, each which popped into their hands. Some strange liquid glowing neon green filled the glasses halfway. Thomas and Logan made the decision internally not to take a single sip. **“No more sex. Pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more--”**

Remus and Logan raised their glasses. **“-- to the revolution!”**

Thomas turned then as Remus took a swig from the glass, suddenly noticing Janus there.

**“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!”**

Remus was at Janus’s side in seconds, an arm around him, pinning both of his arms to the side. **“Aaron Burr!”** He grinned, his teeth green from the drink.

Thomas motioned with his hands. **“Give us a verse; drop some knowledge!”**

Janus backed away, gently shaking off Remus and holding up his hands once his arms were free. **“Good luck with that; you’re taking a stand. You spit. Imma sit. We’ll see where we land.”**

 **“Boooo!”** Remus and Logan chorused.

Thomas looked at Janus insistently. **“Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?”**

Roman suddenly spoke up, and everyone flinched, having forgotten that he was there. **“If you stand for nothing, Burr--”** he started, glaring at Janus and moving to stand beside Thomas. **“-- what’ll you fall for?”**

Janus just glared at him and stepped a little further away, separating himself from the group. Meanwhile, Remus, Logan, and Thomas launched themselves closer to Roman. **“Ooh!”** Remus poked at his cheek and clothes while Thomas just put himself in front of him, asking, **“Who are you?”**

 **“Who are you?”** Remus demanded, as Roman turned away from him.

Logan grabbed Roman’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. **“Who are you?”**

“They certainly don’t look creepy at all right now,” Virgil said sarcastically. Patton giggled.

Then Logan let go, and all three of them circled Roman, looking to one another excitedly. **“Ooh, who is this kid; what’s he gonna do?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Also: Once the OST has been gone through, the cut songs will be performed then! Because we don't want to end things on a sad note. I know Lin has posted some scratched songs recently in his twitter, I think, so there's a chance I'll miss some. If people are willing, it would be greatly appreciated if you could help me find links to all those! I know there's one compilation on Youtube but I don't think it's complete.}


	4. My Shot

{Cast List for My Shot:

  * Alexander Hamilton - **Roman**
  * Marquis de Lafayette - **Logan**
  * Hercules Mulligan - **Remus**
  * John Laurens - **Thomas**
  * Aaron Burr - **Janus**
  * Chorus - **Janus, Virgil, Patton** }



*******

**“I am not throwing away my shot!”** Roman announced, taking the metaphorical center stage. He was in his element. Thomas, Logan, and Remus watched him with varying degrees of interest -- Logan simply watched him closely, while Remus bounced up and down while listening. Janus, on the other hand, scowled at him from afar. **“I am not throwing away my shot!”**

Patton had curled up against Virgil on the couch, and they were smiling mischievously as they ate some of the Chewy Chips Ahoy! cookies they’d hidden from the twins. (They felt it was well-deserved, after three packs went missing in two days. They knew Logan and Janus weren’t the culprits; they didn’t care too much for packaged cookies compared to freshly baked ones.)

**“Hey yo, I'm just like my country; I'm young, scrappy, and hungry--”**

“I bet he is,” Virgil mumbled with a devious grin as he closed and then ripped open the package, causing the sound to travel across the room. Roman flinched but otherwise didn’t break character. Remus turned to face them, and as soon as his brain registered the package in Patton’s lap, his eyes darkened. Virgil’s eyes widened and he cursed, knowing they were going to be the subject of some horrible payback scheme.

 **“-- and I'm not throwing away my shot!”** Logan gently turned Remus’s head back to his brother, and Virgil poofed the cookies away, hoping that if they were out of sight, they’d slip out of Remus’s mind. He really didn’t feel like waking up to a bed full of button-eyed rats.

 **“Imma get a scholarship to King's College! I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish!”** Roman smirked at Thomas, who nodded. It was the truth. Not the scholarship part, of course, but the latter. **“The problem is, I got a lot of brains but no polish.”**

“Also true,” Virgil said.

**“I gotta holler just to be heard. With every word, I drop knowledge!”**

“No, that’s Logan’s job,” Patton replied. Virgil held out a hand and Patton high-fived him.

**“I'm a diamond in the rough -- a shiny piece of coal, trying to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable.”**

“Falsehood,” Logan muttered under his breath, and Remus couldn’t help but giggle. Virgil couldn’t hear what he’d said, but he had a fair guess.

**“Only nineteen, but my mind is older. These New York City streets get colder; I shoulder every burden, every disadvantage. I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish; I walk these streets famished.”**

“He sounds so enthusiastic about it,” Patton murmured. “It must have been rough.”

“Yeah. We don’t have an easy life, but we have it easier than some,” Virgil replied, before digging deeper into his jacket, not wanting to think about it.

 **“The plan is to fan this spark into a flame.”** Roman squinted, as if his eyesight was failing him. **“But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name. I am the--”**

Thomas, Logan, and Remus pitched in. **“A-L-E-X-A-N-D. E-R, we are meant to be--”**

Roman’s voice rose. **“-- a colony that runs independently. Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly. Essentially, they tax us relentlessly. Then King George turns around and runs a spending spree. He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free, so there will be a revolution in this century.”** He stood with his arms spread out to the sides. **“Enter me!”**

( **“He says in parentheses,”** the other three chimed.)

 **“Don’t be shocked when your history book mentions me!”** Roman cried.

“Imagine if we were in a history book.” Patton looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

**“I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy!”**

“He has such a martyr complex,” Virgil pointed out.

Then, Roman lapsed back into the chorus. **“And I am not throwing away my shot.”** ( **“My shot,”** Thomas echoed. He was moving around Roman, meeting his eyes several times and acting out similar motions, clearly more swept away by his words than the other two.) **“I am not throwing away my shot.”** ( **“My shot.”** ) **“Hey yo, I’m just like my country; I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot.”** ( **“And I’m not throwing away my shot,”** Thomas nodded in agreement.)

Remus and Logan stepped into their personal bubble, Remus pulling them into a group huddle. **“I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot.”** Remus suddenly raised a hand to conjure something, but Roman shoved it down and conjured up glasses for each of them instead. Janus, who was still lurking in the back, also got a glass. This time, they weren’t green, but rather brown, with the smell of apples. **“Hey yo, I’m just like my country; I’m young, scrappy, and hungry--”** Logan taste-tested the drink and confirmed to everyone that it was safe to drink. **“-- and I’m not throwing away my shot. It’s time to take a shot!”**

Remus and Thomas took a swig of apple cider while Logan spoke up. **“I dream of life without a monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy.”** He paused, his nose scrunching up in confusion. **“‘Onarchy? How you say--?”** Roman whispered in his ear. **“How you say-- oh, anarchy!”** Logan nodded, looking serious. **“When I fight, I make the other side panicky, with my--!”**

 **“Shot!”** all four of them shouted. Janus could be seen in the background throwing his head back and guzzling down a third of his drink. Remus almost did the same, before he realized it was his turn.

 **“Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice!”** Remus’s clothes suddenly changed to a few different outfits. Virgil groaned when he realized one of them was his birthday suit. He changed back into his ordinary costume and wrapped an arm around Roman, giving him a noogie without spilling his drink. **“And I got ya’all knuckleheads in loco parentis!”** Roman pushed him off, glaring. **“I’m joining the rebellion ‘cause I know it’s my chance to socially advance, instead of sewing some pants. I’m gonna take a--!”**

**“Shot!”**

Remus downed his drink, then raised it up in the air. Roman snapped his fingers and it refilled.

His attention was then stolen by Thomas as he approached him, eyes bright with hope and excitement. **“Yeah, but we’ll never be truly free until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me!”**

(Roman smiled. **“That’s right!”** )

 **“You and I, do or die!”** They did a silly handshake with their fists. **“Wait ‘till I sally in on a stallion, with the first black battalion! Have another--!”**

**“Shot!”**

They all jumped when suddenly Janus slinked in between them all, breaking up their little group. They all stepped back to give him some space.

 **“Geniuses, lower your voices,”** he warned, his voice smooth and pacifying. **“You keep out of trouble and you double your choices!”** Remus made a face of disgust. **“I’m with you,”** he promised, his face pleading for them to listen. **“but the situation is fraught! You’ve got to be carefully taught. If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!”**

Roman stepped in and put an arm around Janus’s shoulders. **“Burr, check what we got.”** Janus looked annoyed, but he looked over. Thomas was standing between Remus and Logan; Remus was posing like a character from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure while guzzling down his third glass of cider, Logan was standing with his arms crossed, and Thomas had his hands on his hips and a triumphant smirk upon his face. **“Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot.”** Logan didn’t quite smile, but his head tilted slightly downward in a half-nod of acknowledgement. Roman looked at Remus and said, **“I think your pants look hot,”** a second after Remus changed them to have repeated prints of Remus humping a dolphin on them. Virgil muffled a laugh. Roman decided right then that he hated his brother. He turned to Thomas. **“Laurens, I like you a lot!”**

“Oh, don’t we know, Alexander,” Janus murmured. Roman let go of him and walked back to his group of friends, leaving Janus to slink away, rejoining Patton and Virgil on the couch.

 **“Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle calling the pot!”** Roman looked thrilled by the idea, but Patton frowned.

“I don’t know about you, but to me, that line sounds kinda… sinister?”

“Not something a hero would say,” Virgil agreed.

 **“What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?”** Roman asked. Logan looked to be considering the question. **“Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not? A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?”** Roman’s voice was rising over the music. **“Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!”** Then, he paused and looked around, noting how quiet the others were. Insecurity flashed across his face. **“Oh -- am I talking too loud?”** He looked down at his feet with a shy smile. **“Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth. I never had a group of friends before--”** He looked up then, full of determination. **“I promise that I’ll make y'all proud!”**

He looked surprised to see, instead of hesitance, three bright smiles. Thomas offered him a hand. **“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!”** Roman’s smile returned, and then they were all singing as a group.

**“I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I’m just like my country; I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot.”**

“This chorus is used so much,” Virgil sighed.

“There is a lot of emphasis on it,” Janus agreed. “It’s not one of my favorites, but I see how it’s necessary when the story goes full circle in the end.”

The glasses were suddenly poofed away, as the four sides on the floor sang to one another with equal enthusiasm. **“I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I’m just like my country; I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot.”**

“Wait a minute,” Patton frowned. “Why didn’t we get offered a drink?”

“You know you can make some at any minute,” Virgil pointed out.

“Yes, but it’s not the same!”

Thomas cupped his hands over his mouth. **“Everybody sing, whoa, whoa, whoa!”** ( **“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”** Logan and Remus chorused.)

**“Hey! Whoa!” (“Whoa!”)**

**“Wooh! Whoa!” (“Whoa!”)**

**“Ay, let ‘em hear ya!” (“Yeah!”)**

**“Let’s go!” (“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”** Patton joined in, unable to help himself.)

 **“I said shout it to the rooftops!”** Thomas yelled. Roman was smiling at him from afar in admiration. ( **“Whoa!”** ) **“Said, to the rooftops!” (“Whoa!”) “Come on!” (“Yeah!”) “Come on, let’s go!”**

Thomas then turned to the couch, and said, **“Rise up!”** Patton almost did, but Virgil held him back.   
“What?”

**“When you’re living on your knees, you rise up.”**

“He’s not literally telling you to rise up, Patton.”  
“I know! But I want to!”

Virgil shrugged and let go. “Fine, I guess.”

**“Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up. Tell your sister that she’s gotta rise up.”**

Patton came forward and took Thomas’s arms, spinning giddily in a circle as he joined in the singing. **“When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up?” (“Whoa!”) “When are these colonies gonna rise up?” “Whoa!” “When are these colonies gonna rise up?” (“Whoa!”) “Rise up!”**

Then, everyone went still, and Roman stepped into the middle of the floor, conjuring a spotlight to shine down on him from the ceiling. Virgil face-palmed. “How far is he gonna go with this?

“He’s going to be worn out by the end,” Janus agreed. “It takes a lot more energy to create objects than he’s making it seem.”

 **“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,”** Roman admitted with a forced smile. Remus’s eyes tinted with intrigue as he glanced over at his brother. Roman’s eyes, however, held only fear. **“When’s it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?”**

Virgil shifted in his seat. Thinking about death filled him with dread. He knew this musical like the back of his hand, but that didn’t mean he was immune to that feeling whenever the darker themes of the story were brought up.

 **“If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?”** Roman asked anxiously. **“Is it like a beat without a melody?”**

“There is no beat, no melody,” Janus whispered.

 **“See, I never thought I'd live past twenty,”** Roman said, with a laugh. **“Where I come from, some get half as many.”**

“Survivor’s guilt…”

 **“Ask anybody why we livin' fast, and we laugh, reach for a flask, ‘We have to make this moment last, that's plenty.’”** Suddenly, all weakness was forced out of Roman’s expression, and he took a strong step forward. **“Scratch that. This is not a moment, it’s the movement -- where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.”** He clenched his fists. **“Foes oppose us; we take an honest stand.”** Janus frowned. What was honest about war? **“We roll like Moses, claiming our promised land!”**

Janus scoffed. “If ‘After Ever After’ reminded us of anything, it’s that America was not our promised land.”

“Dude.” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “This musical is depressing enough. Don’t remind me of that, too.”

 **“And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?”** Roman closed his eyes. **“Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death, with no defendants?”** Remus grinned at the thought. Roman sighed and faced his comrades. Logan and Thomas exchanged serious glances. **“I know the action in the street is excitin’, but Jesus, between all the bleedin’ and fightin’, I’ve been reading’ ‘n writin’. We need to handle our financial situation.”** Roman threw his hands up in the air and shouted, **“Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation?!”**

“Not that great,” Virgil replied. Janus elbowed him.

“Shhhh. This is Thomas’s attempt to forget that.”

“Then why is he doing a musical that’s literally about our country?”

“Shhhhhhhh.”

Roman grasped his sash. **“I’m past patiently waiting!”** He cried out. Thomas beamed. **“I’m passionately smashin’ every expectation!”** Logan smirked. **“Every action’s an act of creation!”** Remus threw his hands up in the air and bubbles flew up to the ceiling, popping and making crackling noises, like fireworks. **“I’m laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow! For the first time, I’m thinking past tomorrow!”**

Patton threw himself back onto the couch between Janus and Virgil, raising his voice to join the chorus. **“And I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my country; I'm young, scrappy, and hungry, and I'm not throwing away my shot!”**

 **“We’re gonna rise up!”** ( **“Not throwing away my shot!”** Janus, Virgil, and Patton sang.) **“Time to take a shot!”**

**“We’re gonna rise up!” (“Not throwing away my shot!”) “Time to take a shot!”**

**“We’re gonna rise up!” (“Rise up! Rise up!”)**

**“We’re gonna--” (“Rise up! Rise up!”)**

**“It’s time to take a shot!” (“Rise up! Rise up!”)**

**“It’s time to take a shot!” (“Rise up!”)**

**(“Rise up! Whoa!”)**

**“It's time to take a shot!” (“Rise up!”)**

**“Take a shot! Shot! Shot!”**

**“A-yo it's time to take a shot!”**

**“Time to take a shot!”**

**“And I am not throwing away my--”** Roman started.

 **“Not throwing away my shot!”** Everyone finished. Remus dabbed at the final note.


	5. The Story of Tonight

{Cast List for The Story of Tonight:

  * Alexander Hamilton - **Roman**
  * Hercules Mulligan - **Remus**
  * Marquis de Lafayette - **Logan**
  * John Laurens - **Thomas**
  * Chorus - **Patton, Virgil** }



*******

Janus got to his feet. “I’m using the restroom.”

Patton blinked up at him. “But… you went before we started.”

Janus kept walking. “I have to mentally prepare myself for the awkwardness of the next song.”

Virgil laughed. He stopped himself as soon as he realized what he was doing, but it was too late; Janus heard and he smirked as he scurried away.

Roman tilted his head back as if he were looking at a sky full of stars. **“I may not live to see our glory!”**

Remus threw his arms around Logan and Thomas. **“I may not live to see our glory!”** they repeated. Only Remus allowed his inflection to change so he sounded drunk.

Roman held a fist up in the air. **“But I will gladly join the fight.”**

**“But I will gladly join the fight.”**

Roman smiled and gestured toward Patton and Virgil. **“And when our children tell our story…”**

Patton blinked. “But… I’m the dad.”

**“And when our children tell our story…”**

“You’re the dad who’s a kid at heart,” Virgil replied. He tugged his blankets over himself more closely. “But I don’t see why I’m one, too.”

**“They’ll tell the story of tonight.”**

**“Let’s have another round tonight,”** Remus suggested.

 **“Let’s have another round tonight,”** Logan agreed.

 **“Let’s have another round tonight,”** Roman repeated after them, smiling and pulling them to their feet. Thomas picked up a glass and held it to the sky as he joined their square.

 **“Raise a glass to freedom--”** His eyes met Roman’s, and they were sparkling. **“-- something they can never take away -- no matter what they tell you.”** Thomas feigned taking a drink. Roman grabbed his free hand and spun him in a circle. Virgil rolled his eyes at the romantic aura shooting off from the two of them.

 **“Raise a glass to the four of us,”** Thomas sang.

Remus patted Logan on the back so hard he nearly choked. **“Tomorrow there’ll be more of us!”** Thomas smiled at them and joined in. **“Telling the story of tonight~”**

Roman’s gaze softened. **“They’ll tell the story of tonight.”**

**“Raise a glass to freedom -- something they can never take away.”**

**“No matter what they tell you,”** Roman stated, stealing one of Thomas’s hands and twirling him. Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder, their other hand interlocked.

 **“Let’s have another round tonight,”** Remus and Logan sang. They were dancing across the room in a large circle, whereas Thomas and Roman stayed in the center, never looking away from the other’s eyes.

“This is so gay,” Virgil mumbled.

“What’s wrong with that?” Patton demanded. Virgil shrugged. Patton thought he saw jealousy in Virgil’s eyes as they followed Roman around the floor.

 **“Raise a glass to the four of us,”** Thomas said, chuckling.

**“Tomorrow there’ll be more of us!”**

Roman and Thomas let their foreheads rest together. **“Telling the story of tonight.”**

 **“Let’s have another round tonight,”** Remus and Logan sang.

“Here’s our part,” Patton whispered, but Virgil already knew.

 **“They’ll tell the story of tonight.”** ( **“Raise a glass to freedom,”** Patton and Virgil sang. Patton took the opportunity to side-hug Virgil and sway back and forth.)

**“They’ll tell the story of tonight.” (“Raise a glass to freedom.”)**

**“They’ll tell the story of tonight.” (“They’ll tell the story of--”)**

**“Tonight.”**

The peacefulness of the song ended suddenly when a crashing sound came from upstairs. Janus bolted down the hallway and to the top of the stairs, his eyes glued to his watch. He froze when he realized they were all looking at him. He leaned against the post and planted a smirk on his face. “What did I miss?”

Just then, the next song started up, and Roman yelled at him to hurry down. Janus complied, resigned to his fate of being the laughing stock for one song. He didn’t miss how Virgil was nearly in hysterics watching him walk down.

But then Remus turned around, took one look at Janus’s hesitant expression, and called out, “‘Anus, want me to take Burr?”

Janus blinked. Very slowly his face slid into a smirk. “Why, yes, Remus. It’s all yours.”

Virgil grumbled to himself and sunk into his seat. “No fun.”

“Aww, kiddo.” Patton pulled him in, snug. “Don’t worry. We can humiliate him later.”

Janus paused in front of the couch, giving Patton a very concerned (and slightly frightened) stare. Virgil smirked. “All right, Pop Star, I’m in.”

Janus plopped down on the opposite side of the couch, wondering just who had corrupted Patton, and how worried he should be.


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

{Cast List for The Schuyler Sisters:

  * Aaron Burr - **Remus**
  * Chorus - **Virgil, Janus, Logan**
  * Angelica Schuyler - **Roman**
  * Eliza Schuyler - **Patton**
  * Peggy Schuyler - **Thomas** }



*******

Remus jumped to the center of the floor as everyone else moved away. Roman, Patton, and Thomas gathered behind the couch, while Logan sat between Virgil and Janus, a comfortable distance between each of them.

**“There’s nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slumming it with the poor!”**

“Wouldn’t you think rich people would want the opposite?” Patton asked. Virgil shook his head.  
“Nah. They have to gloat somehow. Can’t gloat when everyone around you is as rich as or richer than you.”

**“They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch them talk!”**

“Now, that sounds kinda creepy,” Virgil admitted.

 **“Take Philip Schuyler -- the man is loaded.”** Remus put on a shocked expression, his hands coming up to scoop his face. **“Uh-oh! But little does he know that his daughters, Peggy--”** Thomas walked onto the floor. **“Angelica--”** Roman walked out next, oozing confidence. **“Eliza--”** Patton smiled brightly, twirling like he was in a meadow filled with flowers and sunshine. **“-- sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at--”**

 **“Work, work!”** shouted the couch.

 **“Angelica!”** Roman sang. He shoved Remus aside and stood in the center of the floor.

**“Work, work!”**

**“Eliza!”** Patton linked arms with Roman.

Thomas fit his head between Roman and Patton’s shoulders. **“And Peggy!”**

**“The Schuyler sisters!”**

Roman winked at Virgil, who rolled his eyes in response. **“Angelica!”**

 **“Peggy!”** **  
****“Eliza!”** Patton winked, too, but at Janus. Considering what Patton had said prior to the song, Janus was very conflicted about how he should feel. **  
****“Work!”** Unfortunately, when the couch was made up of Virgil, Janus, and Logan, their combined voices didn’t sound quite as enthusiastic as they should have been. Roman sent them a warning glare, and they all huffed at the same time, then exchanged small smiles with one another.

Roman and Patton walked around the room with linked arms, while Thomas hesitantly walked after them from behind.

 **“Daddy said to be home by sundown,”** he whined.

Roman gave him a mischievous smile. **“Daddy doesn’t need to know.”**

 **“Daddy said not to go downtown,”** Thomas reminded him.

 **“Like I said, you’re free to go.”** Patton smiled back at Thomas, but his words screamed passive-aggressiveness at its finest.

 **“But, look around, look around!”** Roman exclaimed, breaking free of Patton’s arms so he could wave his own, emphasizing the whole room. **“The revolution’s happening in New York!”**

 **“New York,”** Patton and Thomas echoed.

 **“Angelica,”** Janus and Virgil sang. They glanced at Logan, and he sighed.

“I don’t like singing,” he reminded them, sulking.

**“Work!”**

**“It’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war.”**

Patton suddenly looked behind himself, intrigued by something. **“People shouting in the square.”**

 **“It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore,”** Thomas continued, looking frustrated from being ignored.

Roman spun in a circle. **“New ideas in the air!”**

**“Look around, look around.”**

Patton tugged on Roman’s sleeve. **“Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for.”**

 **“She’s looking for me,”** Remus and Janus sang together.

Roman looked amused. **“Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work!” (“Work, work!”) “I’m looking for a mind at work!” (“Work, work!”) “I’m looking for a mind at work!” (“Work, work!”) “Whoa!”**

 **“Whoa, work!”** The three “sisters” each threw a fist up in the air victoriously.

 **“Woo!”** Remus walked back into the scene, and suddenly Janus realized what he’d done.

He put his head in his hands. “Oh no. _Remus_ has to flirt on _Roman_.”

“I don’t think he’ll mind. He’s done worse,” Virgil reminded him.

 **“There’s nothin’ like summer in the city! Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty!”** Remus bumped into Roman from the side as he passed by. Patton and Thomas took a few steps back away from them, and Roman and Remus turned on their heels at the same time, facing each other from the other side. **“Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money.”** Remus grinned and bowed, pretending to plant a kiss on Roman’s hand. Roman didn’t think he was going to do it, but he slapped him anyway and pulled back. **“Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?”** Remus’s grin turned seductive. **“You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?”**

Roman scowled. **“Burr, you disgust me.”**   
Remus perked up. **“Ah, so you’ve discussed me?”** He took Roman by the wrist and swung him into a perfectly executed Pretzel (a swing dance move). **“I’m a trust fund; baby, you can trust me.”**

As he swung Roman out of the Pretzel, he let go, allowing Roman to spin off a few meters and catch his balance next to Patton and Thomas.

“Okay, I’m calling bull; there is _no way_ they just did that on the spot.” Virgil glared at Roman and Remus. “Being twins does _not_ mean you can mind-read; they _definitely_ pre-planned this.”

Janus gave him a curious glance. “I think you’re jumping to conclusions here, Virgil.”

Roman glared at Remus and stormed up to him.

 **“I’ve been reading** **_Common Sense_ ** **by Thomas Paine, so men say that I’m intense or I’m insane.”** He raised an eyebrow. **“You want a revolution? I want a revelation!”** Remus’s interest was slowly sliding off his face. **“So listen to my declaration.”**

Patton and Thomas joined Roman’s side, dancing as one. **“‘We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal!’”**

Roman turned his back on his brother. **“And when I meet Thomas Jefferson?”**

**“Ah?”**

Roman turned his head to smirk at Remus. **“Imma compel him to include women in the sequel!”** **  
****“Work!”** Thomas and Patton cried, as Roman walked away. Remus looked bored as he turned around and slunk off into the kitchen. Janus got up and followed, to make sure he wasn’t getting into any sort of mess. It turned out he was looking for the cookies Virgil and Patton had poofed away earlier. Janus pulled him away after he devoured four; he wasn’t really in the mood to hear Remus complaining about how much his stomach hurt after finishing yet another container meant for six sides.

Patton smiled at Thomas and Roman, singing, **“Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!”**

Thomas held hands with him and joined in, twirling in a circle while Roman laughed and watched from a distance. **“Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!”**

They stopped and looked at Roman, who beamed and began to sing with them. **“History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!”**

 **“In the greatest city in the world,”** Virgil sang lazily along with them.

Roman repeated his lines aimed at Remus while Patton and Thomas sang their parts together, and Virgil decided to ignore his minor lines in favor of curling up and letting his eyes rest for a few moments.

 **“I’ve been reading** **_Common Sense_ ** **by Thomas Paine.” (“Look around, look around--”)**

**“So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane.” (“-- the revolution’s happening in--”)**

**“You want a revolution? I want a revelation!” (“-- New York! In New York!”)**

**“So listen to my declaration.”**

All together, the three boys linked their arms, gripped each other’s hands, and raised them to the sky. **“‘We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal!’ Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!”** They dropped their arms and hands. Patton ran forward and played with Virgil’s hoodie until he sat up and his eyes shot open. Patton laughed and returned to the center of the floor. Remus and Janus walked out of the kitchen then, and Remus joined in on the ensemble. **“History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!”**

Roman shot them a look, so the three other boys on the couch sighed. **“In the greatest city--”**

 **“In the greatest city in the world!”** Roman, Patton, Thomas, and Remus all jumped high in the air, their poses reminiscent of High School Musical as they enthusiastically sang the line. Logan couldn’t help but smile fondly. **“Work, work!”**   
**“Angelica,”** Roman sang with pride.

**“Work, work!”**

**“Eliza!”** Patton beamed.

 **“And Peggy!”** Thomas contributed.

 **“Work, work!”**   
**“The Schuyler sisters!”**

**“Work, work!”**

**“We’re looking for a mind at work!” (“Work, work!”) “Hey!” (“Work, work!”) Hey! (“Work, work!”) “Hey!” (“Work, work!”) “Whoa!” (“Work, work! Work, work!”)**

**“In the greatest city--” (“Work, work!”)**

**“In the greatest city in the world!” (“City in the world--”)**

**“In the greatest city in the world!”**

Before anyone had time to take a breath, Roman yelled, “Patton, you’re up for Seabury!” Patton smiled approvingly. Roman glanced over at the couch, his eyes roaming over the others, before settling on one. “Logan, you wanna be Hamilton for this one?”

Janus was surprised by how quickly Logan agreed to it. Perhaps it had to do with facing Patton. Nevertheless, Logan was on board immediately, and they didn’t even pause the music for a second. Everyone except Patton sat down, except for Roman, who went to the kitchen to bring out some water.

With very little time in-between and very little warning, the next song began.


	7. Farmer Refuted

{Cast List for Farmer Refuted:

  * Samuel Seabury - **Patton**
  * Hercules Mulligan - **Remus**
  * Aaron Burr - **Janus**
  * Alexander Hamilton - **Logan**
  * Chorus - **Thomas, Roman, Virgil** }



*******

Patton jumped up and down in the center of the room, smiling brightly. **“Hear ye, hear ye!”** Remus giggled and Virgil couldn’t help but smirk, too. Patton was… an interesting take on Samuel Seabury. It certainly fit, just… Patton was a little more enthusiastic than necessary. **“My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present ‘Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!’”**

Logan tapped his shoulder, humming to himself. This actually was a particularly good casting. Even if it were fake, he couldn’t help but admit _some_ joy at actually winning a debate over Patton. If only it were that easy to get through to Thomas.

Patton smiled at those sitting down. **“Heed not the rabble who scream revolution! They have not your interests at heart.”**

Remus rolled his eyes and nudged Thomas. **“Oh my god, tear this dude apart.”**

Patton ignored him, smiling directly into Thomas’s eyes in a way that was… unsettling. It was like he was trying to hypnotize him into agreeing. **“Chaos and bloodshed are** **_not_ ** **a solution. Don’t let them lead you astray.”**

“Ehh, depends on the case,” Janus murmured. Thomas frowned at him.

 **“This Congress does not speak for me.”** Logan started to sit up, but Janus stopped him with his arm.

**“Let him be.”**

**“They’re playing a dangerous game,”** Patton warned. His eye turned to Logan, who had pushed through Janus’s hold and gotten to his feet. **“I pray the king shows you his mercy.”** Patton’s smile turned devilish. **“For shame. For shame…”**

Logan walked up to Patton, sharing the center stage. **“Yo!”** He began rapping at the same time as Patton’s singing.

**“He’d have you all unravel at the--” (“Heed not the rabble--”)**

**“-- sound of screams, but the revolution is coming!” (“--who scream revolution! They--”)**

**“The have-nots are gonna win this--” (“-- have not your interests--”)**

**“It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face.” (“--at heart.”)** Patton scowled at Logan, then disguised it behind a false smile.

“Patton’s actually very good at this,” Janus noted.

“Well, he _is_ a part of me,” Thomas reminded him. “All my sides should be pretty good actors; it would only make sense.”

 **“Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us!” (“Chaos and bloodshed are** **_not_ ** **a--”)**

 **“Honestly, you shouldn’t even talk.”** Logan crossed his arms. **(“--solution.”)** Patton shook a finger at Logan.

 **“And what about Boston?”** Logan glowered down on Patton. **“Look at the cost, and all that we've lost, and you talk--” (“Don't let them lead you astray.”)**

 **“About Congress?!”** Logan threw his hands up in the air. **(“This Congress does not speak for me.”)** Patton got up in Logan’s face, his anger no longer concealed.

**“My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!”**

**“They're playing a dangerous game,”** Patton insisted.

 **“But strangely, your mange is the same!”** Logan sang.

“Why doesn’t Logan like to sing?” Thomas asked. “He doesn’t sound bad at all.”

 **“I pray the king shows you his mercy,”** Patton sang, but it was clear from his tone that he was thinking the opposite.

“It’s not insecurity, Thomas,” Janus informed, pulling mindlessly at his gloves. “It’s simply a matter of preference. It’s quite possible Roman annoyed him into a hatred of singing.”

Logan scoffed. **“Is he in Jersey?”**

Roman gasped. “You take that back, you insufferable snake!” Janus raised an eyebrow.

Patton clenched his fists. **“For shame!”**

“That’s the best you can do, Roman?”

 **“For the revolution!”** Logan retorted.

Roman was about to argue but Thomas pulled his attention back to the song.

 **“For shame!”** Patton’s voice rose, but it couldn’t beat the harmony that followed, as the rest of the room cried out, **“For the revolution!”**

Patton looked defeated, but he kept trying. **“Heed--”**

Logan shook his head. **“If you repeat yourself again, I’m gonna--”**

**“Scream--”**

The other side looked exhausted as he moved closer to Patton. **“Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!”**

 **“Not your interests--”** Patton gasped, backing away.

A fire flickered in Logan’s eyes. **“Don't modulate the key, then not debate with me! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?”**

Janus was suddenly at Logan’s side, gripping his arm. **“Alexander, please!”**

“Wait, when did he get up?!” Thomas exclaimed.

“Sneaky slithery boi,” Remus said giddily.

Logan shook him off. **“Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive; drop the niceties!”**

Everyone on the couch suddenly jumped to their feet, screaming, **“SILENCE!”** Janus, Patton, and Roman put on a mask of shock as the other four circled around them, chanting. **“A message from the King! A message from the King!”**

Janus and Roman shared a look that clearly said, _‘Good grief.’_ Patton smirked at them and blended in with the ensemble.

 **“A message from the --”** Logan rejoined the group, and Roman and Remus took to the center of the room. The other five did jazz hands in their direction as the twins posed triumphantly, each wearing a crown on their heads. **“-- Kiiiiiiiiiing!”**


	8. You'll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This was, admittedly, one of my favorites to write. I wonder why.}

{Cast List for You’ll Be Back:

King George III -  **Roman** ,  **Remus** }

***

The piano started playing, and Roman and Remus huddled together, mumbling some sort of plan for their presentation.

“I’m very confused about this,” Virgil said.

“Nah, don’t be,” Patton waved it off.

“The prince and the duke together make a king,” Logan pointed out. “It does make more sense than the rest of us.”

“I’m surprised they’re actually willing to do a song together,” Thomas admitted. “I didn’t think they really got along.”

“It’s rare, but it does happen,” Janus replied.

The twins shuffled a foot apart, both facing away from the couch.

 **“You say,”** Roman started, lifting his head. **“The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay.”**

“I wonder if they’ll choose one of us to represent America, or simply all of us,” Logan pondered.

 **“You cry,”** Roman continued, turning to the side. **“In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by.”** His eye flickered to the couch, and Virgil thought for a moment he was looking at _him_.

 **“Why so sad?”** Remus asked, turning so his back was to Roman, inches from meeting. He dramatically wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. **“Remember, we made an arrangement when you went away.”** His eyes met Virgil’s, and Virgil’s heart sunk. _Oh no._ They were singing to _him_ , weren’t they. Oh no, he didn’t want this attention.

Both twins turned to face the couch at the same time, singing in unison. **“Now you’re making me mad.”** Roman’s face was cold and stiff, but Remus was grinning with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Virgil wasn’t sure which was creepier. He shifted into Patton’s touch, allowing his father figure to pull him into a hug.

 **“Remember, despite our estrangement…”** The twins pointed at Virgil, both smirking. **“I’m your man.”**

“Dear god,” Janus groaned.

 **“You’ll be back. Soon you’ll see. You’ll remember you belong to me,”** Roman purred. Virgil hid his face under his blankets.

 **“You’ll be back,”** Remus continued. **“Time will tell. You’ll remember that I served you well.”**

 **“Oceans rise. Empires fall!”** Roman dramatically fell to his knees and raised his arms to the ceiling, looking crushed.

**“We have seen each other through it all.”**

Roman lowered his head and allowed himself to rise to his feet, a dangerous stiffness to his figure. **“And when push comes to shove…”** **  
**Remus winked, pulling out his morningstar. **“I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!”**

Logan and Janus face-palmed as Roman and Remus linked arms and began swing-dancing, kicking out their feet in unison. Remus’s morningstar swung back and forth in his opposite arm. **“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da ya da!”**

“They’re complete morons,” Virgil groaned. Thomas nodded.

 **“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da!”** Remus threw his morningstar aside and picked up Roman by the waist. Roman twisted in his arms until his body was horizontal in the air, and they continued singing as Remus approached the couch. **“Da da dat dat da…”** Remus lowered Roman so the upper half of his body plopped onto Virgil’s lap.

 **“You say our love is draining and you can't go on!”** Roman wailed. Virgil kicked at him and Remus pulled him back just in time. Roman stuck out his tongue and allowed his twin to set him back on the floor. As soon as he landed, he spun around the floor in circles while hugging himself.

Remus smirked down at Virgil. **“You'll be the one complaining when I am gone.”**

“No I won’t,” Virgil hissed.

Roman posed again with the music. He had somehow found himself on the floor again, heartbreak written all over his face as he turned his face away from Virgil, throwing his arms out behind him in a near dab. **“And no, don't change the subject!”** Remus danced on his toes, causing Patton and Thomas to crack up. **“'Cause you're my favorite subject.”**

Remus placed his hands on Virgil’s cheeks. **“My sweet, submissive subject.”**

“No I’m not!” Virgil yelled, grabbing Remus’s arms and pushing them away.

Remus ignored him, spinning out to the center of the room. **“My loyal, royal subject!”** He landed a foot away from Roman, who stilled him. **“Forever… and ever…”** Then they turned so their backs pressed against one another, sinking to the floor simultaneously. **“And ever and ever and ever…”**

Patton blinked. “Are we sure they didn’t choreograph this weeks ago or something?”

“Yeah, I’m not buying that this was on the spot,” Thomas agreed.

“But when have you even seen them together lately -- and not hating each other’s guts?” Virgil asked.

“The twins do share a room, you know,” Logan pointed out. “The imagination, I mean. But their bedrooms are connected as well. They could have had a multitude of opportunities to meet up.”

 **“You’ll be back,”** Roman sang quietly, looking up at the ceiling hopefully. **“Like before. I will fight the fight and win the war.”**

“They both do that thing a lot,” Patton noticed. “Where they look up at the ceiling?”

 **“For your love,”** Remus sang, mirroring Roman with his upward gaze.

“See?!”

 **“For your praise.”** He grinned, and then he and Roman pulled apart, rolling sideways on the floor until they were on their knees, facing one another yards away. He pointed at his twin. **“And I’ll love you till my dying days!”**

“Awww, that was actually kind of sweet!” Patton cooed. Roman’s cheeks tinted, but he didn’t break character.

 **“When you’re gone! I’ll go mad.”** Roman brought himself to his feet, turning so his back was to his brother. He turned his head to glare pointedly at Virgil.

 **“So don’t throw away this thing we had,”** Remus warned, his voice deepening. Janus made a small gasp-like sound of intrigue; he hadn’t thought Remus had such a broad voice range. He also noticed how Remus was still mirroring Roman, even though he hardly had time to look at his brother’s pose. Yep -- this was definitely pre-staged.

 **“‘Cause when push comes to shove,”** Roman singed softly. The twins took slow steps backwards, coming closer together.

 **“I will kill your friends and family…”** Remus’s eyes drifted across the couch, causing Thomas and Patton to shudder. **“... to remind you of my love.”**

At this point, Roman and Remus were only a foot away again, and they linked arms and repeated the dancing from earlier. **“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da ya da!”**

Janus sighed. “Well. This was an experience.” Thomas nodded.

 **“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat— Everybody!”** Roman and Remus waved encouragingly to the couch. Half of them groaned or stifled sighs as they got to their feet and joined the twins on the floor, dancing.

**“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da ya da!”**

Somehow Virgil found himself dancing as the follow to Janus’s lead. Janus grinned knowingly at him and Virgil started to wish once more that he’d never agreed to this. Meanwhile, Patton, Logan, and Thomas were twirling one another, switching up the partners every few seconds. Logan looked even more ready to die than Virgil felt, which was saying something.

 **“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da, dat dat da ya da!”** Roman and Remus ended with a dip, as Roman held Remus who was bending over backwards to meet Virgil’s rolling eyes. He had a satisfied grin on his face that rubbed Virgil the wrong way, as it always did.

Logan sighed. “Are we done? Are we done now?”

“Oh, shut up, Nerdy Wolverine, you get to rap as George Washington in the next song.” Roman pulled his brother back up to his feet. “Which should be starting any second now, so… CLEAR THE FLOOR!!!”


	9. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I went back and added a cast list at the beginning of each chapter, showing who plays who for each song. However, keep in mind that there will be songs that don't reveal who's singing them until the middle of the chapter, so if you want to be surprised, you can just skip it. I'd recommend, if the song doesn't start right away, for you to read up until the first line of the song before checking the cast list, if you want to be more immersed. (The main example I have right now, for instance, is Dear Theodosia, but it could apply to other songs as well.) If you don't care about that... then ignore everything I just said, and enjoy the story!}

{Cast List for Right Hand Man:

Female Ensemble -  **Patton, Thomas, Remus, Roman**

Male Ensemble -  **Janus, Logan, Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Hercules Mulligan -  **Remus**

Marquis de Lafayette -  **Virgil**

John Laurens -  **Thomas**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

George Washington -  **Logan** }

***

**“British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water. Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor.”**

Patton smiled to himself. It really was a beautiful intro to a song about… well, about the ugliness of war. It was an interesting mix.

**“Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor.” (“Thirty-two thousand troops in New York Harbor.”)** As usual, Janus, Logan, and Virgil sang the deeper, second ensemble while Thomas and the others led the higher-pitched one.

**“When they surround our troops!” (“They surround our troops!”) “When they surround our troops!”**

Virgil shuddered. This song really did a good job of reminding him how frightening war could be.

Roman stood in the center of the room again, the spotlight he’d conjured up shining down on him again. He was beginning to look a bit exhausted, but Logan wasn’t sure whether it was from the energy or if it were a part of the act. Roman was, without a doubt, a phenomenal actor.

**“As a kid in the Caribbean, I wished for a war.”** Roman closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.  **“I knew that I was poor. I knew it was the only way to--”** **  
** **“-- rise up.”** Almost everyone pitched in as the Hamilcrew. Remus continued to play Mulligan, Thomas was Laurens, Janus was Burr, and Lafayette was Virgil. They were all standing in a line. Janus was at the far end.

Roman stared into Patton’s eyes, like a ball of fire boring down into a rainbow.  **“If they tell my story, I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or--”**

**“-- rise up.”**

**“I will fight for this land,”** Roman promised,  **“but there’s only one man who can give us a command so we can--”**

**“-- rise up.”**

Roman’s eyes flickered to his squad. Thomas and Remus smiled at him, and Virgil simply nodded.  **“Understand? It's the only way to--”**

**“Rise up! Rise up!”**

Roman exhaled, a drop of sweat running down his cheek.  **“Here he comes!”**

**“Here comes the General!”** Patton, Virgil, Thomas, and Remus shouted.

Janus smiled from the end of the line, closest to the kitchen door, where Logan was waiting for his cue.  **“Ladies and gentlemen!”** Roman sneered at him from his place halfway down the line.

**“Here comes the General!”**

**“The moment you've been waiting for!”** Janus met Roman’s eyes and his lips twitched upwards.

**“Here comes the General!”**

**“The pride of Mount Vernon!”**

Logan walked out of the kitchen, shoulders high and back straight. He eyed the line seriously, his expression unwavering even when Remus made an inappropriate hand gesture at him.

**“Here comes the General!”**

Logan entered the “stage”, and everyone backed away to give him some space to pace.

**“George Washington!”**

Logan’s demeanor was strict and forceful.  **“We are outgunned.”** ( **“What?”** Remus and Patton cried.)  **“Outmanned.” (“What?”) “Outnumbered, outplanned.” (“Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!”) “We gotta make an all-out stand. Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man!” (“Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!”)**

Logan held up his hands in a placating gesture.  **“Check it -- can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?”**

“Open your heart to me, Logan,” Patton whispered, reaching out to him. Logan heard him and just raised an eyebrow before turning away.

He walked down the line, scrutinizing each of the soldiers, frowning a little at Remus’s wide and chaotic stare tracking him every step he took.  **“Now I'm the model of a modern major general -- the venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all lining up, to put me up on a pedestal, writin' letters to relatives embellishin' my elegance and eloquence. But!”** He raised his index finger.  **“The elephant is in the room. The truth is in your face when you hear the British cannons go--”**

**“Boom!”**

Logan shook his head irritably.  **“Any hope of success is fleeting. How can I keep leading when the people I’m leading keep retreating?”** The sides standing all looked down at their feet, chagrined.  **“We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn. Knight takes rook, but look, we are outgunned!” (“What?”) “Outmanned.” (“What?”) “Outnumbered, outplanned.” (“Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!”) “We gotta make an all-out stand. Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man!” (“Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!”)** Suddenly, he spun around, catching a glimpse of something in the distance (down the hall), and Logan yelled,  **“Incoming!”** All the sides ducked behind cover. Roman and Remus hid behind the couch (meaning Patton had to pull his feet up to avoid conflict), Logan hid behind the armchair, Thomas hid by lying flat on the stairs, and Virgil and Janus hid behind the tv.

**“They’re battering down the Battery, check the damages!”** Roman told Remus, passing him a pair of binoculars. Remus peeked out from behind the couch, holding them up to his eyes.

**“Rah!”**

**“We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages.”**

**“Rah!”** Remus nodded in agreement. Patton couldn’t help but smile, seeing the twins sitting so close together and actually getting along for once, even if it were an act.

**“Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us. Hamilton won't abandon ship -- yo, let’s steal their cannons!”** The twins grinned at one another and hopped over onto the other side of the couch.

**“Shh-boom!”** Remus imitated a cannon fire with his hands.  **(“Boom!”)**

**“Goes the cannon; watch the blood and the sh*t spray,”** Logan glanced up from his hiding spot briefly, then ducked back down.  **“And--” (“Boom!”) “-- goes the cannon, we’re abandoning Kips Bay, and…”** Logan pretended to lead everyone from their hiding spots in retreat.  **(“Boom!”) “There’s another ship, and…” (“Boom!”) “We just lost the southern tip and…”** Logan looked about to pull his hair in frustration.  **(“Boom!”) “We gotta run to Harlem quick; we can’t afford another slip!”** Remus made a neighing sound, which made Patton giggle.  **“Guns and horses giddyup. I decide to divvy up my forces; they’re skittish as the British cut the city up. This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny -- I scream in the face of this mass mutiny!”**

Logan took a deep breath. The other sides were in a line again, only this time, Janus wasn’t there and they were much further back. The spotlight shone on Logan only, as he paced the floor nervously.

**“Are these the men with which I am to defend America?”** Logan looked hesitant.  **“We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance. I cannot be everywhere at once, people!”** He closed his eyes, defeated.  **“I'm in dire need of assistance…”**

Just then, Janus walked in. His strides were confident until he neared Logan, and then his moves became slower and more hesitant.  **“Your excellency, sir.”**

Logan squinted at him.  **“Who are you?”**

**“Aaron Burr, sir. Permission to state my case?”** **  
** **“As you were.”**

Janus took off his hat as a sign of respect.  **“Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec -- and, well, in summary… I think that I could be of some assistance. I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance.”**

Logan didn’t face him; his body language screamed exhaustion and hidden irritation. **“Huh.”** **  
** **“I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west.”** **  
** **“Yes?”**

**“Well--”**

Just then, Roman walked in right past Janus, hardly giving him a passing glance.  **“Your excellency, you wanted to see me?”**

Logan turned around then, and Janus failed to hide the jealousy that flashed in his eyes.  **“Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?”** **  
** **“Yes, sir.”** **  
** Roman and Janus met each other’s eyes, and chorused,  **“We keep meeting.”**

Janus forced a smile and turned back to Logan.  **“As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out.”**

**“Burr?”**

**“Sir?”**

**“Close the door on your way out.”**

Janus’s face darkened. He turned around and placed his hat firmly back on his head. Then he stormed out of the scene, rejoining the line of the other sides in the back. Roman took his place, looking a bit nervous.

**“Have I done something wrong, sir?”**

Logan smiled. **“On the contrary. I called you here because our odds are beyond scary.”** He chuckled.  **“Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh.”**

Roman frowned.  **“Sir?”**

**“Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?”**

Roman scoffed.  **“Sir!”**

Logan held up his hands.  **“Don’t get me wrong. You’re a young man of great renown.”** Roman looked torn between proudly accepting the praise and focusing on the question Logan had asked him.  **“I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown.”** Roman hid a small smile.  **“Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you.”**

He scowled.  **“To be their Secretary? I don't think so.”**

At the same time, Patton and Logan asked,  **“Now why are you upset?”**

Roman shuffled on his feet.  **“I'm not.”** He sounded like a child. Patton “awww”ed.

**“It's alright you want to fight; you've got a hunger.”** Logan’s eyes twinkled.  **“I was just like you when I was younger. Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?”**

Roman looked up, face serious.  **“Yes.”**

Logan shook his head.  **“Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.”**

A mix of emotions rolled through Roman’s face.  **“Why are you telling me this?”**

**“I'm being honest,”** Logan replied.  **“I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised. We are a powder keg about to explode. I need someone like you to lighten the load. … So?”** He looked at Roman expectantly.

**“I am not throwing away my shot,”** Patton, Virgil, Remus, Thomas, and Janus sang quietly.  **“I am not throwing away my shot.”** Their voices rose in volume.  **“Ayo, I’m just like my country; I’m young, scrappy, and hungry--”**

Roman looked up, eyes fierce.  **“I am not throwing away my shot.”**

Logan’s eyes softened.  **“Son--”**

A tornado of voices shouted,  **“We are outgunned, outmanned!”**

**“You need all the help you can get! I have some friends -- Laurens,”** Thomas did a fist pump.  **“-- Mulligan--”** Remus did finger-guns at him.  **“Marquis de Lafayette--”** Virgil nodded, arms crossed.  **“-- okay, what else?”**

**“Outnumbered, outplanned!”**

Roman’s eyes narrowed.  **“We’ll need some spies on the inside -- some King’s men who might let some things slide.”**

Logan’s eyes widened as Roman conjured up a pen and notebook and started writing. **(“Boom!”) “I’ll write to Congress and tell ‘em we need supplies, you rally the guys.”** ( **“Whoa, whoa, whoa,”** sang Patton, Virgil and Remus.) **“Master the element of surprise.” (“Boom!”) “I’ll rise above my station, organize your information, ‘till we rise to the occasion of our new nation.”** **(“Whoa, whoa, whoa.”)** Roman saluted. **“Sir!”** Logan looked stunned for a brief moment, before a smile creeped upon his face. The line of sides (plus Thomas) suddenly stepped forward, and Logan continued to pace in front of it like a commander.

**“Here comes the General!”**

**“Rise up!”** Roman commanded. (Thomas, Virgil, and Remus looked baffled.  **“What?”** )

**“Here comes the General!”**

**“Rise up!”** Roman shouted, alongside Patton and Remus, smirking at the sight of confusion on the others’ faces. ( **“What?”** Thomas and Virgil cried.)

**“Here comes the General!”**

**“Rise up!” (“What?”)**

**“Here comes the General!”**

Logan stopped his pacing next to Roman, grabbed his hand, and raised it high in the air.

**“What?”**

Logan smirked.  **“And his right-hand man!”** Janus’s jaw dropped.

**“Boom!”** everyone else cried.

As the music faded, Patton clapped enthusiastically. Gosh, his kiddo was so unbelievably talented -- every little bit of him.


	10. A Winter's Ball

{Cast List for A Winter’s Ball:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Male Ensemble -  **Janus, Thomas, Remus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Janus looked at the couch, meeting Thomas’s eyes and shaking his head in amusement. He pointed at Roman who stood a few feet away from him, admiring his fingernails.  **“How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore --”** Roman cast him a glare.  **“Go on and on, grow into more of a phenomenon?”**

“I always forget which song is which when they start with that,” Patton frowned. “I mean, between that and Alexander Hamilton. And then there’s more that’s similar, like Guns and Ships.”

Thomas nodded. “It’s not easy when you’ve got the album on shuffle.”

Janus sneered at Roman, who pretended not to notice.  **“Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother--”**

“He’s right,” Remus piped up. Patton did a double-take.

“Remus, are you eating deodorant?!”

Remus smirked and took another giant bite of his marshmallow fondant, taking pleasure in the way Patton’s face squished in disgust.

**“-- be seated at the right hand of the father!”** Janus pointed at Patton, whose heart swelled at being referred to as the “father.” He loved being a dad.

Virgil grimaced. “Yeah. … Also, you do realize you and Roman are both like that, right?”

“What, deodorant-eaters?”

**“Washington hires Hamilton right on sight--”**

“No! Obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bothers--”

Patton gasped. “Roman! That’s not nice--” But he was interrupted.

“Guilty as charged!” Remus exclaimed, sounding completely unbothered. Patton let it slide that time.

**“But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write.”** Roman brandished his sword and struck a pose that looked more like it belonged in JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure than whatever he was going for.

**“Now, Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable--”**

“I mean, I guess,” Remus sighed. “But I’m much better.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

**“-- but what do we have in common?”**

“Being gay drama queens?”

Janus smirked.  **“We’re reliable with the--”**

**“Ladies!”** Thomas and Remus joined in.

“Which is really unfortunate, considering our sexuality,” Logan mumbled to himself.

Janus extended his arms to the sides, embracing his role with a confident swagger.  **“There are so many to deflower!”** He winked at Patton, who covered his face with his onesie sleeves.

**“Ladies!”** Thomas and Remus exclaimed, an arm around the other’s shoulder.

Janus gestured to Virgil. **“Looks!”** He turned to Thomas.  **“Proximity to power!”**

“No one can turn down the emo aesthetic,” Thomas agreed. Embarrassed, Virgil grumbled to himself and pulled up a hoodie over his head.

**“Ladies!”**

**“They delighted and distracted him. Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him.”**

**“That’s true!”** Roman pointed out.

“Was it, though?”

**“1780,”** announced all the sides and their host.

**“A Winter’s Ball, and the --”** Janus gestured toward Patton and Virgil.  **“-- Schuyler sisters are the envy of all.”** Patton grinned and Virgil just planted a hand on his forehead, suppressing a groan. Janus wrapped an arm around Roman’s shoulders.  **“Yo -- if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son.”**

Roman’s eyes glinted at the challenge, and he met Janus face-on, brimming with confidence.  **“Is it a question of ‘if,’ Burr, or ‘which one?’”**

Janus released him and grinned.  **“Hey.”**

**“Hey.”**

**“Hey.”**

**“Hey.”**

Thomas joined in then, and all three of them went,  **“Hey, hey, hey, hey!”**

The song immediately switched over to “Helpless”, and Thomas and Remus took over the “hey”s while Virgil sighed and psyched himself up for his part, and Patton happily jumped to his feet and scurried to the center of the room.


	11. Helpless

{Cast List for Helpless:

Female Ensemble -  **Remus, Thomas**

Eliza Schuyler -  **Patton**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Philip Schuyler -  **Logan**

Peggy Schuyler -  **Thomas**

End Chorus -  **Thomas, Virgil** }

***

**“Hey.”** Remus wiggled his eyebrows.

**“Hey.”** Thomas rolled his eyes.

**“Hey.”** **  
** **“Hey.”**

**“Oooh!”** Patton squished his cheeks together.  **“I do, I do, I do, I doooo.”** He snapped his fingers and suddenly he was wearing a bright blue dress and blue gloves. Remus wolf-whistled at him.  **(“Hey, hey, hey, hey.”) “Hey~” (“Hey, hey, hey, hey.”)**

**“Oooh! I do, I do, I do, I doooo.” (”Hey, hey, hey.”)** Patton smiled and eyed Roman, who was talking to Virgil from the other side of the room.  **“Boy, you got me--”**

**“-- helpless!”** Remus and Thomas pitched in. Patton winked at them, then gazed longingly at Roman.  **“Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit, I’m helpless!”**

Janus sighed. “I still haven’t decided whether marrying Hamilton was the best or worst decision of her life.”

Logan nodded. “She achieved some wonderful things in her lifetime, which she may not have done had she not known him. However, most of the grief in her life was caused by her relationship to this man.”

“It’s a shame that one of the most pleasant and hopeful songs in this musical has such a shadow hanging over it.”

**“Down for the count, and I’m drowning in ‘em.”**

Thomas and Remus quieted then, and Patton had everyone’s full attention. His smile was shy but cheerful. Virgil was suddenly at his side, mouthing words as if they were having a conversation.

**“I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night.”** Patton smiled at Virgil.  **“Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room.”**

“Oh, yes, because Virgil loves that attention,” Janus said sarcastically.

Roman walked into the picture then, back towards the tv, whereas Patton and Virgil were closer to the couch. Patton’s eyes followed him, and then his body froze.  **“Then you walked in and my heart went, ‘Boom!’”**

Patton curled a strand of hair behind his ear. Roman started walking in a large circle around the room, and Patton walked around in the same direction.  **“Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume.”**

Thomas, Remus, and Virgil sang along. **“Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine~”**

Patton grabbed Virgil by the arm, stopping him from going further. He pointed at Roman.  **“Grab my sister and whisper, ‘Yo, this one’s mine.’” (“Ooh!”)**

Virgil took one look at Roman and smirked. He gently removed Patton’s hand from his and began walking across the room to an oblivious Roman.

**“My sister made her way across the room to you.” (“Ooh!”)** Virgil grabbed Roman’s attention and they began to talk.

Patton bit his thumb.  **“And I got nervous, thinking, ‘What’s she gonna do?’” (“Ooh!”)**

Virgil grabbed Roman by the arm and started to change direction. Patton put his hand in his hands, shaking with nerves.  **“She grabs you by the arm, I’m thinkin’, ‘I’m through!’” (“Ooh!”)**

Roman followed obediently, his eyes falling upon Patton and widening slightly. Patton’s hands fell down to his sides quickly, and then he covered his mouth to hide a gasp.  **“Then you look back at me, and suddenly I’m--”**

**“Helpless!”** Roman and Virgil stopped, as if frozen by time, while Patton danced and twirled.

If Patton were in an anime, his eyes would have been hearts. **“Oh, look at those eyes!” (“Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit.”) “Oh! Yeah, I’m helpless! I know, I’m--” (“Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em. I’m helpless!”)**

**“I am so into you.”** Patton reached out and brushed Roman’s cheek with his hand.  **“I am so into you.” (“Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit. I’m helpless!”)** Patton then backed up to where he was before Virgil and Roman had moved toward him.  **“I know I’m down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em.”**

As if time had unfroze, Virgil and Roman started walking again as if nothing had happened.

**“Where are you taking me?”** Roman asked curiously.

Virgil smirked.  **“I’m about to change your life.”**

Roman laughed.  **“Then, by all means, lead the way.”**

They stopped in front of Patton, who immediately gushed out an introduction.  **“Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”**

That made Roman perk up.  **“Schuyler?”** he asked, interested.

**“My sister,”** Virgil clarified.   
**“Thank you for all your service.”**

“Patton plays the ‘helplessly-in-love-teenage-girl’ trope more convincingly than the actual actress,” Janus chuckled. “Not voice-wise, of course -- no one could compare to the great Phillipa Soo -- but Patton is quite convincingly losing his head over this.”

“He  _ is  _ very familiar with overwhelming emotions that defy logic,” Logan agreed.

Roman took Patton’s hand and kissed it. Remus gagged.  **“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”**

Virgil turned around and began to walk away, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. **“I’ll leave you to it.”**

Roman put one hand on Patton’s waist and held his other. They danced, swaying to the rhythm.  **“One week later, I’m writin’ a letter nightly.”** Patton looked down, blushing.  **“Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me! Laughin’ at my sister, ‘cause she wants to form a harem.”** Patton glanced over at Virgil, who held up his hands with a teasing smirk.

**“I’m just saying, if you really loved me, you would share him.”**

Patton wrapped his arms around Roman possessively.  **“Ha!”**

Logan looked over at Janus suddenly. “Who’s Eliza’s father?”

Janus patted him on the shoulder. “It’s all you.”

Thomas did the same for his other shoulder. “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Logan stood up and walked forward. Roman was quick to understand and soon he was about five feet in front of him, talking with animated hands.

**“Two weeks later, in the living room stressin’.” (“Stressin’.”)** Patton watched them from afar, hands clasped together in a prayer pose.  **“My father’s stone-faced while you’re asking for his blessin’.” (“Blessin’.”)** Patton suddenly became teary-eyed.

Janus blinked. “Is -- is he able to cry on command?”

Thomas frowned. “I mean… I usually can’t -- not that fast, anyway -- so I wouldn’t imagine he could, but…”

Janus’s eyes narrowed. “That devious little… So I shouldn’t be so quick to give him the cookies next time, then.”   
Thomas raised an eyebrow, waiting for more context that never came.

**“I’m dying inside, as you wine and dine, and I’m tryin’ not to cry, ‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do!”** Patton’s eyes were locked onto Roman’s every move.  **(“Ooh!”)** Logan took a few steps closer to Roman, until they were only a foot apart.  **“My father makes his way across the room to you.” (“Ooh!”) “I panic for a second, thinking, ‘We’re through.’”** Patton hung his head to blink back tears, then looked up.  **“But then he shakes your hand and says, ‘Be true.’”** Logan did exactly as Patton said, and both Patton’s face and Roman’s lit up. Roman turned to Patton in pure joy. **(“Ooh!”) “And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m--” (“Helpless!”)**

Roman ran across the room and lifted Patton up by his waist, spinning him in circles as they both laughed.

Thomas smiled. “This is so pure and wholesome.”

“For now,” Janus replied darkly.

**(“Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit.”)**

**“Helpless!” (“Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em, I'm helpless!”)**

Patton grinned as Roman set him down, their hands coming up to cup one another’s cheeks.  **“That boy is mine! That boy is mine!” (“Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit, I’m helpless!”) “Helpless! Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em!”**

Roman gently took Patton’s wrists and lowered them, looking deeply into Patton’s eyes.

**“Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame.”** Patton just smiled and shook his head -- he didn’t need to have anything. He was loved just the way he was. **“All I have’s my honor--”** Roman placed a hand on his sash.  **“-- a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.”**

“Does he actually have that, though?” Janus asked teasingly.

“Ooh, that’s shade,” Virgil joked, coming to join them on the couch.

**“Insane--”**

“You are,” Remus stated. Thomas raised an eyebrow but declined to comment.

**“-- your family brings out a different side of me. Peggy confides in me--”** Thomas waved from the couch, happy to be mentioned. **“-- Angelica tried to take a bite of me.”** Patton narrowed his eyes at Virgil. Roman noticed this and took Patton’s hands in his again.  **“No stress! My love for you is never in doubt. We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out.”** Patton was too enamoured to argue further. Roman closed his eyes, his head falling.  **“I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild.”** Patton’s face was sympathetic, but infatuation still overtook even that. Roman opened his eyes with newfound determination.  **“But I’ll never forget my mother’s face; that was real.”** His eyes met Patton’s again, full with promise.  **“As long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God you’ll never feel so…”**

Patton interrupted him with a finger to the lips.  **“I do, I do, I do, I do!” (“Helpless!”)**

Roman smiled weakly.  **“Eliza…”**

**“I do, I do, I do, I do!”** He pulled Roman into a hug, which Roman reciprocated.  **(“Helpless!”)**

**“I’ve never felt so…” (“Helpless!”)**

Patton pumped a fist in the air in victory. Thomas couldn’t stop his grin from growing to the point he felt actual pain in his cheeks.  **“Yeah!” (“Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em.”) “Down for the count and I’m--”**

Roman’s eyes began to tear up.  **“My life is gon’ be fine, ‘cause Eliza’s in it.” (“Helpless!”)**

Their eyes were now both glistening.  **“I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m--” (“Helpless! Helpless! Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em!”)**

The sound of a wedding march began to play. Remus was throwing a tape measure up in the air and catching it over and over again, looking bored beyond measure. Thomas and Virgil sang,  **“In New York, you can be a new man. In New York, you can be a new man. In New York, you can be a new man.”**

Patton giggled into Roman’s chest as they hugged one another tightly.  **“Helpless~”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Depending on how quickly and productively I get to work on Act 2, there may be a couple days to a week of a break from daily uploads after Non-Stop and before What'd I Miss. That way, I will have enough chapters stocked up so that daily uploads can continue without issue. That wouldn't be for two weeks anyway, so uploads will still be daily for a while, but I wanted to bring it up just in case.  
> As for the post-musical chapters, I'll be including the Laurens interlude, No John Trumbull, Let It Go, Dear Theodosia Reprise, Congratulations, Ten Things One Thing, and The Adams Administration (original). Let me know if there are any other cut songs I'm missing or versions (First Burn, anyone?) that you'd like to hear!}


	12. Satisfied

{Cast List for Satisfied:

John Laurens -  **Thomas**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Virgil**

Male Chorus -  **Logan, Janus**

Female Chorus -  **Thomas, Remus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Eliza Schuyler -  **Patton** }

***

“You’re up, Virge.” Janus gave him a small pat on the back, and Virgil shrinked in on himself.

“Why can’t you do this one instead?” he grumbled.

“Hey.” Janus forced him to meet his eyes. Janus gazed with absolute sincerity. “You got this.”

Virgil swallowed and nodded, getting up to his feet just as the piano began to play. Thomas made his way to the center of the floor. Roman conjured up more glasses of cider, and then yawned.

“Roman, you don’t have enough energy for this,” Logan warned. “Unless you wish to knock yourself out before we’re through, allow one of us to prepare the props instead.” Roman frowned and crossed his arms, gulping back another yawn.

Thomas held his drink up high, laughing.  **“All right, all right, that’s what I’m talkin’ about! Now, everyone give it up for the maid of honor!”** Remus snorted as Virgil walked up to the middle of the floor. Janus elbowed him.

“Shhh. He’s already sensitive enough about this as it is.”

**“Angelica Schuyler!”** Thomas made his way back to the couch.

Virgil raised his glass, signaling everyone else to do the same.  **“A toast to the groom!”**

Logan and Janus made up the male chorus.  **“To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!”**

**“To the bride!”**

Thomas and Remus made up the female chorus.  **“To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!”**

**“From your sister!”**

**“Angelica!”** the female chorus sang.

The male chorus:  **“Angelica!”**

Both:  **“Angelica!”**

**“Who’s always by your side!”** Virgil promised, winking at Patton, who smiled back.

**“By your side.”**

**“By your side.”**

**“To your union!”**

**“To the union! To the revolution!”** sang the four.

**“And the hope that you provide.”** Virgil’s eyes weren’t meeting anyone’s, rather, looking behind them. Thomas wondered if it were because he was anxious, or if it was part of his take on Angelica.

**“You provide! You provide!”**

**“May you always…”**

**“Always…”**

**“Be satisfied.”** Virgil closed his eyes, looking resigned.

**“Rewind…”**

They let the recorded voices of the song sing for themselves, as Roman and Patton took to the stage, standing on opposite ends. Virgil twisted and turned in the center, allowing his anxiety to carry over into his performance, making the dread on his face look real.

**“I remember that night, I just might--” (“Rewind!”)**

**“I remember that night, I just might--” (“Rewind!”)**

**“I remember that night, I remember that--”** Virgil paused and sucked in a deep breath.  **“I remember that night; I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.”** He forced a smile.  **“I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.”** He took another step into the spotlight.  **“I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can’t quite place.”** Then he took another step closer to Roman, his face full of greed and unfulfilled desire.  **“But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face.”**

Virgil swung around, his body jittery. He bent his elbows with his arms raised over his head, letting his fists clench his hair as he shook his head, as if trying to get some terrible thought out of his head.  **“I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame.”** Virgil spun around again, unable to stop himself, and stared hauntingly at Roman.  **“And when you said, ‘Hi,’ I forgot my dang name.”**

“He’s good,” Thomas murmured. “I never would’ve pegged him for an Angelica.”

“He gets the internal suffering down to an art,” Remus agreed, strangely quiet and observant.

Virgil clutched at his chest, stepping closer to Roman.  **“Set my heart aflame, every part aflame.”**

**“This is not a game,”** the couch sang solemnly. In the next moment, Virgil was standing up straight, looking calm, as if nothing was bothering him at all. Roman was smirking at him.

**“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.”**

Virgil raised an eyebrow.  **“I’m sure I don’t know what I mean; you forget yourself.”**

Roman didn’t back down; he stepped even closer, leaving only a few inches of space between them.  **“You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.”**

Virgil inched closer.  **“Is that right?”**

Roman nodded.  **“I have never been satisfied.”**

Virgil hummed, taking a step back, sinking his hands in his pockets and curtseying.  **“My name is Angelica Schuyler.”**

**“Alexander Hamilton.”** Roman bowed.

Virgil glanced around.  **“Where’s your family from?”**

Roman’s face temporarily constricted, his hands fidgeting. Then he deflected the question at a speed that would have convinced most people, but Virgil’s eyes were carefully trained on him, and they didn’t miss a second.  **“Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done.”** He smiled warmly. **“But just you wait. Just you wait.”** Then Roman went as still as a statue, and Virgil spun himself back into the center of the stage, addressing the couch.

**“So, so, so -- so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level. What the hell is the catch?”** Virgil wrapped his arms around himself.  **“It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite --”** He winked at Thomas on the couch.  **“You see it, right?”** Then he hunched over slightly, counting on his fingers.  **“The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement!”** Virgil ran back over to Roman, dancing around him and examining him from all angles.  **“It’s a dream and it's a bit of a dance -- a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance.”** He smirked.  **“He’s a bit of a flirt, but imma give it a chance.”** Virgil addressed the couch again.  **“I asked about his family. Did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance.”** He put up a hand to cover his face from Roman, like he were telling the audience a secret.  **“He's penniless; he's flying by the seat of his pants.”**

The couch was too mesmerized by Virgil’s performance to speak. His rapid body movements perfectly accentuated Angelica’s rapid thoughts.  **“Handsome -- boy, does he know it. Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!”** Virgil sighed dreamily.  **“I wanna take him far away from this place; then I turn and see my sister’s face--”** Virgil turned, and his eyes widened.  **“-- and she is--”**

**“Helpless,”** Patton sang, his love-struck eyes solely on Roman.

Virgil looked back and forth, horror and grief flickering on his face.  **“And I know she is--”**

**“Helpless,”** Patton finished, his voice in a dream-like state.

Virgil, however, was the one who really looked helpless, like something was breaking inside of him.  **“And her eyes are just--”**

**“Helpless.”**

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut.  **“And I realize--”** **  
** **“-- three fundamental truths at the exact same time!”** cried the four on the couch.

Suddenly, it was like the scene in the last song had done itself over again. Virgil and Roman were casually walking across the room toward Patton. The only difference was the sadness in Virgil’s eyes.

**“Where are you taking me?”** Roman asked curiously.

Virgil forced a smirk.  **“I’m about to change your life.”**

Roman laughed.  **“Then, by all means, lead the way.”**

Then Roman went still, as if time had stopped, and the couch yelled,  **“Number one!”**

**“I’m a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich!”**

“That doesn’t sound so difficult in theory,” Janus mused. “But in practice, it’s more complicated, and often more tragic than one might think.”

**“My father has no sons, so I’m the one who has to social climb for one!”** Virgil looked smug for a moment.  **“So I’m the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious. And Alexander is penniless. Ha!”** The humor faded from Virgil’s face.  **“That doesn’t mean I want him any less.”**

Virgil placed himself back next to Roman and they finished walking over to Patton.

**“Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”**

That made Roman perk up.  **“Schuyler?”** he asked, interested.

**“My sister,”** Virgil clarified.

**“Number two!”**

Virgil pulled away from Roman, standing by Patton’s side.  **“He’s after me, ‘cause I’m a Schuyler sister. That elevates his status; I’d have to be naive to set that aside.”** Virgil hesitated, stepping back over to Roman’s side.  **“Maybe that is why…”** He turned to face Patton, cupping his cheek.  **“I introduce him to Eliza, now that’s his bride!”** Virgil backed away to his original location, shrinking under his jacket.  **“Nice going, Angelica. He was right -- you will never be satisfied.”**

Patton smiled at Roman.  **“Thank you for all your service.”**

Roman took Patton’s hand and kissed it.  **“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”**

Virgil turned around and began to walk away, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. **“I’ll leave you to it.”**

Roman put one hand on Patton’s waist and held his other. They began to dance, but froze as the company shouted,  **“Number three!”**

Now all of Virgil’s inner torment was clearly displayed on his face. He gripped his head and turned about.  **“I know my sister like I know my own mind!”** He threw his clenched fist out to the side, like he was throwing a frisbee off to his right, or slamming it into a wall.  **“You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!”** He stared hopelessly at Patton, whose eyes were still bright with joy. Virgil stumbled to the floor, hugging his chest so tight Janus was surprised he could breathe.  **“If I tell her that I love him, she’d be silently resigned! He’d be mine!”** Patton’s mouth began to move with Virgil’s words, his face flickering from joy to crushing sadness.  **“She’d say, ‘I’m fine.’ She’d be lying!”**

Patton’s face returned back to the joyful smile it had when he froze. Virgil crawled over so he was visible on the floor behind Roman and Patton and he could see both of them.  **“But when I fantasize at night, it’s Alexander’s eyes,”** he admitted, gazing up into Roman’s eyes.  **“As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly.”** He sighed and turned his gaze onto Patton.  **“At least my dear Eliza’s his wife.”** Virgil’s eyes fell back down to the floor as he sat on his hands and knees. A tear fell from his eyes onto the space in the floor between his fists.  **“At least I keep his eyes in my life…”**

The piano began to play again, bringing them back to the present. Roman and Patton danced off toward the couch, which they stood in front of as they watched Virgil pick up his glass and raise it up triumphantly, as if he didn’t have tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

**“To the groom!”** He shouted.

Janus and Logan sang first.  **“To the groom! To the groom!” “To the groom!”** Everyone sang together. (Except for Roman and Patton, of course.)

**“To the bride!”**

**“To the bride!”** Remus and Thomas sang.

Logan and Janus sang the second line, followed by the female chorus again.  **“To the bride!”** **  
** **“To the bride!”**

**“From your sister!”**

**“Angelica! Angelica!”**

**“Angelica!”**

**“Who’s always by your side!”** Virgil promised; the tears were now genuinely sliding down his cheeks, but his voice didn’t break.

**“By your side!”**

**“By your side!”**

**“To your union!”** Virgil’s voice cracked in the middle of that line, but no one blamed him for it; his breathing was already shaky.

**“To the union! To the revolution!”** Everyone sang alongside him now, no longer taking turns.

**“And the hope that you provide!”**

**“You provide! You provide!”**

**“May you always--!”**

**“Always!”**

**“Be satisfied!”**

**“Be satisfied! Be satisfied! Be satisfied!”** Their voices lowered, but kept going.

**“And I know,”** Virgil sang, his voice wobbling on the long note.  **“She’ll be happy as his bride.” (“Be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied, be satisfied.”) “And I know…” (“Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied. Be satisfied.”)** Virgil took a deep breath.  **“He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.”** As soon as he finished the note, his arms were up brushing away his tears and he was hurrying away to the stairs.

“Virgil, you good, buddy?” Thomas asked worriedly. Roman paused the music before the next song could start. Janus caught Virgil before he could run up the stairs and pulled him into a hug.

“You did amazing,” Janus whispered. Virgil sunk his head into Janus’s shirt and sobbed.

“I’m s-s-sorry…”

Janus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what for.”

“I’m getting your shirt wet…”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Yes, because I care  _ so  _ much more for this easily-replaceable shirt than I do for your mental state.”   
Not even a second later, Patton had joined in on the hug, gushing, “Virgil, that was so, so good; I’m so flipping proud of you! I would not have been able to handle it.”

Virgil sniffed. “... You mean it?”

“Well, yeah! There’s a reason I volunteered for the character who gets  _ some  _ happy and comforting songs.” Patton pulled back so Virgil could see his honest smile. “Those were a lot of tough notes you got, and I know being in the spotlight isn’t your thing, kiddo. We won’t make you do a part like that again if you’re not comfortable with it. This is all just for fun; we don’t want to push you until you’re not having fun.”

“It’s like that Cards Against Humanity card!” Remus exclaimed, dropping down on the stair just a few above Virgil, where they could easily lock eyes. “‘Stuffing a child’s face with Fun Dip until he starts having fun.’”

Logan frowned. “How is that at all related?” But Virgil laughed anyway, and Remus’s face lit up.

“Th-Thanks, guys,” Virgil said. “It… It was actually really fun.” His face began to burn. “I’m all good. Can we-- can we move this to the couch? We can keep going; I just need a break.”

“Whatever you need, sunshine!” Before Virgil could say anything, Roman had already picked him up and was carrying him to the couch. He caught Janus giving him a suggestive look over Roman’s shoulder and grumbled to himself, but he didn’t struggle. He let his head rest against Roman’s chest for those brief few seconds, and allowed himself to feel a tinge of pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {So... How do we feel about ships?}


	13. The Story of Tonight Reprise

{Cast List for The Story of Tonight Reprise:

John Laurens -  **Thomas**

Hercules Mulligan -  **Remus**

Marquis de Lafayette -  **Logan**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

This time, since they had already paused the music for Virgil’s sake, Patton ran into the kitchen to actually prepare apple cider; that way, no one had to waste needless energy, and they all had time to calm down for the next song.

By the time Roman pressed play, Virgil and Patton were resting comfortably in the center of the couch. Janus waited behind the couch for his entrance, while Roman, Thomas, Logan, and Remus -- playing Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan -- stood in a square, clinking glasses.

**“I may not live to see our glory!”** Thomas began.

Remus and Logan echoed.  **“I may not live to see our glory!”** Remus’s voice sounded decidedly drunk, while Logan just sounded tired. Remus wobbled where he stood.

**“But I’ve seen wonders great and small!”**

**“I’ve seen wonders great and small…”**

Thomas flashed a grin at Roman.  **“‘Cause if the tomcat can get married--!”**

Roman rolled his eyes as Logan and Remus each wrapped an arm around his back.  **“If Alexander can get married…”**

Thomas raised his glass so quickly that it nearly spilled on his head.  **“There’s hope for our ass, after all!”** he screeched.

Logan did the same, although he was more careful.  **“Raise a glass to freedom!”**

**“Hey! Something you will never see again!”** Thomas and Remus joked, causing Roman to roll his eyes once again.

**“No matter what she tells you,”** Remus grinned into his brother’s face. Roman just flicked his forehead and he backed away.

**“Let’s have another round tonight~”** Logan sang.

**“Raise a glass to the four of us!”**

**“Ho!”**

**“To the newly not poor of us!”** Remus teased.

**“Woo!”**

Logan smiled off into the distance.  **“We’ll tell the story of tonight~”**

**“Let’s have another round--”** Thomas cut himself off as he noticed Janus approaching.

**“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr.”**

Janus flashed a toothy smile.  **“Sir!”**

**“I didn’t think that you would make it,”** Roman admitted.

**“To be sure!”**

Remus looked excited but Logan looked annoyed.  **“Burr!”**

**“I came to say congratulations.”**

**“Spit a verse, Burr!”** Remus commanded.

Janus ignored him, looking around.  **“I see the whole gang is here.”**

Logan’s eyes narrowed.  **“You are the worst, Burr.”** Janus’s smile didn’t falter.

**“Ignore them.”** Roman pushed his friends aside.  **“Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel.”** Pride swept across Janus’s face.  **“I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal.”**

Janus laughed.  **“No, you don’t.”** **  
** **“Yes, I do!”** Roman argued.

Janus shook his head.  **“Now, be sensible!”**

“Roman is incapable of that,” Virgil said with a smirk. Patton playfully punched his arm.

**“From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable.”** The jealousy from songs ago had been smoothed out of his voice.

Thomas crept forward.  **“Well, well, I heard, you’ve got a special someone on the side, Burr.”** He nudged Janus teasingly. Janus looked away, uncomfortable.

**“Is that so?”** Roman’s eyes were alight with interest.   
**“What’re you tryin’ to hide, Burr?”**

Janus stepped backwards with a nervous chuckle.  **“I should go.”**

Roman wasn’t letting him get away that easily.  **“No, these guys should go.”** He glared at his friends.

**“What?”** Logan looked shocked.

**“No!”** Thomas whined.

**“Leave us alone,”** Roman commanded.

Remus sulked off.  **“Man…”** The three boys left the stage, and Janus visibly relaxed. Roman smiled cheerfully at him. It was almost hard to believe this man had the ability to anger him into ending his life.

**“It’s all right, Burr. I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight, Burr.”**

**“You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir,”** Janus replied.

Roman’s grin deepened.  **“What do you mean?”** he pried.

**“She’s married,”** Janus answered simply.

**“I see.”**

**“She's married to a British officer.”** **  
** Roman’s eyes widened.  **“Oh, sh*t...”**

Virgil snorted.

Janus smiled and took a few steps backwards.  **“Congrats again, Alexander.”** He pointed to his own face.  **“Smile more.”** He turned away.  **“I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”**

Roman frowned.  **“I will never understand you.”** Janus’s shoulders hunched over.  **“If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?”** Janus’s posture stiffened. He took one last glance at Roman over his shoulder.

**“I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”**

Roman sighed, understanding that he wouldn’t get anything more out of Janus. **“I’ll see you on the other side of the war…”** He turned around and walked off, presumably to meet back with his friends, leaving Janus alone on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Apologies if this chapter was a little short and had less character moments compared to the others thus far.  
> I decided that there WILL be a break between Act 1 and Act 2, of at least three days and possibly up to a week at most, between daily uploads. I took a couple mental health days and I still don't feel all there, so I'd rather give myself a few extra days to prepare for the next act rather than over-stress. I may publish other Sanders Sides stories during that break -- unlikely, but possible (I tend to write angst as a coping mechanism sometimes) -- but I want to give myself the little bit of extra time to make sure each chapter in this story has a pretty equal amount of substance and meaning.  
> The rest of Act 1 will still be uploaded daily, and Act 2 will also follow the same schedule. Think of it as a little intermission. Just wanted to warn you guys ahead of time. Thanks for the support. <3}


	14. Wait For It

{Cast List for Wait For It:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Male Chorus -  **Roman, Virgil, Logan**

Female Chorus -  **Remus, Patton, Thomas** }

***

“I love this song,” Patton whispered to Virgil, as the instrumental part began.

Virgil nodded. “I bet you this song is the main reason he wanted to play Burr.”

Roman and Remus were tilting their heads to the side with the music, Roman clapping his hands softly while Remus let his shoes beat against each other to the tune. Thomas and Patton were smiling at them. As soon as they realized what the other was doing, though, Roman stopped and glared at his twin, who just grinned and continued.

“Aww, I wish I could take videos with my eyes so I didn’t miss so many precious moments,” Patton whined. Logan looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, contemplating how useful that would be and what it would take, from a scientific standpoint, to make such an idea possible.

**“Theodosia writes me a letter every day.”** Janus was smiling at an envelope that he tucked into his pocket.  **“I’m keeping her bed warm while her husband is away.”**

Patton frowned. He didn’t like the idea of adultery (which he finally learned the meaning of; he was ashamed that he’d allowed himself to be so ignorant as to suggest something so morally incorrect), but he understood that Burr’s case was one of love, whereas the future case was not. It was yet another parallel between Hamilton and Burr -- one that didn’t get much conversation.

**“He’s on the British side in Georgia. He’s trying to keep the colonies in line.”** Janus chuckled.  **“Well, he can keep all of Georgia -- Theodosia, she’s mine.”**

“Go get her,” Roman cheered quietly, so as not to disrupt the song.

Janus gestured towards Remus and Patton.  **“Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners--”** Remus kept his tongue in his cheek, for once.  **“-- and the saints,”** Patton smiled softly; he knew he wasn’t a saint, but it was still something he aspired to be, so he appreciated it anyway.  **“It takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep loving anyway.”** Virgil shifted and looked away when Janus’s eyes fell upon him; he wasn’t sure he could handle whatever emotion they held.  **“We laugh and we cry, and we break, and we make our mistakes.”** Roman crossed his arms, flinching as he recalled the last video.  _ ‘Why don’t we move on to something we’re both familiar with, Roman? Mistakes.’  _ **“And if there's a reason I'm by her side when so many have tried…”** Janus gave Thomas a tiny smirk.  **“Then I’m willing to wait for it.”** He shared a knowing glance with Logan.  **“I’m willing to wait for it.”**

Janus began pacing the floor, very slowly, his head hanging to the floor. Melancholy graced his features, as he spoke to himself aloud.  **“My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher.”** ( **“Preacher, preacher, preacher,”** echoed the male chorus.)  **“But there are things that the homilies and hymns won’t teach ya.”** ( **“Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya.”** ) Janus smiled, nodding to Logan.  **“My mother was a genius.”** ( **“Genius,”** Remus, Patton, and Thomas sang, as Logan tried to shove down what felt like a blooming pride in his chest.) Janus gestured to Patton.  **“My father commanded respect.”** ( **“Respect, respect.”** Roman saluted Patton, who chuckled and pulled him in for a side-hug.)

Janus stopped pacing, looking down at his gloved hands.  **“When they died, they left no instructions -- just a legacy to protect.”**

“Our founding fathers had such high standards for themselves,” Thomas said with a frown.

“I can relate,” Roman replied. Patton winced. Roman realized his mistake and backtracked. “Oh, that’s not what I meant, Patton! Forgive me.” Patton just smiled and nodded; there was nothing to forgive.

**“Death doesn’t discriminate,”** Janus sang, this time with the added low voices of Thomas, Roman, and Remus.  **“between the sinners and the saints.”** Roman and Remus exchanged quick glances, then turned away.  **“It takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep living anyway.”** Janus sighed.  **“We rise and we fall, and we break, and we make our mistakes.”**

“That’s just how life is,” Virgil mumbled.

“But the rise is worth the fall,” Roman promised. Thomas nodded.

Janus gazed sorrowfully past the couch, toward the front door.  **“And if there’s a reason I’m still alive, when everyone who loves me has died--”** Everyone sucked in a breath.  **“-- I’m willing to wait for it.”** ( **“Wait for it,”** Virgil and Thomas chorused.)  **“I’m willing to wait for it.”**

There was a brief pause. Though they all knew it was coming, they still held their breaths until the music boomed and Janus cried,  **“Wait for it!”**

Thomas and Logan shared a glance.  **“Wait for it!”**

**“Wait for it!”** Patton held Virgil’s hand and threw them up in the air. Virgil took a sip of water, hiding his smile.

**“Wait for it!”** the twins yelled.

Janus threw his arms out to the side, taking a power stance.  **“I am the one thing in life I can control!”**

“Preach it,” Roman fist-pumped.

**(“Wait for it!” “Wait for it!” “Wait for it!” “Wait for it!”)**

Janus smiled, holding his head high.  **“I am inimitable; I am an original.”**

**(“Wait for it!” “Wait for it!” “Wait for it!” “Wait for it!”)**

**“I’m not falling behind or running late!”** Janus shook his head, rejecting the notion.

**(“Wait for it!” “Wait for it!” “Wait for it!” “Wait for it!”)**

**“I’m not standing still; I am lying in wait!”**

“What’s the difference?” Patton wondered aloud.

“He’s waiting for the perfect moment to strike,” Roman replied. “Rather than not doing anything at all, he’s prepared to leap out and make his move when he has the best chances of success.”   
“Definitely a Deceit thing to do,” Virgil mumbled, rolling his eyes, but his voice lacked venom.

**(“Wait!” “Wait!” “Wait!”)**

The gleam of hope on Janus’s face turned to jealousy and conflict.  **“Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb.”**

**(“Climb!” “Climb!” “Climb!”)**

**“He has something to prove; he has nothing to lose.”** Janus scowled as he clenched and unclenched his fists, pacing again.

**(“Lose!” “Lose!” “Lose!” “Lose!”)**

“You lose! Good  _ day _ , sir!” Roman quoted. The corner of Janus’s mouth curved up.

**“Hamilton’s pace is relentless. He wastes no time!”** he cried.

**(“Time!” “Time!” “Time!”)**

Janus sighed, eyes falling to his feet.  **“What is it like in his shoes?”**

“Not that much different from you,” Thomas answered. “We’re all a lot more similar than we think, deep down. That’s what being human is like.”

Roman’s eyes flickered over to Remus, but this time, he wasn’t met halfway. The other side of creativity seemed unwilling to tear his eyes away from the floor.

**“Hamilton doesn’t hesitate,”** Janus sang, in almost a whisper.  **“He exhibits no restraint. He takes, and he takes, and he takes.”** He clenched his fists again, then stopped as he sang the next line, just as morose.  **“And he keeps winning anyway. He changes the game; he plays and he raises the stakes.”**

“Which, as we find out later, can lead to devastating consequences,” Logan pointed out. “Too much of anything can be a bad thing. No restraint now means previously unachievable goals are met. No restraint in the future means the destruction of a marriage, the loss of a child, destroying one’s reputation, and ultimately one’s death.”

Newfound determination glinted in Janus’s eyes. **“And if there’s a reason he seems to thrive when so few survive--”** Patton flinched. _‘Should Thomas die so that others may live?’_ **“-- then godd*mnit, I’m willing to wait for it.” (“Wait for it, wait for…”) “I’m willing to wait for it…”**

There was another brief pause, and then everyone began singing the lines, while Janus danced on the floor, his movements smooth like an ice skater in the Olympics.   
**“Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep living anyway.”** Patton cuddled up closer to Virgil.  **“We rise and we fall, and we break, and we make our mistakes.”** Remus’s leg was bouncing up and down, but his expression was eerily still -- one of the warning signs Logan told him to look out for. Roman gently placed a hand on it, and it stopped, grounding him in reality.  **“And if there's a reason I'm still alive when so many have died…!”** Patton was blown away by the pure, devastating, yet hopeful emotion so beautifully portrayed by Janus as he reached out for something no one could see.  **“Then I’m willing to--!”**

Roman nudged his brother’s shoulder, and Remus gave him a slight nod, a silent communication. Roman sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, which Remus gratefully leaned into.

Janus slowly drew his arm back into his body as the familiar piano riff returned. His eyes closed.  **“Wait for it…” (“Wait for it…” “Wait for it…”) “Wait for it…” (“Wait for it…” “Wait for it…” “Wait for it…” “Wait for it…” “Wait for it…” “Wait for it…” “Wait for it…” “Wait…”)**

Patton sighed and clapped, to which Janus bowed and returned to the couch. He switched places with Roman, copying him in placing an arm around Remus’s shoulder. He nodded to Roman in a silent assurance.  _ ‘I’ll take care of him.’ _

Roman smiled and went to the center of the floor. Janus leaned his head back to get a good look at Remus. “You good?”

“Thoughts,” was all he said, with a manic grin. Janus hummed.

“I’ll do your line for this one. I’ll stay sitting right here, and you can whisper the thoughts to me if it’ll help. Okay?”

“Okay.” Remus’s eyes never moved from where they were looking out in front of him. His hand grasped for something, so Janus slid his hand into his. Remus gripped tight, and began to murmur. Janus listened carefully, even as the tension-sparking piano began to play, and Patton, Virgil, and Thomas began to sing the eerie vocals.


	15. Stay Alive

{Cast List for Stay Alive:

Female Ensemble -  **Patton, Virgil, Thomas**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

George Washington -  **Logan**

Hercules Mulligan -  **Janus**

Marquis de Lafayette -  **Virgil**

John Laurens -  **Thomas**

Charles Lee -  **Janus/Remus** }

***

**“Stay alive…”**

Roman started pacing the floor, his hands on his hips. He looked aggravated, by the furrow of his brow and his quick, sharp turns.

**“Stay alive…”**

**“I have never seen the General so despondent. I have taken over writing all his correspondence. Congress writes,”** Roman did a New Yorker voice.  **“‘George, attack the British forces!’”** Thomas grinned.  **“I shoot back, ‘We have resorted to eating our horses.’”**

Patton winced.  _ ‘Poor horses…’ _

**“Local merchants deny use equipment, assistance.”** Roman threw up his hands in the air, eyes blazing.  **“They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence.”**

Logan strode over to him, his face tense.  **“The cavalry’s not coming.”**

**“But, sir!”** Roman began, but Logan held up a hand to stop him.

**“Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this.”** Logan’s eyes narrowed.  **“Provoke outrage, outright.”**

Roman quit protesting, immediately down for the idea.  **“That’s right.”**

**“Don’t engage; strike by night,”** Logan advised.  **“Remain relentless ‘till their troops take flight.”**

**“Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight.”**

Patton wondered to himself if he could even imagine the number of casualties there were in this war. Simply one person dying was a tragedy; thousands was a nightmare.  _ Worse _ .

**“Outrun.”**

Roman echoed Logan’s words.  **“Outrun.”**

**“Outlast.”** **  
** **“Outlast.”**

**“Hit ‘em quick, get out fast.”** **  
** Roman and Thomas both imitated a gunshot. **“Chick-a-plao!”**

Janus looked down at Remus, whose gaze was still distant. He used his thumb to run circles over Remus’s wrist, and pressed their legs together. Remus curled into his side instinctively.

**“Stay alive until this horror show is past.”** Logan eyed the couch, where Thomas, Virgil, and Remus were supposed to be waiting for their line.  **“We’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast.”**

**“Raise a glass,”** Thomas and Virgil said solemnly.

**“I go back to New York and my apprenticeship,”** Janus spoke, and suddenly everyone’s eyes flew to him, confused. Then they noticed Remus, and their confusion and concern doubled. Patton crawled over Janus’s lap and over Remus and hugged him from behind.

Virgil’s gaze softened.  **“I ask for French aid; I pray that France has sent a ship.”**

Thomas met Roman’s eyes.  **“I stay at work with Hamilton; we write essays against slavery. And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery.”**

Roman started counting off on his fingers.  **“We cut supply lines, we steal contraband. We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand.”** He sighed.  **“And every day--”** He turned to Logan and made a pleading gesture.  **“‘Sir, entrust me with a command.’ And every day--”**

**“No.”** Logan’s face was steel.

Roman scowled and looked away.  **“He dismisses me out of hand.”**

( **“Stay alive,”** Patton, Virgil, and Thomas sang. Remus curled further into Janus’s side.)

**“Instead of me, he promotes--”**

**“Charles Lee!”** Janus and Roman sang together.

**“Makes him second-in-command.”** Roman glared.

**“I’m a General. Whee!”** Janus cheered. Remus laughed half-heartedly into Janus’s shirt.

Thomas sighed. “I wish… so much… that the historical Charles Lee actually said that.”

“He didn’t,” Virgil replied.   
“I know. But.  _ But if he did. _ ”

Roman rolled his eyes.  **“Yeah. He’s not the choice I would have gone with.”**

Thomas and Virgil scoffed and joined in.  **“He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth!”**

Logan pointed forward.  **“Everyone attack!”**

**“Retreat!”** Janus cried.

**“Attack!”**

**“Retreat!”**

“My brain in social situations,” Virgil lamented. Remus snorted, and Patton squeezed him tighter.

Thomas laughed openly. “Fight or flight, am I right?”

Logan stomped forward.  **“What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!”**

**“But there’s so many of them!”** Janus complained.

**“I’m sorry, is this not your speed?!”** Logan was furious.  **“Hamilton!”**

Roman’s eyes glowed.  **“Ready, sir!”**

**“Have Lafayette take the lead!”**

Virgil grinned as Roman visibly deflated. “Ooof, shut down.”

Disappointed but obedient, Roman cried,  **“Yes, sir!”**

**“A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat!”** Thomas announced.

Virgil grimaced.  **“As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat.”**

**“Charles Lee was left behind without a pot to piss in,”** Roman snickered.  **“He started sayin’ this to anybody who would listen…”**

Janus opened his mouth, but then Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

**“Washington can not be left alone to his devices. Indecisive, from crisis to crisis.”** Remus’s eyes glinted with his usual spunk as he stared into Logan’s.  **“The best thing he can do for the revolution is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon!”**

**“Ooh!”** Everyone reacted.

Logan immediately turned to Roman and grabbed him by the back of his collar, preventing him from leaping onto Remus.  **“Don’t do a thing. History will prove him wrong.”**

**“But, sir!”** Roman cried.

Logan shook his head.  **“We have a war to fight, let's move along.”** Logan walked off behind the couch, gently placing a hand on Remus’s shoulder as he went. Remus wouldn’t say it aloud, but he craved their little touches. If only he could get them more when his mind was stable enough to appreciate them.

Thomas gritted his teeth and faced Roman.  **“Strong words from Lee -- someone oughta hold him to it!”**

Roman looked defeated.  **“I can’t disobey direct orders.”**

Thomas looked down for a moment, contemplating it, and then he looked up with newfound determination.  **“Then I’ll do it.”** There was a brief moment where fear flashed across Roman’s face. He swallowed.  **“Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got.”**

Roman walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  **“Laurens… Do not throw away your shot.”**

Thomas let the moment rest for a second, then tapped Roman on the shoulder and said, “Okay, you’re out, buddy. I’m Hamilton. Take a water break.” Roman looked set to argue but Patton cleared his throat, and Roman sulkily walked off to the kitchen.

“You too, Janus.” Patton handed him a glass of water. “I’ll take over for one.” Janus accepted the glass without argument and took a sip. Then he placed the glass down on the floor and made Remus look at him by grabbing his chin. “Are you all right?”

“Yep!” Remus brushed him off and hopped to his feet, along with Thomas, Patton, and Virgil. They made their way to the center of the room, mumbling to each other about where they would be positioned.

“He worries me sometimes,” Janus admitted. Logan nodded.   
“Don’t they all?”

They shared a brief smile and turned back to the performance.


	16. Ten Duel Commandments

{Cast List for Ten Duel Commandments:

John Laurens -  **Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Thomas**

Charles Lee -  **Remus**

Aaron Burr -  **Patton** }

***

**“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine!”**

Thomas and Virgil stood side-by-side on the right half of the room, while Patton and Remus stood on the left half. Everyone except Patton looked determined, but Patton just looked worried.  **“It’s the Ten Duel Commandments!”**

**“It’s the Ten Duel Commandments!”** Everyone raised their index finger. **“Number one!”**

Thomas raised his head, locking eyes with Remus from across the room. **“The challenge: demand satisfaction.”** Remus just flipped him off.  **“If they apologize, no need for further action.”**

“Ha. As if Remus would ever apologize for anything,” Roman snorted. “He still hasn’t apologized for setting my room on fire back in middle school.”

Logan gave him an odd look. “Excuse me?”

**“Number two!”**

**“If they don’t, grab a friend.”** Virgil smiled at Thomas.  **“That’s your second.”**

Thomas fist-bumped him.  **“Your lieutenant when there’s reckoning to be reckoned.”**

**“Number three!”**

Remus pointed Patton onward.  **“Have your seconds meet face to face!”** Patton and Thomas met in the center of the room.

**“Negotiate a peace,”** Patton tried, but Thomas interrupted him.

**“Or negotiate a time and place!”**

Patton sighed and shrugged toward the couch.  **“This is commonplace, ‘specially ‘tween recruits.”**

**“Most disputes die, and no one shoots!”**

Janus shook his head, thinking to himself, once again, that people were stupid creatures -- killing and dying for pride, and leaving a mess of a world around them.

**“Number four!”**

**“If they don't reach a peace, that's alright,”** Virgil said, as Patton and Thomas returned to Remus and Virgil. Janus raised an eyebrow, thinking,  _ ‘Is it? Is it really?’  _ **“Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site.”**

Logan found himself being dragged to his feet and pushed across the floor to Virgil before he could get a word in. Thomas pretended to hand him something and shake his hand.  **“You pay him in advance; you treat him with civility.”**

Patton grabbed Logan by the shoulders and turned him around.  **“You have him turn around so he can have deniability.”** Logan sighed audibly. Roman covered his mouth, but he couldn’t hide the sound of his snickering from Janus.

**“Five!”** All of the sides cried.

Remus looked up at the ceiling, reaching up dramatically as if to stroke the sun with his palm.  **“Duel before the sun is in the sky!”**

**“Pick a place to die where it’s high and dry! Number six!”**

For a moment, the self-assuredness seemed to slip from Thomas’s face, as the cool reminder of death seeped into his voice.  **“Leave a note for your next of kin. Tell ‘em where you’ve been… Pray that hell or heaven lets you in.”** He cast Virgil a worried look, but Virgil’s eyes looked dark and steady. He wasn’t backing down, no matter what.

**“Seven!”**

Remus stood in a prayer pose.  **“Confess your sins, ready for the moment of adrenaline--”** A dangerous excitement crossed his face as he focused on Virgil.  **“-- when you finally face your opponent!”** Virgil scowled.

**“Number eight!”**

The four on the floor glared at one another as the sirens blared in the music.  **“Your last chance to negotiate,”** they warned one another. Patton and Thomas made their way back to the center to speak face-to-face.  **“Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight.”**

Patton cleared his throat, forcing a pleasant smile. **“Alexander!”**   
**“Aaron Burr, sir.”**

**“Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?”**

**“Sure.”**

Janus made a “hmph” sound. “Oh,  _ can  _ you?”

Thomas crossed his arms.  **“But your man has to answer for his words, Burr.”**

**“With his life?”** Patton asked, distraught.  **“We both know that’s absurd, sir!”**

Thomas held up a hand.  **“Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?”** He pointed toward Remus, who Patton looked back at to find was making a crude gesture toward him. Patton’s eyes narrowed.

**“Okay, so we’re doing this.”** Both men turned on their heels and walked back behind their partner.

**“Number nine!”**

Remus and Virgil walked up to one another, and Remus quickly conjured guns in their hands. Janus shot up in his seat, about to argue, when Remus called out, “Relax! ‘s not gonna kill me.” He tapped the pistol against his forehead. Virgil, Janus, and Roman still looked shaken, but Thomas continued on with his line.

**“Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher!”**

Virgil hesitantly looked into Remus’s eyes, finding them just as maniacal as usual. “It’s just a prop, right?” he murmured.   
Remus didn’t answer. He just murmured along with Thomas. **“Summon all the courage you require!”** Virgil glanced at Logan for help, but Logan just shrugged.

“Sides can’t die,” he reminded them. Janus looked about ready to sprint out and confiscate their weapons, but Logan stopped him with a rigid hold on his wrist. Virgil looked reassured by Logan’s calm reaction and steeled himself.

**“Then count!”** Thomas commanded.

Virgil and Remus turned away from one another. With each number said in unison, they took one step away.  **“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight nine!”**

Patton and Thomas screamed,  **“Number ten paces! Fire!”**

Both sides spun around, aiming their pistols, and Virgil pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is totally unrelated, but, Alita: Battle Angel was a far better movie than I thought it would be, and IT: Chapter Two makes me really sad because I just want Richie and Eddie to be happy together. Is that too much to ask?}


	17. Meet Me Inside

{Cast List for Meet Me Inside:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Aaron Burr -  **Patton**

Charles Lee -  **Remus**

John Laurens -  **Virgil**

George Washington -  **Logan**

Medic -  **Janus** }

***

There was a loud bang, and then Remus was on the floor, a puddle of blood on the carpet below him.

“Remus!” Janus yelled, his voice coming out strangled. Patton and Thomas covered their mouths, eyes wide.

Roman jumped to his feet, then hesitated. “Is he…?”

“Relax. He’s just acting,” Logan reassured them. Roman settled back into his seat, shaking his head in annoyance.

Virgil’s hand began to shake, and his gaze travelled back to Logan. “You sure?” Virgil felt his breaths start to hitch, as panic threatened to take hold of him. A bloody thumbs-up came from the floor, and Virgil sighed. “I’m going to kill you for this.”

“God, why do I even… All right, I’m taking over, Thomas.” Roman hopped up to his feet.

“You sure?” Thomas looked skeptically back between him and Remus.

“I’m sure.”   
“Logan, you’re Washington!”

Logan huffed a sigh and got to his feet, trading places with Thomas. Virgil dropped the pistol as soon as he could and hurried to the couch, squatting on the arm, while Janus rubbed his back comfortingly. Patton stopped by Remus’s body. “You sure you’re good?”

“Yep!” Remus chirped, despite the gurgling sound in his throat.

“Okay then…” Patton went back to the couch and plopped down between Thomas and Janus.

**“Lee, do you yield?”** Roman demanded, poking Remus’s side with his foot. Remus giggled, though it came out sounding more like choking.

**“You shot him in the side!”** Patton cried, looking at him like he had a second head.  **“** **_Yes_ ** **, he yields!”**

**“I’m satisfied,”** Virgil said with a nod.

**“Yo, we gotta clear the field!”**

**“Go! We won!”** Roman cheered, raising the roof.

**“Here comes the General!”** warned the couch.

Patton sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.  **“This should be fun…”**

Logan stormed across the floor.  **“What is the meaning of this?!”** His eyes were alight with rage.  **“Mr. Burr -- get a medic for the General.”**

Patton saluted.  **“Yes, sir.”** He tapped Janus, who walked over and kneeled by Remus’s body. Logan glared down at Remus from above.

**“Lee, you will never agree with me, but believe me -- these young men don’t speak for me. Thank you for your service.”**

**“Let’s ride!”**

**“Hamilton!”** Logan shouted.

Roman stood up straight with a salute.  **“Sir!”**

His eyes darkened.  **“Meet me inside.”** He turned his back on everyone, then, facing the tv instead. Roman’s confidence faltered. Janus snapped his fingers and he and Remus reappeared on the couch, completely unharmed and bloodless. Then he slapped Remus three times across the face, leaving red marks. Remus just giggled.

“Never again,” Janus warned with a voice full of venom, gripping him by the ears and tugging until Remus winced. “You got it?  _ Never. Again. _ ”  **(“Meet him inside. Meet him inside. Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!”)**

“Oh, come  _ on _ , Jay-Jay! It’s for realism; it’s all a part of the performance--”

Janus shook him mercilessly. “That was no performance, that was self-mutilation! And you’re lucky your brother is dense enough to only see it as an act, or you wouldn’t need that bruise-colored makeup anymore.”

“Ooh, someone’s feisty.”

Janus clenched his teeth. He couldn’t let Remus rile him up. “All right… All right, this is what we’re going to do.” He snapped his fingers, and the next moment, Patton was sitting in Remus’s lap.

Remus blinked. “Uh. What?”

“Patton, cuddle.”

Patton didn’t have to be asked twice.

**“Son--”** Logan started.

Roman grimaced.  **“Don’t call me son.”**

“You’re  _ my  _ son,” Patton whispered, watching Roman as he squeezed his brother. Remus just looked confused as to why this was a punishment.

**“This war is hard enough without infighting.”**

**“Lee called you out; we called his bluff.”**

Logan scowled.  **“You solve nothing! You aggravate our allies to the south.”**

Roman nodded, eyes dark.  **“You're absolutely right; John should have shot him in the mouth. That would've shut him up.”**

“Oooooh.”

**“Son--”**

**“I'm notcha son.”**

**“Watch your tone,”** Logan warned.  **“I am not a maiden in need of defending -- I am grown.”**

Roman paced.  **“Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, these men take your name and they rake it through the mud.”**

Logan scoffed.  **“My name’s been through a lot; I can take it.”** For a brief moment, his gaze weakened as something unreadable danced in his eyes -- unreadable to everyone except Patton, that is, who knew it to be sorrow.

“That doesn’t mean you have to,” Patton murmured quietly, thinking over all the times he and the other sides would call Logan names or push him aside. He wanted to shrink in on himself at the thought. He did, at first, but then warm arms wrapped around him, and he remembered he was still on Remus’s lap. Patton smiled sheepishly at him --  _ he  _ was supposed to be the one doing the comforting.

**“Well, I don't have your name!”** Logan raised an eyebrow, which Janus read as him thinking, _‘And how is that related?’_ **“I don’t have your titles. I don’t have your land. But, if you--”**

Logan didn’t even let him finish.  **“No.”**

Roman kept going anyway.  **“If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war!”**

**“Or you could die!”** Logan snapped.  **“And we need you alive!”**

Roman placed a hand over his heart.  **“I am more than willing to die!”**

“I hope not,” Janus replied. Virgil bit the inside of his cheek.

**“Your wife needs you alive,”** Logan’s voice sounded more pleading than stern.  **“Son, I need you alive--”**

**“Call me son one more time!”** Roman screamed, his voice cracking with unshed tears. Logan’s body stiffened. After a pause, Roman realized what he’d just said to his commander, and his face morphed into mortification.

“You done did it now,” Remus chuckled.

Logan turned away, voice rigid.  **“Go home, Alexander. That's an order from your commander.”**

Roman looked desperate.  **“Sir--”**

**“Go home.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Update:  
> Along with doing the cut songs after the 46 songs on the album, I will also be accepting requests for song redos. Meaning, if you wanted to see a song done with different casting choices, we can do that then! For example, Meet Me Inside uses Logan as Washington and Roman as Hamilton, but if you request Patton/Virgil instead, I can do that! Note that none of this will be done until after the 46 songs and perhaps not until after the cut songs, which means it will be a month until these requests actually are published, but I'm opening up casting requests now so I have plenty of time to write them. Feel free to suggest any, whether from songs already done or those still to come.}


	18. That Would Be Enough

{Cast List for That Would Be Enough:

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Patton got up and switched places with Logan. As Logan was sitting down, Remus extended an arm for a high-five. Logan eyed him suspiciously.

“Oh, come _on_ , you colossal dork, this is your reward.”

His eyebrows creased. “For?”

“For destroying Roman.”

“Remus, you and I are both well-aware that this is a mere musical.”

Remus shrugged. “Yeah, but he’s so in character that he probably feels being owned just the same.”

“If we were in a legitimate rap battle of some sort and I emerged victorious, only then would I have reason to seek a reward.” Logan paused. “... Although, seeing Roman’s reaction to his own defeat would be a suitable reward in itself.”

Remus threw his head back and laughed, slamming it into Virgil’s leg and knocking him over the side of the couch.

“Virgil!” Patton cried.

“I’m good,” he groaned, glaring at Remus as he stormed over to the other side of the couch and sat on the arm. Patton nodded and returned his attention to Roman, a comforting smile gracing his features as he stepped forward.

**“Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.”** Patton reached forward and wove his fingers between Roman’s, squeezing gently.  **“Look around, look around…”** **  
** But Roman didn’t look anywhere except for Patton’s stomach.

“Should we have put pillows in his shirt?” Thomas asked.

“That can be arranged!” Remus exclaimed cheerfully, and he raised his hand to snap pillows into existence, but Janus grabbed his arm and held it down.

“You’re going to shock him into making a mistake. Let him have his moment.”   
“But--”   
Virgil scowled. “Don’t ruin one of his favorite songs for him, Remus.” Remus rolled his eyes. He was starting to wish he hadn’t had the time to grow attached to the other sides. He used to feel no guilt doing whatever the hell he wanted, but the mere  _ thought  _ of making Patton cry no longer satisfied him, not even in a sick way. He’d rather impale himself than do such a thing… Which, actually, sounded like an interesting experience. Maybe he’d test it out the next Imagination trip.

Roman smiled weakly.  **“How long have you known?”**

**“A month or so,”** Patton admitted with a shrug. The smile fell of Roman’s face.

**“Eliza, you should have told me.”**

Patton chuckled.  **“I wrote to the General a month ago.”**

Roman let go of Patton’s hands, disbelief coloring his face.  **“No.”**

**“I begged him to send you home.”**

Roman shook his head, turning and taking a few steps in the other direction, processing the weight of what he’d just been told.  **“You should have told me.”**

Patton smiled slyly, wrapping his arms around Roman from behind and squeezing him tight.  **“I’m not sorry.”** Roman couldn’t help but smile in return.

**“I knew you’d fight until the war was won.”**

**“The war’s not done,”** Roman retorted, but his voice held no anger. It was impossible to feel true anger for Patton when he was being so kind.

**“But you deserve a chance to meet your son.”**

“Because there’s no guarantee he’ll make it out of this war alive,” Janus murmured. “It’s easy to forget that no one is invincible. Thousands die in war and luck is on no one’s side.”

Patton pointed out into the distance.  **“Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.”** **  
** Roman chuckled and gently pulled away, laying his hands on Patton’s shoulders.  **“Will you relish being a poor man's wife, unable to provide for your life?”** Patton’s smile never faltered.

**“I relish being your wife.”** Patton booped Roman’s nose with a finger. All the uncertainty fell away from Roman’s face, filled instead with wonder.

Remus could read him like a book. He was thinking,  _ ‘How in the world did I get so lucky to have you?’ _ He shifted awkwardly in his seat. No one had ever looked at  _ him  _ that way before, and he doubted they ever would.

**“Look around, look around,”** Patton sang, as the two of them linked arms and strolled through the room slowly. Patton pointed at various pictures or decorations, and Roman’s eyes would follow wherever Patton pointed.  **“Look at where you are. Look at where you started.”** Roman smiled at all the photos of Thomas, from when he was younger to the present. A wave of nostalgia hit him at once. **“The fact that you’re alive is a miracle.”**

“One of the most understated facts of this musical,” Logan agreed.

**“Just stay alive -- that would be enough.”**

Virgil winced. “Oof.”

“Big oof.” Remus nodded.

**“And if this child…”** Patton’s hand came up to caress Roman’s face.  **“... shares a fraction of your smile…”** Roman’s smile grew.  **“... or a fragment of your mind,”** Patton tapped his forehead.  **“look out, world! That would be enough.”**

“Unfortunately, Hamilton never would have been able to view the world that way. His childhood trauma led him to believe that everything he cared for could be taken away from him in an instant. That constant fear made him decide he could never allow himself to take a break.”

“Take a break~” Thomas whisper-sung.

**“I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing.”** Patton’s smile turned sad as Roman couldn’t meet his eyes.  **“The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind. But I’m not afraid.”** Roman cocked his head in confusion.  **“I know who I married.”** Patton leaned forward, their foreheads meeting.  **“So long as you come home at the end of the day…”** **  
** “Even now, I doubt he realizes how important his survival is to her,” Janus sighed.

**“... That would be enough.”**

Logan was quick to state his theory. “Well, Hamilton is very rarely quiet, so I would assume his silence in this moment means that, for once, he is genuinely considering the opinions of others -- since he tends to ignore them for the rest of the musical, during which he is often the loudest voice in the room.”

**“We don't need a legacy.”** Roman looked hesitant, but Patton’s tone was unwavering.  **“We don't need money.”**

Janus continued the debate. “True. However, the only other moment in which Hamilton is this quiet is It’s Quiet Uptown, which is also spent with Eliza, referencing many of her motifs that come from this song. Both times, Hamilton has experienced a great loss and seeks comfort in his wife -- however, the singer is trying to convince the other of an impossible feat. Eliza is capable of forgiving Hamilton through the end of the musical, but Hamilton is unable to remain with Eliza for more than one song.”

**“If I could grant you peace of mind… If you could let me inside your heart…!”**

Logan listened very carefully to his argument. “I see your point. However, I would argue that it’s not that he isn’t aware of his importance to her, but rather that he simply does not care. Comparing the importance he places in her desires and his need to make a mark on the world, he almost always chooses the latter.”

Patton’s eyes sparkled.  **“Oh, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write someday.”**

“You two, shh, I’m trying to watch,” Virgil grumbled.

Janus considered Logan’s point, then shrugged. “Fair enough.” Logan and Virgil weren’t sure which of them he was talking to, but they just turned their attention back to the performance.

Patton was pleading, and Roman looked about to cave in. **“Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay!”**

Thomas let out a low whistle. “Patton hit that note.”   
Virgil nodded with a smirk. “He sure did.”

Roman’s shoulders fell, and he nodded slowly. He still looked uncertain, but Patton wrapped his arms around him, and there was no turning back. He reciprocated the hug, melting into Patton’s embrace.

**“And I could be enough,”** Patton sang, giving the first hint of his insecurities. Everyone on the couch winced.

“You are enough,” Thomas whispered sadly.

“More than enough,” Virgil agreed.

**“And we could be enough.”** Roman nodded, but no one was fooled.

“Nothing will ever be enough for him,” Janus stated.

“He will never be satisfied,” Remus replied.

**“That would be enough.”**


	19. Guns and Ships

{Cast List for Guns and Ships:

Aaron Burr -  **Thomas**

Marquis de Lafayette -  **Logan**

George Washington -  **Janus**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

As the “Aaron Burr Exposition Motif” began to play, Thomas replaced Roman and Patton on the floor.

**“How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower…”** Thomas held his nose and made a ‘yuck’ face as Remus ran past him before returning to the couch.

“Really?” Virgil gave him a look. “You got up just for that?”

“Yep!” Remus grinned. “I can be whatever prop you want me to be! Even stench!”

“ _ Lovely _ ,” Janus drawled.

**“... somehow defeat a global superpower?”**

“May the odds be never in your favor,” Roman whispered.

**“How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire, leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross’s flag higher?”**

“Betsy Ross?” Patton looked to Logan for more information.

“Betsy Ross developed the first American flag, using thirteen alternating red and white stripes, much like our current flag, but without the fifty stars in the top left corner. Instead, the corner contained thirteen five-pointed stars arranged in a circle, representing the thirteen original colonies, which have since been expanded into fifty states. She was well-acquainted with George Washington, who supposedly asked her personally to make the flag.”

**“Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!”** Thomas was grinning secretively.  **“An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!”**

“Aren’t they all immigrants?” Patton wondered. “Why does the distinction matter?”

“To relate to modern times, I suppose,” Logan mused. “Despite our country being founded by immigrants, there is a current bias against allowing immigrants in.”

**“He's constantly confusing, confounding the British henchmen. Everyone give it up for America's favourite fighting Frenchman!”**

**“Lafayette!”** Everyone shouted, as Logan jumped to his feet.

He crossed his arms as he made his way to the center of the floor, elbowing Thomas out of the spotlight.  **“I’m taking this horse by the reins, making’ redcoats redder with bloodstains!”**

Virgil winced. “That was kinda harsh for  _ Logan _ .”

**“Lafayette!”**

Logan paced the floor, words flowing from his mouth faster than Thomas thought he could ever speak.  **“And I’m never gonna stop until I make ‘em drop and burn ‘em up and scatter their remains, I’m--!”**

“Logan is really getting into this.”

**“Lafayette!”** **  
** “I’ve never seen Logan this… enthusiastic before,” Janus admitted.

Logan smirked.  **“Watch me engagin' 'em, escapin' 'em, enragin' 'em, I’m--!”**

**“Lafayette!”** Thomas whooped as he threw a fist up in the air. He was leaning against the back of the couch behind Virgil and Remus.

**“I go to France for more funds!”**

**“Lafayette!”**

**“I come back with more--”**

**“Guns! And ships!”** Thomas and his sides sang.  **“And so the balance shifts!”**

Janus sauntered over to Logan, looking pleased.  **“We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts.”**

**“We can end this war in Yorktown,”** Logan stressed.  **“Cut them off at sea, but--!”** He raised his index finger.  **“For this to succeed, there is someone else we need!”** **  
** Janus sighed heavily.  **“I know.”**

**“Hamilton!”** sang the couch, as Roman struck a pose. Patton giggled.

**“Sir, he knows what to do in a trench! Ingenuitive and fluent in French.”** Logan looked proud of the fact.  **“I mean--”**

**“Hamilton!”** Roman flexed his muscles.

Logan placed his hands on his waist and gave Janus an  _ ‘are you kidding’ _ look. Janus turned around, crossing his arms and trying to think, but Logan circled him to stay in sight.  **“Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually. What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean--”**

**“Hamilton!”**

**“No one has more resilience, or matches my practical tactical brilliance!”** Logan exclaimed.

Roman clapped. “Whoo!”

“You tell ‘em, Logan!” Patton cheered.

**“Hamilton!”**

Logan pointed accusingly at Janus.  **“You wanna fight for your land back?”**

**“Hamilton!”**

Janus looked up decidedly.  **“I need my right-hand man back.”**

**“Hamilton!”**

Logan nodded emphatically.  **“Uh, get ya right-hand man back!”** ( **“Get your right-hand man back!”** Remus, Thomas, and Patton shouted.)  **“You know you gotta get ya right-hand man back!” (“Your right-hand man back!”)** Roman danced in his seat on the couch, swaying his arms in the air. The speed of Logan’s rapping increased, and so did his confidence, as he pressured Janus into action. **“I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter--” (“Hamilton!”) (“--but the sooner the better--” (“Hamilton! Hamilton!”) “-- to get your right hand man back!” (“Ha ha!”)**

**“Alexander Hamilton,”** Janus sang, taking a step toward the couch, his eyes on Roman. Patton was holding onto his arm, looking worriedly at Janus.  **“Troops are waiting in the field for you.”** Both Roman’s and Patton’s eyes widened.  **“If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide.”** A war broke out across Roman’s face, as he contemplated following his own desires or his lover’s. Patton stared at the floor solemnly for a moment, like he was wondering whether it was selfish to prevent Roman from going.

“It hasn’t even been a single song since he came back,” Virgil scoffed.

**“Oh, Alexander Hamilton.”** Janus looked desperate now.  **“I have soldiers that will yield for you.”** Roman sat up straight, his eyes alight. He glanced guiltily over at Patton, who sighed and offered him a small smile. Roman pulled him into a hug, and Patton hid his head in Roman’s shoulder, as if to hide encroaching tears.  **“If we manage to get this right, they’ll surrender by early light!”** Roman gently pulled away then, fixed Patton’s hair, and stood up. Patton watched him as he approached Janus, and Janus put an arm around Roman’s shoulder.  **“The world will never be the same, Alexander!”**

Roman grinned for a moment. Janus frowned at his enthusiastic expression, and pushed him back into his seat. Roman looked confused, but Janus took a few steps back into the spotlight and the next song began.


	20. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Double upload today, because these chapters are short and not as in-depth as the rest of the chapters to come in this act. Stay safe and take care of yourselves!}

{Cast List for History Has Its Eyes On You:

George Washington -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Chorus -  **Virgil, Remus** }

***

Janus stood with the spotlight on him and the room nearly pitch-black at the snap of his fingers. Patton squealed and clung onto Roman. Virgil, on the other hand, relaxed in the comfortable darkness.

**“I was younger than you are now, when I was given my first command.”** Janus’s eyes met Roman’s.  **“I led my men straight into a massacre.”** Roman’s eyes widened, and Janus’s fell to the floor.  **“I witnessed their deaths firsthand.”** Virgil and Remus exchanged glances.

Janus’s fists clenched by his side.  **“I made every mistake. And felt the shame rise in me.”** His arms came up to hug his chest.  **“And even now I lie awake, knowing history has its eyes on me.” (“Whoa, oh, oh,”** the two former dark sides chorused. **“Whoa… Whoa… Yeah…”)**

Janus looked back up at Roman, who had suddenly realized the full impact of what Janus was trying to say. He placed a hand on his forehead with a light gasp, as he and Janus sang together,  **“History has its eyes on me.”** ( **“Whoa, oh, oh... Whoa... Whoa... Yeah.”** )

**“Let me tell you what I wish I’d known…”** Janus smiled sadly at Thomas, who was sitting in the center of the couch.  **“... when I was young and dreamed of glory.”**

“He’s speaking from the heart,” Patton murmured.

**“You have no control--”**

**“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story,”** all the sides sang together. Patton shuddered.

**“I know that we can win,”** Janus spoke, and Roman felt filled with  _ hope _ .  **“I know that greatness lies in you.”** Janus’s voice turned into a warning.  **“But remember from here on in…”**

**“History has its eyes on you.” (“Whoa, oh, oh… Whoa… Whoa…”)**

All seven voices sung together, each face filled with varying emotions ranging from fear to grief to determination.  **“History has its eyes on you...”**


	21. Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)

{Cast List for Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down):

Marquis de Lafayette -  **Thomas**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

John Laurens -  **Patton**

Hercules Mulligan -  **Remus**

George Washington -  **Logan** }

***

Everyone except Virgil and Janus made their way out to the floor. Janus plopped back onto the couch, leaving a comfortable space between him and Virgil. To his surprise, Virgil scooted closer. Janus turned his head slightly but the anxious side didn’t meet his eyes; instead, he crawled into Janus’s side.

“... You all right?” Janus asked, startled.

“Shut up,” Virgil mumbled. Janus relaxed as Virgil dug his head into his shirt. Janus was still confused, but he decided to just sit there and enjoy the moment.

**“The battle of Yorktown,”** Thomas and the sides on the floor announced. They were marching around without order. Remus seemed to be honing in on Roman. Whenever Roman changed direction, so did he.  **“1781.”**

Thomas sashayed over to Roman, causing Virgil to snort.  **“Monsieur Hamilton!”**

“Roman and Thomas act more like twins than Roman and Remus do when it comes to acting,” he noted. Janus shrugged.

“Is that any surprise at all? Thomas taps into his inner Roman during performances.”

“And you,” Virgil added. Janus held back a pleased smirk.

**“Monsieur Lafayette!”**

**“In command where you belong,”** Thomas noticed.

“Don’t stroke his ego,” Virgil warned.   
Roman brightened.  **“How you say, ‘no sweat?’”** They did a small handshake.  **“We’re finally on the field.”** He gestured around the room.  **“We’ve had quite a run.”**

**“Immigrants,”** Thomas supplied. They shared a grin.

**“We get the job done.”**

Janus sighed. “A bit on the nose for my tastes, considering how many other references this musical makes to immigrants, simply by comparing them to Hamilton as many times as they do. It’s about as overused as ‘my shot.’ Still, it gets the message through.”

**“So what happens if we win?”** Roman asked.

Thomas gazed over Roman’s head, envisioning the future with a dreamlike smile.  **“I go back to France. I bring freedom to my people if I’m given the chance.”**

**“We’ll be with you when you do,”** Roman promised. Virgil and Janus winced.

“Liar,” Janus taunted.

Thomas laughed and pushed Roman away by the shoulders. **“Go, lead your men!”**

**“I’ll see you on the other side.”**

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Janus sang softly.

“I’ve been wondering…” Virgil hesitated. “Is he referring to the side of victory, or the afterlife?”

Both Thomas and Roman turned and sprinted to the back of the room.  **“‘Till we meet again, let’s go!”** They each filled in a spot in the line that was made up of Patton, Remus, Roman, Logan, and Thomas, in that order.

The line perfectly reenacted the choreography from the 70th Annual Tony Awards performance. Virgil and Janus pitched in on the singing.  **“I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country; I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot!”** The line broke up, and Logan and Roman walked up to the center and saluted one another.  **“I am not throwing away my shot!”**

**“‘Till the world turns upside down!”** Roman promised. Logan gave him a slight nod and walked off stiffly.

**“‘Till the world turns upside down!”** the others cried. Roman addressed the couch.

**“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.”**

“He speaks so jovially now,” Janus pointed out.

“That man certainly had a death wish…” Virgil frowned, digging himself further into his blankets.

**“This is where it gets me -- on my feet, the enemy ahead of me.”** Roman glanced back toward Patton and smiled.  **“If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me.”** Patton beamed.

“I’d be happy to die with Patton,” Virgil replied, only semi-jokingly.

“I think  _ anyone  _ would die happy with Patton around,” Janus agreed slowly.

**“Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me!”** **  
** “Everything he ever wanted.”

Suddenly, Roman’s attention shifted to the floor, his carefree attitude melting away.  **“Then I remember my Eliza’s expecting me.”** Everyone’s eyes fell to Patton, who was playing John Laurens. Remus snapped his fingers and suddenly there were pillows in Patton’s shirt, giving him the appearance of pregnancy.  **“Not only that -- my Eliza’s expecting!”** Patton gasped at first, but then he started giggling, and everyone followed suit.  **“We gotta go, gotta get the job done, gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!”** A desperate kind of hope lined Roman’s face.

“He finally has something to live for,” Janus mumbled.

The line moved up to stand on either side of Roman, and he barked out a command.  **“Take the bullets out your gun!”**

**“What?”** they exclaimed. Janus snapped away the pillows in Patton’s shirt. Remus gave him an annoyed look from afar.

**“The bullets out your gun!”**

**“What?”**

**“We move undercover and we move as one!”** Roman met Logan’s eyes, and he smiled approvingly.

“A bold plan.”

**“Through the night, we have one shot to live another day!”**

“I am not throwing away my shot,” Janus and Virgil whispered. Their eyes met for a split-second, and then they were looking anywhere but each other.

**“We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away!”** Roman warned. The rest of the Hamilsquad nodded in affirmation, each with varying levels of enthusiasm.  **“We will fight up close -- seize the moment and stay in it. It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet!”**

_ ‘This song is so energetic and victorious that it’s easy to forget the life-or-death nature of every single action,’ _ Janus thought.  _ ‘It’s a miracle any of them survived.’ _

**“The code word is 'Rochambeau,' dig me?”**

**“Rochambeau!”** **  
** **“You have your orders, now, go, men, go!”**

The line split up, each side and Thomas going to a separate corner.

**“And so the American experiment begins, with my friends all scattered to the winds.”** Roman faced the corner where Patton stood, waving back at him excitedly.  **“Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining bravery.”**

**“We’ll never be free until we end slavery!”** they shouted together.

“Unfortunately, slavery continued on for nearly a century in America.”

**“When we finally drive the British away, Lafayette is there waiting--”**

**“--in Chesapeake Bay!”** Thomas pitched in, waving good-naturedly, as if he weren’t fighting in a war.

**“How did we know that this plan would work?”** Roman asked the couch. He grinned.  **“We had a spy on the inside. That’s right--”**

Remus launched out from his corner, landing on Roman’s back.  **“Hercules Mulligan!”** Roman frowned and shook him off before backing away.

**“A tailor spying on the British government!”** Remus shouted enthusiastically.  **“I take their measurements--”** Remus knelt down beside Logan and held up a ruler to his private area. Roman’s face flushed as he stormed over and kicked his twin aside.  **“--information, and then I smuggle it!”** Remus jumped back up to his feet, tossing the ruler over to the couch. Janus caught it lazily, his eye passing over it once, and then he did a double-take.

“Oh?”

“What?” Virgil asked, unsettled.

“He marked it,” Janus replied. “Interesting…”

“Wha-?! Hand it here!” Virgil shouted, snatching the ruler and poofing it out of existence.

**“To my brother’s revolutionary covenant--”** Remus winked at his brother. Roman sighed and stared at the ceiling.  **“-- I’m runnin’ with the Sons of Liberty, and I am lovin’ it!”** He beat his chest loudly.

Janus winced. “That was… a little more force than necessary. I could hear it from here.”

“Remus is the definition of ‘more than necessary,’” Virgil reminded him. Remus laughed from afar.

**“See, that’s what happens when you up against the ruffians! We in the sh*t now -- somebody’s gotta shovel it!”** Remus crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk.  **“Hercules Mulligan -- I need no introduction -- when you knock me down, I get the f*ck back up again!”**

“Very true,” Janus nodded. “It’s his most valuable quality.”

Those on the floor suddenly started jumping and running in a circle like they were trying to form a current, whooping, clapping, and pumping their fists in the air.  **“Let’s go! Woo! Left! Right! Hold! Go! What! What! What!”**

As the music began to settle and the atmosphere grew tense, the smiles were wiped off their faces, and everyone stilled. Roman still stood in the center, with Thomas and Patton a few meters off each side of him. Remus and Logan stood further off in the back.

Janus snapped his fingers and suddenly he was wearing a red coat and holding a white handkerchief. “Guess it’s my turn.”

“Have fun,” Virgil mumbled as he stood up and slowly walked forward, waving the handkerchief.

Roman’s intense gaze followed him.  **“After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet.”**

“Where’s the parapet?” Virgil teased.

“We can’t do everything,” Janus hissed back at him, continuing to wave furiously.

Thomas’s shoulders dropped, hopeful confusion swirling in his eyes.  **“We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief.”**

“Thought you weren’t throwing away your shot,” Virgil smirked.

“Oh, would you rather take my place?” Janus shot back.

**“And just like that, it’s over.”** Remus kicked at the floor.  **“We tend to our wounded; we count our dead.”**

Patton fiddled with his sleeves anxiously.  **“Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom.”**

Logan shook his head, his expression still cold, refusing to celebrate too soon.  **“Not yet.”** He motioned to Janus, who walked right up to him. Roman turned his head to follow him.

Virgil shivered. Most of the song had the energy and thrill of war, but it still didn’t really communicate the fear and uncertainty -- not until now. Something about the background music really got to him.

**“We negotiate the terms of surrender.”** Roman walked around his comrades, getting a closer look at Logan’s face.  **“I see George Washington smile!”** His eyes widened.  **“We escort their men out of Yorktown.”** Logan escorted Janus back to the couch. Roman walked on his other side, disbelief across his face.  **“They stagger home single file.”** His tone was becoming more and more hopeful, but still hesitant, afraid to be wrong, but oh so desperate to be right. He stopped halfway to the couch. Janus plopped down in his seat, and Logan walked back to Thomas.  **“Tens of thousands of people flood the streets.”** Patton and Remus linked arms and walked up next to Roman. Logan and Thomas linked arms and did the same, on his other side. Janus snapped his fingers and a bunch of chairs from the kitchen appeared in the room.  **“There are screams and church bells ringing.”** Roman’s eyes met Virgil’s, and Virgil stopped breathing for a minute, swept up by the emotion of the scene.  **“And as our fallen foes retreat, I hear the drinking song they’re singing…”**

Remus and Logan, on the outside of their pairs, each grabbed a chair and slowly waved it in the air. Patton and Thomas ducked underneath their arms and stepped forward to stand on the chairs in front of them, arm spread out wide.

**“The world turned upside down,”** the four sang solemnly.  **“The world turned upside down.”**

Virgil and Janus spared one another a glance before joining in.  **“The world turned upside down. The world turned upside down, down! Down! Down, down, down!”**

**“Freedom for America, freedom for France!”** Thomas cried.

**“Down, down, down!”**

**“Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!”** Roman shouted gleefully. He looked about to cry.

**“Down, down, down!”** **  
** **“We won!”** Remus exclaimed.

Thomas smiled at him.  **“We won!”**

**“We won!”** Patton cried along the two.

**“We won!”** all five performing sides exclaimed, reaching out to hold each other’s hands.

**“The world turned upside down!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Good news -- I wrote four of the chapters for Act 2 today! Strangely enough, the ones I did weren't in any real order -- Say No To This, The Reynolds Pamphlet, I Know Him, and What'd I Miss. I'm sure I'll edit them a little later on (I always reread and edit if necessary right before publishing), but they're pretty much complete right now. I doubt this pace will continue for me writing the entirety of Act 2, so we're still going to do the intermission between the acts, BUT if I have a certain amount finished, I may shorten the intermission to just a couple of days instead of a week!  
> (I had a little too much fun with some of these chapters... >> *coughSayNoToThiscough*)  
> If you've got the time, drop me a comment letting me know what makes you happy during these times! Take care! <3}


	22. What Comes Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Ahhhhh I wrote a message here and then accidentally closed the tab so I lost it!! Rewrite time:  
> Posting these chapters and getting comments from all of you has been the highlight of every day. <3 Thank you! This is my first story to reach 1,000 hits, and it was just something I made in my free time for fun and with no intent to publish it, so this is all just... awesome. Wow. (XD Appropriately named.) Hope you continue to enjoy!}

{Cast List for What Comes Next:

King George III -  **Roman** ,  **Remus** }

***

While the rest of the sides retreated to the couch, taking their chairs with them, Roman and Remus pulled up two of the chairs to the center, placing them so their backs were to one another. They sat down, Remus slumped over with an elbow pressed against his knee, his chin in his hand, while Roman sat straight up with his arms crossed and the fury of defeat flashing across his face.

Remus sighed, dejected.  **“They say, the price of my war’s not a price that they’re willing to pay.”**

**“Insane!”** Roman cried.  **“You cheat with the French.”** He glared over at Thomas.  **“Now I’m fighting with France and with Spain.”**

**“I’m so blue,”** Remus whined, curling his fists.  **“I thought that we’d made an arrangement when you went away! You were mine to subdue!”**

“Never,” Virgil growled.

Janus patted him on the shoulder. “There, there, Grumpy Bear.”

Roman’s eyes fell on Virgil. He stood up, and Remus mirrored his movements.  **“Well, even despite our estrangement…”**

**“I’ve got a small query for you,”** the twins sang together, coming forward to stand in front of the chairs while they pointed at Virgil.

“Why does it have to be me?” Virgil complained.   
“Because Remus is far too fond of angst and clearly has some attachment issues from when you left the dark sides,” Logan replied.

“And you and Roman have been flirting with one another for far too long, and this is the closest either of you will ever get to admitting it.” Janus continued.

Virgil blinked. “What?”

**“What comes next?”** Remus asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.  **“You’ve been freed.”** Virgil squirmed in his seat as he realized that the sadness in Remus’s eyes might not be completely an act.  **“Do you know how hard it is to lead?”**

**“You’re on your own,”** Roman continued. A grin spread across his face and he did jazz hands.  **“Awesome! Wow!”** Everyone on the couch, including Logan, couldn’t help but chuckle.  **“Do you have a clue what happens now?”** Roman and Remus fell back into their chairs, striking dramatic poses.

“I must say, I heavily appreciate this song for emphasizing how winning the war did not immediately mean all the problems the colonies faced were over,” Logan stated. “Now they had to either start their own government, which called for intense work and unification, or fall apart. Freedom can not exist without order.”

**“Oceans rise. Empires fall!”** Remus exclaimed, leaning back in his chair so far that he headbutted his brother. Roman leaned forward to avoid contact, then elbowed Remus in the side.

**“It’s much harder when it’s all your call.”**

“They really can’t go long without hitting each other, can they?” Thomas mused.

“No, they cannot,” Janus answered with a heavy sigh.

**“All alone, across the sea…”**

“That’s just how they show their love!” Patton exclaimed.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “And… you’re okay with that?”   
**“When your people say they hate you…”** Roman shook his finger at Virgil, smirking.  **“Don’t come crawling back to me.”**

“Virgil.” Janus eyed him for a moment, then asked, “You were never in a relationship with Roman before, were you?”   
Virgil’s eyes widened. “No! Of course not! Why would I-- me and Princey?! I--”

“It was just a question, Virgil. Don’t get so defensive.” Janus’s eyes glinted with interest, and Virgil hid his face for the remainder of the song.

The two twins sat up in their chairs, heads leaning back inches away from one another, as they stared at the ceiling and let their legs alternate swinging back and forth.  **“Da da da da daaaaaaa, da da da da dayyyyyyyy ya da.”**

Suddenly, Janus leaned over and whispered something into Patton’s ear that no one else could hear. A bright smile filled Patton’s face and he nodded excitedly. Thomas looked at him, confused, but then the ending of the song pulled him back in.

**“Da da da-da day ya daa…”** The twins sighed, closing their eyes, and Virgil couldn’t help but feel guilty -- for what, he didn’t know, but he was starting to think Roman and Remus were trying to tell him something.  **“You’re on your own…”**

As soon as the song stopped, Janus hit the pause button. “Let’s take a short water and stretch break.”

“Oh, I definitely need a stretch break!” Remus jumped to his feet and touched his toes. Thomas winced, hearing a very loud crack.

Meanwhile, Logan removed the chairs from the room and Patton brought everyone some water. They all talked and relaxed for a little while, repositioning themselves so that Roman and Remus were sitting side-by-side on the couch, with Patton to Roman’s left and Janus to Remus’s right, Virgil on the arm of the couch by Remus, Thomas squished between Patton and the other side of the couch, and Logan on the armchair.

After drinking plenty and refilling their cups, Logan played the music again, and the soft, happy piano lulled them into a peaceful silence. Virgil cast the twins a glance, like he wanted to say something, but they were oblivious to his gaze. Roman was tapping away at his shoulders to the tune, while Remus was tapping his feet against the floor and tilting his head. Janus tapped Virgil on the knee, mumbling, “Don’t overthink things,” and rose to perform the next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Dear Theodosia, the next song, was one of my favorites to write. Prepare for fluff.}


	23. Dear Theodosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Aaaaahhh, I wanna scream. Last chapter, in my note that I mentioned accidentally deleting, I originally added a line that said I was so excited for Remus's playlist and hoping it would drop soon. And less than one day later, we got it!  
> I will say, I was expecting a lot of sexual references, but I expected slightly less than what we got and slightly more descriptions of gore and random disturbing ideas -- for instance, Bury A Friend. But I still liked it; as a whole it wasn't my favorite, but I definitely had a few favorite songs within his playlist.  
> But yeah. Here's the second-to-last chapter for about a week!}

{Cast List for Dear Theodosia:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Patton**

Theodosia Burr -  **Remus**

Philip Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Roman and Janus both got to their feet at the same time, but suddenly Roman was pushed back onto the couch by someone he didn’t expect.

“Patton?” He asked, bewildered. Patton just smiled and gave him a head pat.   
“Sit this one out, kiddo. We’ve got something else planned.”

Roman looked confused, but he just nodded and let it happen.

Janus walked out to the middle of the room like usual, but then, to their surprise, he paced back to the couch, planting himself in front of Remus.  **“Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?”** Remus connected the dots quickly and a huge grin blossomed on his face.  **“You have my eyes. You have your mother’s name. When you came into the world, you cried, and it broke my heart.”** Janus placed a hand over his heart as he dropped to his knees, after which he took Remus’s hands in his own.

“So precious,” Thomas whispered to Patton, who was nodding vigorously, concealing his own dorky smile behind the back of his hand.

**“I’m dedicating every day to you,”** Janus sang, keeping his sincere eyes locked with Remus.  **“Domestic life was never quite my style.”**

“No kidding,” Remus couldn’t help but add. Janus laughed, causing him to sing his lines a few seconds late.

**“When you smile…”** Janus’s grip tightened. **“You knock me out, I fall apart.”** **  
** “Sometimes literally.”   
Janus’s smirk deepened.  **“And I thought I was so smart.”**

Virgil looked around the room at the others. Everyone looked touched, and he knew he felt the same. Patton was blinking back tears, and Thomas himself looked like he was holding back from hugging the two of them. Logan’s face was probably like his own, observing fondly from a safe distance. Roman was awestruck.

**“You will come of age with our young nation.”** Janus glanced at Thomas meaningfully, then looked back at Remus.  **“We'll bleed and fight for you.”**

“That’s my job,” Remus replied. Janus reached up and ruffled his hair playfully.

**“We'll make it right for you.”** He exchanged smiles with Patton.  **“If we lay a strong enough foundation, we’ll pass it on to you. We’ll give the world to you, and you’ll blow us all away.”**

Roman expected his brother to make a “blow you off” joke right then, but to his surprise, Remus held it in. Just like the tears he was very clearly holding in at the moment. Then again, everyone was about at that point, so he couldn’t really tease him over it.

**“Someday, someday,”** Janus promised, his eyes sparkling.  **“Yeah, you’ll blow us all away.”**

“Only if you ask nicely,” Remus said, and Roman took it all back. He and Janus rolled their eyes.

**“Someday, someday.”**

Roman shifted as Janus’s segment ended, uncertain about what was going to happen, if  _ he  _ wasn’t playing Hamilton. But then Patton rose from the couch, and he moved to stand in front of Roman. Roman’s eyes widened as it all clicked, and he mouthed a silent,  _ “Oh.” _

Patton sighed lovingly.  **“Oh, Philip, when you smile, I am undone. My son.”** Patton dramatically threw his arms out towards Roman.  **“Look at my son!”**

Virgil couldn’t help but snicker. That line always got to him, for some reason. He always imagined Hamilton holding up Philip like he was holding Simba over Pride Rock in _ The Lion King _ .

**“Pride is not the word I’m looking for.”** Patton’s eyes crinkled.  **“There is so much more inside me now.”** Roman couldn’t help but share in the smile. His chest was aflutter.  **“Oh, Philip, you outshine the morning sun, my son. When you smile…!”** Patton hugged himself, as he lowered himself down to his knees.  **“I fall apart.”** He chuckled, facing the floor.  **“And I thought I was so smart...”** Janus looked down at the floor, too, so their bodies were matching in position. Roman and Remus, being twins, already reflected one another, so the scene truly was mirrored.  **“My father wasn’t around.”**

**“My father wasn’t around,”** Janus echoed.

**“I swear that--”**

Both sides looked up at their respective “child”, eyes full of determination.  **“I’ll be around for you.”** Virgil shuddered; the passion in their performance was beginning to get to him.

Patton nodded firmly.  **“I’ll do whatever it takes.”**

**“I’ll make a million mistakes,”** Janus admitted.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Thomas whispered, beaming.

Patton and Janus turned to one another.  **“I'll make the world safe and sound for you…”** Logan smiled. He was glad that Patton and Janus had finally gotten on good terms, even if it meant impersonating him, twice. They made a great team, and seeing them on the same side, finally, filled him with feelings he didn’t know he had.  **“... will come of age with our young nation.”** Janus and Patton were back to addressing Roman and Remus. They stood up and offered their hands to the creative sides, and seconds later, they were dancing on the floor in pairs.  **“We’ll bleed and fight for you. We’ll make it right for you.”** Pretty soon, Roman and Remus switched from being follows to leads, dragging Patton and Janus along for the ride.  **“If we lay a strong enough foundation, we’ll pass it on to you. We’ll give the world to you--”** Roman and Remus locked eyes, and it was almost like they could read each other’s minds from that one glance. Seconds later, they had led their partners to the middle, where they swung them out so that suddenly Patton and Janus were paired up. Their cheeks flushed as they turned to face the twins, who were each grinning from a distance. Patton and Janus sang the words at the same time.  **“-- and you’ll blow us all away.”** They looked back at one another, unable to stop themselves from laughing. Janus decided to lead Patton into a few slow turns, keeping to the relaxing pace of the song.  **“Someday, someday.”**

Patton looked back at Logan, while Janus’s eyes fell upon Virgil.  **“Yeah, you’ll blow us all away.”** Virgil hid his smile behind his sleeve, and Logan looked away as he felt an unnatural heat rise from within to color his cheeks.  **“Someday, someday.”** Patton and Janus finished the song by facing Thomas with two soft smiles. Thomas was still internally screaming at how adorable and precious that song was, but he understood what they were trying to say. He smiled back, thinking to himself that one day, he truly would blow them all away.


	24. Non-Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Uploads will continue during the second week of June, unless life gets in the way. Till then!}

{Cast List for Non-Stop:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Virgil**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

George Washington -  **Thomas**

Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette -  **Remus, Logan** }

***

As the song reached its end, Janus cleared his throat and pulled away from Patton. The moral side grinned up at him before scurrying over to Remus and linking arms with him. They skipped over to the couch, just as Janus’s first line of Non-Stop began.

He crossed his arms. **“After the war, I went back to New York.”** A weight hit his back and he nearly stumbled. He glared over his shoulder at Roman, who was standing back-to-back with him.

**“A-after the war, I went back to New York.”**

Janus smirked.  **“I finished up my studies and I practiced law.”**

Roman chuckled and pointed with his thumb.  **“I practiced law; Burr worked next door.”**

Janus fumed.  **“Even though we started at the very same time, Alexander Hamilton began to climb. How to account for his rise to the top?”**

“A lot of luck,” Virgil replied.

“And desperation,” Thomas added.

Janus shrugged, with an amused smile.  **“Maaaaan, the man is--”** **  
** **“Non-Stop!”** everyone shouted.

Roman conjured up a desk between them and the couch and slammed his fists against it.  **“Gentlemen of the jury, I’m curious -- bear with me.”** Roman tottered where he stood. Janus raised his arms out to catch him but he regained his balance immediately.  **“Are you aware that we’re making hist’ry?”**

“Aaaaand, he continues to ignore our warnings.” Logan sighed and rubbed at his eyes, pushing up his glasses to do so. Remus snatched them and put them on, giggling at his distorted worldview. “He’s going to exhaust himself into unconsciousness.”

“Ooh, that’s always fun! Highly recommend.”

**“This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation, the liberty behind deliberation.”**

**“Non-Stop!”**

Logan blinked, suddenly realizing that his vision was blurry and his glasses were no longer on his head. He glanced to his left, making out something strange and dark on Remus’s face, and his eyes narrowed. “Remus, give me back my glasses.”

“But this is fun! They’re like drunk goggles but twice as effective.”

Logan plied them from his face with a huff. “All of you are so immature.”

Roman raised a hand.  **“I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt, with my assistant counsel--”**

Janus growled.  **“Co-counsel. Hamilton, sit down.”** He pushed down on Roman’s shoulders until he kneeled down on the floor. With Roman hidden behind the desk, he continued with a polite yet commanding tone.  **“Our client Levi Weeks is innocent. Call your first witness.”** He shot a glare down at Roman.  **“That’s all you had to say.”**

**“Okay.”** Roman rose back up to his feet.  **“One more thing--!”**

Janus face-palmed.  **“Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?”**

“That would be me,” Logan replied.

“Well, Patton probably has the highest  _ emotional  _ intelligence,” Virgil argued. Logan side-eyed Patton, who was playing  Patton- Patty-Cake with Remus and bopping his head to the music. He didn’t seem to hear them.

“I stand by what I said.”

**“Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?”**

“Logan might’ve been better suited for Hamilton here than Roman,” Virgil mumbled.

**“Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?”** Janus’s mouth curved downward.  **“Soon that attitude may be your doom…” (“Awww-!”)**

“What would you say was Hamilton’s downfall?” Logan asked.

“His son’s death,” Patton replied quietly.

“Wait -- you were listening?!”

**“Why do you write like you're running out of time?” (“Why do you write like you're running out of time?”)**

**“Write day and night like you're running out of time?”**

“I think Hamilton’s big mistake goes all the way back to his affair,” Virgil suddenly said.

“In that case, his downfall would have stemmed from the death of John Laurens, wouldn’t it?” Logan crossed his arms, contemplating it. “His death was the reason Hamilton dove into his work, which was the reason he refused to go with the Schuyler Sisters upstate in Take A Break, which resulted in the affair.”

**“Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time!” (“Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time!”)**

Janus sighed, snapping and causing a chair to appear behind the desk, which he sat down in. He put his arm on the table and laid his head on it.  **“Keep on fighting in the meantime.”**

**(“Non-stop!”)**

Roman jumped to his feet and spread his arms out wide, speaking to the couch.  **“Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony!”**

“Ain’t that the truth,” Virgil snorted.

**“And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany.”**

“Is that true?”

“Probably not.”

Roman smirked.  **“This colony's economy's increasingly stalling.”** He pointed to himself.  **“And honestly, that's why public service seems to be calling me.”**

“Good grief.”

**(“He's just non-stop!”)**

Roman placed a hand over his heart.  **“I practiced the law; I practically perfected it.”**

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

**“I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it.”**

Remus snickered. “Suuuuure.”

**“Now for a strong central democracy. If not, then I'll be Socrates, throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities!” (“Awww-!”)**

“Logan, explanation?” Virgil asked. He knew Janus would have loved to be the one to explain philosophy, but Janus was sitting at the desk, glaring at the surface like he was considering bashing his head against it, so that was a no-go.

“Socrates was a philosopher in ancient times who became well-known for the quote, ‘The unexamined life is not worth living.’ He challenged the conventional Greek wisdom and asked questions using the method now known as the Socratic Method, which often made those he was debating seem foolish in comparison. This ultimately led to him having many enemies, and he was executed by hemlock poisoning.”

“So, basically, Hamilton.”

Janus stood up, gesturing toward Roman, who walked toward the couch.  **“Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention!”**

Roman grabbed Thomas’s hands, looking giddy.  **“I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!”** Thomas chuckled.

**“There as a New York junior delegate…”**

Roman stepped back and cleared his throat.  **“Now, what I’m going to say may sound indelicate…” (“Awww-!”)**

Janus placed his hands on Roman’s shoulders from behind.  **“Goes and proposes his own form of government!”** ( **“What?!”** Patton, Remus, and Thomas exclaimed. Patton squished his cheeks with his hands.) Janus nodded.  **“His own plan for a new form of government!” (“What?!”)** Roman grinned with pride.  **“Talks for six hours! The convention is listless.”** He pushed Roman forward and walked back to the table.

**“Bright young man,”** Logan stated.

Remus pointed accusingly.  **“Yo, who the f is this?!”**

Janus put his elbow on the table and held his head up with one hand as he glared at Roman from afar.  **“Why do you always say what you believe? Why do you always say what you believe?” (“Why do you always say what you believe?”)**

“Janus really  _ is  _ Burr, isn’t he?” Virgil scoffed.

**“Every proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies.”** Janus’s fist clenched at the last word.  **(“Awww!”)**

Roman summoned a notebook and a pen out of thin air and began writing rapidly. Janus stormed over to him and pushed him toward the desk.  **“Why do you write like it’s going out of style?” (“Going out of style, hey!”)** He sat Roman down on the chair. Roman continued to write without looking up, leaning further into his notebook.  **“Write day and night like it’s going out of style?” (“Going out of style, hey!”)** Janus shook him by the shoulders again, but Roman didn’t so much as flinch, too absorbed in his writings.  **“Every day you fight like it’s going out of style.”** Janus sighed and began to walk away.  **“Do what you do.”** Roman suddenly stood up and followed him, pretending to knock on an invisible door between them.

Janus spun around, looked confused.  **“Alexander?”**

Roman smiled, clasping his hands together behind his back.  **“Aaron Burr, sir.”**

Janus forced a smile.  **“Well, it’s the middle of the night.”**

“That’s his ‘I’m pissed but I’m going to lie about it to manipulate you’ face,” Virgil chuckled.

**“Can we confer, sir?”** Roman chuckled awkwardly.

Janus frowned.  **“Is this a legal matter?”**

**“Yes, and it’s important to me.”**

Janus nodded.  **“What do you need?”**

**“Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me.”**

“The thing is, they both went to law school, so there’s no reason Burr would not see through this flattery and ‘dancing around the subject,’ as one may call it,” Logan pointed out.

Janus looked shocked for a moment.  **“... Okay.”** His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  **“I know I talk too much -- I’m abrasive.”** **  
** “You sure are,” Virgil agreed solemnly.

**“You’re incredible in court -- you’re succinct, persuasive.”** Janus smirked; even if it were just flattery, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be proud about it.  **“My client needs a strong defense -- you’re the solution.”**

**“Who’s your client?”** Janus asked, forcing him to be direct.

Roman smiled weakly. **“The new U.S. Constitution?”**

**“No.”**

**“Hear me out.”** **  
** **“No way.”** Janus chuckled.

Roman continued, stepping closer to Janus as he did so, who instinctively backed up.  **“A series of essays, anonymously published, defending the document to the public.”**

Janus scoffed.  **“No one will read it.”**

**“I disagree.”**

Janus rolled his eyes and walked past him.  **“And if it fails?”**

**“Burr, that’s why we need it!”** Roman insisted, tracking him with his eyes.

**“The constitution’s a mess.”**

**“So it needs amendments!”**

**“It’s full of contradictions.”** **  
** **“So is independence!”**

“He’s not wrong,” Logan said.

**“We have to start somewhere.”** Roman reached out for him, but Janus swatted his hand away.

**“No. No way.”** Janus turned and walked past him in the other direction.

**“You’re making a mistake,”** Roman warned.

**“Good night.”**

Roman grimaced, grabbing his arm and swinging him around to face him. **“Hey! What are you waiting for? What do you stall for?”**

Janus clenched his teeth.  **“What?”**

**“We won the war. What was it all for?”** Janus looked away.  **“Do you support this constitution?”**

**“Of course,”** Janus snapped.

**“Then defend it.”**

Janus glowered down on him, jabbing him in the chest with his finger.  **“And what if you’re backing the wrong horse?”**

Roman’s sigh was one of absolute exhaustion.  **“Burr. We studied, and we fought, and we killed, for the notion of a nation we now get to build. For once in your life, take a stand with pride! I don’t understand how you stand to the side!”**

Janus scowled and stood tall.  **“I’ll keep all my plans close to my chest.” (“Wait for it, wait for it, wait!”) “I’ll wait here and see--”**

**“Which way the wind will blow!”** the couch pitched in, so everyone was singing in harmony toward Roman, whose anger settled into a reluctant acceptance.  **“I’m taking my time watching the afterbirth of a nation, watching the tension grow!”** Janus turned around and stormed off to the side of the couch, high-fiving Virgil on his way out. Virgil approached Roman, whose face lit up.

**“I am sailing off to London,”** the anxious side informed him, and all the hope drained from Roman’s face.  **“I’m accompanied by someone who always pays.”** Roman winced.  **“I have found a wealthy husband who will keep me in comfort for all my days.”**

“In contrast to Hamilton, who was shown to be insecure about his inability to provide for his wife, Eliza,” Logan noted with a frown. “This inability was the reason he could never have dated Angelica, who he is hinted to harbor feelings toward.”

Virgil’s hands went in his pockets, and he admitted to the ground,  **“He is not a lot of fun, but there’s no one who can match you for turn of phrase.”** Virgil looked to be contemplating something, and then he sighed, reaching his hand out to cup Roman’s face.  **“My Alexander…”**

Roman blushed.  **“Angelica…”**

Virgil smirked and pulled away. He turned and called out over his shoulder,  **“Don’t forget to write.”**

“Oh, you don’t have to remind  _ him _ ,” Thomas laughed.

Roman stared after him longingly, but just then Patton bumped into him from behind, and all his attention went to the clingy moral side.  **“Look at where you are.”** Roman smiled and pulled Patton into a hug.  **“Look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle.”** Patton poked him firmly.  **“Just stay alive -- that would be enough.”** Roman grinned, and Patton smiled, though it turned sad as he continued.  **“And if your wife could share a fraction of your time…”**

“It’s not even Act 2 and he’s already hurting her,” Virgil grumbled as he pulled himself back onto the couch.

**“If I could grant you peace of mind…”** Patton stared at his shoes helplessly.  **“Would that be enough?”**

“Eliza.” Thomas clapped his hands with every word. “You. Are. Enough.”

“Put that on a shirt and sell it,” Logan mused. “You’d profit a lot off of tears.”

Roman escorted Patton back to his seat on the couch, then walked off to the side. Janus took his place in the center of the room as he addressed the couch.  **“Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers.”** Those on the couch all exchanged pointed glances, then seemed to focus on Thomas and Remus.

Virgil gestured to the floor. “You two haven’t done much -- you go.”

“I’m JJ!” Remus exclaimed, throwing himself onto the floor immediately.   
Thomas followed him, with less enthusiasm. “Okay…?”

**“The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men. In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months.”** Janus glanced at Remus.  **“John Jay got sick after writing five.”** Remus imitated choking and death-dropped to the floor.

“Overly dramatic as always,” Logan deadpanned.

“That sounds like one of the excuses Janus used to try to give when Thomas didn’t want to go to school,” Patton said with a frown.

**“James Madison wrote twenty-nine.”** Thomas gave the couch a proud thumbs-up and a wide grin.

“He alone wrote more than they’d originally planned,” Logan said. “That is commendable -- though often forgotten in comparison to Hamilton.”

Thomas’s pride was short-lived. As soon as Janus shouted the next line, his head spun around to find Roman, eyes full of awe.  **“Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one!”** Roman bowed with a wide sweeping motion, and Janus gritted his teeth.  **“How do you write like you’re running out of time?”** ( **“Running out of time!”** Patton, Thomas, and Remus sang; the latter two returned to the couch.)  **“Write day and night like you’re running out of time?” (“Running out of time?”) “Every day you fight like you’re running out of time.” (“Running out of time.”) “Like you’re running out of time.” (“Running out of time.”) “Are you running out of time?” (“Awww!”)**

Janus stomped his foot into the floor. The veins in his knuckles were visible from how tightly he had them clenched. As he sang, everyone else joined in, pointing at Roman as they did so.  **“How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive? How do you write like you need it to survive? How do you write every second you’re alive? Every second you’re alive? Every second you’re alive?”** Janus crossed his arms and walked off to the side again, while Roman and Thomas met in the middle of the floor.

Thomas smiled.  **“They are asking me to lead.”** He gave Roman a modest shrug.  **“I’m doing the best I can.”**

“You’re doing great, sweetie!” Patton cried.

**“To get the people that I need…”** Thomas held out a hand.  **“I’m asking you to be my right hand man.”**

**“Treasury or State?”** Roman asked brightly.

Thomas closed his eyes.  **“I know it’s a lot to ask…”**

**“Treasury or State?”** Roman asked again, slightly annoyed.

**“To leave behind the world you know…”**

Roman grasped Thomas’s hand, shocking him out of his speech.  **“Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?”**

Thomas blinked.  **“... Treasury.”**

Roman wiggled his eyebrows.  **“Let’s go.”**

Thomas nodded and walked off. Roman began to follow him, but then Patton was on his feet and calling him, sounding both frustrated and desperate. **“Alexander.”**

**“I have to leave,”** Roman told him, not meeting his eyes. Patton grabbed his arm.

**“Alexander!”**

Roman gently took his hands in his.  **“Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.”**

“That doesn’t help your case, plus you’re using her own words against her,” Janus said. “It’s no wonder she’s upset with him after this.”

**“Helpless,”** Patton sang, sorrow in his voice as he pulled his hands away from Roman, curling them into his chest. Virgil winced, recalling how in ‘Helpless,’ Hamilton had said,  _ ‘As long as I’m around, Eliza, swear to god you’ll never feel so (Helpless).’ _ It wasn’t even Act 2, and he was already breaking his promises. It was honestly surprising their relationship was still intact until Philip passed away.

**“They are asking me to lead,”** Roman reminded her, pointing at the couch, as if to shift the blame onto them instead.

**“Look around!”** Patton waved his arms frantically.  **“Isn’t this enough?!”**

Virgil came up to him from behind, an arm wrapped protectively around Patton as both sides glared at Roman.  **“He will never be satisfied.” (“What would be enough?”) “He will never be satisfied.” (“To be satisfied.”) “Satisfied.” (“Satisfied.”) “Satisfied.” (“Satisfied.”)**

Everyone stood up and began circling Roman, singing their lines simultaneously with pointed glares.

**“History has its eyes on you,”** Thomas warned.

**“Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?”** Janus asked with a sneer.  **“Soon that attitude’s gonna be your doom.”** It very clearly wasn’t the line from earlier,  _ ‘Soon that attitude may be your doom.’ _ There was no ‘might’ anymore. Death was coming for him.

**“History has its eyes on you,”** Thomas, Remus, and Logan sang together.

**“He will never be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied.”** Virgil scowled, still holding onto Patton’s hand as they circled Roman.

**“Look around! Look around! Isn’t this enough? What would be enough?”** Patton cried into his hands.

**“Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Why do you write like--”**

Everyone halted and pointed at Roman.  **“History has its eyes on you!”**

Roman squeezed his eyes shut, balling his fists.  **“I am not throwing away my shot.”** ( **“Just you wait,”** the others warned, Janus grinning slyly.)  **“I am not throwing away my shot!” (“Just you wait.”)**

“I don’t think he’s throwing away his shot,” Virgil muttered. Thomas nudged him.

Roman spun around defiantly.  **“I am Alexander Hamilton!” (“Alexander Hamilton -- Hamilton, just you wait!”)** Roman planted his feet firmly on the ground and raised a fist in the air.  **“I am not throwing away my shot!”**


	25. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Hi, everyone! Soooo, uploads were supposed to start up again last week... Well, that didn't happen. And I'm ashamed to say that I still don't have as much done as I would like in order to continue promising daily uploads. So, you have one of two options -- 1) You can tell me to hold off another week or however long it takes me to get to that point, or 2) I can just start uploading what I have right away starting tomorrow, but the update schedule will be more uncertain because I may not have the chapter ready on the day it's supposed to be up. So, #1 means you'll wait an uncertain amount of time with no content before I continue, but you'll be able to trust that when I return I won't have to go on hiatus, while #2 means you'll get content right away as it's done, but you'll probably have to wait days between chapters, with no promises as to when it'll be posted. I'll leave this up to popular vote, and if no one votes, I'll just flip a coin.  
> Sorry if you were excited for What'd I Miss. (I DO have that chapter ready, actually. Take A Break and The Room Where It Happens are the real reason there's a hiatus here at all.) This is just a little intermission chapter between the two acts. I hope you enjoy the little I have to offer you this time around, and sorry once again for the delay. The past few weeks have been rough for me mentally -- lots of bad family interactions, off-handed comments, low energy, hopelessness, etc, and I couldn't bring myself to write much at all. To be honest, that feeling still hasn't gone away, so I'm gonna have to try and brute force myself out of it! I'll adjust the summary description to avoid false advertising. Thanks for all the support~}

Almost as soon as Roman struck his final pose for the act, his legs buckled out from underneath and he collapsed onto the floor. Patton cried out and rushed to his side.

“Do not be alarmed, Patton,” Logan replied, calmly moving to Roman’s other side. Roman groaned and began to sit up, but Logan placed a palm over his chest to stop him. “Roman, you have collapsed from exhaustion.” He glared pointedly, as if to say,  _ ‘You should’ve listened to me.’ _ “We will be taking a brief intermission before beginning the next act. Janus, could you pause the music? And Virgil, get us a glass of water.” The two sides did as they were told. “Remus, help me lift your idiotic brother onto the couch.”

“Okay!” Remus exclaimed, kneeling down and swooping up Roman into his arms, bridal style.

Roman groaned. “Just kill me now.”

“Nope!” Remus replied, popping the p. He walked over to the couch and dropped Roman where he stood, causing him to fall a few feet, hitting the cushion with a  _ ‘oof.’ _ “Gotta wait another 21 songs first!”

Patton and Thomas sat down on each side of Roman’s sprawled figure. “Why don’t you take a nap?” Thomas suggested. “We can wait.”

Roman shook his head. “No, Thomas, you don’t have to--”

**_“Wait for it!”_ ** Remus screeched at an obnoxiously high pitch.

“Wait for it,” Janus agreed calmly.

Thomas grinned. “Wait for it.”

“Wait for it!” Patton exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I am the one thing in life I can control,” Roman sang with a huff.

“No singing,” Logan scowled. Virgil returned with a glass of water and it was passed over to Roman once he sat up. “Drink and rest up. We’ll continue once you’ve gotten your strength back.”

“Aaaaand, what about us?” Remus demanded. “What are  _ we  _ doing while Sleeping Beauty takes a vacation in La-La Land?”

“I have an idea,” Thomas replied. “Why don’t we have a little Q/A session?”

“I don’t want to miss that!” Roman argued through a yawn.

Patton frowned. “Roman, go to sleep. We’ll fill you in later, okay, kiddo?”

“Fine, fine.” Roman rolled his eyes and dropped back on the couch, handing his glass over to Thomas. Within seconds he was snoring softly. Virgil shook his head in amusement.

“So, Thomas -- you start us off!” Patton chirped.

Thomas looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Hmm… What is everyone’s favorite song from Hamilton?”

Patton raised a hand excitedly. “Ooh! That’s an easy one.” He smiled. “Dear Theodosia.”

“What a surprise,” Janus drawled.

Virgil crossed his arms. “And what’s yours? Wait For It?”

“The Room Where It Happens,” Janus replied.

“Of course. Remus?”   
“Say No To This, My Shot, The Story of Tonight Reprise, Wait For It--”

“We wanted one, Remus.”

He ignored him, continuing while counting the songs on his fingers. “-- The Reynolds Pamphlet, uhhhh, Guns and Ships--”

“Okay, Logan?”

Logan hummed. “I agree that Guns and Ships is an excellent song, but I enjoyed Farmer Refuted immensely.” He glanced over. “Virgil?”

“Wait For It or Satisfied.”

“And Roman’s is Non-Stop,” Remus piped up. “That, and My Shot.”

Thomas nodded; he’d suspected as much. “Okay, what about least favorite songs?”

“Schuyler Defeated and The Adams Administration,” Remus replied.

“Why those two?” Thomas asked, confused. “I thought you’d say something like Helpless.”

“Oh yeah, that song is boringly optimistic and lovey-dovey -- not realistic at  _ all _ ,” Remus agreed. “But the far worse crime is taking the songs -- the cut versions -- and removing all the stuff that made them good, just to make the story simpler.” He glanced up, noticing that his white strand of hair had fallen down in front of his eyes, and blew air at it. “And that  _ seriously  _ pisses me off.”

“That’s a fair point.” Logan eyed Remus for a moment, like he was trying to read him, but then continued. “I think I would have to agree. While I’m admittedly not a fan of singing, all of the songs in this musical have a great amount of effort put into them that make them uniquely enjoyable, but these two are complete disappointments compared to their original.” Remus grinned at that, like he’d gotten an inside joke that everyone else was left out of.

Janus cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. “Moving on. Patton, what would your least favorite song be?”

“Hmm…” Patton thought for a moment. “... It’d have to be Say No To This. I just… can’t handle that one.” He shuddered. “It’s just…  _ wrong _ .”

“That’s the point, Patton,” Janus replied.

“Yeah, I  _ know _ , but…” Patton sighed. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

“I never said that,” Janus said softly. He glanced over to the anxious side. “Virgil?”

“Stay Alive,” Virgil answered. He gestured toward himself. “Makes me anxious, you know?” The other sides all nodded in understanding. “What about you?”

“The Schuyler Sisters,” he replied.

Patton gasped and pointed at him. “You take that back.”

Janus raised up his hands in surrender. “I only mean that in the way it portrays the literal best character in this show.”

“Burr does come off as a bit of a dunce,” Thomas allowed. “But still -- you take that back!”

Janus sighed. “Fine. Right Hand Man, for the same reasons. Are you…  _ Satisfied _ ?” He smirked as everyone (but Patton) groaned. Patton squealed happily at the pun.

Logan turned his head. “What’s Roman’s least-- wait, where did Remus go?”

Remus had vanished sometime in the middle of their conversation. Janus summoned him back with the flick of his hand to find Remus pouring marshmallow fondant into empty deodorant containers.

“I knew it!” Virgil jumped to his feet and pointed at the fondant with a hiss. “I knew it wasn’t deodorant!”

“Don’t tell Roman. I love it when he makes that stupid face of disgust.” Remus giggled.

“Well, I’m just… glad you’re not eating anything poisonous, kiddo.” Patton forced a smile.

“Nah, only once a week,” Remus responded. “Tried a pufferfish last week. Not doing that again. Did you know that there’s enough toxin in one pufferfish to kill 30 adult humans?” Remus cackled, setting Virgil on edge. “Guess who has the stomach strength of over 30 adult humans? This guy!”

“And imagine what he ate to get it like that,” Janus deadpanned. Virgil tried not to think about it.

“Pushing that aside -- Remus, do you know Roman’s least favorite song in Hamilton, seeing as how we can’t really ask him right now?”

Remus sighed. “Probably Say No To This. Which is really a shame. Poor Prince Charming  _ claims  _ he wants romance but he doesn’t have the balls to get past the Ro and do the Mancing!”

“He’s not gonna like what’s coming up, then,” Thomas said. “Should someone else play Hamilton for that one?”

“Who else would you have play Hamilton? Patton? Virgil?” Janus scoffed. “No, if he wants to be the hero, he can suffer the consequences.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Uh, but when The Schuyler Sisters came along, didn’t  _ you  _ throw your part at Remus and call it a day?”

“What’s done is done,” Janus replied calmly.

“Hypocrite.”

“If we’re going to talk about casting issues, we’ve already made some choices that, frankly, didn’t fit as well as they could have,” Janus said, changing the subject. “Virgil and Patton for Meet Me Inside would’ve been more accurate.” Virgil tensed and refused to look at Patton.

“Oof.” Thomas winced. “Well, to be honest, I never expected you guys to go all extravagant with this in the first place. We never  _ had  _ to start acting this out and separating the parts. I thought we were just singing -- then you started conjuring up props and it got all crazy.”

“That was all Roman,” Virgil scoffed, glaring down at the sleeping prince. “Dude needs to learn to take a break.”

“He’s a true perfectionist,” Logan admitted.

“Non-Stop,” Patton agreed, brushing back Roman’s hair from covering his face with a soft expression.

“Hold on, we’re forgetting something.” Virgil shifted on his feet nervously. “We’re doing this to help Thomas, right? But Act 2 is the complete opposite of help -- if anything, it might make things  _ worse  _ to end on Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.”

Patton frowned. “You’re right… That song makes me cry every time…”

Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he suggested, “Well… If it would be worse to end there… Then how about we don’t?”

Janus gave him a curious look. “What are you suggesting, Thomas?”

“What if we do the cut songs afterward?” Thomas paused. “We could also do some songs over again with different casts. That way, we can end on a more happy note?”

“That sounds long and exhausting,” Virgil argued.

“I’m in!” Patton exclaimed. Virgil’s head snapped over to glare at him. “What? I think it’s a perfect idea! We could end on one of the happy songs from the first act!”

“And we can avoid the inevitable dilemma over whether or not to include Congratulations or the original Adams Administration,” Logan added. Virgil glanced over at Janus, who shrugged.

“Fine by me.”

All eyes fell on Virgil, who groaned loudly. “Fiiiiiiiine. Whatever.” He sighed. “Well, we might as well start discussing the casting for Act 2. I’m assuming Thomas is Jefferson?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Janus asked with an eyebrow raise.

“I don’t know. I’ll just assume Roman’s sticking with Hamilton then, and J is Burr. We need a Madison and Washington, then.”

Patton nudged the logical side. “Logi, you wanna be Washington?”

Logan shook his head. “Preferably not for One Last Time. However, the next few songs will do.”

“Madison should be Virgey!” Remus cried. Virgil shot him a look.

Patton cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

“He wants to be Thomas’s right hand man  _ soooo  _ very  _ badly _ , right?” Remus said with a condescending smirk. Virgil hissed back at him. “Would give up  _ anything  _ for it.” The  _ ‘or anyone’  _ went unsaid, but everyone could hear the implication.

“Don’t we all?” Janus murmured, pulling back the focus of the conversation before it devolved into infighting. “However, I  _ do  _ see it. Virgil has the proper energy for the role, when compared to Remus and Patton. Remus is far too wild and Patton is far too… positive.”

“You don’t have to stand out too much as Madison, either,” Logan added. “You don’t have many singing roles and you’re always paired up with Jefferson and Burr.”

“But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Virge,” Thomas stressed. “This is all just for fun, right? You can sit out if you want.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Virgil sighed. “I don’t want to just… sit here and do nothing, you know? It’d feel weird.” He smirked. “And if it means I’m in opposition to Roman, then all the better.”

“And Philip will be Thomas, right?”

“Of course.”   
Janus smirked. “Then what about the Reynolds?”

“Ooh, me! Pick me!” Remus exclaimed. Thomas, Patton, and Virgil all exchanged glances.

“Yeah, they’re going to the two of you,” Patton replied. “One of us can handle Burr’s lines.”

“I can’t wait,” Remus replied, rubbing his palms together like he was formulating some evil scheme.

“I can,” Virgil muttered.


	26. What'd I Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Please look at the updated story description for the new upload schedule. It's very similar, but not the same.}

{Cast List for What’d I Miss:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Thomas**

James Madison -  **Virgil**   
George Washington -  **Logan**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

**“Seventeen,”** the couch sang.  **“Se-se-seventeen.”** Remus and Roman did the robot dance with their arms, then ended in a couch-wide arm wave.  **“Se-se-seventeen.”**

**“1789,”** Janus finished. He did a little step dance with his cane.  **“How does the bastard, orphan, immigrant, decorated war vet unite the colonies through more debt? FIght the other founding fathers till he has to forfeit?”**

“It’s hard to picture him forfeiting anything,” Virgil stated. Logan nodded in agreement.

**“Have it all, lose it all.”** Janus shrugged with his arms raised as if to say, _‘What can you do?’_ **“You ready for more yet?”**

“Nope,” Patton frowned. “Act 2 is… really depressing.”

“He really  _ does  _ have it all and then lose it all,” Roman replied solemnly.

**“Treasury Secretary.”** Janus gestured to Roman with a scowl.  **“Washington’s the president. Every American experiment sets a precedent.”** He then turned to the couch and shook his finger.  **“Not so fast! Someone came along to resist him! Pissed him off until we had a two-party system!”**

“You can really hear his excitement,” Thomas chuckled.

Janus’s voice sounded almost giddy.  **“You haven't met him yet -- you haven't had the chance. ‘Cause he’s been kickin’ ass as the ambassador to France. But someone's gotta keep the American promise!”**

“Was Hamilton really a threat to the ‘American promise’ though, Burr?”

**“You simply must meet Thomas. Thomas!”** Janus tossed his cane into Thomas’s hand just as he stood up. The entire couch, even Logan, couldn’t help but grin as Thomas waved to the couch and strutted across the floor with far more flamboyance than any members of the Hamilton cast.

**“Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!”** Patton, Remus, and Roman sang excitedly.

**“Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!”** The other three sang afterwards. Janus dropped back on the couch where Thomas had been seated.

**“Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!”** Thomas bowed to the couch, then began spinning his cane as he walked with a dance to his step.

**“Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!”**

**“Thomas Jefferson’s coming home, lord he’s been off in Paris for so long!”** the sides lamented.

“I love you, Thomas!” Patton cried, reaching out to him. Thomas waved back at him with a bright smile.  **(“Ah-ooh!”)** “We all love you!”

“Ew. Feelings.” Logan shuddered.

“Logi’s just too proud to say it!”

“That is not the case. I simply do not feel… that intense sort of emotion.”

“Not true,” Virgil grinned sneakily. “I’ve seen you, Patton, and Janus cuddling on the couch before.”

“Falsehood,” Logan said calmly. Janus gave him a pointed look.

**(“Ah-ooh!”)**

“I have pictures,” Virgil replied.

“Photoshop.”

“You’re in denial!”

**“France is following us to revolution; there is no more status quo.”** Thomas smiled brightly toward his kitchen window.  **“But the sun comes up, and the world still spins.” (“Ah-ooh!”)**

“The world may be turned upside down, but it’s still spinning,” Janus mused.

**“I helped Lafayette draft a declaration. Then I said, ‘I gotta go! I gotta be in Monticello.’ Now the work at home begins…”**

**(“Ah-ooh!”)**

Thomas breathed in deeply, then smiled at the couch.  **“So what did I miss?”** He bounced on his feet as he made his way across the room, tapping his cane on the floor to the beat.  **“What did I miss?”** He spun around and kicked his feet in the air.  **“Hmm. Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss.”** He blew a kiss at the couch.  **“Mwah.”** Roman feigned catching it midair.  **“I’ve been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies.”**

“Wasn’t he married?” Virgil asked. “Logan?”

Logan nodded. “Thomas Jefferson had a wife named Martha Wayles, with whom he had six children, but she passed away in 1782. The historical assumption is that he then had children with his slave, Sally Hemings, who is mentioned briefly in this song.”

**“I guess I basically missed the late eighties. I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this.”**

“He says  _ ‘this’ _ like he came back to a trainwreck,” Roman laughed.

“He did,” Logan replied. “Or so the Cabinet Battles seem to depict it. The founding of our country was not simple. An entire political system had to be created from scratch.”

**(“Ah-ooh!”)**

**“There’s a letter on my desk from the president.”** Roman conjured a letter in the air that fell right into Thomas’s hands. He winked in thanks. His legs were bending and unbending to the music like old video game characters of the arcade era.  **“Haven’t even put my bag down yet.”** Thomas placed the letter in Patton’s hands.  **“Sally, be a lamb, darlin’ won’t you open it?”** Patton did as he was told.  **“It says the president’s assembling a cabinet and that I am to be the Secretary of State. Great!”** He threw his hands up in the air, nearly whacking Roman in the head with the cane.  **“And that I’m already Senate-approved.”** He spun around and danced his way further onto the floor.  **“I just got home and now I’m headed up to New York.”**

**“Headin’ to New York!”** the sides exclaimed. Patton jumped up and down on the couch.  **“Headin’ to New York!”**

“New York is not the most amazing place as depicted in the media,” Logan sighed.

“Florida’s much better,” Patton agreed, settling back into a criss-cross position. “A lot more sunshine.”

“Except for when the hurricanes hit,” Virgil, Janus, and Remus drawled at once.

**“Lookin’ at the rolling fields,”** Thomas ran down the hall to open his front door and gaze at the world outside.  **“I can’t believe that we are free!” (“Believe that we are free!”)**

Thomas closed the door and ran back down the hallway.  **“Ready to face whatever’s awaiting me in NYC!” (“Me in NYC!”)**

Virgil sighed and jumped off the couch. Thomas stopped mid-dance.  **“But who’s waitin’ for me when I step in the place? My friend, James Madison, red in the face.”**

Virgil pinched his cheeks, but it didn’t do much.

“Yeah, we’re all kinda pale,” Patton frowned. “We should go outside more.”

“There’s a reason we shouldn’t,” Janus mumbled back, quiet enough to escape Thomas’s and Virgil’s attention. No need to bring back their anxiety.

**“He grabs my arm--”** Virgil did so.  **“-- and I respond, ‘What’s going on?’” (“Ah-ooh!”)**

**“Thomas,”** Virgil started, and he had to fight back a smile. It shouldn’t really be this funny that both the character and the actor were named Thomas, but it was.  **“We are engaged in a battle for our nation’s very soul. Can you get us out of the mess we’re in?”**

“‘For our nation’s very soul’ -- that’s a little extreme.” Roman snorted.  **(“Ah-ooh!”)**

**“Hamilton’s new financial plan is nothing less than government control!”** Virgil said with a scowl.  **“I’ve been fighting for the South alone.”** His fixed Thomas with a glare.  **“Where have you been?”**

Thomas blinked.  **“Uh… France.” (“Ah-ooh!”)**

Virgil face-palmed.  **“We have to win.”**

Thomas grinned.  **“Well, what’d I miss?”** He took Virgil by the arms and started swinging him in circles against his will.  **(“What? What? What’d I miss?”) “What’d I miss?” (“I’ve come home to this?”)** Virgil shook him off and pulled up his hoodie over his head. He tugged his sleeves until he could safely hide his hands in them.  **“Headfirst into a political abyss!”**

“I wouldn’t call it an abyss. You came out as a president of the United States!” Roman cried. “You’re climbing  _ mountains _ , my friend -- not plunging into everlasting darkness.”

**(“Headfirst -- into the abyss!”)**

**“I have my first cabinet meeting today,”** Thomas noted.  **(“Chik-a-pow!”)** He smiled sheepishly. “ **I guess I better think of something to say.”**

“Look, I doubt the historical Thomas Jefferson went to a cabinet meeting with no fleshed-out ideas for his argument, but still, you don’t go to a debate without knowing what you’re talking about!” Roman exclaimed. “Even  _ I  _ know you don’t just...  _ wing it _ !”

“There’s hope for you yet,” Logan mumbled into a mug of hot chocolate.   
“What?” Roman asked. “Wait -- where’d you even get that?!” Logan ignored him in favor of handing the mug to Janus to hold while he stood up.

**“I’m already on my way--” (“On my way!”) “-- to get to the bottom of this.”**

“Wait, why not me?” Patton asked Logan.

“I know you would drink from it,” Logan replied.

“So?!”

“Roman, you’re up, too,” Janus reminded. Roman hopped to his feet and followed Logan.

**(“What did I miss? Ah-ooh!”)**

Logan nodded in greeting and shook Thomas’s free hand.  **“Mr. Jefferson, welcome home.”**

Roman perked up.  **“Mr. Jefferson?”** He nudged past Logan and forced Thomas to shake his hand.  **“Alexander Hamilton.”** Thomas twitched.

**“Mr. Jefferson, welcome home!”** everyone sang, as Roman and Logan moved back to give him space. Thomas laughed as the spotlight fell upon him. Literally. (The room was bright but for some reason Roman still thought it necessary to bring back the spotlight and point it on him.)  **“Mr. Jefferson, welcome home! Sir, you’ve been off in Paris for so long!”**

Very brightly, Thomas asked,  **“So what did I miss?”** He made a very silly pose with his one leg sticking up in the air, leaning back while his cane supported him from the front. The last note of the song hit, and there was a flash as Virgil’s phone captured a picture of Thomas.

“Yep, this is going in the memories,” he snorted as he looked at it. Remus shoved his way into his side and peered at the screen, before snickering.

“Lemme see!” Thomas hurried over and peeked over Virgil’s shoulder. All of the other sides started leaning in to see the image. Laughter broke out. They might have kept laughing, if not for Logan forgetting to pause the music, and as the next song began to play, they all jumped back into action.


	27. Cabinet Battle #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Hamilton is finally on Disney+!!! I got up at 6 am this morning so I could watch it all uninterrupted.}

{Cast List for Cabinet Battle #1:

George Washington -  **Logan**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Thomas**

James Madison -  **Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Logan strolled into the center while Thomas and Virgil stood far off to his right and Roman stood on his left. He cleared his throat and announced,  **“Ladies and gentlemen! You could’ve been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?”**

Patton and Remus cheered. Patton was sitting directly between Janus and Remus, clapping wildly. Janus sighed in exasperation.

**“The issue on the table…”** Logan gestured to Roman, who stood with his hands on his hips, looking proud.  **“Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank.”** He nodded to Thomas.  **“Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir.”**

Virgil gave Thomas a comforting pat on the shoulder. Thomas smiled at him and stepped forward. He counted with his fingers.  **“‘Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.’ We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less.”**

“How does Hamilton’s plan hinder that, though?”

**“These are wise words. Enterprising men quote ‘em.”** Thomas grinned and leaned forward.  **“Don’t act surprised, you guys, ‘cause I wrote ‘em!”** Roman rolled his eyes.

“Bragging’s not going to help you win this argument, Thomas,” Janus mumbled teasingly. “Tone down your inner Roman there.”

Virgil and Thomas high-fived one another.  **“Oww!”**

Then Thomas turned around to face Roman directly.  **“But Hamilton forgets -- his plan would have the government assume state’s debts!”** Thomas jabbed a finger at him.  **“Now, place your bets as to who that benefits -- the very seat of government where Hamilton sits.”**

**“Not true!”** Roman cried, but everyone was already won over. Thomas laughed.

**“Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it!”** Roman gritted his teeth.  **“If New York’s in debt, why should Virginia bear it?”** Thomas took a step back, holding his hands up.  **“Uh, our debts are paid, I’m afraid. Don’t tax the South, ‘cause we got it made in the shade.”** Roman looked about to blow up.  **“In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground. We create. You just wanna move our money around!”** Thomas put on a pair of glasses and started looking over a packet of papers that Logan passed over to him.  **“This financial plan is an outrageous demand, and it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand!”**

“I’m fairly certain that sort of argument wouldn’t matter in those times, as only the educated people who could read and understand those plans would need to do so,” Janus mumbled.

Thomas turned away from Roman and addressed the crowd with waving arms, after throwing the packet on the floor. Roman scooped it up, shooting him a nasty glare.  **“Stand with me in the land of the free!”** He pointed over his shoulder.  **“And pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy.”**

“And we never did.”

**“Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky.”** Thomas grinned at Roman, his eyes full of hate.  **“Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky!”**

**“Thank you, Secretary Jefferson,”** Logan said calmly. Thomas stepped back and high-fived Virgil once more. ( **“That’s my alcohol!”** Remus cried in the background. Patton frowned at him disapprovingly.) Logan turned to Roman, raising an eyebrow.  **“Secretary Hamilton, your response.”** Roman nodded and stepped forward, crossing his arms and glaring at Thomas.

**“Thomas, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present; we’re running a real nation.”** Thomas scowled.  **“Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?”** Remus whooped.  **“If we assume the debts, the union gets a new line of credit, a financial diuretic. How do you not get it? If we're aggressive and competitive, the union gets a boost. You'd rather give it a sedative?”**

“Jefferson was far too idealistic,” Janus mumbled.

“I think his points are fine. I think he should’ve won the second cabinet battle,” Patton replied.

**“A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey, neighbor -- your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor.”**

“Oof.”

**"’We plant seeds in the South. We create!’ Yeah, keep ranting. We know who’s really doing the planting,”** Roman snapped. Thomas’s eyes widened. Virgil nudged him, his face twisted in anger. **“And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment -- don't lecture me about the war. You didn't fight in it.”** Roman put his hands on his hips and leaned forward.  **“You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in the trench, while you were off getting high with the French!”** Remus feigned smoking.

“Hamilton should have won this one for sure,” Janus said. “However, I believe his point in the second cabinet battle was also better than Jefferson’s. One shouldn’t try to help others until they’ve helped themselves.”

“But--” Patton wilted. “I still don’t think that’s right…”

**“Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President. Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison.”** Virgil coughed, and Roman turned on him.  **“Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine!”** Thomas stood in front of him protectively while Virgil glared from behind.  **“Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in!”** Virgil hissed.  **“Sittin' there useless as two shits.”** Roman lifted his foot.  **“Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!”** He kicked at Thomas’s cane, nearly knocking him over. Virgil let out a cry and Thomas leapt forward, grabbing at Roman’s shirt with a fist.

**“Excuse me?!”** Logan looked furious as he grabbed Roman by the shoulder and shoved him away from Thomas.  **“Madison--”** Virgil jumped.  **“-- Jefferson, take a walk!”** Thomas and Virgil grumbled to one another.  **“Hamilton, take a walk!”** Roman regained his balance and rolled his eyes.  **“We’ll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!”**

Roman shot to attention.  **“Sir!”**

Logan’s eyes narrowed.  **“A word.”** He turned and strode off to the back of the room.

“Someone’s grounded,” Remus teased.

**“You don’t have the votes,”** Virgil sang tauntingly. Roman shot him a glare.

**“You don’t have the votes!”** Thomas pitched in, before laughing in an exaggerated way.  **“You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes!”** Roman stormed past them to meet up with Logan.

Thomas chuckled.  **“Such a blunder, sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder.”**

**“Why he even brings the thunder,”** Virgil echoed. The two shook their heads after Roman and walked off to the couch.

Logan turned to face Roman and sighed.  **“You wanna pull yourself together?”** He paced the room while Roman followed. Both were in a rather bad mood, but Logan was doing a better job of maintaining a calm demeanor.

**“I’m sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather,”** Roman spat.

**“Young man, I’m from Virginia, so watch your mouth,”** Logan warned.

“Good luck telling that to Roman,” Janus chuckled.

Roman ignored him.  **“So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?!”**

Logan placed a hand on his forehead.  **“You need the votes.”**

**“No, we need bold strokes! We need this plan.”** **  
** **“No, you need to convince more folks,”** Logan replied.

Roman let out a bitter laugh.  **“James Madison won’t talk to me -- that’s a nonstarter.”**

“Well, you insulted him!” Virgil growled.

**“Ah, winning was easy, young man. Governing’s harder.”**

“Everything is harder in the present, I suppose, than when looking back in the past,” Janus said, curling a strand of hair around his finger.

**“They’re being intransigent!”** Roman cried.   
**“You have to find a compromise.”**

“They really  _ do  _ have a father-son dynamic,” Patton chuckled.

“Yeah. Roman’s so whiny,” Virgil agreed.

**“But they don’t have a plan -- they just hate mine!”**

**“Convince them otherwise,”** Logan sighed, sounding annoyed.

Roman continued.  **“And what happens if I don’t get congressional approval?”** He was searching for an out, for a conclusion he could accept.

Logan didn’t give it to him.  **“I imagine they’ll call for your removal,”** he answered.

Roman’s eyes widened. That was something he couldn’t allow.  **“Sir--”**

**“Figure it out, Alexander.”** Logan demanded, walking away.  **“That’s an order from your commander.”**


	28. Take A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Happy 4th of July! Next chapter will be in two days, on the sixth. Still very nervous about putting that one out. DX  
> This song WILL be redone with Logan cast as Hamilton sometime once the album and the deleted songs are finished. That's just because I really struggled with deciding whether or not to keep Roman in for this song or not. I still feel like Logan fits Hamilton in this song the best, looking back on it, but I figure it's fine to simply do both versions. Because I'm very indecisive and my gut answer to a "this or this" question is "WHY NOT BOTH?" Please feel free to drop suggestions for who Eliza, Angelica, and young Philip would be cast as -- they could be the same, or they could be switched up. Either works.}

{Cast List for Take A Break:

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Philip Hamilton -  **Thomas**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**   
Angelica Schuyler -  **Virgil** }

***

Patton and Thomas sat down criss-cross in the middle of the floor, facing one another. Roman stood further back, holding a letter up to the light and reading it silently.

Patton began to sing, counting with his fingers, which Thomas’s eyes roamed over slowly with careful focus.  **“Un deux trois quatre--”** Thomas opened his mouth and began to count along, holding up his own fingers to match.  **“-- cinq six sept huit neuf.” (“Un deux trois quatre--”)**

Patton smiled and nodded, lowering his fingers as Thomas finished up.  **(“--cinq six sept huit neuf.”)**

**“Good!”** Patton praised, and Thomas beamed up at him. Patton raised his fingers again and led the practice once more.  **“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.” (“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”)**

“This segment and motif is ingenious,” Logan stated. “He’s counting to nine because that is his age at this point in the show, and his death later on occurs when Eliza counts to seven, which is why Eliza repeats “sept huit neuf” and George Eacker shoots him at the count of seven.”

**“Sept huit neuf.” (“Sept huit neuf.”) “Sept huit neuf.” (“Sept huit neuf,”** Thomas repeated quickly.)

Patton grinned and took Thomas’s hands, pulling them both to their feet, as they chorused,  **“One two three four five six seven eight nine!”** Patton patted Thomas on the head and they walked off to the side, while Roman stepped forward to take the spotlight. He was staring down at the letter in his hands, looking weary and longing. Virgil stood up and walked to the opposite side of the floor from where Patton and Thomas were playing Rock Paper Scissors. He and Roman faced one another, though Virgil’s expression was unreadable.

**“My dearest, Angelica.”** He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his heart, reciting the lines.  **“‘Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day.’”** He opened his eyes and lowered his hand to grab the letter from the other side, sighing.  **“I trust you'll understand the reference to another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play.”** He grimaced.  **“They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly. I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass -- a massive pain. Madison is Banquo. Jefferson's Macduff. And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane.”**

Roman looked up from his letter, his eyes meeting Virgil’s. Virgil swallowed and opened his mouth for their small duet.  **“And there you are, an ocean away. Do you have to live an ocean away?”** Virgil felt his cheeks heating up beneath his pale foundation, and had to look away. Patton glanced over at Roman, then whispered to Thomas, who nodded. Thomas stayed put while Patton walked across the floor.  **“Thoughts of you subside, then I get another letter. And I cannot put the notion away…”**

Patton poked his head out from the side and grinned at Roman. **“Take a break!”**

Roman frantically stuffed the letter in his pocket, while Virgil stepped backwards.  **“I am on my way,”** he said.

**“There’s a little surprise before supper, and it cannot wait!”** Patton replied cheerfully.

**“I’ll be there in just a minute -- save my plate.”** **  
** **“Alexander!”** Patton pouted, putting his foot down.

“Now we can see who wears the pants in this relationship,” Remus mused. Janus and Virgil chuckled.

Roman sighed, allowing Patton to grab his hand and pull him in the other direction. **“Okay, okay.”**

Patton brightened up immediately. He rubbed circles along the backs of Roman’s hands.  **“Your son is nine years old today.”** Roman forced a smile.  **“He has something he’d like to say.”** As they neared Thomas -- who was sitting on his knees to pretend he was the height of a child -- an excited yet anxious look swept across the host’s face. **“He’s been practicing all day.”** Thomas walked on his knees over to the two. Virgil snickered at the sight.  **“Philip, take it away!”**

Thomas scooted closer to Roman, who leaned down to smile at him.  **“Daddy, daddy, look!”** Thomas exclaimed.

“This is… weird,” Virgil said, squinting at the interaction.

**“My name is Philip. I am a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it.”** Patton clutched Roman’s arm and stared down at Thomas affectionately.  **“And I just turned nine. You can write rhymes but you can’t write mine.”**

**“What!”** Roman shouted. Thomas’s confidence went from a 4 to an 8, and his grin widened as he continued.

**“I practice French and play piano with my mother!”** ( **“Uh-huh!”** Roman nodded, listening eagerly.)  **“I have a sister, but I want a little brother!”** ( **“Okay,”** Roman said with a nervous laugh, exchanging glances with Patton.)  **“My daddy’s trying to start America’s bank! Un deux trois quatre cinq!”** Thomas threw his arms up in the air as he finished.

**“Bravo!”** Roman cheered, clapping ecstatically. Thomas turned and began crawling out of the scene.

Patton was still latching onto Roman’s arm.  **“Take a break!”**

**“Hey, our kid is pretty great,”** Roman replied, not really heeding her words. Patton frowned, his hold tightening.

**“Run away with us for the summer. Let’s go upstate,”** Patton persuaded.

Roman sighed.  **“Eliza, I’ve got so much on my plate.”**

**“We can all go stay with my father,”** Patton argued, leaning his head against Roman’s shoulder and staring at the ceiling with a dreamy smile.  **“There’s a lake I know…”**

**“I know.”**

**“... in a nearby park…”**

**“I’d love to go.”**

But Patton was persistent.  **“You and I can go when the night gets dark…”**

Roman sighed and finally pulled himself away. He placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder.  **“I will try to get away.”** Satisfied, Patton nodded and bounced away toward Thomas. Virgil moved back into the picture, standing back to back with Roman, with a few feet between them. Roman took out the letter from his pocket and continued reading it.

**“My dearest Alexander,”** Virgil sang.  **“You must get through to Jefferson. Sit down with him and compromise. Don't stop ‘till you agree.”** Virgil smirked.  **“Your favorite older sister, Angelica, reminds you, there's someone in your corner all the way across the sea.”** Virgil’s smirk fell, and he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and looking conflicted.  **“In a letter I received from you two weeks ago, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. It changed the meaning.”** He glanced over his shoulder.  **“Did you intend this?”** Roman refused to meet his eyes. Virgil sighed.  **“One stroke and you've consumed my waking days. It says--”**

**“‘My dearest Angelica,’”** they sang together.

**“-- with a comment after ‘dearest,’”** Virgil replied, crumbling the letter into a ball and tucking his hands in his pockets.  **“You’ve written--”**

**“‘My dearest, Angelica.’”**

Virgil glanced over his shoulder once more, then huffed and stepped away.  **“Anyway, all this to say -- I'm coming home this summer at my sister's invitation.”** He smiled at Patton from across the room. **“I'll be there with your family if you make your way upstate.”** Roman turned around to face him and Virgil’s smile crumpled.  **“I know you're very busy. I know your work's important.”** He looked desperate.  **“But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait.”**

**“You won’t be an ocean away. You will only be a moment away…”** they chorused. Patton ran in then, and Roman spun around just in time for Patton to launch himself into his arms.

**“Alexander, come downstairs.”** Patton let go and led him toward where Virgil stood, waiting.  **“Angelica’s arriving today!”** Virgil pretended to knock on an invisible door. Patton opened it and squealed excitedly before glomping him.  **“Angelica!”**

**“Eliza!”** Virgil responded.

There was a beat of silence, and then Roman came forward, singing,  **“The Schuyler sisters!”**

Virgil approached him.  **“Alexander.”**

Roman smiled.  **“Hi.”**

**“It’s good to see your face.”**

Patton poked Roman playfully.  **“Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family.”**

Roman rolled his eyes.  **“Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn’t have a ‘real job’ anyway.”**

“They should’ve kept the original Adams Administration,” Remus complained.

Realization struck Virgil and he turned on Roman.  **“You’re not joining us? Wait.”**

Roman shook his head mournfully.  **“I’m afraid I cannot join you upstate.”**

Virgil’s eyes turned sharp.  **“Alexander, I came all this way.”**

**“She came all this way!”** Patton pleaded.

**“All this way!”**

**“Take a break!”** they sang.

**“You know I have to get my plan through Congress,”** Roman reminded them, glaring at Virgil. Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

**“Run away with us for the summer. Let’s go upstate!”** Virgil and Patton cried.

**“I lose my job if we don’t get this plan through Congress,”** Roman argued, looking frustrated.

“He’s talking to a brick wall,” Janus said.

**“We can all go stay with our father!”**

“Falsehood,” Logan murmured. Thomas, Remus, and Janus all looked confused, so he explained, “They cast me as Philip Schuyler, did they not?”

Thomas cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “You’re saying you wouldn’t let your own kids stay with you?”

“Not as freeloaders,” Logan replied.

“Harsh.”

**“There’s a lake I know!”** Patton reached out and touched Roman’s face. He leaned into the touch, tempted to agree. ( **“I know I’ll miss your face,”** Virgil admitted.)  **“In a nearby park!” (“Screw your courage to the sticking place.”)** Roman sighed, taking Patton’s wrist and removing his hand from his face.  **“You and I can go!”** Patton begged. (Virgil nodded, moving forward to stay by Virgil’s side.  **“Eliza’s right.”** )

Roman huffed a sigh and began pacing the room while the other two sides continued trying to persuade him.

Patton put his arms together in a prayer.  **“Take a break and get away!”** ( **“Take a break! Run away with us for the summer!”** )

**“Let’s go upstate!”** The ‘sisters’ chorused. Roman was gripping his hair like he was trying to force out their words, as their voices rose in volume.

**“Where we can stay!”** Patton belted. Roman looked shocked for a moment, but then he shook his head, blocking out their words as he turned the other way. ( **“We can all go stay with our father!”** Virgil was suddenly in front of him, pushing him backwards.)

( **“If you take your time…”** Virgil began.) Patton was by Virgil’s side in an instant.  **“Look around, look around--”** (Virgil gripped Roman’s shoulder tightly, looking determined.  **“You will make your mark,”** he promised.)  **“-- at how lucky we are to be alive right now!”** Patton sang, gesturing all around them, his eyes glistening.  **(“Close your eyes and dream…”) “We can go…”**

**“When the night gets dark,”** the two sides sang together as one. Patton placed his hand on Roman’s other shoulder.  **“Take a break.”**

Roman shrugged them both off, coldly.  **“I have to get my plan through Congress.”** Upon seeing Virgil’s face darken and Patton’s eyes become shiny, he softened, looking apologetic.  **“I can’t stop until I get this plan through Congress.”** With that, Roman turned away and stormed off, leaving Patton to wrap his arms around himself and hold back tears, and Virgil to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Reminder to drop suggestions for casting if this song is redone with Logan as Hamilton.  
> ALSO. IMPORTANT. Please drop suggestions for who you think should be cast as Washington and Hamilton in One Last Time. I was thinking Washington could be Patton or Thomas, but I'm open to all other suggestions. That's the next song I have yet to finish, mainly because I just couldn't make a decision. I think it's the only song I haven't decided the casting for sure. So let me know asap so I can get started!}


	29. Say No To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {WARNINGS:  
> I think this goes without being said if you've heard the Hamilton soundtrack or seen the musical, but... There are sexual themes in this. Warnings to implied/referenced physical/sexual abuse and an implied lack of consent (he doesn't say yes until the very end), and as for the performance in this chapter, warnings for dry humping and kissing and very brief headlock choking. If any of this unsettles you, please take caution or simply don't read. It's just acting out the musical, of course, so the characters are in a safe environment, but I know the themes can still upset people. Nonetheless, this was one of the ones I remember having fun writing, so I hope you enjoy.}

{Cast List for Say No To This:

Aaron Burr -  **Thomas**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Maria Reynolds -  **Janus**

James Reynolds -  **Remus** }

***

Patton cringed as the music began. “I don’t like this song.”

“Really?” Janus hummed. “I would have to disagree.”

**“There’s nothing like summer in the city,”** Thomas said ominously.

“It’s interesting that this line calls back to when Burr attempted and failed to seduce a Schuyler sister. Here, Hamilton is seduced by the same actress as a Schuyler sister, against his will.”

**“Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty.”**

“Oh, his willpower was surely stronger than that,” Janus replied. “He made his choice, not out of weakness, but for the temporary sweetness that comes with sin.” Patton shuddered.

**“There’s trouble in the air; you can smell it.”** Thomas seemed to be sniffing the air. He recoiled and covered his nose. Roman stumbled across the floor drowsily.  **“And Alexander’s by himself.”** Thomas closed his eyes and shuffled away.  **“I’ll let him tell it…”**

Roman rubbed his face.  **“I hadn't slept in a week. I was weak; I was awake. You never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break.”**

“Well, that’s your own fault for not going with your wife,” Thomas sighed. “You can’t just keep working all the time. You have to take care of yourself.” Patton nodded, glancing at Janus.

**“Longing for Angelica. Missing my wife. That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life. She said--”**

Janus approached Roman, his voice polite and flattering.  **“I know you are a man of honor. I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…”**

**“She said--”**

**“My husband's doin' me wrong.”** Janus glared at Remus.  **“Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me.”**

Remus felt a little sick to his stomach, but he just grinned back at him. Sure, he loved the dark side of everything, and he wanted to play Reynolds for his part later in the song, but… He really hoped the others didn’t think he’d ever  _ abuse  _ them. Sure, he threw things at Logan in his entrance video, but only because he knew Logan wouldn’t be affected by it! And Roman was his brother, so he had the  _ right  _ to bash him in the head a couple times. He’d never do anything lethal, though, or anything not meant in good fun.

**“Suddenly he's up and gone…”** Janus’s shoulders fell.  **“I don't have the means to go on.”**

Roman looked guilty.  **“So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said--”**

**“You're too kind, sir,”** Janus sang, although it sounded almost threatening.

Roman pulled out some money and handed it to Janus, who tucked it in a pocket.  **“I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away. She lived a block away. She said--”**

**“This one’s mine, sir.”**

Roman sighed.  **“Then I said, ‘Well, I should head back home.’ She turned red; she led me to her bed--”** Janus took hold of Roman’s wrist and dragged him to the table.

“The… other half of the couch is right there.” Logan pointed to it, confused. “Why did he go there?”

“Tables are kinkier,” Remus replied. Virgil groaned and covered his ears, as if that could erase what he’d already heard.

Janus sat down on the end of the table, spreading out his legs invitingly, as Roman continued,  **“-- let her legs spread, and said--”**

**“Stay?”** Janus asked hopefully.

Roman held up his hands and took a step back, chuckling nervously.  **“Hey…”** **  
** **“Hey~?”** Janus’s legs quivered and Roman had to turn away to try and regain his composure.

**“That’s when I began to pray.”** He put his hands together in a prayer.  **“Lord, show me how to say no to this. I…”** He gestured toward Janus. **“... don’t know how to say no to this.”**

“Just say no,” Patton replied, sounding confused. “How is that so hard?”

“Kinda hard to say no when you’re already hard,” Remus laughed. Virgil elbowed him harshly enough to make him fall over the edge of the couch.

**“But my god, she looks so helpless.”** Janus licked his lips.

“That’s Eliza’s word…”

Virgil scoffed. “Psh. Janus  _ never  _ looks helpless. He’s always got a plan to take you down, no matter what move you make.”

“He  _ is  _ an excellent chess player,” Logan admitted.

“That’s… not what I meant, Lo.”

Roman turned back to face Janus, his eyes looking hungry and haunted.  **“And her body’s saying, ‘Hell, yes.’”**

Janus leaned back slightly, putting both his hands behind him on the table.  **“Whoa…”**

Roman leaned closer, then shook his head and forcefully took two steps back.  **“No, show me how to--”** **  
** **“Say no to this,”** he cried along with the couch. Roman wasn’t looking at Janus anymore, all his focus on his internal struggle. Janus let out a sigh and dropped back to the floor, approaching Roman from behind.

**“I don’t know how to--”**

**“Say no to this.”**

Janus’s arms snaked around him, causing Roman to freeze.  **“In my mind, I’m trying to go.”**

**“Go! Go! Go!”** the couch pleaded, Patton looking close to tears.

**“Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say…”** Roman stopped. Janus’s head poked out around his shoulder, and when Roman turned his head, Janus leaned in and kissed him.

Virgil blinked. “He… He went for it!”  **(“No! No!”)** Patton squeaked.

“Why are you so surprised?” Logan asked. “It’s only acting. And this isn’t exactly the purest song on the album.”  **(“Say no to this! No! No!”)**

“... That better be the  _ only  _ physical part he acts out,” Virgil mumbled, his face heating up.

“Yeah, we’re keeping it PG-13, guys!” Thomas shouted. Remus pouted as Roman gave him a thumbs-up. (Well, he tried to. His eyes were closed and his sense of direction was skewed.)  **(“Say no to this!”)**

Roman overpowered Janus through the kiss. He broke apart and opened his eyes to find out where the desk was, then led Janus back to it. Janus climbed up first, sitting with his legs spread out as before, and Roman crawled on top of him, straddling him. He took Janus’s face in his hands roughly and pulled him into another kiss.  **(“No! No! Say no to this!”)** Virgil nearly gagged watching them.

“This is… one of the strangest things I’ve seen in my life,” Thomas admitted. He wasn’t really sure how to feel about seeing what looked like two clones of himself making out. Patton looked white as a sheet.

Roman pulled away slowly, his face flushed and Janus’s just as teasing as ever, though there was a faint pink tint to his cheeks that no one could see from afar.

**(“No! No! Say no to this!”)** Roman cleared his throat, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve as he dropped off the table and addressed the couch in shame. He notably didn’t look any of them in the eye.

**“I wish I could say that was the last time… I said that last time. It became a pastime.”**

Janus gave the couch a wink. Virgil rolled his eyes and Patton hid his face in Thomas’s shirt, trying to block out the thoughts. But with Remus on his other side… Well, it wasn’t that simple.

**“A month into this endeavor, I received a letter--”**

“My turn!” Remus eagerly jumped to his feet and handed Roman a letter from inside his pocket. Roman opened it up and cringed. No one knew what it actually said, but they were pretty sure they didn’t want to.

**“-- from a Mr. James Reynolds.** **_Even better._ ** **It said…”**

Remus sat down on top of the desk and put Janus into a headlock.

“Remus!” he hissed, but Remus’s grip only tightened.

**“Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health,”** Remus said jovially.  **“And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck.”** His eyes gleamed and he bared his teeth.  **“You see, that was my wife you decided to--”**

Janus tried to pull Remus’s arms away. “Remus!” he choked out, looking agitated.

“Shhh. You’re supposed to be helpless,” he mumbled. Janus’s face burned with anger.

Roman’s eyes widened.  **“Fuuuu…”**

**“Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold!”** Remus grinned wider.  **“So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled!”** He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He looked down at Janus’s pants.

“I’m not wearing a belt, you idiot…!”

Remus shrugged and met Roman’s eyes again.  **“And hey, you can keep seein’ my whore wife.”** Remus pushed himself off the table, dragging Janus with him, who was very much unprepared. He fell hard on his side, causing those on the couch to wince.

“Oof. That’s rough, buddy.”

“That had to have hurt. Hope he didn’t break anything.”

Logan sighed again. “How many times do I have to tell you that-- oh, never mind.”

Remus poked Roman in the chest.  **“If the price is right. If not, I’m telling your wife.”** Roman paled. Remus cackled at the desperation in his twin’s eyes, before heading back to the couch.

“I hate you,” Janus wheezed after him.

“You think you overdid it?” Virgil asked as Remus rejoined them.

“Nope, not at all!” Remus chirped. “Anus plays the seductive snake just fine, but he’s too proud. Doesn’t do an abuse victim well. His ego needs knocked down a peg if he wants to do it right.” He could tell by Patton’s face that he didn’t agree in the slightest.

Roman ripped the letter in half and shoved it deep inside his pocket.  **“I hid the letter and I raced to her place!”** Roman stormed over to Janus, glaring down at him from above as Janus sat up, breathing heavily.  **“Screamed, ‘How could you?!’ in her face! She said--”**

**“No, sir!”** Janus cried, crawling back a foot.

**“Half-dressed--”**

“Don’t you dare,” Thomas warned Remus. Bummed, he took out a fidget cube and started playing with it instead.

**“-- apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic. She cried--”**

**“Please don’t go, sir,”** Janus sang, sounding slightly more sultry and less pitiful than the original performance.

Roman clenched his teeth, grabbing Janus by the arm.  **“So was your whole story a setup?”**

**“I don’t know about any letter!”** Janus lied. He winced as Roman tugged him upward.

**“Stop crying, godd*mnit, get up!”**

**“I didn’t know any better!”** he insisted.

**“I am ruined!”** Roman pushed him back, then turned around and started pulling on his own hair. Janus stumbled, but then rushed forward and grabbed Roman’s arm.  **“I am--”**

**“Please don’t leave me with him--”**

**“--helpless,”** they harmonized. Patton whined again quietly about the motif becoming distorted. Thomas gently rubbed circles on the back of his shirt.

**“How could I do this?”** Roman lamented.

Janus forced Roman to face him again, positioning them so Roman’s back was to the desk.  **“Just give him what he wants and you can have me!”** he suggested, pressing up against him.

Roman backed up.  **“I don’t want you,”** he said, but his voice was wavering.

**“Whatever you want--”** Janus said eagerly, his hand coming up to play with Roman’s hair.

**“I don’t want you,”** Roman repeated, but his words sounded empty.

“Listen to him,” Patton whispered.

**“If you pay--”**

**“I don’t--”**

**“You can stay!”** Janus belted loudly, overpowering him completely. Roman looked broken as Janus nudged him forward and he pushed himself back onto the desk. He crawled back, as if to get away, then shut his eyes.

**“Lord, show me how to say no to this.” (“Say no to this.”)**

**“Tonight,”** Janus purred, pulling himself onto the desk as well. Roman crawled backward another foot, looking helpless.

**“I don’t know how to say no to this.” (“Say no to this.”)**

**“‘Cause the situation’s helpless.”**

**“Helpless,”** Janus echoed, crawling on top of Roman.

Roman shuddered.  **“And her body’s screaming, ‘Hell, yes.’”**

**“Whoa!”**

Roman sighed hopelessly.  **“No, show me how to say no to this.” (“Say no to this.”) “How can I say no to this?!”** ( **“How can you say no to this?”** Janus chorused, with the smirk of someone who knows they’ve succeeded in capturing their prey.)  **(“Say no to this.”)**

“I feel sick,” Patton admitted. Virgil nodded; he looked ready to sink out.

**“There is nowhere I can go,”** Roman stated.  **(“Go! Go! Go!”)** Janus leaned in closer, and Roman’s eyes closed in defeat.  **“When her body’s on mine, I do not say…” (“No!”)**

Roman flipped them over so he was on top. Virgil winced at the sound of Janus being slammed against the table.

“PG-13 reminder,” Thomas called out.

**“Yes!”** Roman finally said. His face was flushed red again, and he froze, uncomfortable with the idea of dry-humping Janus on the table. He knew if his brother were playing Hamilton instead, he wouldn’t hesitate. That made Roman hesitate all the more.

**“Yes,”** Janus sang. He raised an eyebrow up at Roman, then whispered, “What, you want me to be a power bottom?”

**(“Say no to this! No!”)**

“Sh-Shut up!” He hissed, leaning his head down by Janus’s ear, on the right side where the others couldn’t see him. “Pretend I did something.” Janus’s neck arched, as if he were giving Roman room to kiss him.  **“Yes!”**

**“Yes,”** Janus sang.

“... Wait -- did he just--?” Remus jumped on his feet and tried to see what was going on. “Ooh, Roman’s getting saucy.”  **(“Say no to this! No!”)** He jumped up and down excitedly.

“Why did I sign up for this,” Roman groaned. Janus snorted.

“Lean in closer and drop down on my leg. Make it look like--”   
Roman did as instructed. He practically had his nose dug into Janus’s exposed neck, pretending he was showering it with kisses. Or bites. Whatever the others wanted to believe.  **“Yes!”**

**“Ye-ye-yes,”** Janus moaned.

The couch just stared. “... Well then.” Logan cleared his throat. “Perhaps Janus wasn’t lying in the courtroom.”

“Don’t even suggest--” Virgil stuck out his tongue. Patton squeezed his eyes shut and Thomas covered his ears.  **(“Say no to this! No!”)**

Janus winked at Roman. “Last one, princey. Your call.”

Roman panicked for the singular second he had to make a decision. Not knowing what to do, he did the only thing that came to mind --  _ actually doing the things he’d been pretending to do _ .

**“Yes!”** he cried, not getting to see the look on Janus’s face before his lips were making contact with the crook of his neck.

Janus let out a small gasp and threw his head back as Roman continued, rubbing his body against him as he did so.  **“Yes!” (“Say no to this!”)**

“Hot d*mn,” Remus said, shocked. “Not Netflix kids and family no more. Roman stole my job.”

Roman pulled away and met Janus’s eyes. Now there was no doubt; Janus’s cheeks were nearly as red as his were. “Uh… Never speak of this again?”

“Agreed,” Janus mumbled. He cast a glance at the couch; everyone looked traumatized.

**“Say no to this,”** Roman sang quietly, sitting up, and pulling Janus up with him.  **“I…”**

**“Don’t say no to this,”** they chorused. Roman hung his head.

**“There is nowhere I can go…” (“Go! Go! Go!”)**

Remus approached the table, leaning on it menacingly. Janus snatched Roman’s arm from behind and glared at Remus.  **“So?”**

Roman sighed, and handed his twin money from within his pocket.  **“Nobody needs to know.”**

Remus grinned and walked off, but not before Janus jumped on his back and held him in a headlock, legs wrapped around him to keep himself from falling.

“Ooh, so you’ve got a thing for a matching set, huh?” Remus teased.

“No. But I do have a thing for  _ revenge _ ,” Janus hissed back, tightening his hold. Remus wheezed for air as he laughed, which only reduced his oxygen faster.

“Hey! An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind!” Patton exclaimed.

“Janus, enough,” Virgil said. “I know he deserves it, but still. Let’s just move on.”

Janus held on for another few seconds, then reluctantly let him go. Remus dropped to the floor, alternating between laughing and gasping every couple seconds.

“Logan? Next song, please?” Roman pleaded, ready to get this one out of his mind. Logan nodded. The table was removed from the floor, and they all made a silent agreement to wipe their minds clean of the last four minutes, and move on with the performances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Sorry not sorry.}


	30. The Room Where It Happens

{Cast List for The Room Where It Happens:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Patton**

James Madison -  **Logan**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Roman** }

***

“Let’s change things up,” Thomas decided. “Logan, Patton, you haven’t done much. You wanna hop in?”

“Excuse me?” Janus and Roman both scoffed at once. They glared at one another.

“I’ll be Hamilton!” Patton offered, his eyes lighting up with interest.

“But -- but  _ I’m  _ Hamilton!” Roman complained, his expression souring.

Logan sighed. “I refuse to be anyone other than Madison.”

“Roman, take a break.”

“ _ NEVER _ !”

“As much as I hate to agree with Roman -- this is  _ my  _ song,” Janus protested.

“Roman.” Patton nudged him. “C’mon, kiddo. Let me play the part a little? You can have it back right after.” He stared with large, pleading eyes that Roman couldn’t argue against.

“No fair,” he mumbled, crossing his arms. “ _ Fine _ . You can have Hamilton.”

Thomas knew Roman was just going to sulk for the rest of the song, so he suggested, “Hey, Roman, why don’t you take Jefferson for now?”

Roman perked right up. “All right!”

Remus sunk in his seat. “But I wanted Jefferson…”

“You snooze, you lose,” Virgil told him, settling back comfortably in his seat. Remus pouted and crawled across Thomas’s lap, spreading his body across the couch.

Their host sighed. “Is this necessary?”

“As necessary as a sweaty sex scene in an M-rated romance movie!” Virgil scooted a few inches further from the two, while Thomas sat there wishing his embodiment of intrusive thoughts wasn’t lying on him like a large tired dog.

Logan and Roman settled down into their seats on the other end of the couch. Janus and Patton met out on the floor. Logan pressed play and Burr’s musical motif began to play.

Janus smiled, feigning politeness.  **“Ah, Mister Secretary.”**

**“Mister Burr, sir,”** Patton rhymed with a bubbly grin.

**“Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer?”**

**“No.”** Patton tilted his head to the side, curious.

**“You know Clermont Street?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“They renamed it after him; the Mercer legacy is secure.”**

**“Sure.”**

Janus’s smile tightened.  **“And all he had to do was die.”**

**“That’s a lot less work,”** Patton admitted.

Janus nudged him with his elbow.  **“We oughta give it a try.”**

**“Ha.”** Patton shook his head as he chuckled.

**“Now how’re you gonna get your debt plan through?”**

Patton shrugged.  **“I guess I’m gonna finally have to listen to you.”**

**“Really?”** Janus looked interested.

Patton cleared his throat and impersonated Janus.  **“Talk less.”** He gestured toward his own exaggerated smile.  **“Smile more.”** Janus threw back his head for a laugh.  **“Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor.”**

Janus cleared his throat, getting down to business. His eyes followed Logan and Roman as they rose to their feet and strolled across the floor.  **“Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless.”**

Patton shrugged.  **“Well, hate the sin, love the sinner.”** Janus’s eyes narrowed at that.

“What do you--?”

**“Hamilton!”** Logan called, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

Patton clapped Janus on the back and walked off.  **“I’m sorry, Burr, I’ve gotta go.”**

**“But--!”** Janus reached out after him, but the other side didn’t stop.

Patton sent him a sly smile over his shoulder.  **“Decisions are happening over dinner.”**

“... Patton as Hamilton low-key scares me,” Virgil admitted.

“That makes two of us,” Remus said, voice muffled as he spoke into the couch.

Janus’s hand slowly fell to his side, clenching into a fist. Patton reached Logan and Roman and the three began speaking, though Logan and Roman stood shoulder-to-shoulder and seemed to be glaring down at Patton the whole time. The latter bounced and spoke enthusiastically, like he didn’t notice the tension in the room.

**“Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room.”**

**“Diametrically opposed, foes,”** Everyone sang at once.

Patton, Logan, and Roman shook hands, their smiles tight. Then they turned and walked across the floor, passing a confused Janus.  **“They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were--”**

**“Previously closed, bros.”**

**“The immigrant--”** Janus pointed emphatically at Patton, who waved and smiled at the couch, as if he were addressing a large audience.  **“-- emerges with unprecedented financial power -- a system he can shape however he wants.”** Janus stepped behind Patton, placing a hand on Logan and Roman’s shoulders.  **“The Virginians emerge with the nation’s capital.”** Janus let go and stepped forward, holding up one index finger.  **“And here’s the pièce de résistance…”**

“Time for the catchy chorus,” Thomas said, bopping his head to the rhythm.

**“No one else was in the room where it happened, the room where it happened, the room where it happened.”** Janus paced the floor, spinning quickly with every turn so that his cape would fly up behind him.  **“No one else was in the room where it happened, the room where it happened, the room where it happened.”**

“Trust me, it’s fun to be in the room where  _ IT  _ happens,” Remus said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Thomas and Virgil made the wise decision to ignore him.

**“No one really knows how the game is played,”** Janus sang.

“Very true,” Thomas agreed.

“Sometimes it’s better not to know,” Virgil replied, his head low.

**“The art of the trade, how the sausage gets made.”** Remus snorted.

Virgil gave him a look. “Dude.”

**“We just assume that it happens.”** Janus shook his head, a dark look in his eyes.  **“But no one else is in the room where it happens.”**

Janus and the couch all exclaimed at once,  **“Thomas claims--!”**

Roman laughed, stepping into the spotlight and pushing Janus’s shoulder with his hand, sending him stumbling off to the side.  **“Alexander was on Washington’s doorstep one day, in distress and disarray.”**

**“Thomas claims--”**

**“Alexander said--”**

**“I’ve nowhere else to turn!”** Patton cried, kneeling at Roman’s feet and clasping his hands.

**“-- and basically** **_begged_ ** **me to join the fray,”** Roman explained.

“Sure he did.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

**“Thomas claims--”**

Roman took two steps to his right and wrapped an arm around Logan, drawing him closer. He gestured down at Patton’s pathetic form on the ground with his other hand.  **“I approached Madison and said, ‘I know you hate him, but let’s hear what he has to say!’”**

**“Thomas claims--”**

Roman raised his arms, wearing a bright smile.  **“Well, I arranged the meeting. I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating!”**

**“But!”** Janus interrupted, swinging his hip into Roman and knocking him off to the side, mirroring what had been done to him earlier.  **“No one else was in--”**

**“The room where it happened,”** Everyone sang at once.  **“The room where it happened, the room where it happened.”**

Roman sat down and conjured up a low table on the floor, with a chess board on top. Patton sat down at the other end with the black pieces and shook hands with him, while Logan sat on Roman’s side and whispered moves in his ear.

**“No one else was in--”**

**“The room where it happened, the room where it happened, the room where it happened.”** Roman started out with e4, which Patton countered with e5. From there, they sped through their moves, trading pieces without a second thought.

**“No one really knows how the--”**

**“Parties get to yesssss.”**

**“The pieces that are sacrificed in--”**

**“-- every game of chesssss.”** Patton gave a cheerful smile as he carefully placed a knight to be sacrificed, which would end up being the move that resulted in checkmate and a win for him.

**“We just assume that it happens.”** ( **“Assume that it happens,”** Thomas, Remus, and Virgil echoed.) Janus kicked the table to the side, scattering the chess pieces all over the floor. The players at the table shook hands again, all smiles, as if the chess game hadn’t even happened at all. **“But no one else is in--**

**“-- the room where it happens.”**

Roman snapped the table, chess board, and pieces out of existence, shaking his head to the music as he and the other sides stood up and spread out on the floor.

**“Meanwhile--”**

Janus sighed, gesturing toward Logan, who had his arms crossed and was maintaining a thoughtful, if not disappointed, expression.  **“Madison is grappling with the fact that not every issue can be settled by committee.”**

**“Meanwhile--”**

**“Congress is fighting over where to put the capital.”** Janus gestured to the couch, where Remus and Thomas began screaming in an uproar. Virgil flinched and covered his ears. Their voices seemed to rise like they were trying to see who could yell louder. (Remus won, of course.) Janus shuddered.  **“It isn’t pretty.”**

“No kidding,” Virgil mumbled, holding an ear that was still ringing. He climbed to his feet. “Imma return when my hearing does.” With that, he sunk out.

**“Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite.”** As Janus spoke, Roman mouthed something to Patton, who nodded cheerfully. Roman then smiled and walked back to Logan’s side, while Patton walked to the other side of the room, observing from afar.  **“And Madison responds with Virginian insight.”**

Logan looked around to make sure they were alone, then leaned in toward Roman.  **“Maybe we can solve one problem with another, and win a victory for the Southerners -- in other words --”**

**“Oh-ho!”**

**“A quid pro quo,”** Logan suggested.

Roman shrugged non-committedly, but his eyes were lighting up by the second, as he played out the events in his mind.  **“I suppose.”**

**“Wouldn’t you like to work a little closer to home?”**

**“Actually, I would.”**

Logan straightened up, his eyes sharp.  **“Well, I propose the Potomac.”**

**“And you’ll provide him his votes?”** Roman questioned.

**“Well, we’ll see how it goes.”**

Roman grinned. **“Let’s go.”**

**“No!”** Janus exclaimed.

**“-- one else was in the room where it happened!”** the other sides sang.

**“The room where it happened, the room where it happened! No one else was in the room where it happened, the room where it happened, the room where it happened!”**

**“My God!”** Janus cried.

**“In God we trust!”** the rest sang. **“But we’ll never really know what got discussed!”**

Janus imitated a gun with his fingers, aimed it at Patton’s back, and pretended to fire.  **“Click-boom, then it happened!”** Janus grimaced, his fists closing at his sides.  **“And no one else was in the room where it happened.”**

**“Alexander Hamilton!”** cried everyone except Patton, who walked by Janus casually with an innocent smile.

Janus charged forward, spun Patton around, and gripped him by the shirt, pulling him up to his toes.  **“What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river?!”** Patton raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat disappointed.

**“Alexander Hamilton!”** the couch cried.

**“Did Washington know about the dinner? Was there presidential pressure to deliver?”** Janus shook him, but Patton didn’t flinch, his expression unwavering.

**“Alexander Hamilton!”**

Janus paused, a look of shock and realization crossing his face.  **“Or did you know, even then, it doesn’t matter where you put the U.S. capital?”** Patton held back a smirk.

**“‘Cause we’ll have the banks. We’re in the same spot.”**

Janus let go of Patton’s shirt and stumbled backwards.  **“You got more than you gave,”** he realized.

“Underestimating Hamilton’s intelligence -- or Patton’s, for that matter -- is an  _ egregious  _ error,” Roman stated.

Logan frowned at him. “Roman, big words are my thing.”

Patton shrugged.  **“And I wanted what I got.”** His smile turned devious.  **“When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game.”** He slowly approached Janus, who took a nervous step backwards with every step forward Patton took.  **“But you don’t get a win unless you play in the game.”** He tilted his head to the left.  **“Oh, you get love for it.”** He tilted it to the right.  **“You get hate for it.”** He grinned knowingly.  **“You get nothing if you…”**

**“Wait for it, wait for it, wait!”** he and the couch sang. Janus scowled, but Patton’s grin only widened.

**“God help and forgive me!”** Patton placed a palm over his heart.  **“I wanna build something that’s gonna outlive me.”** Logan and Roman took to his side with matching glares.

**“What do you want, Burr?”** they asked, circling him. Roman and Patton were grinning like predators who’d just found their prey, whereas Logan merely pointed at him accusingly.  **“What do you want, Burr?”** Remus jumped to his feet and joined in, screaming.  **“If you stand for nothing, Burr, then what do you fall for?!”**

Roman snapped his fingers and the spotlight centered on Janus alone. Roman dropped to his knees, and Patton and Logan took the cue to follow suit. Conflict and desperation in his face, Janus turned to the couch, meeting Thomas’s eyes.  **“I… wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens.”**

Thomas’s face softened.  _ ‘You are now,’ _ he thought.  _ ‘It took far too long, but you’re here now.’ _

Janus nodded slowly, as if he could read Thomas’s thoughts. ‘Could  _ he?’ _ Thomas wondered. All of his sides made up the person he was, so theoretically, they  _ should  _ be able to.  **“I… wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens.”**

**“I… wanna be… in the room where it happens.” (“I wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where it happens.”)**

**“I… I wanna be in the room… Oh!” (“I wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where it happens.”)**

**“I wanna be… I wanna be…” (“I wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where it happens.”)**

**“I’ve got to be… I’ve got to be in that room… In that big ol’ room!” (“I wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where it happens.”)**

**“The art of the compromise!”** **  
** **“Hold your nose and close your eyes,”** Janus instructed, while Patton placed a finger over his mouth and winked. Remus and Thomas did as the music said, Remus squeezing his eyes and nose shut with so much force that Thomas swore he could hear a crack.

**“We want our leaders to save the day!”** Roman struck a heroic pose.

**“But we don’t get a say in what they trade away,”** Janus growled, glaring at Patton, who simply smiled and waved.

**“We dream of a brand new start!”**

**“But we dream in the dark for the most part,”** Janus exclaimed, stepping back from the spotlight, which turned off, leaving the room in pitch-darkness. Virgil popped back in just then and had to feel his way back to his spot. He felt teeth chomp down on his fingers and used his other hand to sock Remus in the face.

**“Dark as the tomb where it happens!”**

“OW! Remus, what the heck?!”

“You’re the one who put your fingers all over my face!”

“It wasn’t on purpose, you idiot!”

“ _ Ohhh _ , so you mean to tell me you have  _ zero interest  _ in being inside--”

“Don’t say another word.”

“...”

“...”

“... me?”

**“I’ve got to be in--!”** ( **“The room where it happens!”** Thomas sang along with the other three sides, as he quietly shifted away from Virgil and Remus. Roman brought back the light so he could see the other two baring their teeth at one another like wild animals. Roman hurried over to mediate between the two before things could get more violent than they already were.)

**“I’ve got to be--!” (“The room where it happens!”)**

**“I’ve got to be--!” (“The room where it happens!”)**

**“Oh, I’ve got to be in--!” (“The room where it happens!”)**

**“I’ve got to be, I’ve gotta be, I’ve gotta be…” (“The room where it happens!”)**

**“In the roooooooooooom!” (“I wanna be in the room where it happens!”)**

Janus imitated a gun with his hand once more and aimed it toward the sky.  **“Click-boom!”**


	31. Schuyler Defeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This song is so short, it's kinda hard to even consider it equal to the others... But here ya go. The votes are in, and One Last Time is now in development.  
> In other news, I'm nearly finished with Roman's Pokemon Nuzlocke! (Not the writing, the nuzlocke the story will be based on.) I'm kinda considering shutting the story down after the first Elite Four battle, because I'm not really sure the post-game is going to be as interesting or can be tied together to the main story very well, but I'll have to decide that afterwards. Also, Remus's Nuzlocke has been started and it's about 2-3 gyms in.  
> I was originally going to have a different game come first, and the nuzlockes afterward, but I only have the prologue for the game done and there should be about 12 chapters, soooo... Idk. I'm so busy with Sanders Sides stuff that I'm pushing off real life XD}

{Cast List for Schuyler Defeated:

Philip Hamilton -  **Thomas**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**   
Aaron Burr -  **Janus** }

***

Patton sat down at a table knitting a red and white striped scarf while Thomas rushed over to him holding a newspaper.  **“Look! Grandpa’s in the paper! ‘War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr.’”** Patton frowned but continued working on his stitching.  **“Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate.”**

Patton shrugged.  **“Sometimes that’s how it goes.”**

**“Daddy’s gonna find out any minute,”** Thomas insisted. Patton sighed and glanced off to the side.

**“I’m sure he already knows.”**

“Their relationship is already so fractured,” Virgil muttered.

Thomas put the paper down on the table and Patton temporarily stopped his knitting to read through it with Thomas.  **“Further down.”**

**“Further down,”** they chorused.

**“Let’s meet the newest senator from New York.”**

**“New York,”** Patton sang, in a nostalgic sort of voice.

“This is a sort of reprise of ‘The Schuyler Sisters,’” Janus said, as he stood and walked onto the other half of the floor.

**“Our senator…”**

Roman hopped to his feet.  **“Burr?”** Janus whirled around and greeted him with a grin. Roman, however, was confrontational and humorless.  **“Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?”**

Janus shrugged, still jovial.  **“Since being one put me on the up and up again!”**

Roman’s fists clenched.  **“No one knows who you are or what you do.”**

“Oh, so it’s not okay for him to succeed because he isn’t following your ideology?” Logan tapped his arm impatiently. The other sides glanced at him. “What?”

Virgil shook his head. “Nothing. Just… You sounded really fired up, there, Teach.”

“While I appreciate what Hamilton has done for our country, I find Burr to be far less… irritating.”

Janus laughed.  **“They don’t need to know me; they don’t like you.”**

**“Excuse me?”** Roman stomped closer to him, but Janus didn’t look concerned at all.

**“Oh, Wall Street thinks you’re great. You’ll always be adored by the things you create.”**

“My point exactly,” Logan stated.

**“But upstate--”**

**“Wait!”** Roman interjected, but he was ignored.

“The cut version of this song was way better, but I like the addition of the ‘wait’ flipping the tables,” Virgil admitted.

**“-- people think you're crooked.”** Janus crossed his arms.  **“Schuyler's seat was up for grabs, so I took it.”**

Roman was fuming from this betrayal.  **“I’ve always considered you a friend.”**

“Oh, did you?” Virgil scoffed.

**“I don’t see why that has to end,”** Janus replied.

**“You changed parties to run against my father-in-law,”** Roman hissed. Janus shook his finger.

**“I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw.”** He sighed.  **“Your pride will be the death of us all.”** He turned around and walked off.  **“Beware, it goeth before the fall!”**

Roman growled. As Patton and Thomas removed themselves from the table, Roman went over and kicked the chair over in his rage, before storming off the scene entirely.


	32. Cabinet Battle #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Don't you just love when your relatives come over on a surprise visit and make you feel like a waste?}

{Cast List for Cabinet Battle #2:

George Washington -  **Logan**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Thomas**

James Madison -  **Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Logan, Thomas, Virgil, and Roman made their way to the center floor, where they conjured up a large desk with four seats -- Thomas and Virgil on the far left, and Roman and Logan on the far right. Logan stood up to address the couch.

**“The issue on the table…”** He glanced over at the others at the table, who were visibly mocking one another.  **“France is on the verge of war with England -- and do we provide aid and our troops to our French allies, or do we stay out of it?”** Logan raised an index finger and raised his voice.  **“Remember.”** Thomas, Virgil, and Roman snapped to attention.  **“My decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval. The only person you have to convince… is me.”** Roman visibly relaxed, while Virgil deflated.

“So, you have to make an argument convincing enough to persuade the embodiment of logic.”

“Still easier than convincing Patty-cakes,” Remus replied.

“Huh?” Patton looked between the two of them with innocent eyes. “What does that mean?” Janus and Remus exchanged weary glances and declined to comment.

**“Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir.”**

Thomas jumped to his feet, zoomed around the table, and faced the couch.

**“When we were on death's door, when we were needy -- we made a promise. We signed a treaty.”** Thomas held up his hand, his fingers counting to three.  **“We needed money, and guns, and half a chance.”** He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward.  **“Uh, who provided those funds?”**

Virgil rolled his eyes as Thomas looked his way, and offered a small,  **“France.”**

Thomas nodded, looking back to the couch.  **“In return, they didn’t ask for land -- only a promise that we’d lend a hand, and stand with them if they fought against oppressors.”** A determined gleam made its way into his eyes.  **“And revolution is messy, but now is the time to stand!”** He slammed his hands down on the table, making Virgil jump and shoot a glare his way.  **“Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny!”** Thomas called out. Remus whooped from the couch as Thomas side-eyed Roman.  **“I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he would rather not have this debate.”** He pointed accusingly at the side sitting alone at the table.  **“I’ll remind you that he is** **_NOT_ ** **Secretary of State!”**

“Get ‘im!” Remus cheered. Logan sighed and placed a palm on his forehead, clearly thinking,  _ ‘Oh dear, now the insults begin.’ _

**“He knows nothing of loyalty!”** Thomas snapped.  **“Smells like new money--”** Roman lifted an arm and sniffed.  **“-- dresses like fake royalty.”** Roman flinched.

Remus quieted in his cheering, a dark look in his eyes. “Okay. That one was… a little too on-the-nose.” Patton nodded in worried agreement, reaching over to pat him on the head. Remus leaned into the touch and whined when Patton moved his hand away, so Patton started ruffling his hair.

**“Desperate to rise above his station… Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation!”** Thomas exclaimed.

“... Should we have kept Roman from doing this song?” Janus asked, casting Roman a concerned glance. The memories of Roman’s courtroom sacrifice were still fresh in their mind. Roman sunk into his seat a little, but then put on a neutral expression and rose to his feet. Thomas bowed toward Logan.  **“Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mr. President.”**

Logan inhaled deeply.  **“Thank you, Secretary Jefferson.”** He gave Roman a curt nod.  **“Secretary Hamilton… your response.”**

Roman and Thomas slammed their shoulders into the other as they passed, Thomas returning to his seat beside Virgil, Roman standing in front of the desks.

“Booooooo!” Remus shouted through cupped hands. Roman cleared his throat, then moved so he was standing directly in front of Thomas.

**“You must be out of your godd*amn mind--!”** Roman slammed his hands against the table, but Thomas didn’t so much as flinch.  **“-- if you think the president is gonna bring the nation to the brink of meddling in the middle of a military mess, a game of chess, where France is queen and kingless.”**

“But… you made a promise…” Patton frowned.

**“We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket.”**

“Does that matter?” Patton exclaimed.

Janus gave him a pointed look. “Sometimes it’s necessary to take the time for yourself before you can take care of others, Patton.” Patton sunk in his seat, eyes downturned in shame. Janus sighed and patted him on the shoulder. “Oh, sit up. We can’t all be perfect.” They shared a small smile.

**“Would you like to take it out and ask it?”** Roman snapped.  **“‘Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head?’”** He shrugged, imitating the king.  **“‘Uh… do whatever you want, I'm super dead!’”**

Thomas lunged forward across the table, grabbing Roman by the scuff of his shirt, but before he could do anything more, Logan had stood and was pulling Thomas back.  **“Enough! Enough. Hamilton is right.”**

Thomas turned to him, eyes wide in shock and betrayal.  **“Mr. President--”**

**“We’re too fragile to start another fight,”** Logan explained.

**“But, sir, do we not fight for freedom?”** Thomas asked pleadingly. Virgil, by his side, nodded silently in agreement.

**“Sure,”** Logan replied, a dark look in his eyes.  **“When the French figure out who’s gonna lead ‘em.”** Virgil shrunk in on himself, while Thomas’s inner fire only burned brighter. Logan snapped the table out of existence and walked over to Roman, who stood victoriously his tongue stuck out at Thomas.

**“The people are leading!”** Thomas argued.

**“The people are rioting,”** Logan snapped back.  **“There’s a difference. Frankly, it’s a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality.”** Patton winced. Thomas sizzled in silence. With a nod, Logan said,  **“Hamilton.”**

**“Sir!”** Roman saluted.

**“Draft a statement of neutrality.”** Logan turned and walked away. Thomas stormed over to Roman, Virgil slowly following with his head down and hands tucked safely in his pockets.

**“Did you forget Lafayette?”** Thomas sneered. Roman stilled.

**“What?”**

**“Have you an ounce of regret?”** Thomas was fuming.  **“You accumulate debt, you accumulate power, yet in their hour of need, you forget.”**

It was Roman’s turn to scowl.  **“Lafayette’s a smart man -- he’ll be fine.”** He jabbed at Thomas’s chest.  **“And before he was your friend, he was mine.”** Roman turned around, throwing his hands up in the air.  **“If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop! Where do we draw the line?”**

“Not by breaking a promise,” Patton murmured.

**“So quick-witted,”** Thomas mused.

Roman shrugged.  **“Alas, I admit it.”**

**“I bet you were quite the lawyer.”**

**“My defendants got acquitted.”** Roman seemed to realize Thomas was leading somewhere, and his voice became defensive.

Thomas scoffed.  **“Yeah. Well, someone oughta remind you.”**

**“What?”** Roman snapped.

Thomas leaned forward with a devilish grin.  **“You’re nothing without Washington behind you.”**

Roman opened his mouth to argue, but Logan called on him from across the room.  **“Hamilton!”**

Thomas smirked.  **“Daddy’s calling!”**

“ _ Ohhhhhhhh _ !” Remus shouted obnoxiously.

Roman pushed past Thomas, too angry to formulate a response. Virgil and Thomas high-fived and waited for the next song to begin.


	33. Washington On Your Side

{Cast List for Washington On Your Side:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Remus**

James Madison -  **Virgil** }

***

After Thomas and Virgil finished their high-five, Thomas’s eyes happened to meet Remus’s jittery jade eyes across the room, and he paused. The embodiment of intrusive thoughts was fidgeting so much that the entire couch was beginning to shake.

“Uh… Remus, you good?” As soon as the question came out of his mouth, he felt sort of stupid.

“Nope!” The other side chirped, though his eyes seemed to glow just a bit brighter, and his shoulders hiked up almost high enough to sandwich his cheeks. “Good is Ro. I’m as baaaaad as can be.”

Thomas shared a wary glance with Janus, then meekly offered, “Uh… Dukey, do you wanna play Jefferson? I could always sit out a--”

His words died in his throat as a squeal of excitement spilled from the Duke’s unsettlingly-wide-open mouth. He fell forward until his palms hit the floor, then pushed himself forward until he was doing a handstand, and then managed to flip over into a crabwalk (more like a crab _ run _ , with the speed he was going) toward Thomas.

“Uh… I’ll take that as a yes.” Thomas gave Virgil a ‘good luck’ grin as he left the anxious side on the floor with a crabwalking Remus.

Janus gave Roman a nod and he continued the song.  **“It must be nice, it must be nice, to have Washington on your side.”** He glanced longingly at Logan from the side.  **“It must be nice, it must be nice, to have Washington on your side.”**

Remus leaned back on his hands and flipped backwards onto his feet.  **“Every action has its equal, opposite reactions.”** He gestured toward Roman with a sneer on his face.  **“Thanks to Hamilton, our cabinet’s fractured into factions.”** Roman stuck out his tongue at him.  **“Try not to crack under the stress; we’re breaking down like fractions.”** Suddenly, visible lines cut Remus’s body into eight blocks that fell onto the floor, like he’d been cut up by a sword -- an illusion that disappeared as soon as the line finished. Thomas jumped up in his seat, startled. Remus conjured up a rolled-up newspaper and slapped Roman in the face with it.  **“We smack each other in the press, and we don’t print retractions.”**

“Hey!” Roman complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Remus shrugged.  **“I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion.”**

“Roman certainly has those,” Virgil mumbled under his breath. His eyes flickered up just in time to catch a tiny smile on Janus’s face before he switched back into character.

**“The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion.”** Remus held up Roman’s sleeve as evidence.

Roman frowned at them from where he was sandwiched between Thomas and Patton on the couch. “Come on, guys, is this Insult Roman: The Musical?”

**“Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration.”** Remus flicked a poker chip into Logan’s face.  **“As Wall Street robs 'em blind in search of chips to cash in.”**

“That was highly unnecessary,” Logan stated, readjusting his glasses.

Remus jumped over the couch and grabbed Roman by the ears, pulling them up and down.  **“This prick is asking for someone to bring him to task!”**

“Let go of me!” Roman grabbed Remus’s hands and pulled them off, scowling as Remus jumped over the couch again, just barely avoiding Roman’s head with his feet.  **“Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mass, so we can at last unmask him!”** He conjured up another gun in his hands, and everyone froze.  **“I’ll pull the trigger on him; someone load the gun and cock it!”** Remus held the gun behind his back and it had vanished by the time his hand came back into sight. He rolled his eyes and glared at Patton, who jumped.  **“While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket.”**

**“It must be nice, it must be nice,”** Remus and Janus sang together, the latter coming to flank his right side.  **“to have Washington on your side. It must be nice, it must be nice, to have Washington on your side.”** Remus, the epitome of nonstop energy, was tapping away at the floor, practically bouncing in place while his fingernails clawed at his arm.  **“Look back at the Bill of Rights.”**

**“Which I wrote!”** Virgil pointed out as he stepped up to Remus’s other side.

**“The ink hasn’t dried,”** they chorused solemnly. Remus whipped a wet paint brush in the air and black ink flew outward, leaving specks on the floor and the sides on the couch.

“... This comes out, doesn’t it?” Thomas asked hopefully.

“It’s not real, Thomas,” Logan said slowly, with the irritation that comes from explaining the same thing dozens of times. “So,  _ yes _ , it will come out.”

**“It must be nice, it must be nice, to have Washington on your side.”**

Virgil frowned.  **“So he’s doubled the size of the government. Wasn’t the trouble with much of our previous government size?”**

**“Look in his eyes,”** Janus commanded, and they all turned their glares upon Roman.

**“See how he lies?”** Roman gulped as the intensity of their gazes chipped away at his ego.

**“Follow the scent of his enterprise,”** Virgil suggested, and Janus nodded approvingly.

Remus looked bored, waving his arms in the air like a Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm-Flailing Tube Man.  **“Centralizing national credit and making American credit competitive.”**

**“If we don’t stop it, we aid and abet it,”** Virgil said through gritted teeth.

Remus snapped his fingers and jumped in the air like he’d just thought up a genius idea.  **“I have to resign!”** Virgil and Janus looked mortified.

**“Somebody has to stand up for the South!”** Virgil argued.

**“Somebody has to stand up to his mouth,”** Janus added, sneering in Roman’s direction.

Remus shook his finger at them like they were children.  **“If there’s a fire you’re trying to douse--”**

**“-- you can’t put it out from inside the house,”** Virgil joined, sighing in understanding.

Remus paced back and forth, a mischievous light flashing through his eyes.  **“I’m in the cabinet; I am complicit in watching him grabbin’ at power and kissin’ it! If Washington isn’t gon’ listen to disciplined dissidents, this is the difference -- this kid is out!”** Remus pumped his fist in the air.

Thomas did a golf clap. “It’s nice to hear myself not flailing over that rap. But still. Daveed did it way better.”

“Don’t tell Remus that,” Roman said with a laugh. “Or you’ll regret it in your nightmares tonight.”

**“Oh!”** The three former dark sides pointed angrily at Roman.  **“This immigrant isn’t somebody we chose!”** They each took a single step forward.  **“Oh! This immigrant’s keeping us all on our toes!”** They stepped forward with their other foot.  **“Oh! Let’s show these Federalists who they’re up against!”**

“Patton, add another tally for the swear jar,” Logan deadpanned.

**“Oh! Southern** **_motherf*cking_ ** **\--”** Remus and Virgil screamed.   
Patton sighed in disappointment, clicking his tongue. “I try to raise them right.” He added yet another tally to Remus’s gargantuan list of swear jar debt.

**“** **_Democratic-Republicans!_ ** **”** The three sides finished.

**“Oh!”** The couch shouted.

Remus started Naruto-running in a circle around Janus and Virgil. **“Let’s follow the money and see where it goes!”** they sang. **(“Oh!”) “Because every second, the Treasury grows!” (“Oh!”) “If we follow the money and see where it leads…”** Remus stopped in the middle of the two, wrapping his arms around their waists and pulling them in, with a massive grin on his face.  **“Get in the weeds--”** Now they all shared a devious grin.  **“-- look for the seeds of Hamilton’s misdeeds!”**

Remus conjured up piles of paper, which Janus and Virgil began searching through.  **“It must be nice, it must be nice…”**

**“Follow the money and see where it goes,”** Virgil repeated.

**“It must be nice, it must be nice…”**

Remus smirked, snapping his fingers, and everyone looked away before his now-naked appearance could be seared into their memories. Everyone except for Logan, who looked confused by their embarrassment.  **“The emperor has no clothes.”**

“But… We’re all Thomas. We all know what we look like. There’s no need to feel shame.”

Janus gave Remus  _ A Look _ , and the other sighed and reclothed himself, while the papers vanished from existence.

**“We won’t be invisible,”** the three former dark sides warned the couch, solemn looks on their faces as they stood up tall. Remus interlocked his fingers with each of theirs, and they held on tight in solidarity.  **“We won’t be denied.”** Patton shuddered. Their eyes all seemed to fall upon  _ him _ \-- and while Janus’s and Virgil’s softened upon seeing him shake, Remus’s only seemed to harden.  **“Still.”** Remus’s hold tightened, and both of the other sides squeezed back.  **“It must be nice, it must be nice… to have Washington on your side.”** Remus sent one last knowing glare at his brother, before bounding back to the couch and curling up at Thomas’s side, stealing popcorn from a bowl on Thomas’s lap that the host  _ knew  _ hadn’t been there a few minutes prior. Thomas reached out for a piece, but Roman grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

“Don’t even. It’s probably Taco Loco or Buffalo Wing and Blue Cheese flavored. Or both.”

Thomas’s hand immediately fell to his side. “But… it looks like normal popcorn?”

“That’s what he wants you to think,” Roman said seriously. Thomas glanced up at the too-wide grin Remus was giving him, and decided not to risk it.


	34. One Last Time

{Cast List for One Last Time:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

George Washington -  **Patton** }

***

“Patton, Logan, either of you wanna be Daddy Warbucks?” Thomas asked. His words caught up with him a moment later and he shook his head. “Wrong musical -- Washington?”

“Basically the same thing,” Virgil mused.

“I will refrain from that role for now. Too much singing,” Logan replied.

“I’ll do it!” Patton exclaimed as he hopped to his feet. He took a few steps out onto the floor, then spun around dramatically and pointed at Roman. “You!” His finger moved to Thomas. “Or you!” Then it fell on Virgil. “Or you! One of you, be my son!”

“Picking favorites, I see.” Janus tut-tutted. “Shameful.”

Upon seeing Patton’s face fall, Roman stood up and forcibly pressed his hand down on Janus’s hat until it covered his eyes. He ignored Janus’s surprised yelp. “Oh, he’s just messing with you, Patton. Let’s go.” Patton brightened up and moved further on the floor.

“Make another desk!” he chirped. Roman waved an arm and a large work desk filled with piles of paper appeared, along with a chair behind it and to its side. Patton plopped down on the chair behind the desk with a bright smile, then quickly got into character, lines appearing on his forehead as he narrowed his eyes in focus and scribbled random lines onto a sheet of paper.

Roman cleared his throat and pretended to knock on an imaginary door before approaching the desk.  **“Mr. President. You asked to see me?”**

Patton gave him a small smile.  **“I know you’re busy.”**

“When is he  _ not  _ busy?” Thomas asked. Everyone shrugged or smiled.

Roman’s face softened.  **“What do you need, sir?”** Patton glanced down at the papers on his desk, unresponsive for a moment.  **“... Sir?”**

Patton exhaled through his nose. **“I wanna give you a word of warning.”**

“ _ Ooooooh _ , Roman’s in  _ trouuubleeeeeeee _ ,” Remus taunted.

Roman frowned, a stubborn glare fixing itself in his eyes.  **“Sir, I don’t know what you heard, but whatever it is, Jefferson started it!”** He pointed emphatically toward Remus. The twins stuck out their tongues at one another.

Patton shook his head.  **“Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning.”**

Roman blinked. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, as if to ask,  _ ‘Surprised?’ _ Roman stared at Patton for a moment, before falling into the other chair at the desk.  **“You’re kidding.”**

**“I need a favor.”**

**“Whatever you say, sir.”** Roman looked giddy.  **“Jefferson will pay for this behavior!”**

“Good luck with that,” Janus remarked.

Patton shushed the creative side and stood up straight.  **“Talk less.”**

**“I’ll use the press!”** Roman jumped to his feet.  **“I’ll write under a pseudonym -- you’ll see what I can do to him!”**

“There’s such a childish sort of energy in him,” Thomas noted sadly. Hamilton never really got much time to enjoy being a kid.

Patton handed him a notebook and a pen.  **“I need you to draft an address.”**

Roman fist-pumped with the hand holding the pen.  **“Yes! He resigned! You can finally speak your mind!”**

Patton looked horrified for a moment.  **“No!”** Roman gave him a look of confusion. Calmer, Patton explained,  **“he’s stepping down so he can run for president.”**

**“Ha!”** Roman nudged him with his elbow.  **“Good luck defeating you, sir!”**

Patton smiled wistfully.  **“I’m stepping down; I’m not running for president.”**

There was a brief silence. Everyone could practically see the gears turning in Roman’s head.  **“... I’m sorry, what?”**

**“One last time,”** Patton sang brightly as he pulled out two glasses. Roman barely had to move his fingers and they were filled with fruit punch. Patton nudged him and offered a glass.  **“Relax, have a drink with me, one last time.”** Roman dropped his pencil and notebook on the desk and took the glass with shaking fingers.  **“Let’s take a break tonight.”** Patton clinked their glasses.

“I wonder if that line was purposeful?” Logan wondered aloud.

Thomas frowned. “What do you mean?”

“In the third song, Angelica and Eliza tried persuading Hamilton to take a break. Now, Washington is telling Hamilton to take a break. He resists both times, as is his nature, and loses someone dear to him in each. He loses Angelica and Eliza for the summer, influencing him to make the grave mistake of the Reynolds affair, and he loses Washington as a source of wisdom and power.”

**“And then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye, to say goodbye -- you and I!”**

Patton took a sip of his drink while Roman shook his head in utter disbelief.  **“No, sir -- why?”**

Patton ignored him.  **“I wanna talk about neutrality!”** His eyes glowed as he looked at Janus, who gave him a small nod of approval.

Roman stormed over to the couch.  **“Sir, with Britain--”** He gestured toward Remus.  **“-- and France--”** He then gestured toward Virgil.  **“-- on the verge of war, is this the best time?”**

“That was a highly accurate statement,” Logan stated. Virgil gave him a look. “What? You two  _ are  _ at war most of the time.”

“Only because Virgil’s a party pooper scaredy-cat!”

**“I want to warn against partisan fighting.”** Patton sent Virgil and Remus A Look.

“Uh-oh, dad did The Thing.”

“But--”

Patton frowned.  **“Pick up a pen, start writing.”** Roman sulked and dropped back in his chair, placing his glass on the end of the desk. Patton raised his index finger.  **“I wanna talk about what I have learned, the hard-won wisdom I have earned.”**

Roman clenched his teeth.  **“As far as the people are concerned, you have to serve!”** He turned back to Patton with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.  **“You could continue to serve--”**

**“No!”** Patton argued.  **“One last time!”** He paced around the desk with a melancholic smile.  **“The people will hear from me one last time.”** After circling the desk, he stopped behind Roman, placing his hands on the creative side’s shoulders.  **“And if we get this right, we’re gonna teach ‘em how to say goodbye.”** Roman’s eyes began to tear up.  **“You and I!”**

**“Mr. President…”** Roman spun around so he was sitting backwards in the chair.  **“They will say you’re weak!”**

**“No,”** Patton replied.  **“They will see we’re strong.”**

**“Your position is so unique!”** Roman pleaded.

**“So I’ll use it to move them along!”** Patton responded patiently.

Roman’s eyes began to shine with tears, which began to trickle down his face.  **“Why do you have to say goodbye?!”**

Patton ruffled his hair affectionately.  **“If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on.”** He wiped Roman’s eyes with his hoodie sleeve.  **“It outlives me when I’m gone.”** Roman began wiping his eyes, so Patton took a step back and gazed off into the distance.  **“Like the scripture says…” He smiled. “‘Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree, and no one shall make them afraid.’ They’ll be safe in the nation we’ve made.”** He took Roman’s hands in his and they shared a warm smile.  **“I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree.”** Roman inhaled deeply and nodded.  **“A moment alone in the shade… At home in this nation we’ve made.”** Patton squeezed Roman’s hands and let go.  **“One last time.”**

**“One last time,”** Roman sang quietly. Patton’s smile widened and he took a step back. Roman mustered up his determination and spun around in his chair, taking the notebook and pen in his hands once more. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, writing with his notebook leaning against his legs.

**“Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors.”** Roman looked up hesitantly at Patton, as if asking,  _ ‘Is that good?’  _ Patton nodded approvingly.

“Indeed, we all make mistakes. We intend the best for Thomas, but we must all be aware of our capacity for failure, ignorance, and unintended harm.”

Virgil hid his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor, thinking,  _ ‘Yeah, if anyone knows about that, it’s me.’ _ He felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and looked over to see Logan’s hand resting there. His eyes were soft and concerned. Virgil smiled and nodded, understanding what he meant. What Logan said, it went for all of them -- it wasn’t just him. And it was all okay.

**“I shall also carry with me the hope…”** ( **“The hope,”** Roman vocalized along with his speech.)  **“... that my country will--” (“-- view them with indulgence.”) “And that--” (“-- after forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal…”) “... the faults of incompetent abilities will be--” (“-- consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest.”)**

“He truly deserved a long and pleasant retirement after sacrificing so much of his life to such a selfless cause,” Janus murmured. “How long did he live after he stopped running for president?”

“Unfortunately, he only lived two years after leaving the office,” Logan answered solemnly. “And even then, he spent his days trying to make Mount Vernon more functional, rather than focusing on enjoying retirement.”

Virgil frowned. “He slaved away his whole life and never got a chance to rest.”

“Sometimes the people who succeed the most in life are the least capable of finding happiness,” Janus replied quietly.

Patton leaned against Roman’s chair, back-to-back, and gazed upwards as if he were looking to heaven and not the ceiling, as he and Roman continued,  **“I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust, of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers.”**

Roman finished writing. He stood from his chair and handed the notebook and pen to Patton, saluting after he did so. Patton saluted back with a sad smile.  **“One last time.”**

**“George Washington’s going home,”** the couch sang, sounding confused.

**“Teach ‘em how to say goodbye,”** Roman encouraged, forcing a smile as Patton walked away from him, approaching the couch eagerly. Patton handed Logan the notebook and pen for him to read.

**“George Washington’s going home,”** the couch sang again, this time more shocked.

**“You and I!”** Patton vocalized.

Thomas and his fellow sides noted the happiness on Patton’s face, and their voices became more congratulatory as they repeated their line.  **“George Washington’s going home!”**

**“Going home!”** Patton cried, throwing his arms up in the air. Remus rushed forward and lifted him up onto his shoulders.

**“George Washington’s going home!”**

Patton turned and smiled brightly at Roman, tears shining in his eyes.  **“History has its eyes on you, you, you! Yeah!”** When he turned back to the couch, Roman’s smile faded, replaced by concern.

**“George Washington’s going home!”**

**“We’re gonna teach ‘em how to say goodbye!”** Patton exclaimed, raising a fist in the air. **(“Teach ‘em how to say goodbye!”** Remus and Thomas echoed, mirroring his movements. **)**

**“Teach ‘em how to say goodbye!” (“Teach ‘em how!”) “To say goodbye!” (“Say goodbye!”) “Say goodbye!” (“Say goodbye!”)**

**“One last time!”** Patton raised both arms high in the air, squeezing his eyes shut as he poured his heart and soul into his final vocals.  **(“One last time!”) “Time!”**


	35. I Know Him

{Cast List for I Know Him:

King George III -  **Roman** ,  **Remus** }

***

The twins poofed the desk out of existence and sat down in the two chairs after placing them side-by-side, though this time they were facing the couch. They swung their feet back and forth, sometimes knocking them into one other. They both looked strangely quiet and contemplative.

**“They say,”** Roman spoke up.  **“George Washington’s yielding his power and stepping away.”**

Remus jabbed an elbow into his leg and held up his chin with his hand.  **“Is that true? I wasn’t aware that was something a person could do.”**

“I’m sure most of the world at the time was thinking the same thing,” Logan added.

Roman sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms.  **“I’m perplexed,”** he admitted.  **“Are they going to keep on replacing whoever's in charge?”**

Remus sighed, leaning back dangerously far in his chair.  **“If so, who's next?”** He scoffed.  **“There's nobody else in their--”** He made quotes in the air.  **“--** **_‘country’_ ** **who looms quite as large…”**

Thomas walked across the floor and whispered in each of their ears. The twins froze. Thomas then skipped back to the couch while they looked at one another in shock.  **“John Adams?!”**

**“... I know him.”** Roman stated slowly.  **“That can’t be.”** He shook his head in utter confusion.  **“That’s that… little guy who spoke to me.”** He stood and held up his hand to his shoulder, palm downturned, to represent the other man’s height.

**“All those years ago -- what was it, eighty-five?”** Remus grinned, eyes swirling dementedly as he jumped to his feet.  **“That poor man, they’re going to eat him alive!”**

“This fits almost too well,” Virgil said, looking away from Remus’s demented expression.

“Remus  _ IS  _ King George III,” Janus responded.

Roman laughed, clapping his hands once.  **“Oceans rise. Empires fall! Next to Washington, they all look small.”**

**“All alone.”** Remus giggled.  **“Watch them run. They will tear each other into pieces!”** He jumped up and down excitedly.  **“Jesus Christ, this will be fun!”**

“... Okay, I know he’s being all scary right now -- but isn’t he so cute?!” Patton pointed at Remus.

Virgil gave him an odd look. “I wouldn’t call that cute, Patton. I’d call it psychotic.”

The twins linked arms, but this time one of them was facing the opposite direction. They kicked out one foot every few seconds, then switched to the other. Then they unlinked arms, changed direction, and linked arms again before continuing.  **“Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da! Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!”** Then they both let go and collapsed into the other’s chair, laughing and snorting in an over-the-top manner that had everyone else on the couch chuckling.

**“** **_‘President John Adams,’_ ** **”** Remus choked out through his laughing fit. He teetered his chair in every direction, just a little too far. It started to fall over, so Roman waved his hand and the chair and Remus reappeared at a different angle so he fell against him instead of the floor. Remus didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in his maniacal laughter.

Roman rolled his eyes at his twin, then looked over at the couch in amusement.  **“Good luck!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I only have up to the Stay Alive Reprise finished right now, so updates are gonna be every other day again after today.
> 
> Also this is random, but if you are a vocaloid fan, can you send me a list of creepy vocaloid songs or creepy vocaloid covers? I just need a couple more than what I already have, so suggestions will help. In October, I'm planning to have a daily Sanders Sides React To work, themed around spookiness. Most of the things I've picked out aren't that bad, such as The Nightmare Before Christmas and 9, so it doesn't have too scary. I've picked out some already and most of them are from Oliver, because he's the vocaloid everyone likes to give the spooky ones. I have to start soon though so I'm not stressed out in October when I'm at college and have a ton of work to focus on.}


	36. The Adams Administration

{Cast List for The Adams Administration:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Thomas**

James Madison -  **Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Remus** }

***

Janus returned to the floor once the twins plopped back onto the couch, Remus stretching backwards and extending his left leg across Roman’s lap.  **“How does Hamilton, the short-tempered protean creator of the Coast Guard, founder of the New York Post--”**

“The musical treats these like small feats, when in actuality they were all very commendable achievements in their own right,” Logan stated.

**“-- ardently abuse his cabinet post, destroy his reputation?”** Janus laughed, spreading his arms out wide.  **“Welcome, folks, to the--!”**

**“Adams Administration!”** everyone exclaimed, Virgil and Remus lowering their pitches to match the deep voice.

Thomas and Virgil went out to the floor, standing on Janus’s right side. Janus gestured toward their host.  **“Jefferson’s the runner-up, which makes him the Vice President.”**

**“Washington can’t help you now -- no more Mister Nice President,”** Thomas taunted. Roman stuck out his tongue at him.

Janus’s eyes widened.  **“Adams fires Hamilton, privately calls him ‘creole bastard’ in his taunts!”** He covered his mouth in feigned shock.

Remus tapped Roman on the shoulder.

“Whaaaaat?” Roman groaned.

Remus winked and gave him a thumbs up. “I gotcha, bro.” Roman frowned in confusion.

**“Say what?”** Thomas exclaimed, covering his mouth in shock (and also to hide a sh*t-eating grin) while he shared a wide-eyed stare with his deceitful side.

**“Hamilton publishes his response!”** Janus announced, not bothering to hide his grin. Everyone knew the cut lyrics of The Adams Administration were running through their heads, as Remus jumped to his feet and screamed (without any censoring),  **“Sit down, John, YOU FAT MOTHER******!!!”**

Roman sighed and grabbed Remus by the shoulders, making him sit down while Patton gasped and pretended to gossip like a shocked civilian to Logan.

“You know? Sometimes, having a revolting, foul-mouthed brother pays off,” Roman mused.

“Uh-huh!” Remus nodded in agreement.

**“Hamilton is out of control,”** Janus said cautiously. He, Virgil, and Thomas had flocked to the center of the floor and were glaring at the twins from afar.

**“This is great!”** Virgil replied. Janus didn’t seem to agree, so he explained further.  **“He’s out of power.”** He counted each reason on his fingers.  **“He holds no office. And he just destroyed President John Adams -- the only other significant member of his party!”**

**“Hamilton’s a host unto himself,”** Thomas scoffed, crossing his arms.  **“As long as he can hold a pen, he’s a threat.”** Virgil and Janus, who stood on each side of him, glanced up, confused by the wicked gleam in his eye.  **“Let’s let him know what we know.”**


	37. We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Barely edited, sorry if I made some mistakes. Meant to get this out yesterday, but had a rough day. Woke up this morning to several recommended Avatar: TLA reaction videos though! So that's fun. Also I hear Thomas finished the script for the next Sanders Asides? :D That still means a lot of time for filming needs to be put aside, so I doubt we're getting it within the next month, but news is still news, and I crave every bit of it. I wonder what the theme for this next one is, and who's going to be in it?? Leave any interesting speculation in the comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts!}

{Cast List for We Know:

Alexander Hamilton - **Thomas**

Aaron Burr - **Janus**

Thomas Jefferson - **Remus**

James Madison - **Virgil** }

***

Thomas was seated in front of a desk, writing on a piece of paper with a black-ink quill (something that he found incredibly challenging, considering how easily the ink smudged), when he was approached by Remus, Virgil, and Janus.

He glanced up at Remus. **“Mr. Vice President.”** His eyes traveled over to Virgil. **“Mr. Madison.”** His eyes fell on Janus and he couldn’t hide his scowl. **“Senator Burr.”** He paused and examined each of them carefully, especially Remus, who was jittery and holding something behind his back. **“What is this?”** Thomas demanded, sounding more confident than he looked.

“One interesting thing to note in this song is the historical inaccuracy.” Logan’s eyes lit up in excitement as Roman paused the music so he could explain. “In actuality, the people who confronted Hamilton were James Monroe -- the fifth president of the United States -- Abraham Venable, and Frederick Muhlenberg -- a Pennsylvania congressman. Venable and Muhlenberg, taking on the roles of Jefferson and Madison in this song, promised not to speak of what they’d learned, while Monroe sent copies of the documents Hamilton had shown them to Jefferson.”

Roman frowned, confused. “So Burr wasn’t even involved?”

“No. Although -- and this is only slightly related -- Burr _did_ serve as the attorney for Maria Reynolds, who divorced her husband and remarried as soon as she was separated from her husband. He was not involved in Hamilton’s confession, but he was involved with the Reynolds situation.” Logan cleared his throat. “You may continue, now, Roman.”

Remus slammed a pile of check stubs on the desk where Thomas was sitting. **“We have the check stubs, from separate accounts…”**

**“... almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts…”**

**“... to a Mr. James Reynolds, way back in 1791,”** Janus finished with a smirk.

“What time did this take place?” Patton asked, curiously.

“The three men confronted him in November of 1792, but The Reynolds Pamphlet was only published years later in 1797.”

Thomas glowered. **“Is that what you have? Are you done?”**

“A thousand dollars must’ve been a lot, especially back then,” Roman pointed out. “And in such a short amount of time…”

Logan nodded. “Forgive any inaccuracies, but if my calculations are correct, I believe $1,000 in Hamilton’s time would have been roughly equal to $28,870 today.”

“What?!” Roman and Patton exclaimed. They spun around to face one another and started shouting variations of “Jinx!” They ended up compromising over two hugs.

Virgil frowned, shifting uncomfortably. **“You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position.”**

Remus grinned sharply. **“Though ‘virtue’ is not a word I’d apply to this situation!”**

“Agreed,” Patton said, nodding uncomfortably.

**“To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission…”**

Remus skipped forward and poked Thomas in the chest hard enough for him to jolt backwards. **“And the evidence suggests you’ve engaged in speculation!”**

Janus moved around the desk and stood behind Thomas, placing his hands on his shoulders. **“An immigrant embezzling our government funds.”**

Remus swung himself onto Thomas’s desk and sat on the edge, swinging his feet back and forth. He and Virgil sang, **“I can almost see the headline; your career is done!”**

 **“I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons,”** Janus taunted, gesturing toward the couch, where Patton, Logan, and Roman were watching their host in sympathy.

“Wait, Hamilton has more kids?”

“They had seven by the time Philip passed away, but only five by this point in the song. His second child was a daughter named Angelica.”

Remus spun around and plopped down on his stomach. He grinned up at Thomas, resting his chin on his knuckles, as the three former dark sides sang, **“You best g’wan run back where ya come from!”**

“Awww!” Patton squeezed Roman’s arm. “He named her after Angelica! That’s so cute!”

Logan bit his tongue and held back the rest of his knowledge about young Angelica Hamilton. Patton didn’t need to know the more tragic parts of her story -- not when the remainder of the show was already such a tragedy. It wasn’t that Patton was too innocent to handle it (because he sure wasn’t, no matter how he liked to act) -- it was simply that his empathy was too powerful for his own heart to take sometimes. One of the downsides to being Morality, Logan supposed.

Thomas jumped to his feet, knocking Janus’s hands from his shoulders. **“Ha! You don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess!”**

 **“Confess,”** the three repeated.

 **“You have** **_nothing_ ** **,”** Thomas snapped. **“I don’t have to tell you anything at all.”** Then, something sparked in his eyes and he straightened up. **“... Unless…”**

 **“Unless?”** they sang, Remus cocking his head to the side curiously. It cracked loudly.

Patton winced. “Why does he feel the need to do that?”

“You creative sides are so extra,” Logan drawled.

“Hey!” Roman crossed his arms. “I take offense to that!”

“No you don’t,” Logan replied.

Roman frowned, considering it. “... Yeah, you’re right.”

Thomas grimaced. **“If I can prove that I never broke the law--”** Virgil raised an eyebrow. **“-- do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?”**

Janus’s eyes flickered with interest. **“No one else was in the room where it happened…”**

 **“Is that a yes?”** Thomas asked harshly. The other three exchanged glances.

**“Um… yes.”**

“Well, what did you expect them to say?” Roman huffed.

Thomas sighed and handed over a piece of paper to Virgil. The anxious side skeptically took it, while Remus and Janus curiously inched to his side, glancing over his shoulder as he read aloud. **“Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck. You see, it was my wife who you decided to..."** All of their eyes widened at once.

Remus blinked slowly and emphatically at Thomas, as a slow grin creeped onto his face. **“Whaaaat?”**

Thomas sighed and began pacing in circles around the desk as he explained himself. **“She courted me… escorted me to bed, and when she had me in a corner, that’s when Reynolds extorted me.”** Janus leaned against the desk and listened carefully. Virgil looked stunned into silence. **“For a sordid fee, I paid him quarterly. I may have mortally wounded my prospects, but my papers are orderly!”**

“Yeah, but… Cheating on the one you love can’t be better than using government money,” Patton argued. “How is confessing _that_ supposed to save his legacy?”

“Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see,” Roman quoted under his breath.

Thomas took a pile of papers from his desk and pushed it into Virgil’s chest. **“As you can see, I kept a record of every check in my checkered history.”** Thomas jabbed him in the chest. **“Check it again against your list and see consistency.”** He glared at Remus. **“I never spent a cent that wasn’t mine. You sent the dogs after my scent -- that’s… fine!”** Thomas placed a hand over his heart. **“Yes, I have reasons for shame. But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name.”**

“I would still call that treason,” Patton argued. “And his name _was_ sullied from the reveal. He lost _everything_ .”   
Thomas stepped back so he could fix his glare on all three of them. **“As you can see, I have done nothing to provoke legal action. Are my answers to your satisfaction?!”**

“Would you rather him have never confessed, and simply lied his whole life, Patton?” Logan asked, genuinely curious.

Patton frowned. “I’d rather him have not cheated on his wife at all…”

“That’s not an answer.”

Remus snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. **“My God.”**

Virgil glanced between Remus and Janus, then sighed and waved a hand. **“Gentlemen, let’s go.”** Remus happily skipped after him as he walked away.

“Remus is not a gentleman,” Roman chuckled. “Ranking all of us on our gentlemanliness--”  
“That’s not a word,” Logan interrupted.

“-- I would obviously be number one, followed closely by my dear Pop-aya, then Logan, then the snake, then Panic At The Everywhere over there, and then Remus last.”

“Uh, no. Excuse you.” Logan shook his finger, his eyes alight in the way they always were when he vehemently disagreed with something. “No, you see, _I_ am far more of a gentleman than _Patton_.”

“I dunno, kiddo, I think I’m a very gentle man,” Patton replied, grinning. Logan held back a groan.

“That wasn’t even _clever_. And Janus would definitely be further up on the list than Patton.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Psh, yeah right.”

 **“So?”** Thomas asked loudly.

Virgil paused and shared a glance with Remus. They turned to meet their host’s eyes, and promised, **“The people won’t know what we know.”** Remus’s smile seemed untrustworthy, and Thomas’s eyebrows furrowed. Virgil pulled Remus off the stage, and Thomas spun around to catch Janus before he fled.

 **“Burr!”** Janus smiled deceptively at Thomas as he latched onto his arm. **“How do I know you won’t use this against me the next time we go toe to toe?”**

Janus shook his head. **“Alexander, rumors only grow.”** He reached down and grabbed Thomas’s wrist, carefully pulling it away from his arm. **“And we both know what we know.”** With that, he let go of Thomas and walked off, leaving their host silent and scared in the middle of the floor.


	38. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Expect daily uploads now until Act 2 is complete -- I'm hoping to have Act 2 finished by the end of this month. Then, there will be a break for a couple weeks, before the cut songs will be done, and then another week of a break before the requests. All requests for song re-dos MUST be put in by the time the cut songs are all posted! I will not be accepting any more after that.  
> Once all the submitted requests are done, this story will be labeled as complete, and I'll be moving on to other main focuses -- Nightmares and Flower Crowns, for instance, my DRV3 story, my college AU, and other Sanders Sides reactions, which probably won't be posted until September. This has been a really fun journey and a test of my ability to follow an upload schedule -- a test I sorta failed at somewhat if you consider the break between Act 1 and 2, but one that I managed to follow the rest of the time. It was also a test of perseverance, because I found that some chapters, I wouldn't be writing out of passion, but rather doing the bare minimum to just get through the story (as often happens to me with longer stories). Your comments have been helping me realize more about me as a writer and I'm using that knowledge now to better myself and double-check the quality of my writing. So thank you all!  
> Fun fact, the next chapter is one of the first I wrote for Act 2, and it's actually part of the reason I decided to write this whole story in the first place -- other than, of course, Alexander Hamilton, Dear Theodosia, and Wait For It.}

{Cast List for Hurricane:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus** }

***

“All right, I’m Ham!” Roman shouted, hopping to his feet. “Thomas…” He smiled and gestured toward the couch.

“Yeah, get back to the couch where you belong, you trashy skank!” Remus exclaimed, throwing a sock at his host’s face.

“Okay, first of all, that was rude and uncalled for, both of you,” Thomas replied. “Second--”

Roman snapped his fingers and Thomas was sitting on the couch.

“Let him have his moment, kiddo,” Patton said gently.

“Yeah, he’s as much of an attention whore as I am,” Remus said in agreement. “He needs it.”

“Also, rude and unnecessary.” Thomas sighed. “You two have some issues to sort out.”

“I know a family therapist,” Logan suggested. Remus hissed threateningly.

**“In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet,”** Roman sang, a soft and troubled tone to his voice.  **“... for just a moment…”** He reached out toward the ceiling.  **“... a yellow sky.”**

Logan sat up straighter, an interested glint in his eyes. “Fitting, as Janus’s associated color is yellow, and he portrays Burr in this musical.”

**“When I was seventeen, a hurricane destroyed my town. I didn’t drown.”** Roman smiled weakly.  **“I couldn’t seem to die.”**

“Wait for it,” Remus sang teasingly.

“Not yet,” Janus reminded him.

**“I wrote my way out.”** Roman looked proudly down at his hands.  **“Wrote everything down far as I could see.”**

“I wonder what he could’ve written to get himself out of that situation,” Patton said thoughtfully.

“You can find it online,” Logan replied. “It’s certainly well-written in the emotional sense, and is a very interesting read, particularly when you consider how old Hamilton was when he wrote it, a mere letter not intending to become published and so easily discovered this far into the future.”

**“I wrote my way out. I looked up and the town had its eyes on me.”** Roman’s gaze slowly lifted to meet the eyes of the other sides on the couch.

“Attention whore,” Remus called out, rolling his eyes.

**“They passed a plate around.”** Roman’s smile grew.  **“Total strangers, moved to kindness by my story.”**

Thomas thought about all the amazing people who helped him get this far in his career -- his friends, without whom his videos never would’ve become as special as they were; his fans, sending him constant daily support, without whom he’d never have gotten this far. His work touched thousands of people, but only because of the collective work of hundreds of talented individuals. Alexander Hamilton was no exception -- yes, his skill was legendary, but he, too, wouldn’t have made it as far as he did without support. It took a village to raise a child, so they said -- and the same concept applied for a youtuber, or a founding father.

**“Raised enough for me to book passage on a ship that was New York bound…”** Roman conjured up a notebook and started furiously writing as he paced back and forth, brows furrowing in concentration.  **“I wrote my way out of hell.”**

“That is not much of an exaggeration,” Janus murmured.

**“I wrote my way to revolution. I was louder than the crack in the bell.”**

“A reference to the Liberty Bell,” Logan stated aloud. “Although it wasn’t named such until the 1830s, it was rung on July 8th, 1776, for the first public reading of the Declaration of Independence.”

**“I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell!”** Roman cried. Patton stood up and swooned right into Janus’s lap.  **“I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well!”**

“That he did,” Thomas said with a nod. Hamilton truly was an admirable person, and he couldn’t help but compare himself to him. Sure, life could be very rough for everyone, and his life had its ups and downs, but Hamilton’s accomplishments and struggles were on a whole different level from anyone he personally knew in his life. It wasn’t possible to measure their contributions to the world on the same scale -- they were in two completely different fields, two completely different worlds. That didn’t mean he couldn’t model his work ethic after such an inspiration.

Although, Thomas knew Janus would argue that Hamilton’s work ethic was his downfall. It was a delicate balance, one that he -- and many of his viewers, he knew -- struggled with constantly.

Roman closed his notebook and held it high in the air.  **“And in the face of ignorance and resistance, I wrote financial systems into existence!”** Roman’s eyes shone with pride.  **“And when my prayers to God were met with indifference, I picked up a pen! I wrote my own deliverance!”**

“Much of Hamilton’s infamous letter revolving around the hurricane involved cries or references to God and Christianity,” Logan added for clarification.

Roman’s face mellowed with the music.  **“In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet… for just a moment…”** He lifted his head, his gaze distant.  **“... a yellow sky.”**

“You can’t stay in the eye forever,” Remus said with a grin, as he poked at his own eye with sharp fingernails. Janus grabbed his wrist and held him back before Patton could see something he’d rather not see.

**“I was twelve when my mother died,”** Roman sang, his voice hoarse.  **“She was holding me.”** His arms came up to wrap around himself.  **“We were sick and she was holding me.”**

“That’s so sad,” Patton cried.

**“I couldn't seem to die…”**

Janus couldn’t hide his devious smirk.  **“Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…”**

Roman opened the notebook again and began writing in it, frowning.  **“I’ll write my way out…”**

**“Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it,”** the others warned.

**“Write everything down, far as I can see.”**

“He just doesn’t listen, does he?” Logan mused.

**“Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait,”** Thomas and Remus warned. ( **“History has its eyes on you,”** Patton, Virgil, and Janus reminded him, causing Roman to flinch and grit his teeth.)

**“I’ll write my way out… Overwhelm them with honesty.”**

“Oh, you certainly will,” Janus chuckled.

Roman shut the book once more.  **“This is the eye of the hurricane.”** His eyes flashed with determination.  **“This is the only way I can protect my legacy!”**

**“Wait for it!”** Patton cried, throwing his arms out as if he could stop him.

**“Wait for it!”** Thomas exclaimed.

Remus jumped to his feet.  **“Wait for it!”** **  
** **“Wait!”** they all cried, but it was too late.

Roman stared solemnly at the couch, speaking the words that would lead to his doom.  **“The Reynolds Pamphlet.”**


	39. The Reynolds Pamphlet

{Cast List for The Reynolds Pamphlet:

Thomas Jefferson -  **Remus**

James Madison -  **Virgil**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Thomas**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Solemnly, everyone announced the title of the song -- and of Hamilton’s confession. **“The Reynolds Pamphlet.”**

Red and blue lights flashed throughout the room. Remus and Virgil were waving around papers, looking smug. Thomas had one in his hands, too, but he looked crushed.  **“Have you read this?!”** they shouted. Thomas ran off to the side, reading his paper silently with his expression wavering between horrified and  _ furious _ . Janus approached Remus and Virgil in the middle of the floor, and the former dark sides gave each other high-fives.

**“Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair, and he wrote it down right there!”** they exclaimed.

**“Highlights!”** Virgil shouted through cupped hands.

“Unlike how it’s portrayed in this scene, and against our modern view of a pamphlet as a short booklet, the Reynolds Pamphlet was actually 95 pages long,” Logan explained.

“How did he fill 95 pages with just  _ that _ ?” Patton shrieked.

“It was a 37-page chronicle of the affair from Hamilton’s point of view, with 58 attached supplementary documents.”

“37 pages is still a lot of detail to share to the world…” Patton looked uncomfortable.

Remus began to read through the paper at the same time as Roman, who stood off to the side with a hand over his heart and a nervousness on his face.  **“The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds, for purposes of improper speculation.”**

Janus chuckled and joined in on the reading.  **“My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife for a considerable time, with his knowing consent.”**

**“Damn!”** the former dark sides covered their grins. Patton looked mortified.

“The Reynolds Pamphlet actually wasn’t what destroyed Hamilton’s career. The Adams Pamphlet, which he wrote just before the election of 1800, used inside information he’d gathered from Adams’s own Cabinet secretaries to wreck the career of the president. However, he ended up destroying his own, as well as harming his political party’s future.”

**“I had frequent meetings with her,”** Roman admitted, alongside Remus and Virgil.  **“Most of them at my own house.”**

**“At his own house!”** Janus cried.

**“At his own house!”** Virgil confirmed. Janus gave him a look, and Virgil used his tempest tongue to deepen and distort his voice.  **“Damn!”** Janus gave him a polite little clap, which had him rolling his eyes.

The creative twins continued to read.  **“Mrs. Hamilton, with our children, being absent on a visit to her father."**

Patton still found it hard to wrap his head around it. Hamilton had seemed like the kind of guy you should root for, ever since the very beginning -- and yet, he’d done something so wrong, it was hard for Patton to think of him as a good person anymore.

Janus and Virgil looked to Patton in sympathy.  **“No…”**

**(“Boooo!”)**

**“Have you read this?!”**

Remus started to moondance across the floor.  **“Well, he's never gon' be president now.”**

His fellow dark sides exchanged glances and coordinated a quick dance move, with less energy.  **“Never gon’ be president now.”**

Remus smirked.  **“Well, he's never gon' be president now.”**

**“Never gon' be president now,”** the other two echoed.

**“He's never gon' be president now.”**

**“Never gon' be president now.”**

Remus shrugged. **“That's one less thing to worry about.”**

The dark sides all shared devious grins.  **“That's one less thing to worry about!”**

Thomas sprinted onto the floor toward Roman. All three backed away and observed from afar.

**“I came as soon as I heard.”** Thomas looked serious now, all conflict wiped from his face.

**“What?!”** Remus squished his cheeks, feigning surprise. It made Patton giggle, temporarily forgetting the terrible mess the characters were in.

Roman noticed her and gasped.  **“Angelica~”**

( **“All the way from London?!”** everyone exclaimed.  **“Damn!”** )

Roman’s eyes became flooded with hope as he rushed toward his host.  **“Angelica, thank God, someone who understands what I’m struggling here to do.”**

Thomas’s eyes narrowed and he held up a hand to distance himself.  **“I’m not here for you.”**

**“Ooooh!”** The other sides covered their mouths. Thomas started to continue, but in one fluid motion Remus had him picked up and thrown across the room onto the couch, between Logan and Patton. Thomas was stunned into silence.

“Remus!” Roman shouted. Remus turned on him with a wicked gleam in his eyes that made him freeze.

**“I know my sister like I know my own mind!”** he exclaimed.  **“You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!”**

“Debatable,” Janus murmured through a smirk. Patton awwed as Remus stormed up to Roman and started shaking him by the shoulders.

**“I LOVE MY SISTER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE! I WILL CHOOSE HER HAPPINESS OVER MINE EVERY TIME!”** he screamed into Roman’s face. Then he erupted in giggles at the conflicted look on Roman’s face, before pulling away, ignoring the rest of the lines and retaking his place as Jefferson. ( **“Put what we had aside. I’m standing at her side. You could never be satisfied -- god, I hope you’re satisfied,”** the recorded music sang.) Roman was stuck between being absolutely furious with him for screwing up the scene and being touched.

“Wait -- was that toward me or Patton?” he asked. Remus just grinned and frog-jumped onto the desk, avoiding the question. He started dancing provocatively while he, Virgil, and Janus sang tauntingly at Roman.

**“He’s never gon’ be president now.” (“Never gon’ be president now.”)** Roman clenched his fists and walked away, switching back to the performance. Janus stood in his way, teasing,  **“He’s never gon’ be president now.” (“Never gon’ be president now.”)** Roman fumed and turned around, but no matter where he went, someone was blocking his way and grinning down on him like a predator.  **“He’s never gon’ be president now.” (“Never gon’ be president now.”)** Remus started doing the wop, effectively making Virgil cringe. **“That’s one less thing to worry about.” (“That’s one less thing to worry about!”)**

**“He’s never gon’ be president now,”** sang Thomas and Patton. ( **“He’s never gon’ be president now,”** Virgil and Janus sang.)

**“Hey! At least he was honest with our money!”** Remus joked. ( **“Hey! At least I was honest with our money!”** Roman cried, pleading for someone to understand and empathize with him.)

**“He’s never gon’ be president now.” (“He’s never gon’ be president now.”)** Remus laughed maniacally as he did the whip and nae nae, nearly stepping off the desk by accident.

**“He’s never gon’ be president now.” (“He’s never gon’ be president now.”)**

**“Hey! At least he was honest with our money!” (“Hey! At least I was honest with our money!”)**

**“That’s one less thing to worry about! That’s one less thing to worry about!”** Everyone but Roman shouted. Remus jumped off the desk and dabbed, resulting in a shoulder punch from Virgil.

“Dude, stop trying to bring back the dab. It’s not happening.”

“Yeah, Remus, stop trying to make  _ fetch  _ happen,” Janus joked. Virgil huffed a sigh.

“I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Roman’s shoulders sagged in defeat as he trudged toward the couch.  **“The Reynolds Pamphlet.”**

The piano instrumental of “Burn” began to play, and Roman stopped, suddenly looking up at Patton, who refused to meet his eyes.

“We’ve seasoned the ham. Now it’s time to roast the ham,” Remus whispered excitedly to his fellow sides, who rolled their eyes.

**“Have you read this?”** The dark sides asked. They laughed.  **“You ever see somebody ruin their own life?”**

Roman reached out for Patton, but he stood up and walked away. Roman looked confused and worried, as Patton moved toward the center of the room, his hands clutching a letter and his face carefully blank. Logan, Thomas, and the dark sides watched him sadly.  **“His poor wife…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Now seems like a good time to admit that I came up with the idea for this whole thing by listening to a select few Hamilton songs over and over and over again while cutting the grass on my lawn mower. XD Also, every time I listen to The Reynolds Pamphlet, I imagine shaking my brother vigorously while screaming Angelica's lines.  
> So, yeah. There's your fun trivia of the day. Congrats, you earned it for sticking around so long through... whatever you call this XD}


	40. Burn

{Cast List for Burn:

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton** }

***

Patton stood in the middle of the floor with his back facing the others. Roman remained standing near the couch, unwilling to sit down, but seemingly hesitant to approach the moral side.

**“I saved every letter you wrote me,”** Patton sang.  **“From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine.”**

“That’s a big oof,” Remus said. He had jumped behind the couch and now was standing shirtless -- at least, Thomas  _ hoped  _ he was only shirtless, and not completely in the buff -- with his head resting on his crossed arms that laid just behind Thomas’s head.

**“Do you know what Angelica said, when we saw your first letter arrive?”** Patton turned his head only, facing Roman with a haunted gaze.  **“She said, ‘Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive.’”**

“Hamilton was the ultimate Slytherin,” Janus said.

Roman spun around. “Absolutely not! He is 100% a Gryffindor!”

Janus gave him a disappointed look. “He’s driven by ambition and resourcefulness. Cunning and willing to do anything to get what he wants, even willing to out himself as a cheater in front of the whole country if it can save his legacy? He’s far more Slytherin than Gryffindor, Roman. He knows nothing of loyalty.”

“Smells like fake money…” Thomas whisper-sang, about to continue before being promptly shut down by a glaring Roman.

**“You and your words flooded my senses,”** Patton continued, gazing down at the letters in his hand with a nostalgic mourning to his voice.  **“Your sentences left me defenseless.”**

“Helpless,” Thomas whispered.

**“You built me palaces out of paragraphs. You built cathedrals.”**

“That’s actually true,” Remus stated. The other sides looked at him curiously. “Roman’s half of the imagination is filled with boring old palaces and cathedrals. He was planning on showing Patton and Thomas around someday.” He shrugged. “Guess that never panned out, huh?”

“Huh. Roman, you never told us about that.”

Roman smiled sheepishly at his host. “That’s because I haven’t perfected it yet. When you arrive, Thomas, you must be utterly blown away!”

_ “Blow us all away~” _

Patton scanned through the second and third letters in his hold.  **“I’m rereading the letters you wrote me. I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign, and when you were mine.”**

“The sad truth is, Eliza never  _ had  _ his loyalty,” Virgil pitched in. “From the beginning, he was more interested in wealth, and then it was Angelica. It was never just Eliza.”

Roman frowned. “Stop breaking my heart, emo; we’ll be crying enough soon.”

**“The world seemed to burn...”** Patton hugged the letters to his chest. His shoulders were already shaking, but he wasn’t pushed to tears just yet.  **“Burn…”**

“Poor Eliza,” Thomas said, speaking for all of them. It really was an awful situation she found herself in. Up until she met Hamilton, life seemed to be going so well for her. She must have thought she’d married her one true love, her Prince Charming -- not that the term had existed back then. She probably expected a happily ever after, but received nothing of the sort.

Patton’s eyes fell upon Roman again, and it was impossible not to feel guilty at the horrified look of betrayal in his usually bright eyes.  **“You published the letters she wrote you.”** Patton lowered the letters from his chest, clenching his hand into a tight fist.  **“You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed.”** He pointed accusingly at him with his other hand.  **“In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!”**

“She doesn’t even know yet, the most damaging consequences of the pamphlet,” Janus said with a sympathetic sigh.

Patton’s eyes were now filled with tears, but his jaw was firm with rage.  **“Do you know what Angelica said--?! When she read what you’d done…”** He closed his eyes, recalling the words.  **“She said… ‘You’ve married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun.’”**

Thomas shook his head. “It’s such a beautiful metaphor for an ugly situation.”

**“You and your words, obsessed with your legacy,”** Patton snapped, taking one heavy step toward Roman.  **“Your sentences border on senseless.”** Another step.  **“And you are paranoid in every paragraph.”** Patton grabbed Roman by the shoulders and shook him violently.  **“How they perceive you…”** Roman stared helplessly into Patton’s furious, damaged eyes.  **“You, you, you…”** Patton closed his eyes, blinking away the tears as his grip on Roman loosened.

“Eliza deserved better,” Thomas repeated again, as Patton slowly backed away from Roman.

“Was there even a better option for a husband than Hamilton in the play?” Logan questioned.

“No, but still. She was a goddess who deserved better than any human alive,” Roman replied over his shoulder.

“That’s… probably taking it a bit too far,” Virgil argued.

**“I'm erasing myself from the narrative,”** Patton sang softly. Roman’s eyes widened.  **“Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart.”** Patton’s glare turned searing hot.  **“You have torn it all apart! I'm watching it burn!”** He tapped the floor meaningfully and Remus conjured up a bucket full of fire blazing out from the sides. It was a bit much, and the smoke was heavy and dark, traveling toward the couch in seconds. Roman waved a hand and it mellowed out, barely visible from a distance. Patton placed one of the letters in the bucket with only a moment’s hesitation.  **“Watching it burn!”**

“Patton--” Roman approached him but Patton shoved him off.

**“The world has no right to my heart!”** he cried, storming forward until Roman backed away.  **“The world has no place in our bed!”** The tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks like trickling liquid down the side of a glass.  **“They don’t get to know what I said!”**

“You tell him,” Janus said, golf-clapping in approval as Patton went back to the bucket and dropped the remaining letters inside.

“ _ She can’t wait to burn it to the ground! _ ” Remus sang, to the tune of the chorus of Linkin Park’s  _ Burn It Down _ .

“Shhh, you’re ruining the moment,” Roman hissed, looking nearly to tears from Patton’s emotional performance.

“Dork.”

**“I’m burning the memories -- burning the letters that might have redeemed you!”** Roman looked heartbroken as Patton spun around and turned on him again.  **“You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed! You sleep in your office instead!”** Patton pointed toward the couch, and Roman dejectedly sulked off toward it. Patton’s glare followed him as he went, his body turning to face the couch, as his hands rose out to hold onto his head.  **“With only the memories of when you were mine!”** He held out the note as long as he could. In the long seconds of silence that followed, he wiped his remaining tears and allowed his face to darken into something almost murderous. Remus couldn’t help but grin at the sight of it.

**“I hope that you…”** Patton lifted his index finger slowly from his side and pointed it at Roman’s chest.  **“... burn.”**

Roman shuddered, wondering if he’d be able to sleep at night with that cold expression burned into his memory.


	41. Blow Us All Away

{Cast List for Blow Us All Away:

Philip Hamilton -  **Thomas**

Martha Jefferson -  **Virgil**

Dolly Madison -  **Remus**

George Eacker -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Roman, Remus, and Patton (who was still wiping away fresh tears and drinking water to soothe his throat) whistled along with the music as Thomas strutted out onto the floor alone, shrugging on a jean jacket and brushing back his hair with a confident stroke.

Janus rolled his eyes, leaning his chin on his gloved hand with a smirk. “Tone down the 1980s bad boy vibe, Thomas.”

**“Meet the latest graduate of King’s College!”** Thomas gestured to himself proudly.  **“I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish!”**

Logan sighed. “No, you shouldn’t, but you’re doing it anyway.”

“He has a right to be proud of himself!” Roman argued.

“Being proud and being vain are not the same thing, Roman.”

**“The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops!”** **  
** “So, very little,” Janus teased. Roman tried to smack him with a pillow, but Remus smacked  _ him  _ with one first. He gave his twin a sour look.

Thomas smirked.  **“The ladies say my brain’s not where the resemblance stops!”**

“He’s just like his father. Eliza will have to keep him on a leash, or he’ll impregnate all the women in the town.”

“He’s probably not that bad!” Patton retorted.

Janus raised an eyebrow. “Just wait a few lines.”

**“I'm only nineteen, but my mind is older. Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder.”**

“Oh,  _ no one _ needs to be bolder than Hamilton,” Roman said with a laugh. “I’ll defend him all my life, but that man -- he doesn’t need to take it up another notch.”

Thomas beat his chest.  **“I shoulder his legacy with pride! I used to hear him say that someday, I would--”**

**“Blow us all away!”** the couch cried.

“You two are up,” Janus said, pushing Virgil and Remus out onto the floor. Roman snapped his fingers and they were suddenly wearing dresses -- Virgil was wearing Disney’s Rapunzel’s purple dress and Remus was wearing Tiana’s green dress. Virgil scowled at Roman, who whistled innocently while he avoided meeting his eyes.

Thomas approached them and bowed politely.  **“Ladies, I’m looking for a Mr. George Eacker -- made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker.”**

Roman crunched up his nose. “Who was George Eacker that he was chosen to make a speech on the national holiday?”

“George Eacker was a wealthy lawyer who fought in the Revolution and was a supporter of Aaron Burr,” Logan explained, seeming excited to share his trivial knowledge. “In his speech, he claimed that Hamilton was willing to forcefully overthrow Thomas Jefferson’s presidency and that he misused his position of power for intimidating his enemies during the Adams administration.”

**“He disparaged my father’s legacy in front of a crowd.”** Thomas clenched his fists.  **“I can’t have that -- I’m making my father proud!”**

Janus chuckled. “Funny, how Hamilton actually ended up supporting Jefferson’s candidacy, instead of attempting to overthrow it.”

Virgil nodded in the direction of the tv.  **“I saw him just up Broadway, a couple of blocks. He was goin’ to see a play.”**

Thomas nodded gratefully.  **“Well, I’ll go visit his box.”**

“Rude,” Janus said.

Roman looked confused. “Why?”

“Interrupting a Broadway show for a crowd of people, simply because someone insulted your father? Just wait until the show is over, if you have any human decency.”

Remus wiggled his eyebrows.  **“God, you’re a fox!”**

Thomas finger-gunned in his direction.  **“And ya’ll look pretty good in ya frocks. How ‘bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?”**

**“Okay!”** Remus and Virgil exclaimed, though Remus was wearing several more layers of enthusiasm than Virgil. Remus sprinted back to the couch, dropping down beside Patton while Janus tagged him out. The anxious side slumped to the couch while Roman switched them back into their normal outfits. He sagged into the cushions beside Roman, and then struck him on the head with a pillow as hard as he could.

“Ow!”

Janus moved over to the other side of the L-shaped couch to play the role of George Eacker. He focused on the tv, despite it being blank, and started eating from a bowl of popcorn.

**“Blow us all away!”**

**“George!”** Thomas cried, standing between him and the tv.

**“Shh,”** Janus hissed, trying to lean to the side and see past him.

**“George!”**

**“Shh, I’m tryin’ to watch the show!”** Janus snapped, throwing a few pieces of popcorn Thomas’s face. Thomas swatted them away and his glare darkened.

**“You shoulda watched your mouth before you talked about my father, though!”**

“Ooooooh.” Remus grinned.

“I like that comeback,” Roman admitted, trying and failing not to grin as well. Patton looked between the two and couldn’t help but compare the looks on their faces.

Janus leaned back in his seat, sighing in exhaustion.  **“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”** He pointed at Roman.  **“You father’s a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you.”**

Remus made an offended gasp. “But -- but Roman,  _ I’m  _ the rat scoundrel b*tch, you said so yourself!”

“Yeah, you take that back!” Roman cried.

**(“Ooooooooooh!”)**

**“It’s like that?”** Thomas looked around, like he was shocked by how this was playing out.

**“Yeah, I don’t fool around.”** Janus examined his gloves.  **“I’m not your little schoolboy friends.”** He looked pointedly at Patton and Remus.

“See you on the dueling ground!” Thomas shouted. Janus froze.  **“That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now!”**

Janus scoffed and waved him off.  **“I know where to find you. Piss off -- I’m watchin’ this show now.”**

Grumbling under his breath, Thomas stormed off, toward the side of the couch where Roman was sitting. Remus and Patton leaned to the left and right, whistling along with the instrumental until it got to the point when Philip ran into his father.  **“Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you! I doubt you would have let it slide, and I was not about to!”**

**“Slow down,”** Roman told him, sounding awfully tired.

“I think Hamilton finally understands how annoyed all the people who had to deal with  _ him  _ were,” Virgil said with a chuckle.

**“I came to ask you for advice. This is my very first duel,”** Thomas stated. Roman looked at him in utter horror.  **“They don’t exactly cover this subject in boarding school.”**

“For good reason,” Patton murmured, leaning against Roman.

Roman closed his eyes and collected himself.  **“Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?”** he asked calmly.

**“He refused to apologize,”** Thomas replied.  **“We had to let the peace talks cease.”**

**“Where is this happening?”** Roman demanded.

Thomas looked sheepish. **“Across the river, in Jersey.”**

Roman face-palmed. **“Everything is legal in New Jersey…”**

“Inaccurate,” Logan cut in. “There are, in fact,  _ many  _ illegal acts one could do in the state of New Jersey.”

“Ooh, I’m interested. Tell me more,” Remus said, placing his head between his palms with a grin.

**“Alright, so this is what you’re gonna do.”** Roman stood up and conjured two Nerf guns.  **“Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you.”**

“Why is he allowing this to happen?!” Patton exclaimed. “I would’ve shut down that duel! Shut it down, Thomas!”

“In that time period, duels were not uncommon,” Logan replied. “In fact, it was rare for someone to die in a duel. It was simply a formality. Killing someone in a duel, particularly when they raise their gun to the sky, was seen as quite a heinous crime. This is why Burr lost all chances of political gain after shooting Hamilton, and even went into hiding.”

**“When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air,”** Roman ordered.  **“This will put an end to the whole affair.”**

“Oh, it certainly did,” Virgil said, unable to keep the sarcasm from seasoning his tone.

**“But what if he decides to shoot?”** Thomas asked, fidgeting.  **“Then I’m a goner.”**

**“No,”** Roman replied, stubborn.  **“He’ll follow suit if he’s truly a man of honor. To take someone’s life, that is something you can’t shake.”** His eyes softened.  **“Philip, your mother can’t take another heartbreak.”**

Thomas gazed at the floor.  **“Father...”**

**“Promise me,”** Roman pleaded.  **“You don't want this young man's blood on your conscience.”**

“Yeah, he knows what it’s like to kill people.” Remus hummed. “It never goes away.” Patton gave him a slightly-worried, slightly-scared glance.

Thomas nodded firmly.  **“Okay, I promise.”**

Roman smiled. **“Come back home when you’re done.”** He handed Thomas the Nerf guns.  **“Take my guns. Be smart. Make me proud, son.”**

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” Janus sang quietly.

“Well, that was a f*cking lie,” Remus said cheerfully.

Thomas grinned nervously.  **“My name is Philip. I am a poet.”** He clutched the toy gun tightly.  **“And I’m a little nervous, but I can’t show it.”**

“That poor boy,” Patton murmured.

**“I’m sorry, I’m a Hamilton with pride.”** Thomas’s eyes flashed with determination.  **“You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide!”**

“If only you did,” Roman sighed.

Thomas approached Janus with a nervous grin on his face.  **“Mister Eacker!”** He held his hands behind his back.  **“How was the rest of your show?”**

“At least he’s trying to be polite,” Patton pointed out.

“Because politeness  _ really  _ matters in a duel,” Virgil said sarcastically.

Janus scowled.  **“I’d rather skip the pleasantries; let’s go.”**

“This portrayal of George Eacker is highly inaccurate,” Logan stated. “In the actual duel, they truly did count to ten, and neither of the two shot. They stood there in an awkward silence, unsure of what to do next. It was only when Philip raised his gun to the sky that Eacker shot him -- and he only fired because he was startled into an act of self-defense.”

**“Grab your pistol,”** Janus instructed, taking one of the Nerf guns from Thomas.

**“Confer with your men!”** Thomas commanded.  **“The duel will commence after we count to ten!”**

**“Count to ten!”** the couch shouted.

**“Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher.”** Thomas and Janus met eyes one last time, Thomas with worried eyes, Janus with unflinching ones. They turned around and moved into their positions.  **“Summon all the courage you require.”** Thomas steeled himself.  **“Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky!”**

**“One, two three, four--”** Logan and Patton counted, as Thomas raised his gun into the air. Roman, Remus, and Virgil joined in, their voices high and frightened.  **“-- five, six, seven--!”**

A gunshot was heard, and Thomas went, “Oof” and lost his balance as a foam ball flew out of Janus’s Nerf gun and struck him right in the gut as he spun around. Remus started laughing uncontrollably, and Virgil tried and failed to repress a chuckle.

“Come on, guys, this is supposed to be  _ emotional _ !” Roman hissed.

“Oh, trust me, it  _ is _ ,” Remus replied, before being sent into another wild fit of hyena laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I felt like we needed a happy-ish chapter here rather than just pure depression for the rest of the musical, so I made this one a bit light-hearted so we have a bit of a break between the last few songs and the next two.  
> Also, for those of you who grew up with Spongebob -- or are otherwise fans of it -- have you seen the first episode of the Spongebob anime on Youtube? I highly recommend it. It just came out yesterday and it has so many small references to episodes and random quotes in the actual show that it's amazing. It's darker than Spongebob, though, and the closest thing I can compare it to is... Dragon Ball Z...? JoJo? XD Anyway, go check it out.}


	42. Stay Alive Reprise

{Cast List for Stay Alive Reprise:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Doctor -  **Logan**

Philip Hamilton -  **Thomas**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton** }

***

Patton curled into Remus’s side and squeezed his arm as they sang,  **“Stay alive…”** Janus and Logan rushed onto the floor and carried Thomas’s body to the far side of the couch.

“Can I pour blood on him?” Remus asked.   
“Fake blood, right?” Thomas enquired. Remus shrugged, and he groaned and dropped his head back against the armrest. “Only if it’s fake. And don’t get my face.”

“Can do!” A second later, a gush of fake blood spilled from thin air and soaked Thomas’s clothes and the couch. Janus and Logan only just managed to back away in time to avoid getting splattered. Janus retreated back to the couch beside Virgil.

**“Stay alive...”** Patton sang worriedly.

Roman pounced onto Logan, desperation lining his features.  **“Where’s my son?!”**

Logan’s face was sympathetic, but professional.  **“Mr. Hamilton, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago; he lost a lot of blood on the way over.”** ( **“Stay alive,”** Remus and Patton sang.)

**“Is he alive?”** Roman demanded, more of a plea than anything else. His hands were gripping Logan’s sleeves and he looked seconds away from collapsing. Logan carefully held onto Roman’s forearms, stabilizing him as best as he could.

**“Yes. But you have to understand -- the bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm.”**

**“Can I see him, please?”** Roman cried.

Logan nodded sadly, letting go of Roman’s arms and moving a hand behind his back, gently leading him toward the couch where Thomas was lying down.  **“I’m doing everything I can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived.”**

Roman gasped when he caught sight of Thomas. He stood there, shocked for a moment, before dropping by his side and reaching for his hand.  **“Philip.”** Thomas opened his eyes and forced a smile.

**“Pa.”** Thomas squeezed his hand.  **“I did exactly as you said, Pa. I held my head up high.”**

**“I know, I know,”** Roman whispered.  **“Shh. I know, I know.”**

**“High,”** Thomas murmured.

**“Shh, I know -- you did everything just right.”** Roman’s body trembled.

**“Even before we got to ten--”** Thomas gasped. ( **“Shh,”** Roman pleaded.)  **“I was aiming for the sky.”**

**“I know, I know.”** Roman held him tighter.

**“I was aiming for the sky,”** Thomas repeated, closing his eyes.  **(“I know, I know.”)**

Roman gripped his hand tighter.  **“I know -- save your strength and stay alive.”** ( **“Stay alive,”** Virgil and Janus chorused.)

At that moment, Patton stood up and was led by Logan over to the couch. Remus was transfixed on the scene, but Virgil and Janus looked a bit pale -- even if it were just an act, as Thomas’s Anxiety and Self-Preservation, they didn’t like to see him covered in blood and pretending to die. Janus leaned just slightly into Virgil, and -- after jumping in surprise and then hesitating for a moment -- Virgil swiftly squeezed himself into Janus’s side.

Patton’s eyes widened as he saw Thomas, and his voice cracked as he screamed. “ **No!”**

Roman turned to face him, eyes tormented.  **“Eliza…”**

Patton rushed forward and pushed him out of his way to get as close to Thomas as possible. His eyes were already red and burning with tears, his hands brushing back the hair from Thomas’s face, as he squealed at the sight of all the fake blood.  **“Is he breathing?! Is he going to survive this?!”** ( **“Stay alive…”** Virgil and Janus sang solemnly.) Patton looked up at Roman in anguish, his face already looking like a windshield on a rainy day.  **“Who did this, Alexander, do you know?”** Logan backed away to give them space, looking uncomfortable. He discretely returned to the couch and planted himself beside Remus to observe the performance.

At that, Thomas weakly reached up and touched Patton’s arm with his fingertips. Patton gasped and returned all his attention to his host.

**“Mom,”** he croaked.  **“I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me.”**

Patton sniffled and cradled Thomas’s head.  **“My son…”**

**“We played piano,”** Thomas recalled, managing a small smile.

**“I taught you piano,”** Patton remembered, mirroring his smile.

Thomas reached for Patton’s hand.  **“You would put your hands on mine.”**

Patton choked back a sob, gripping his hand.  **“You changed the melody every time.”**

Thomas’s smile only widened, but his eyes were becoming gray and distant, looking past Patton instead of at him.  **“Ha, I would always change the line.”**

Patton tried to tilt his face so he would keep looking at him.  **“Shh, I know, I know.”**

**“I would always change the line,”** Thomas repeated, but his eyes didn’t move to meet Patton’s, and his hand was going limp.

**“I know, I know.”** Patton swallowed the clump in his throat away.  **“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”**

**“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf,”** Thomas repeated, very quiet.

**“Good,”** Patton sniffed.  **“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept sept huit neuf.”** ( **“Un deux trois…”** Thomas’s hand finally went limp and his face became still.) Patton blinked.  **“Sept huit neuf.”** He waited, but there was absolutely no movement whatsoever from his beloved host’s body. Patton whimpered and touched his cheek with one hand, shaking him gently with the other, but he didn’t move.  **“Sept huit…”** Patton closed his eyes as Roman let out a sob and squeezed his shoulder, and Patton let out a blood-curdling scream.


	43. It's Quiet Uptown

{Cast List for It’s Quiet Uptown:

Angelica Schuyler -  **Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton** }

***

Patton’s scream sent chills down their spines. No -- not just that, it felt like it went down their spines, then rebounded back up into their throats. Logan felt his eyes watering up and blinked the tears away, clearing his throat to remove all evidence of his emotional reaction.

Virgil shuddered, curling up into himself just as the piano music for the next song began. Janus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, the familiar calming weight reminding him to ease up his breathing. Janus raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Virgil shook his head and waited for Janus to let go before rising to his feet and making his way to the center of the room.

Roman tried to pull Patton into a hug, but Patton wasn’t having any of it. He shrugged Roman off roughly and pulled himself onto the couch, hugging himself. Thomas discretely pulled himself over the top of the couch and vanished behind it, falling to the floor with a loud thump. The sides could hear him swear as he hit the floor, but Remus was the only one not too overwhelmed with emotions to laugh at him.

**“There are moments that the words don’t reach,”** Virgil sang, grabbing their attention. His eyes were downcast.  **“There is suffering too terrible to name.”**

“Agreed,” Remus said. “I’ve really got a tough job, putting into words all the horror I can imagine.” A wide grin split across his face. “ _ Demented  _ doesn’t do it justice.”

**“You hold your child as tight as you can.”** Virgil gestured toward the couch Patton was sitting numbly on, where Thomas used to lay. Roman was sitting there, crying silently, still looking in shock.  **“And push away the unimaginable.”**

Remus’s grin vanished in a split-second, replaced by an annoyed expression. Janus frowned in his direction, then looked away with crossed arms to feign innocence while he used a third hidden hand to poke Remus in his side, where he was the most ticklish. Their Duke giggled and snorted, then whacked Janus in the head with his own hat.

**“The moments when you’re in so deep…”** Virgil swallowed.  **“It feels easier to just swim down.”**

“But we still have to rise up,” Thomas whispered from behind Janus’s ear. The deceitful side jumped out of his seat, making their host laugh. He and Remus shared a high-five.

Janus grumbled as he sank lower in the couch, ignoring Thomas and Remus’s chuckling as Thomas swung himself over the top of the couch between Logan and Remus. He knew this was simply their way of coping with the heavy emotion that came from this half of the musical. Crying could be a great help when it came to coping, but mixing in some laughter often turned up better results.

**“The Hamiltons move uptown,”** the sides on the couch sang.  **“And learn to live with the unimaginable.”**

“How do you live with that,” Thomas murmured. “I don’t even have kids, but when I think of something happening to Gavin…” He closed his eyes. “My instinct is to push the thought away…”

“We push away the unimaginable,” Janus whispered back.

**“I spend hours in the garden,”** Roman sang, pulling himself to his feet wearily. His head was hanging low, like it weighed as much as a cement block, being pushed down by gravity.  **“I walk alone to the store.”**

_ ‘I wonder how his other children treated him after Philip’s death,’ _ Thomas thought.  _ ‘His second eldest child, his daughter, descended into madness, supposedly, and if Eliza was not on speaking terms with him, their home situation must have been badly fractured.’ _

**“And it’s quiet uptown…”** Roman breathed in sharply.  **“I never liked the quiet before.”**

“Philip’s death changed the historical Hamilton forever,” Logan explained. “It’s said that he could hardly stand at the funeral, needing to be held up by his friends, and he nearly fainted on the way there. He plunged into a depression and was never the same again.”

**“I take the children to church on Sunday… A sign of the cross at the door.”** Roman closed his eyes and put his palms together in front of him.  **“And I pray.”** He chuckled sadly.  **“That never used to happen before.”**

“Was Hamilton not religious?” Thomas asked, suddenly confused. “I thought he was from his letter when he was younger, but then in Hurricane his beliefs seemed questionable -- though, in the final song, he seemed to believe in heaven. Is he saying he never prayed before, or just that he didn’t as often?”

“Hamilton’s faith wavered somewhat throughout his life, but he did seem to start his life as a pious man, and following Philip’s death, he became quite preoccupied by religion, even suggesting to build a chapel on his property. He was driven to form the Christian Constitutional Society, of which the goal was to  _ first  _ support the Christian religion, and  _ secondly  _ to support the United States, thus showing how crucial religion was to him at that point in time.”

**“If you see him in the street, walking by himself, talking to himself, have pity.”**

Roman smiled weakly as he slowly stumbled his way across the floor, past Virgil, who stood in the background observing him.  **“Philip, you would like it uptown, it’s quiet uptown.”**

**“He is working through the unimaginable,”** Remus, Thomas, and Virgil sang softly.

“He certainly is,” Thomas murmured. Pity was something that people often looked down upon or were offended by, and he understood how the watchful public eyes could be hurting more than helping Hamilton. But even so, he couldn’t help but pity the guy. He’d done some sinful things in his life, but losing a child? That was more pain than he deserved.

**“His hair has gone gray,”** Logan, Janus, and Thomas sang. Roman turned around as he made it to the other side of the room, and kept walking slowly in the opposite direction.  **“He passes every day. They say he walks the length of the city.”**

Roman clutched at his chest.  **“You knock me out, I fall apart.”**

**“Can you imagine?”** Everyone else sang, as Roman lifted his head and approached Patton with solemn determination. Patton’s face was still, showing no emotion, as Roman knelt down at his feet.

**“Look at where we are.”** Roman forced a smile.  **“Look at where we started.”** His eyes fell to the floor.  **“I know I don't deserve you, Eliza…”**

“No, you certainly don’t,” Janus scoffed. “No one deserves Eliza. … At least, as she’s portrayed in this musical. I’m sure she wasn’t as angelic in reality.”

“Nothing I’ve read suggests she wasn’t,” Logan replied. “Although, she apparently  _ could  _ hold a grudge. 20 years after James Monroe leaked her husband’s affair, she still refused to speak to him, even when he came to visit her.”

**“But hear me out… That would be enough.”**

“I both loathe and appreciate how he uses her own words against her,” Janus stated. “I’m appreciative of the intellect and cunning, but, as I’ve said before, he doesn’t deserve her.”

**“If I could spare his life…”** Roman stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them.  **“If I could trade his life for mine… He’d be standing here right now.”** He chuckled, and gazed back up at Patton with teary eyes.  **“And you would smile. And that would be enough.”** Patton still didn’t react.

Janus made an appreciative humming sound. “I didn’t think Patton could hold out that long without breaking character. Interesting.”

Thomas looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I didn’t think he could bear to look at Roman crying, straight in the eye, and not react whatsoever. You know how empathetic he is.”

**“I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing.”** Roman took a moment to sniff and dry his eyes. **“I know there's no replacing what we've lost…”**

“Actually, he did, in a way, try to replace his son,” Logan pointed out. “Eliza was pregnant with their eighth child when Philip died, whom they also named Philip.”

**“... and you need time.”**

“Imagine being born, named after your father’s favorite son who passed away, but never getting to know your father because he passed away when you were only a couple years old.” Thomas frowned. “What would that feel like? How would your mother treat you -- would you feel like she actually saw you for who you are, or would you feel like a failed replacement? I can’t imagine.”

“I can!” Remus exclaimed, cheerfully.

**“But I’m not afraid,”** Roman said, reaching for Patton’s hands. Patton swatted his hands away without looking at them, then carefully stood up, using the couch to balance himself.  **“I know who I married.”** Patton didn’t spare him a glance as he stepped past him.  **“Just let me stay here by your side,”** Roman pleaded.  **“That would be enough.”**

“Would it be, though?” Janus asked. “For someone who’s always unsatisfied?”

“He’s a changed man,” Logan reminded him. “It’s not as evident in the show -- the grief is shown, but with The Election of 1800, it’s easy to simply imagine that he moved on, and that he’s still the same man inside. In my opinion, Non-Stop did a far better job of showing how changed he was after John Laurens’s untimely death, compared to Philip’s.”

Roman got to his feet and began following Patton as he walked through the room with distant eyes.  **“If you see him in the street...”** the former dark sides sang.  **“... walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity.”**

Roman sped up, trying to walk by Patton’s side, but every time he did so, Patton changed directions, dead-set on ignoring him.  **“Eliza, do you like it uptown?”** he asked.  **“It’s quiet uptown.”**

**“He is trying to do the unimaginable,”** the couch lamented.  **“See them walking in the park, long after dark, taking in the sights of the city.”**

Roman stood in front of Patton, waving his arms in a desperate plea.  **“Look around, look around, Eliza!”** The moral side frowned and turned to walk the other way. Roman’s shoulders fell.

**“They are trying to do the unimaginable.”**

Virgil stepped forward, standing between Patton and Roman, who both stopped moving.  **“There are moments that the words don’t reach.”** He gazed upward, toward the sky.  **“There is a grace too powerful to name.”** He looked down and hid his fists in his pockets.  **“We push away what we can never understand.”** Virgil shared a sad smile with Janus and Remus.  **“We push away the unimaginable.”**

He stepped back again, allowing Patton and Roman to return to the spotlight. Patton hesitantly turned around, looking at Roman for the first time out of his own free will. Roman was still facing the ground, his eyes closed as he focused on muffling his quiet sobs.

**“They are standing in the garden,”** Virgil sang, watching carefully as Patton huffed a quiet sigh and slowly moved toward Roman.  **“Alexander by Eliza’s side.”** Patton hesitated before reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Roman’s.  **“She takes his hand.”**

Roman flinched and risked a glance to see that it was actually Patton. The moral side forced a smile through his tear-filled eyes. **“It’s quiet uptown.”**

**“Forgiveness.”** The sides exchanged shocked glances. Roman covered his mouth with his free hand as he sobbed.  **“Can you imagine?”** Patton sighed and took his arm. The sides on the couch turned their heads to meet the eyes of another, and repeated.  **“Forgiveness.”** They shared smiles.  **“Can you imagine?”**

Roman and Patton linked arms, Eliza stabilizing him, while Roman tried to pull himself together.  **“If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity,”** the other sides sang. Virgil met Patton’s eyes and they shared a smile.  **“They are going through the unimaginable.”**

“No kidding,” Thomas murmured, blinking back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This was supposed to come out tomorrow, but I decided to make it a day early so I have an excuse to throw this at you! PLEASE take this survey. https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12933428/My-2020-2021-QuotevAO3-Future-Poll  
> I like to do these every once in a while, though until now I've never really had that much interaction from my readers. That's something I absolutely love about the AO3 community! Unfortunately, though, I need to direct you all to my Quotev account for surveys. You can leave any comments to the survey here on this chapter if you don't have a Quotev account!  
> Admittedly, my Quotev stories were mostly written when I was in middle school and they have a lot of Mary Sues and terrible writing in them, so -- please don't read the Quotev-only fanfiction. For your own sake and to ease my embarrassment. XD (Although it is sometimes nice to realize how far I've grown, which is why I still keep it up.)  
> But otherwise, feel free to browse the surveys and quizzes! And thank you all -- I've only been on AO3 for around 8 months now, and it's been an amazing time thanks to all of you. There's tons more on the way, and I hope to keep talking to you all!
> 
> Next: These are all the cut songs I have written down. Please let me know if I'm missing any -- otherwise, these will be the only cut songs I cover: Cabinet Battle #3, Laurens Interlude, No John Trumbull, Schuyler Defeated (original), Let It Go, Dear Theodosia Reprise, First Burn, The Adams Administration (original), Congratulations, One Last Ride, Ten Things One Thing.
> 
> Final Question: I didn't put this on the survey, but now I'm realizing it would have been a good one to add. Are any of you interested in having a place to chat outside of the comments? I've been thinking that, every time I want to get a message out to you guys, it has to be with a chapter that I may not have ready yet. I could use my Quotev activity, but I'm not sure if people would read that. I don't have a Twitter, but I could possibly start one for this, and I have a Discord, but only the free version, so idk if I can set up a server, but that could also be an option possibly. I'm open to ideas!
> 
> Again, please take the survey! Thanks, everyone! <3}


	44. The Election of 1800

{Cast List for The Election of 1800:

Thomas Jefferson -  **Virgil**

James Madison -  **Logan**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Male Voters -  **Remus, Thomas**

Female Voters -  **Patton, Thomas**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Roman led Patton back to the couch. “All right, casting? Jefferson, Madison, Burr?”

“Let me decide,” Thomas piped up, raising his hand as if he were in a school setting. He glanced around the room, catching a stone-cold glare from Janus. “Oh, yeah. Roman, Janus, you guys are doing fine. You can keep your parts.”

Janus smirked. “Don’t mind if I do.”

“We also need two male and two female voters,” Thomas pointed out.

“But that would mean eight people would be casted and we only have seven,” Logan replied. “We’ll have one of us play both a male and female voter role. That leaves Jefferson, Madison, and the voters for the remaining spots.”

Thomas hummed thoughtfully. “Logan, you haven’t been too involved lately; you can be Madison.”

“Very well.”

“That leaves Virgil, Patton, Remus, and yourself for Jefferson.”

“Remus or Virgil would fit the role better,” Roman said.

“Hmmm…” Thomas looked up. “Virge, you wanna play Jefferson this once?”

“Huh?” Virgil blinked in surprise, then mulled it over for a few moments. “... I… I guess  _ once  _ couldn’t hurt…”

“Then we are decided!” Roman exclaimed. “Logan, I request your seat!”

Logan nodded. “Fine.” He pressed the button to play the next song before moving over to Virgil’s side on the floor.

**“The election of 1800,”** everyone stated.

“This has the same sorta tune as ‘Washington On Your Side,’” Patton noted.

**“Can we get back to politics?”** Virgil asked snarkily.

**“Please?”** Logan sighed.

**“Yo. Every action has its equal, opposite reaction. John Adams shat the bed. I love the guy, but he’s in traction.”** He glanced at Roman in pity.  **“Poor Alexander Hamilton? He is missing in action.”**

“Because of you,” Thomas mumbled.

“Actually,” Patton interrupted. “Logan said Jefferson was completely unrelated to the Reynolds Pamphlet being leaked. It was actually the fault of others.”

“That doesn’t mean he helped the situation,” Thomas replied.

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose.  **“So now I'm facing--”**

**“Aaron Burr!”** Logan pitched in, casting Janus a thoughtful glance, as the latter crossed his arms and observed from the background.

**“-- with his own faction.”**

**“He’s very attractive in the north,”** Logan allowed.  **“New Yorkers like his chances.”**

Virgil scoffed, glaring in Janus’s direction.  **“He’s not very forthcoming on any particular stances.”**

**“Ask him a question -- it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances.”**

“If you don’t stand for something, you will fall for anything,” Thomas quoted.

**“And they say I’m a Francophile!”** Virgil threw his hands up.  **“At least they know I know where France is!”**

Logan placed a hand on his shoulder.  **“Thomas, that’s the problem. See, they see Burr as a less extreme you.”**

“Ouch.”

**“You need to change course -- a key endorsement might redeem you.”**

“I don’t think Jefferson ever  _ went  _ to Hamilton asking for support,” Thomas said. “But that might be the reason he earned it, compared to Burr, whose cunning actions made the country view him as untrustworthy and willing to do anything for power.”

Virgil sighed.  **“Who did you have in mind?”**

Logan hesitated.  **“Don’t laugh.”** **  
** “I probably would’ve laughed,” Roman remarked.

Narrowing his eyes, Virgil shook Logan from his shoulder. **“Who is it?”** he demanded.

**“You used to work on the same staff.”**

Virgil squinted.  **“Whaaaat?”**

**“It might be nice, it might be nice,”** Logan insisted.  **“To get Hamilton on your side.”**

“It must’ve sounded like an impossible wish at the time,” Patton said. “To hope for your political enemy to support you in becoming the president of the whole country!”

**“It might be nice, it might be nice,”** Virgil pitched in sarcastically, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand as he started walking away. Logan followed him, persistent.  **“To get Hamilton on your side!”**

**“Talk less!”** Janus shouted, stepping forward with enthusiasm. ( **“Burr!”** Remus, Patton, and Thomas cried, as they moved as one unit to the center stage, passing Virgil and Logan who temporarily took their places on the couch.)  **“Smile more!”** ( **“Burr!”** Patton waved excitedly.) Janus’s face split out in a wide grin.  **“Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for!” (“Burr!”)**

“Slytherin,” Roman hissed.

Janus shook hands with Remus. **“Shake hands with him!” (“Burr!”)** He tipped his hat and kissed Patton’s hand. **“Charm her!”** ( **“Burr!”** Patton smiled sheepishly.) Janus turned toward the couch with his arms outspread. **“It’s 1800, ladies, tell your husbands: vote for Burr!”** **(“Burr!”)** With that, he back-pedaled until he was behind Remus, Thomas, and Patton, who were standing side-by-side, gossipping.

**“I don’t like Adams,”** Remus stated, flipping off Virgil, who returned the gesture.

**“Well, he’s gonna lose,”** Patton replied, shrugging.  **“That’s just defeatist.”**

**“And Jefferson?”** Thomas chuckled.

**“In love with France!”** He and Remus exclaimed, striking dramatic poses -- Thomas by leaning backwards and placing the back of his hand over his forehead, and Remus by hugging himself and leaning far to the side.

**“Yeah, he’s so elitist!”** Patton laughed.

**“I like that Aaron Burr!”** He and Thomas said.

Patton squished his cheeks and gushed,  **“I can’t believe we’re here with him!”**

Thomas cocked his head to the side.  **“He seems approachable…?”**

Remus slapped him on the back, in a manner that should have been playful, but instead was rough and had Thomas gasping for air.  **“Like you could grab a beer with him!”** In the background, Janus’s smirk turned more smug and confident.

Roman stood up and began walking from the right side of the living room to the left. Remus and Thomas popped up by his side, looking excited.  **“Dear Mr. Hamilton! Your fellow federalists would like to know how you’ll be voting!”** they exclaimed.

Roman waved them off with a sad smile.  **“It’s quiet uptown.”**

**“Dear Mr. Hamilton!”** Patton stepped in front of him with an apologetic look and extended his arm for a handshake, which Roman obliged.  **“John Adams doesn’t stand a chance, so who are you promoting?”**

Roman shook his head and turned around.  **“It’s quiet uptown.”**

**“Jefferson or Burr?”** Remus demanded, standing in his way. ( **“Jefferson or Burr?”** Thomas and Patton echoed.) Roman shoved him off and kept walking.

**“We know it’s lose-lose!”** the three admitted.

**“Jefferson or Burr?”** ( **“Jefferson or Burr?”** Patton and Thomas stood in his way then, looking adamant about getting an answer.) Roman groaned and made a left turn, so he was facing the tv. Remus stood behind him to the left, and Patton and Thomas were pressuring him for an answer on his right.

**“But if you had to choose!”** They stepped into his personal space, Remus touching his shoulder, Thomas touching his upper back, Patton holding his arm. Roman covered his ears.

**“Dear Mr. Hamilton!” (“Jefferson or Burr?”) “John Adams doesn’t stand a chance, so who are you promoting?” (“We know it’s lose-lose! Jefferson or Burr?”)**

Suddenly Roman looked up, catching sight of a distracted Janus peeking out through the living room blinds. He shook off the other three sides, ignoring them as they cried out,  **“But if you had to choose!”**

Roman forced a sociable smile.  **“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir.”**

**“Alexander!”** Janus grinned as he spun around to see him, stepping forward to shake his hand.

**“You’ve created quite a stir, sir.”** Roman seemed hesitant to shake his hand, looking wary.

**“I’m going door to door!”**

Roman raised an eyebrow.  **“You’re openly campaigning?”**

**“Sure!”**

**“That’s new.”**

“In actuality, Burr’s actions were far more devious,” Logan stated. “In the case of an electoral tie, he’d previously said he wouldn’t stand in Jefferson’s way, but when it came to be, he refused to say that he would turn down the presidency. Not only that, but Burr had originally been Jefferson’s running mate, meaning he had been aiming for vice presidency -- that is, until he saw an opportunity, due to the poorly-designed constitutional design at the time.”

Janus shrugged.  **“Honestly, it’s kind of draining.”**

**“Burr.”**

**“Sir!”**

Roman crossed his arms.  **“Is there anything you wouldn’t do?”**

**“No,”** Janus replied, looking completely confident in his answer.

“And that’s why Hamilton distrusted him so much, he lobbied the federalists to support Jefferson instead.”

**“I’m chasing what I want. And you know what?”**

**“What?”** Roman demanded through clenched teeth.

Janus flashed a smile.  **“I learned that from you.”** He tipped his hat and walked off to the left side of the room, while Virgil and Logan stood up and headed for the right. Roman moved to the back, looking contemplative, and scowling at both parties.

**“If you had to choose, if you had to choose!”** Thomas, Patton, and Remus exclaimed from the couch. Roman sighed and closed his eyes, tapping his foot in concentration.

**“It’s a tie,”** Logan stated, frowning.

**“If you had to choose, if you had to choose!”**

Virgil chewed on his nail.  **“It’s up to the delegates.”** Roman opened his eyes and stopped tapping his foot, looking a bit conflicted, but somewhat more decided.

Thomas put an arm around Remus and Patton’s backs, and they did the same to him. They leaned left and right as they continued to chant.  **“If you had to choose, if you had to choose!”**

Logan and Virgil exchanged glances -- Logan’s seemed hopeful, while Virgil’s was resigned.  **“It’s up to Hamilton!”** Determination swept across Roman’s face.

**“If you had to choose! If you had to choose! If you had to--”** Thomas and Patton continued to exclaim. ( **“Jefferson or Burr, Jefferson or Burr?”** Logan and Remus demanded. Remus let go of Thomas to cup his mouth with his hands.)

**“Choose!” (“Choose!”) “Choose!” (“Choose!”) “Choose!” (“Choose!”)**

Roman imitated the kicking-open of a door as he stepped closer.  **“Yo!”** he shouted.

( **“Oh!”** the couch cried.)

**“The people are asking to hear my voice!”** Roman announced.  **(“Oh!”) “For the country is facing a difficult choice!” (“Oh!”)** Roman stood up straight, showing his confidence in his decision.  **“And if you were to ask me who I’d promote…!” (“Oh!”)** Virgil shook his head, unwilling to even allow himself to hope. Janus, however, smiled brightly, all too sure that Roman would take his side. Roman smirked, as if he knew what Janus was thinking.  **“Jefferson has my vote!”**

“The performance of this song is absolutely phenomenal in the show,” Thomas said, “but I think this moment is probably my favorite part of the song. Watching the reactions of Daveed and Leslie is just amazing. They are  _ so  _ talented.”

“So are you, kiddo!” Patton nudged him, and they shared a warm smile.

Both Janus and Virgil looked too shocked to respond for a moment. The grin was wiped off Janus’s face in a flash. Logan shook Virgil’s hands with a congratulatory grin, and a small chuckle fell out of Virgil’s mouth.

**(“Oh!”)**

**“I have never agreed with Jefferson once,”** Roman admitted. Virgil seemed in too good a mood to respond to that comment. He and Logan joined the couch in their exclamations.  **(“Oh!”) “We have fought on, like, seventy-five different fronts.”**

Janus’s eyes narrowed as he watched the other two celebrating, and he cast Roman a suspicious glare, like he was checking to see if the prince was in his right mind.  **(“Oh!”) “But when all is said and all is done…”** Roman pointed at Virgil.  **“Jefferson has beliefs.”** He pointed at Janus and scowled.  **“Burr has none.”**

**“Oooooooooooooh!”** Those on the couch covered their mouths in shock. With his piece said, Roman walked along the walls, staying far out of reach of the other sides, and returned to the couch without another word, back to his silent mourning.

“Buuuuuurn,” Remus said emphatically, before impersonating an airhorn. Janus’s face twisted into something sour.

**“Well, I’ll be damned.”** Logan and Virgil sang together, clapping each other on the back in a bit of an awkward side-hug.  **“Well, I’ll be damned.”**

**“Hamilton’s on your side,”** Logan said, making Virgil’s smirk widen.

**“Well, I’ll be damned,”** Remus and Thomas sang. Patton winced at each curse word that was sung, but joined in for the rest of it.  **“Well, I’ll be damned.”**

Janus closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, before walking toward Virgil and Logan with a fake smile and a calm demeanor.

Virgil turned to Logan hesitantly.  **“And?”**

Logan smiled.  **“You won in a landslide.”**

Janus cleared his throat, causing Virgil to spin around, already on the defensive. Logan touched his arm to calm him as Janus began to speak.  **“Congrats on a race well-run. I did give you a fight.”**

Virgil’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  **“Uh-huh.”**

Janus extended an arm.  **“I look forward to our partnership.”**

**“Partnership?”** Virgil repeated, questioning.

**“As your vice president,”** Janus answered seriously. Virgil snickered and swatted Janus’s hand away.

**“Ha! Yeah, right.”** Janus’s smile fell. Virgil glanced over at Logan.  **“You hear this guy? Man openly campaigns against me, talkin’ bout, ‘I look forward to our partnership.’”**

Logan nodded.  **“It’s crazy that the guy who comes in second gets to be vice president.”**

Virgil’s eyes brightened.  **“Yeah, you know what? We can change that. You know why?”**

**“Why?”** Logan asked, though by the look on his face, he had an inkling.

Virgil sneered at Janus.  **“‘Cause I’m the president.”** Janus grit his teeth and began turning to walk away, but Virgil stopped him.  **“Burr.”** Janus shot him a nasty look. Virgil smirked.  **“When you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement.”**


	45. Your Obedient Servant

{Cast List for Your Obedient Servant:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

It felt as if a dark aura was surrounding Janus -- an aura so powerful that simply looking at him left one with a sense of foreboding. Every visible muscle in his body looked tense, clenched tight to prevent himself from snapping and ruining what little he had left.

**“How does Hamilton--”** He grit his teeth together.  **“-- an arrogant immigrant, orphan, bastard, whoreson--”**

“Burr needs to chill out a second,” Thomas said with an awkward chuckle.

**“-- somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson?!”** Janus threw out his hand toward Virgil, who looked smug.  **“His enemy -- a man he’s despised since the beginning!”**

“Kinda true,” Patton pointed out, making Virgil visibly wince.

“Ancient history,” Roman replied, shooting his anxious coworker what was intended as a reassuring grin.

**“Just to keep me from winning?!”**

“It’s not all about you, Burr,” Thomas pointed out.

Janus gave him a dark look.  **“I wanna be in the room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where it happens.”** ( **“The room where it happens, the room where it happens,”** the others chorused.)

**“You’ve kept me from the room where it happens…” (“The room where it happens.”)** Janus’s snake-like eye seemed to glow.  **“... for the last time.”**

Patton shivered. There was something in the delivery of that line that just shook him to the core.

“Desk props?” Thomas suggested. Roman nodded and conjured up two desks, one for him and one for Janus. Janus sat down at one and pretended to write, while Roman made his way to the other and pretended to be reading a letter.

**“Dear Alexander…”** Janus inhaled deeply, regulating his emotions.  **“I am slow to anger, but I toe the line, as I reckon with the effects of your life on mine.”**

“Oooof.” Virgil winced. There was no way a letter that began that way could end civilly.

Janus leaned back in his chair, tapping the desk with his fingers.  **“I look back on where I failed, and in every place I checked, the only common thread has been your disrespect.”**

“Pretty sure that’s not true,” Patton said hesitantly. “You can’t just blame others for your own failure.”

**“Now, you call me ‘amoral.’”** Janus clenched his teeth and his fist.  **“A ‘dangerous disgrace.’ If you’ve got something to say, name a time and place, face to face.”**

Remus chuckled. “The old-fashioned way of saying,  _ ‘Say it to my face, you ball-less coward!’ _ ”

Janus placed a hand over his heart.  **“I have the honor to be your obedient servant!”** He closed the letter and handed it to Logan, who passed it over to Roman. Roman opened it up and took one look at it before rolling his eyes and jumping to his feet.  **“A dot Burr.”**

**“Mr. Vice President.”**

“Oh, so Burr was still the vice president?” Patton looked confused. “I thought his position was removed.”

“No, Burr remained Jefferson’s vice president for the first term, but he did not retain the position for the second term,” Logan explained. “Instead, Jefferson’s next vice president was George Clinton.”

**“I am not the reason no one trusts you,”** Roman snapped back.

“He’s right,” Thomas pointed out. “It probably has to do with the scales, the voice, the name, or the dressing up like a cartoon villain.”

“I trust him!” Patton exclaimed. Janus’s expression wavered for less than a second.

**“No one knows what you believe.”**

“Also true,” Logan remarked.

**“I will not equivocate on my opinion; I have always worn it on my sleeve.”**

“True again.”

**“Even if I said what you think I said, you would need to cite a more specific grievance.”** Roman dropped a huge pile of papers on Janus’s desk.  **“Here’s an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements.”**

Janus face-palmed.  **“Sweet Jesus…”**

**“Hey, I have not been shy.”**

“You certainly haven’t,” Virgil said.

**“I am just a guy in the public eye, tryin’ to do my best for our republic.”** Roman raised his voice.  **“I don’t wanna fight, but I won’t apologize for doing what’s right!”** He cleared his throat and raised his hand in an honest manner.  **“I have the honor to be your obedient servant.”** He did a sarcastic curtsey.  **“A dot Ham.”**

Janus growled and rose to his feet, kicking his chair aside in his rage. He was at Roman’s side in a flash, jabbing a finger at his chest.  **“Careful how you proceed, good man.”**

“Hamilton’s never been careful.”

**“Intemperate indeed, good man.”** Janus stepped forward, pushing Roman back with his finger.  **“Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet, or prepare to bleed, good man.”**

Roman grabbed Janus’s hand and held it away from him, narrowing his eyes.  **“Burr, your grievance is legitimate.”**

“Do you really believe that, though?” Thomas asked skeptically.

Roman stood tall and firm.  **“I stand by what I said, every bit of it.”** Janus hissed.  **“You stand only for yourself -- it’s what you do! I can’t apologize, because it’s true!”** Janus pulled his arm away viciously.

**“Then stand, Alexander,”** Janus responded. Roman raised an eyebrow.  **“Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn.”** Janus glared at him, daring him to agree. Roman didn’t think more than a second.

**“You’re on.”**

“Oh dear.” Patton sighed in exasperation. Remus, on the other hand, vibrated with excitement.

With snide glances, the two enemies faced the couch and sang,  **“I have the honor to be your obedient servant.”**

Roman bowed.  **“A dot Ham.”**

Janus bowed in turn.  **“A dot Burr.”**


	46. Best of Wives and Best of Women

{Cast List for Best of Wives and Best of Women:

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Patton dressed himself in his cat onesie and approached Roman, who had sat back down at his desk following the end of the last song, and was writing with determined strokes. Logan had to fight back a smile at the sight of Patton in the cat onesie; long ago, it had inspired him to give Patton a cat hoodie, which he’d worn regularly since.

“This song is like the calm before the storm,” Virgil muttered.

“The eye of the hurricane, you could say,” Janus replied.

Patton stood behind Roman and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting them hang out in front of him.  **“Alexander, come back to sleep,”** he said enticingly.

“I guess she recovered fast from the whole, ‘you forfeit the place in our bed’ thing,” Remus laughed. “Guess she got bored without the juicy stuff.”

“Shut up,” Virgil groaned, leaning over Logan to punch him on the arm.

**“I have an early meeting out of town,”** Roman responded.

Patton frowned.  **“It’s still dark outside.”**

**“I know.”** Roman sighed, continuing to write, using one hand to block Patton from seeing what he was writing.  **“I just need to write something down.”**

**“Why do you write like you’re running out of time?”** Patton asked.

“Because he is,” Janus replied. Roman shushed the moral side.

**“Come back to bed,”** Patton pleaded.  **“That would be enough.”**

“Nothing will ever be enough.”

**“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,”** Roman lied.

“Liar liar, plants for hire,” Remus teased.

**“Come back to sleep.”**

**“This meeting’s at dawn.”**

“He’s as stubborn as a mule,” Janus huffed. Patton rolled his eyes and removed his arms from Roman, spinning on his heel with his nose up in the air.

**“Well, I’m going back to sleep.”** He began walking off when Roman suddenly jumped to his feet and grabbed him by the arm.

**“Hey.”** Patton glanced back, finding Roman’s gaze to be desperate but affectionate. Roman swallowed, and rubbed his thumb in comforting circles on Patton’s arm.  **“Best of wives and best of women,”** he choked out earnestly.

A smile settled on Patton’s face. He smiled and kissed Roman on the forehead before turning and walking away. Roman’s face fell as he was left alone. He folded the letter on his desk and snapped it out of existence, seconds before making the desk disappear from the floor.

“And now, the conclusion begins,” Janus said, his voice dramatic.

“Time for death!” Remus exclaimed excitedly.

Janus sighed. “Yes, Remus. Time for death.”


	47. The World Was Wide Enough

{Cast List for The World Was Wide Enough:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Philip Schuyler -  **Thomas**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Virgil** }

***

Virgil and Logan began the count.  **“One, two, three, four--”**

**“-- five, six, seven, eight, nine!”** Patton, Remus, and Thomas joined in.

Janus held up all ten fingers.  **“There are ten things you need to know.”**

**“Number one!”** the couch exclaimed, pointing their index fingers to the sky.

**“We rowed across the Hudson at dawn,”** Janus stated, his voice low as he told the tale of how he fell from power.  **“My friend, William P. Van Ness signed on as my--”**

**“Number two!”** The sides all peace-signed.

**“Hamilton arrived with his crew.”** Janus gestured toward Roman as he walked out onto the floor with Thomas and Logan at his side.  **“Nathaniel Pendleton and a doctor that he knew.”**

**“Number three!”** Patton did the three-fingered salute from  _ The Hunger Games _ movies.

Roman gazed around the room like it would be his last time seeing it.  **“I watched Hamilton examine the terrain…”** Janus shut his eyes.  **“I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain.”**

“You can know so much about a person, and still have no idea what they’re thinking at any given moment,” Thomas said thoughtfully.

Janus clenched his teeth so hard, the sound of his teeth clashing together could be heard from the couch. He pointed angrily at Roman.  **“This man has poisoned my political pursuits!”**

**“Most disputes die and no one shoots!”** the couch sang, sounding quite foreboding.  **“Number four!”**

**“Hamilton drew first position, looking, to the world, like a man on a mission.”** Janus wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.  **“This is a soldier with a marksman’s ability. The doctor turned around so he could have deniability.”**

**“Five!”** Roman conjured up two Nerf guns again, one in his hands and one in Janus’s.

Janus looked guilty.  **“Now, I didn’t know this at the time, but we were--”**

Thomas joined him in singing.  **“Near the same spot your son died, is that why--”** ( **“Near the same spot my son died, is that why--”** Roman sang sadly.)

**“Six!”**

**“-- he examined his gun with such rigor?”** Janus watched Roman closely, trying to search for a reason, an explanation -- but without getting inside someone’s head, it was impossible to know. No one would ever know.  **“I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger.”**

**“Seven!”**

Janus chuckled nervously.  **“Confession time? Here’s what I got -- my fellow soldiers’ll tell you, I’m a terrible shot.”**

“And yet he managed to shoot Hamilton,” Thomas said, pointing out the obvious.

**“Number eight!”**

**“Your last chance to negotiate,”** everyone sang together at once, including Janus and Roman, who were eyeing one another carefully, as if trying to read the other’s intentions without letting their own slip.  **“Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight.”**

**“They won’t teach you this in your classes, but look it up -- Hamilton was wearing his glasses. Why?!”** Janus gritted his teeth.  **“If not to take deadly aim?!”** He pointed toward Hamilton, then back at himself.  **“It’s him or me -- the world will never be the same!”**

“The world will never be the same,” Thomas sang quietly, calling back to Washington’s final line in Guns and Ships.

“True,” Logan said. “Although, no one knows quite why. All of the witnesses had turned around so they could claim deniability, so no one even knows who fired first, or what Hamilton’s true intentions were. In the cut song, ‘Ten Things One Thing,’ Lin-Manuel Miranda offers one explanation, but the truth of the Hamilton-Burr duel will be forever shrouded in mystery.”

Janus closed his eyes.  **“I had only one thought before the slaughter…”** He choked up as he delivered the next line.  **“This man will not make an orphan of my daughter!”** He cast Remus a sideways glance.

“Aww, but the coolest shit happens to orphans! Look at Harry Potter! Or Llamas With Hats!”

Logan raised an eyebrow, pausing the music to respond. “Remus, in Llamas With Hats, no orphans are actually directly involved in the main storyline -- they are mentioned to be slaughtered by the masses, however, in order to create Carl’s Meat Dragon. None of that could be considered ‘cool.’”

“But but but but but -- imagine  _ becoming  _ a meat dragon!” Remus exclaimed. “Would you breathe fire or just spit out the blood of the deceased?!”

“Shut up, you ruined the moment,” Roman complained, glaring at Remus from where he stood, as Janus sighed and wiped his eyes.

“That’s what I do!” Remus cackled. Logan looked like he wanted to make another comment, but he just sighed and continued the music.

**“Number nine!”**

Janus jumped back to attention.  **“Look him in the eye, aim no higher!”** he screamed, making Patton shudder from the ferocity in his voice. He and Roman both clutched their Nerf guns tightly, holding them over their hearts.  **“Summon all the courage you require! Then count--!”**

He and Roman walked past one another, counting their steps along with the couch as they did so.  **“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine! Number ten paces!”** They both stopped and spun around.  **“Fire!”**

Janus fired, and Remus jumped up just in time to grab the ball mid-air before it hit Roman. He held it up like The Bullet character from the show, although the bullet was already a couple feet away from its target, rather than just leaving the gun. He crouched down and held it above his head, freezing in place, just like Janus, who hadn’t moved and was still holding the gun the same way as when he had fired.

Roman, on the other hand, lowered his gun, his face conflicted.  **“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory!” he exclaimed.**

“Call-back,” Thomas said, snapping. “Nice.”

**“Is this where it gets me?”** Roman asked. **“On my feet, several feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run, or fire my gun, or let it be?”** He paused, listening carefully.  **“There is no beat -- no melody.”** He lifted his head to frown at Janus.  **“Burr… my first friend, my enemy. Maybe the last face I ever see.”** Janus’s face didn’t change, still looking serious and determined, giving away none of his possible internal doubts.  **“If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?”** Roman scrunched his eyes shut.  **“What if this bullet is my legacy?”**

“I wish they kept that element of First Burn in the musical,” Patton murmured.   
“Which part?” Thomas questioned.

“‘And when the time comes, explain to the children the pain and embarrassment you put their mother through. When will you learn that they are your legacy? We are your legacy.’”

“Ouch.” Virgil winced. “Yeah, that would’ve been powerful.”

**“Legacy.”** Roman blinked.  **“What is a legacy?”**

“Well, according to Merriam-Webster--”

**“It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see!”** Roman cried, in sudden realization that all he ever worked for, he would never get to see how it grew, or prevent its growth from being stunted by outside forces.  **“I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me! America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me!”** His eyes sparkled with tears as he smiled up at the ceiling.  **“You let me make a difference.”**

“Isn’t that all we ask to do?” Thomas said. “We all want to make a change.”

**“A place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and--”**

“Everybody wants to change the world,” Remus sang. Virgil perked up. “Everybody wants to change the world, but no one--”

**“-- rise up!”** Roman looked two seconds away from a mental breakdown, clutching his head desperately.  **“I’m running out of time, I’m running, and my time’s up--”** **  
** Virgil grinned and joined in. “No one wants to die.” Remus spun his head around and shared in on the wide grin. “Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, now -- I’ll be your detonator!”

“Excuse me?!” Patton shrieked, pausing the music. Roman pouted and pushed his brother, sending him and the Nerf ball falling to the floor.

“Let boys be boys,” Thomas replied, internally jamming out to the same song as Remus and Virgil.

“Uh… I’m not the most well-versed in the emotion spectrum, but isn’t this inappropriate for the tragic sort of ending this musical deserves?” Logan pitched in.

“ _ Thank _ you, Logan!” Patton exclaimed.

“Not that I want to interrupt your shenanigans or anything, but my arm is rather sore, so I’d like to get on with it!” Janus called out from where he still stood with his gun raised.

“Honestly!” Roman jabbed a finger at Remus. “You’re ruining my moment!”

“We already went through this; my job is to ruin things,” Remus replied, searching for the Nerf ball that had rolled off somewhere.

“Let him finish these last two songs without any further interruptions, all right?” Logan suggested. Remus groaned and agreed. He snapped his fingers and a Nerf ball appeared in his hand. He held it back up in the air close to Roman.

Roman got back into character. Logan turned the music back a few seconds for Roman so he wouldn’t miss anything, and he jumped right back into the scene.  **“-- wise up, eyes… up…”** Roman stared at the ceiling in absolute wonder.  **“I catch a glimpse of the other side.”** He grinned.  **“Laurens leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side. My son is on the other side!”** He gestured toward Thomas, before glancing back up at the ceiling.  **“He’s with my mother on the other side! Washington is watching from the other side!”** He saluted Virgil.  **“Teach me how to say goodbye! Rise up. Rise up. Rise up. Eliza!”** His eyes fell on Patton and his face twisted in pain, knowing he would have to say goodbye to his love. He moved close in front of the couch, where Patton sat still.

**“My love, take your time,”** Roman cried, placing a hand on Patton’s cheek. The other side didn’t react, as if he hadn’t felt a thing. Roman covered his mouth to hold back a sob, before letting his other hand fall and stepping away from Patton for the final time.  **“I’ll see you on the other side.”**

Thomas blinked back tears. He would, indeed, see Eliza in the end, at last.

Roman collected himself, before slowly raising his arm to the sky.  **“Raise a glass to freedom…”**

**“He aims his pistol at the sky!”** the couch shrieked.

Janus’s eyes widened in a horrifying realization.  **“Waaaaait!”** he screamed, but it was too late. Remus smirked and tackled Roman with the Nerf ball, sending them both to the ground, Remus on top.

“Aaaaand, you’re dead.” Remus blew a raspberry at him and climbed off, crawling to the couch.

**“I strike him right between his ribs,”** Janus said slowly, like he couldn’t believe he had done it. Logan knelt down beside Roman’s body, checking his pulse and putting the ball in his pocket. Janus began approaching them, looking worried.  **“I walk towards him, but I am ushered away.”** Virgil hurried out and grabbed him, sending him a threatening look and pushing him the other way. Janus hesitantly looked back.  **“They row him back across the Hudson.”** Logan, Virgil, and Remus moved Roman to the other couch, where Thomas had ‘died’ earlier as Philip. Janus lowered his head.  **“I get a drink,”** he said somberly.

**“Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah,”** the others vocalized.

Janus covered his eyes with his hand.  **“I hear wailing in the streets.”**

Virgil stood in front of Patton, offering him his hand. Patton took it and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. Logan and Remus approached Janus.  **“Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah.”**

Janus opened his eyes to see Logan’s serious face and Remus’s demented grin, as they both mouthed three words.  **“Somebody tells me, ‘You’d better hide.’”** The other two sides retreated to the couch. Janus shivered and resorted to hugging himself.

**“Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah.”**

**“They say--”**

**“Angelica and Eliza,”** Virgil sang along, as he glared at Janus from where he and Patton knelt by a deadly-still Roman.

**“-- were both at his side when he died.”** Janus exhaled.  **“Death doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints. It takes, and it takes, and it takes.”** He forced a smile at the couch.  **“History obliterates. In every picture it paints, it paints me and all my mistakes.”** He sighed.  **“When Alexander aimed at the sky, he may have been the first one to die, but I’m the one who paid for it.”** His eyes watered.  **“I survived, but I paid for it,”** he forced out through a shaky voice. He took the moment of silence in the music to collect himself.

Janus extended his arms out to the side, exposing himself for the world to see. He smiled sadly, his eyes falling on Thomas.  **“Now I’m the villain in your history.”**

“Me too!” Remus whisper-yelled. Patton crawled across the floor to where he sat on the couch and swatted him on the arm.

“Don’t you dare talk about yourselves like that!” he demanded. “My sons are not villains; they’re just… special!”

**“I was too young--”** Janus placed a hand over his snake-like eye.  **“-- and blind to see.”**

“Hindsight is 20/20,” Thomas murmured.

**“I should’ve known.”** Janus lowered his head, tipping his hat to hide his face.  **“I should’ve known the world was wide enough, for both Hamilton and me…”**

Patton nodded. “When we give into our darkest urges, all that’s left is shame and regret.”

“And knowledge!” Remus piped up. Patton seemed to have forgotten he was there, and suddenly his expression turned remorseful.

“I-- Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He mumbled an apology that Remus didn’t seem to hear.

**“The world was wide enough…”** Janus sang softly.  **“For both Hamilton and me.”**


	48. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

{Cast List for Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story:

George Washington -  **Thomas**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Remus**

James Madison -  **Logan**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Virgil**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Hercules Mulligan/Marquis de Lafayette/John Laurens -  **Remus/Virgil/Thomas** }

***

Remus and Roman shared a glance and waved their hands in the air simultaneously, causing the clothes of everyone in the room to turn into black suits and mourning clothes. The room’s light dimmed, and a spotlight shone on a grieving Janus in the center of the room.

Thomas moved to share the center of the stage with Janus. The latter started to move away, but Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him there.  **“Let me tell you what I wish I’d known,”** he sang.  **“when I was young and dreamed of glory. You have no control--”**

**“-- who lives--”** A light was flashed on Janus.  **“-- who dies--”** The light fell on Roman.  **“-- who tells your story.”** Patton basked under the warm light for a mere moment before it returned to the middle of the floor, where Janus and Thomas stood.

Janus cleared his throat.  **“President Jefferson.”**

Remus scoffed and moved into the light, addressing the couch.  **“I’ll give him this -- his financial system is a work of genius.”** He glared at his brother.  **“I couldn’t undo it if I tried.”** Roman gave him a small smile. Remus sighed and threw his hands up.  **“And, I tried,”** he admitted, before dropping his arms so quick, his hands slapped against his pants. Janus gave him a gentle shoulder pat as the harbinger of intrusive thoughts crossed his arms and looked off into the distance.

**“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?”** the rest chorused.

Janus motioned for Logan to join them.  **“President Madison.”**

Logan stood on Remus’s other side, in the light.  **“He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity.”** He smiled, though it looked a bit guilty.  **“I hate to admit it, but he doesn’t get enough credit for all the credit he gave us.”**

**“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?”**

Virgil rose and stepped into the picture then, storming towards Janus with pure rage in his eyes.  **“Every other founding father’s story gets told. Every other founding father gets to grow old!”** Janus flinched away at that remark, but Virgil’s hand latched onto his arm, forcing him to remain in place and feel the searing heat of his hatred.

**“But when you’re gone, who remembers your name?”** Janus asked. Virgil’s grip loosened.  **“Who keeps your flame?”**

**“Who tells your story?”** Janus continued, alongside Logan and Roman. ( **“Who tells your story?”** Virgil, Remus, and Thomas asked.)  **“Who tells your story?” (“Your story?”)**

All eyes fell upon Patton as he silently rose from the couch.  **(“Eliza!”)**

**“I put myself back in the narrative,”** he sang quietly. ( **“Eliza!”** Roman was teary-eyed.) He stepped forward slowly.  **“I stop wasting time on tears. I live another fifty years -- it’s not enough.”** ( **“Eliza!”** Thomas and the rest of his sides watched him in pity as he paced around the room, ignoring all of them, too focused on his work.)  **“I interview every soldier who fought by your side!”** Patton informed them.

Remus placed his elbows on Virgil and Thomas’s shoulders.  **“She tells our story,”** they sang with gratitude in their eyes.

Patton held a notebook in his hands, gazing down hopelessly at it.  **“I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings. You really do write like you’re running out of--”**

**“-- time,”** everyone chorused at once. After all, wasn’t that the main theme of Hamilton? There was only so much time in one’s life, and that was all you had. You had no control in what came after, no matter what you did in your life to control what came next.

Patton smiled.  **“I rely on--”**

**“-- Angelica.”** Virgil allowed Patton to pull him into a hug.

**“While she’s alive--”**

**“-- we tell your story.”**

**“She is buried in Trinity Church--”**

**“-- near you.”** Virgil smirked and gave Roman a half-wave.

**“When I needed her most, she was right on--”**

**“-- time.”** Virgil pulled away from Patton and walked off to stand somewhat between him and Roman.

**“And I’m still not through,”** Patton cried.  **“I ask myself, ‘What would you do if you had more--?’”**

**“-- time!”**

Patton clasped his hands together over his stomach.  **“The Lord, in his kindness, he gives me what you always wanted. He gives me more--”**

**“-- time!”**

Patton raised his hands in the air, clenching a fistful of cash.  **“I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument!”**

Thomas smiled and took Patton’s other hand, spinning him in a circle.  **“She tells my story!”** He let go and moved off to Virgil’s side, but Patton didn’t relax one bit throughout it all, still hyper fixated on all the tasks he had done, and still had left to do.

**“I speak out against slavery!”** He cried, wrapping his arms around himself. **“You could have done so much more if you only had--”**

**“-- time.”**

Patton looked devastated.  **“And when my time is up, have I done enough?”**

**“Will they tell our story?!”** everyone cried.

Patton blinked, his face suddenly pulling back up into a sad smile.  **“Oh. Can I show you what I’m proudest of?”** He gestured to all the sides to come stand by him, including Roman. He reached out to the side so he could gesture to all of them at once.

**“The orphanage,”** the others sang. Thomas laughed at Patton’s motioning towards them, but he simultaneously felt himself starting to cry from the emotional power of the line.

**“I established the first private orphanage in New York City,”** Patton informed them.

**“The orphanage.”**

**“I help to raise hundreds of children.”** Patton smiled at all of his kiddos, squeezing those he could reach, which included Thomas, Virgil, and Logan. Virgil and Logan made  _ ‘oof’ _ sounds while Thomas simply leaned into the group hug.  **“I get to see them growing up.”**

**“The orphanage.”**

Patton noticed Janus and Remus inching away, and jumped for Remus, holding his hands up to caress his face, gazing into his eyes.  **“In their eyes, I see you, Alexander.”** He turned back and smiled at Roman.  **“I see you every--”**

**“-- time.”**

Remus grabbed Janus before he could inch out of reach and threw him into Patton’s bear-like hug. Remus giggled and backed away to stand by his twin’s side.

Patton squeezed Janus so tight he gasped for air.  **“And when my time is up, have I done enough?!”**

**“Will they tell our story?!”**

Patton’s hold loosened enough for Janus to worm his way out. Patton let his eyes fall upon Roman once again.  **“Oh, I can’t wait to see you again.”** He stepped forward, reaching out his hand.  **“It’s only a matter of…”**

**“... time.”**

**“Will they tell your story?” (“Time…”)** Roman took his hand and led him around the room.

**“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?” (“Time…”)** Remus crossed his arms and fell back against Logan’s side, wrapping an arm around Thomas’s neck as he fell, dragging him closer. The logical side didn’t seem to mind; he even revealed a small smile.

**“Will they tell your story?” (“Time…”)** Janus and Virgil moved to stand at the sides of their host and exchanged amused glances.

**“Who lives, who dies--”** Roman and Patton returned to the center of the room, stopping in front of Remus and Janus. Thomas pulled himself out of Remus’s hold and back to his feet, realizing he was standing in the middle of their little circle. The sides all turned inward so they were facing him, and one another, and they all reached their arms out toward Thomas.

**“-- who tells your story?”** they all finished together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {The cut songs will be posted halfway through the month of August, and song redos will be a week after those end! Update schedule may change around that time due to college starting up again.}


	49. A/N - Discord Server!

Hi, everyone! Kerria Rose, Kerriathechosen1, Chosen, etc. etc. etc. is here! I've decided to experiment with making a discord server. This is my first attempt at one, so if there are any big problems, I may end up having to shut it down and try something else. But I've just started one and it's called Snow's Creative Writing Corner. (My Discord is SnowDiscordia, so you can also add Snow to the list of many online nicknames I have! Pick whichever you prefer to call me.)

Here is the link to join, if you so wish. I made it so it can only be used 50 times, because I'm honestly kinda scared of having a very big server right away, and I'm assuming some of those clicks will just be to check it out and not to end up joining. Give me any tips on how to handle a discord server, since this is all new to me! https://discord.gg/rekPJPD

The server will be 1) for me to be able to communicate with you guys more openly and without having to publish a new chapter every time I want to speak with you, 2) so I can update you all on how far along a story is and what my daily progress is, 3) so you all have a space where we can share not only art and stories, but also whatever memes or videos you think deserve more attention. Please read the little description for each of the channels before you use them.

If you're interested in joining the server but the link won't work, let me know.


	50. Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us (Laurens Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I'm back! :D}

{Cast List for Tomorrow There’ll Be More Of Us (Laurens Interlude):

John Laurens - **Thomas**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton - **Patton**

Alexander Hamilton - **Roman** }

***

“Wow,” Thomas breathed out, shaking his head in wonder as he dried his eyes. “That was… really something.” Patton and Roman beamed at him, taking pride in their work. Thomas paused, then in a more jovial tone, said, “You guys are really good at group improvisation.”

“Well, we _are_ you, Thomas,” Logan reminded him.

“More importantly, we said we’re not finishing here, correct?” Roman brought himself up to his full height. “This is no place to quit. We must move on to the other Hamilton songs!”

“Starting with… what?” Virgil asked. “Aren’t most of them in part 2 anyway?”

“There is one that comes to mind,” Janus mused. “The Laurens Interlude?”

“Oh no, we can’t start with another tearjerker!” Roman argued.

“I mean…” Thomas wiped at his eyes. “I’m already in tears, so… we might as well.”

“Well, you’d better stop those tears, kiddo, ‘cause _you’re_ the one who’s gotta sing this one,” Patton told him.

“Oh -- that’s right, I’m Laurens. … Same Hamilton and Eliza?”

“I don’t see why not,” Roman replied. The other sides murmured their assent. “Good? Good. Then let’s begin!”

“I have to find the music first,” Logan stated, typing away at his keyboard.

Thomas nodded. “And this would be a good time for a water break.” He picked up his thermos and began to guzzle down some water.

Roman groaned. “I _gueeeess…_ ”

“We’ll be back after these messages!” Remus exclaimed cheerfully, before shooting Game of Thrones torture scenes through their minds.

“Aaah!” Virgil jumped, his eyeshadow darkening. Thomas nearly choked on his drink.

“Ohhh, why would you do thaaaaat,” Patton whined, covering his eyes, as if that could erase the memories. Roman shot his brother a disapproving glare.

“Why _Game of Thrones_ , Remus?” Logan asked, his voice tinged with curiosity.

“Because. Winter is coming,” he responded simply and seriously.

“I’ll take that to mean you don’t want a break,” Thomas said with a sigh. He cautiously took another drink of water, then set the thermos down and stood up. “All right, let’s do this.”

* * *

Thomas smiled as he stood off to the side, bathed in a blue light Roman had put him under. **“I may not live to see our glory…”**

Patton frowned in sympathy as he walked across the floor, a letter clutched to his chest. Roman stood in the center of the floor, happily reading from a Harry Potter book. **“Alexander, there’s a letter for you from South Carolina.”**

Thomas closed his eyes. **“But I will gladly join the fight…”**

“John Laurens was known to be quite hot-heated and danger-seeking in his life,” Logan explained. For instance, as we know, he agreed to duel Charles Lee, putting his life at risk. His acquaintance Lafayette once said, ‘It was not his fault that he was not killed or wounded … he did everything that was necessary to procure one or t’other.’ It’s honestly more surprising that he survived to the age of 27.”

Roman chuckled, his eyes not leaving the pages of his book. **“It’s from John Laurens. I’ll read it later.”**

Patton’s voice rose, wavering. **“No, it’s not.”** Roman gave him a confused look. He looked Patton up and down briefly, as if just noticing how concerned he was.

**“And when our children tell our story…”**

**“Will you read it?”** Roman asked, his voice gentle and his face smiling, blissfully unaware of how his world was about to shatter.

Thomas lowered his head. **“They’ll tell the story of tonight.”**

Patton squeezed his eyes shut and let out a solemn breath as he unfolded the letter. Then, he opened his eyes and began to read from it. **“‘On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight--’”** Roman’s eyes widened and he stumbled back, covering his mouth in horror. **“‘-- against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.’”** Thomas inched closer to Roman, that sad smile still on his face as Roman processed the truth. **“‘He’s buried here until his family can send for his remains.’”** Patton exhaled a shaky breath. **“‘As you may now, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.’”**

“His death was a tremendous loss for those who supported the freedom of slaves,” Logan stated. “His family made its fortune through the slave trade, and he often wrote to his father trying to persuade him to end the family business, reminding him that all men are created equal, slave or not. The loss of such a major voice resulted in a huge step back for the cause he believed in.”

Roman mouthed a small ‘no,’ but other than that, he hardly moved, still with shock. Thomas carefully circled Roman, close enough that every movement brushed against him, but only barely. Patton didn’t seem to notice him at all, his eyes focused solely on Roman.

Thomas smiled, patting Roman gently on the back, making him shudder. **“Tomorrow, there’ll be more of us!”** Roman’s face paled at those words. Thomas turned his back and walked completely out of the room, leaving Roman and Patton alone on the floor.

Patton brushed his arm. **“Alexander, are you alright?”**

“Hamilton certainly was not alright,” Logan replied. “He hardly ever spoke of John Laurens after his death, which is quite telling for such a vocal man, and struggled to open his heart to others again, except perhaps his children.”

“Asking someone if they’re alright when they clearly aren’t is the worst,” Virgil bemoaned.

Roman was stunned into silence for a moment. Then, he shook his head and carefully pushed her away, muttering, **“I have so much work to do.”** His voice cracked in the middle of it, and then he walked away from the moral side, leaving him clutching the letter in empathetic sorrow.


	51. No John Trumbull

{Cast List for No John Trumbull:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

George Washington -  **Logan**

James Madison -  **Virgil**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Everyone sat back down on the couch, except for Janus, who walked back and forth along the front of the couch, speaking his lines to the other sides.

He stopped in front of Thomas and looked at him questioningly.  **“You ever see a painting by--”**

**“-- John Trumbull?”** the sides all chorused.

“For context, John Trumbull, who lived from 1756 to 1843 -- an extraordinary long lifespan for his time period -- was an American painter whose work of key events during the American revolution are infamous. His most famous was the  _ Declaration of Independence _ .”

Janus nodded and continued his slow pacing.  **“Founding fathers in a line, looking--”** **  
** **“-- all humble.”** Janus rolled his eyes.  **“Patiently waiting to sign a declaration, to start a nation. No sign of disagreement, not--”**

**“-- one grumble.”**

Janus smirked.  **“The reality is messier and richer, kids.”**

“It certainly is,” Logan sighed. “Politics disguises itself with fancy suits and strong posture, but with each side fully believing their argument is what’s best for their people -- or themselves -- they tend to find it difficult to make peace with whatever contradicts their own beliefs.”

“That’s underselling it,” Virgil muttered.

Janus shook his finger.  **“The reality is not a pretty picture, kids.”**

Remus grinned. “I’d sure hope not.”

Patton tapped Logan and Virgil on the shoulder. “You guys are up!”

Logan exchanged a glance with Virgil. “I’ll be Washington, I suppose,” he said with a sigh.

**“Every cabinet meeting is a full on rumble. What you ‘bout to see… is no--”**

**“-- John Trumbull.”**

“I wish they hadn’t left this out,” Thomas stated. “It gives context to the Cabinet Battle in a better transition, and it leaves the viewer with something to think about -- which is really what’s important when it comes to media like this that critiques the world around us.”

**“Ladies and gentleman!”** Logan announced, rising to his feet and replacing Janus as the one walking back and forth, addressing the couch. Janus sat in Logan’s seat, exchanging a playful hiss with Virgil.  **“You could’ve been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?”**

Wild cheers flooded the room. “I’m ready for Roman to go down!” Remus yelled. Roman elbowed him, and he elbowed back. They kept elbowing one another until their elbows were locked together, after which they began trying to push the other out of the lock.

Logan sighed.  **“Gentleman, Vice President John Adams sends his regards; he won’t be joining us. He had to be home in Massachusetts for family reasons.”**

**“Tell him to stay home!”** Virgil snapped.

**“He can do the same amount from there!”** Roman shouted.

“... Did they cut out this song just so they didn’t have to cast a John Adams?” Thomas asked, frowning. They really did try to remove him from the musical -- they shortened The Adams Administration, for instance.”

Logan rolled his eyes.  **“Alright, alright, settle down!”** The voices started to fade, and he cleared his throat, to begin the cabinet battle. **“Now…”**

“And scene!” Thomas shouted, jumping to his feet and t-posing.

“Don’t do that,” Virgil groaned.

“As strong as the introduction to this song is, the ending truly is lacking,” Janus agreed. “I wonder how the original ‘Cabinet Battle’ would have started, if this song transitions into that one. Since the ‘Cabinet Battle’ we know combines elements of this song into it, surely the original must have been cut as well.”

“Maybe it just wasn’t good enough to be released?” Thomas suggested. “Either way, I still would’ve liked to hear it.”

“I wonder if Lin-Manuel Miranda will post other Hamilton songs in the future?” Patton tilted his head in consideration.

“As long as it’s not ‘This One’s Mine,’” Roman said, laughing awkwardly. “We’re not doing that one, right…?” The other sides shrugged.

“Should I start the next one?” Logan asked. “It’s the original version of ‘Schuyler Defeated.’”

“That one’s sooooo much better!” Roman exclaimed. “Typical roles?”

“I’m cool with that,” Thomas answered.

“Are we ever going to change things up?” Virgil asked, sounding annoyed. “I’m tired of Princey prancing around the room.”

“What, do  _ you  _ want to play Hamilton?” Roman retorted condescendingly.

“Nope.”

“Then don’t complain!”

“I’m starting the music,” Logan announced. All the sides jumped to attention and got in position.

“Geez, I wish my mind was this orderly all the time,” Thomas mumbled.


	52. Schuyler Defeated (Original Version)

{Cast List for Schuyler Defeated (Original Version):

Philip Hamilton -  **Thomas**

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus** }

***

Thomas stood in the middle of the floor, reading a newspaper.  **“Look! Grandpa’s in the paper!”** Patton nodded in mild interest as he strolled along the edge of the room, looking out the window.  **“‘War hero Philip Schuyler in danger of losing senate to young upstart Aaron Burr?’”**

“For context, this occurred in 1791. Philip Schuyler had been in the New York senate for two terms and spent one term as a U.S. Senator representing New York before he was opposed by Burr, losing his seat. He served in his state’s senate for another term before taking his spot back from Burr in 1797, when Hamilton had more control in New York’s politics. However, Philip Schuyler retired soon after and passed away in 1804, only a few months after Hamilton’s death.”

“And Eliza keeps on suffering,” Janus said, shaking his head. “She never catches a break, does she? Her eldest son, her sister, her husband, and then her father, in such a short span of time.”

Thomas looked up.  **“Grandpa might lose his seat in the senate.”**

Patton turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed.  **“I thought he was unopposed?”**

**“Not according to the paper, he isn’t,”** Thomas replied.

Patton looked anxiously between him and the front door.  **“Go make sure the door is closed.”**

For the purpose of acting out the part, Thomas moved halfway down the hallway, then sped right back to Patton’s side as he read down the newspaper in his hands.  **“Further down, further down,”** they sang.

Thomas pointed.  **“See, Schuyler has a challenger from New York.”**

**“New York,”** Patton sang, his tone nostalgic.

**“For senator…”** They both looked up at once.  **“Burr!”**

Patton grabbed the newspaper and moved in a rush, pretending to put on a coat and shoes.  **“I gotta go, I gotta find Alexander!”**

**“Let him know we’re on his side,”** Thomas agreed with a firm nod.

Patton shot him a glare.  **“No! He’ll consider this a personal slander! I’ve gotta stop a homicide!”**

Thomas’s eyes widened.  **“Oh!”**

Patton grabbed Thomas’s hand.  **“Look around.”** **  
** **“We should look around,”** they chorused.

Patton smiled nervously down at him.  **“Let’s go and find your father down in New York.”** They walked behind the couch, as Janus made his way to the center of the room, holding a cup of tea.

**“New York,”** Thomas echoed. The two of them began to slowly walk around the edge of the room.

At that moment, Roman jumped to his feet and stomped over to Janus.  **“Burr!”** he shouted fiercely, making Janus jump, startled.  **“Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?”**

Janus flashed him a smile.  **“Since being one put me on the up and up again!”**

Roman clenched his fists, frustrated.  **“No one knows who you are or what you do.”**

Janus shrugged.  **“They don’t need to know me; they don’t like you.”**

Roman’s eyes flickered.  **“Excuse me?”**

**“All of Wall Street thinks you’re great. You’ll always be adored by the things you create. But upstate you’re the rascal who trades away the capital.”**

**“Wait--!”**

Janus grinned wider and continued to taunt him.  **“The asshole who taxes the a-a-alcohol!”**

**“I always considered you a friend,”** Roman said, sounding hurt.

**“I don’t see why that has to end,”** Janus replied.  **“A senate seat was up for grabs and I took it. It’s not my fault people think you’re crooked.”**

Roman growled.  **“You’re gonna make a fool of me through my father in law?”**

Janus laughed and nudged his shoulder as if they were two friends just messing around, but Roman wasn’t having any of it.  **“There’s the kid who almost shot Charles Lee in the jaw. My god, your pride will be the death of us all.”** Janus shook his head, raising his cup.  **“Beware -- it goeth before the fall!”** He brought it down and took a sip.

Patton’s eyes widened just a fraction as he caught sight of Roman and Janus standing together, but then he plastered a warm smile on his face and pulled Thomas quickly toward him.  **“Alexander, there you are!”**

Roman turned toward him, startled.  **“Eliza?”**

Patton’s smile turned sheepish.  **“You forgot your papers.”** He turned to Janus and curtseyed.  **“Mister Burr, good sir, it’s been so long. How are the Theodosias?”**

Janus smiled bitterly.  **“As a matter of fact, my wife has taken ill.”**

**“I’m not surprised, what with the chill,”** Patton responded, his face screwed in sympathy.  **“You’ll send her our regards?”**

Janus nodded.  **“I will.”**

Patton glanced over at Thomas and then back at Janus.  **“And how’s your daughter?”**

Janus grinned.  **“She’s my pride and joy. Fluent in French, and Latin.”**

**“So am I!”** Thomas announced. Janus laughed at him.

**“She’s the same age as your boy.”**

Roman stepped in front of Thomas, still glaring at Janus.  **“Yeah, one day he’ll run Manhattan!”**

“The probability of that is highly unlikely, considering his profession in the entertainment industry,” Logan stated.

Patton stepped in front of Roman and shook Janus’s hand, smiling warmly enough to make up for both Roman and Thomas’s distrustful glares.  **“We must be going, Burr, but send your girls our love.”**

**“Nice to meet your son,”** Janus said cordially, before turning around.

**“We’re not done!”** Roman yelled. **“Mister Burr, sir!”**

Patton tugged at his arm, frowning pleadingly.  **“Hon.”**

Janus smirked and tipped his hat.  **“If I were you, I’d stick with her, sir.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I have had literally no time today to write, AAAAH. Good thing most of these are pre-written. Probably won't be doing daily uploads much longer though, unless I get the time to write two chapters tomorrow. You can still expect each upload to be within a few days of one another, though.  
> Reminder that I have a discord, where we all hang out, talk about whatever we feel like, teach each other foreign languages (because why not?), share videos/memes, etc. We also have a bunch of fun emotes and there's a channel where you can suggest ideas for the future direction of my stories. (You know, after October, because until then I'm gonna be stressed AF.) Feel free to check it out!  
> Also, check out Roman's Nuzlocke! Chapter 2.1 will be out this week, in which we'll make another friend~}


	53. Let It Go

{Cast List for Let It Go:

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

George Washington -  **Thomas**

Aaron Burr -  **Janus** }

***

“Thomas, Philip is no longer needed,” Logan stated. “Instead, we need a Washington.”

Thomas paused, glanced around the room, and said, “I can be Washington.”

“Janny, give him your hat!” Remus called out.

“Unnecessary.” Roman conjured up a replica of Washington’s hat from the musical and placed it atop Thomas’s head.   
“Nice.” Thomas adjusted the hat with a smile. “I need to buy more costumes.”

“Are we ready?” Logan asked. Thomas inched away toward the couch along with Janus, waiting for their signal.

“Ready!”

Roman cleared his throat, then spun around on his heel and shouted at Patton.  **“What in the hell was that? What in the hell are you doing downtown?”**

“Language, Thomas,” Remus giggled. “Daddy said not to go downtown…”

“Don’t even,” Virgil said, with a necessary eyeroll.

**“Don’t you know that Burr is going to run against your father to humiliate me and try to bring us down?”** Roman groaned. Patton sighed tiredly as Roman continued on his rant.  **“I will not let our family be embarrassed like this. I’ll grab a pen and paper, let the whole world know; you swing at my family, you better not miss -- you better have another punch to throw.”**

**“You could let it go,”** Patton suggested.  **“Stay alive for me.”** Roman scoffed and turned away, but Patton poked his cheek until he turned back to look at him again.  **“Let it go. Live to fight another day.”**

“Another day, maybe -- not not another decade,” Janus mumbled.

“You know, I bet this song was cut because of  _ Frozen _ ,” Virgil brought up.

“Actually, that is correct,” Logan responded. “It may not be the entirety of the reason, but Lin-Manuel Miranda has stated that, once  _ Frozen _ ’s ‘Let It Go’ became, as they call it, a ‘smash hit,’ he realized he would have to let go of his song.”

**“People will always be critical.”**

“True.”

**“They'll make the personal political. They'll try to knock you off your pedestal, your pinnacle.”** Patton smiled.  **“Let other people be cynical. Let it go.”** Roman sighed and turned away, trying to hide the smile on his face. Patton laughed.  **“You're smiling because you know I'm right.”**

**“Ha!”** But Roman didn’t deny it.

Patton nudged him.  **“And you know if the president were here he would tell you the same thing.”**

Roman rolled his eyes.  **“No, the president’s not here.”**

**“I heard about Burr!”** Thomas exclaimed as he moved across the floor toward the two. Patton looked smug with his hands on his hips. Roman whipped his head around, flabbergasted by his presence.  **“You didn’t kill him, did you?”**

“It says a lot that neither of them trusted him not to get violent,” Virgil said.

**“Were you here this whole time?”** Roman asked, eyes narrowed.

**“Let it go,”** Thomas sang, ignoring him in favor of slapping him on the back.  **“Stay alive for me.”**

Patton and Thomas exchanged smiles and sang together.  **“Let it go.”**

Patton intertwined his fingers with Roman.  **“Let it slide right by.”** ( **“Let it slide right by,”** Thomas echoed.)

**“You don’t have to bring a gun to a knife fight,”** Patton told him. Roman sighed.  **“It’s not a case of money or your life, right?”**

Thomas gave him a knowing look.  **“You know you really oughta listen to your wife, right?”**

**“I know,”** Roman groaned.

“Yeah, like  _ that’s  _ ever going to happen,” Virgil said sarcastically.

Patton squeezed his hand.  **“So let it go.”**

Janus sprinted across the floor. **“Talk less!”** he exclaimed. He didn’t seem to notice Roman, Patton, or Thomas. ( **“Burr!”** the couch called out.) Janus grinned widely. **“Smile more!”** **(“Burr!”)** He tipped his hat to Logan. **“Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for!” (“Burr!”)** Janus approached the couch and shook hands with Virgil. **“Shake hands with him!” (“Burr!”)** He winked at Remus. **“Charm her!”** ( **“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Senator Aaron Burr!”** Remus winked back.)

“In the version of ‘Schuyler Defeated’ that came out, Philip says, ‘Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate,’ showing that this revelation had already taken place. However, in the cut version, Philip says, ‘Grandpa might lose his seat in the senate.’ Throughout this entire song and the one that precedes it, there’s the sense of an ongoing political struggle, which just now reached its climax. In my opinion, it was better developed in these removed songs.”

**“Ooooh,”** Patton vocalized. ( **“Let everybody know you can take a body blow,”** Thomas insisted.  **“Let everybody know you can learn to let it go.”** )  **“Look around, look around, at how lucky you are to be alive right now!” (“Ooooh.”)**

“This song repeats the same elements as Take A Break,” Logan noted. “Eliza and another important figure in Hamilton’s life trying to persuade him to take a lighter approach to life -- but he never listens.”

**“Ooooh!” (“Let everybody know you can take a body blow. Let everybody know you can take a body blow.”) “Look around, look around, at how lucky you are to be alive right now!” (“Let everybody know you can take a body blow. Let everybody know you can take a body blow.”)**

Patton sighed and backed away from Roman, slowly pulling apart their hands.  **“If somebody tries to lay you low…”**

Thomas wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulders, and they both reached out a welcoming hand toward Roman.  **“Let it go.”**

“Let it go, can’t hold it back anymore~” Remus sang, a second before letting out a massive fart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I'd apologize for how this ends, but... I felt he deserved his time to shine. I personally think I've given Remus way too much credit when it comes to behaving so far.}


	54. Cabinet Battle #3

{Cast List for Cabinet Battle #3:

George Washington -  **Thomas**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

James Madison -  **Remus** }

***

**“The issue on the table!”** Thomas began loudly.

“There’s  _ always  _ an issue on the table,” Virgil mumbled.

“Nothing should be on the table except food. It’s unsanitary,” Logan replied.

Janus and Remus moved to one side of the room, and Roman stood on the other.  **“A petition from a Quaker delegation in Philadelphia calling on Congress to end the African slave trade and abolish slavery, in all its forms. If this comes to a vote in Congress, what is the White House’s position?”** His eyes scanned the room, then fell on Janus, before squinting.  **“Secretary Jefferson, you first. Tread lightly.”**

“Is there even a way to tread lightly with politics, or matters involving racism?” Logan asked. “It’s necessary to tackle these issues without minimizing them.”

Janus sighed as he stepped forward.  **“The constitution clearly states,”** he started, his voice sounding exasperated with the subject matter,  **“that the states have to wait, until eighteen-oh-eight to debate--”**

**“Sir,”** Roman interrupted.

Janus turned on him quick and snapped,  **“Wait!”** Roman sizzled in his frustration where he stood.

“Even as Jefferson, he still tells Princey to wait,” Virgil mused.

“Some rivalries survive roles,” Logan agreed.

**“That's the price we paid for the southern states to participate in our little independence escapade. We made concessions to the south to make them less afraid.”** Janus raised one hand slightly out from his side.  **“You take away our property? Secession talk will escalate.”** He raised the other hand and lowered the first.  **“But for a second, let us say that we can legislate unanimous emancipation. Freedom reigns, and yes, it's great,”** he admitted.  **“We cannot cure prejudice or righteous, desperate hate.”**

“When is hate righteous?” Patton argued.

“Technically speaking, it’s debatable whether anything in this world is righteous,” Logan replied. “There are too many levels of black and white.” Patton gave him a narrow-eyed stare.

**“So back to Africa or do they get a separate state?”** Janus sighed, shaking his head.  **“It's a sin. It's growing like a cancer.”**

“How could he compare human social issues to a cancer!” Patton cried.

Janus looked up defiantly.  **“But we can't address the question if we do not have an answer.”**

“But discussing the question and spreading different ideas is a way to reach an answer!” Patton argued. “Communication is how we address the question!”

“Preach it, pops.”

Logan looked up. “Oh, spreading different ideas is the way? Or promoting your own opinion?”

Patton opened and closed his mouth several times. “... What did I ever  _ do  _ to you, Logan?”

**“Is it my turn?”** Roman asked impatiently. Thomas and Janus exchanged glances and nods.  **“Good.”** Roman jumped right into it, pacing around the floor, circling his enemies.  **“Plantation states are packed with promise makers. Do you realize the precious time these legislators wasted? Institutionalizing slavery only multiplied our troubles.”** Roman scowled.  **“Wait till the 1800s, and their population doubles.”**

“They’re talking about them like they aren’t people!” Patton cried. “Like they’re just… animals!”

**“You all know, this is the stain on our soul and democracy. A land of the free?”** Roman chuckled.  **“No, it's not. It's hypocrisy, to subjugate, dehumanize a race, call 'em property. And say that we are powerless to stop it. Can you not foresee?”**

“You tell ‘em, Roman!” Patton exclaimed.

Roman stopped in front of Janus and looked pointedly at him.  **“Sir, even you, you have hundreds of slaves, whose descendants will curse our names when we're safe in our graves. How will the south find labor for its businesses?”** He scowled.  **“How will Thomas Jefferson find his next mistresses?”**

“Eh, Jay’s as gay as any of us,” Remus commented, patting Janus on the head.

Janus clenched his teeth.  **“How dare you.”**

“What’s the male form of mistress?” Thomas called out to Logan from across the room.

Logan puffed himself up in pride at being needed by his host. “There isn’t, actually. Some commonly used alternatives are lover, boyfriend, mister, or paramour.”

“He’s a manstress!” Remus announced.

“... Or that.”

Roman continued on without care.  **“Yet still, people follow like lemmings -- all your hemming and hawing, while you’re hee-hawing with Sally Hemings.”**

“He has little right to stir up trouble about another man’s sex life when his own is about to be in flames,” Virgil said.

“Many flames,” Patton agreed.

**“That’s enough,”** Thomas hissed, shooting Roman a disappointed glare. Janus’s face was beginning to turn red in either rage or embarrassment -- or both.

Remus stepped in front of Janus, glaring at his twin with a hard stiffness to his features.  **“Hamilton, if we support emancipation, every single slave owner will demand compensation. And as for slandering Jefferson with talk of mistresses…”** He grinned fiendishly.  **“Do you really wanna--”** Janus peeked out from behind Remus.

**“Do you really wanna have that conversation?”** Remus and Janus chorused.

**“No,”** Roman growled. Remus and Janus looked smug.

Thomas face-palmed.  **“I’ve heard enough, gentlemen. You can go. Slavery’s too volatile an issue; we won’t get through it.”**

**“Sir, we’ll keep it off your desk,”** Remus promised, with a salute in Thomas’s direction, and a sneer at Roman once Thomas turned away.

**“Good,”** Thomas replied.  **“Do it.”**

“This song should not have been cut,” Patton said. “It talks about issues that are so important.”

“At least they’ve been released to the public,” Logan pointed out. “Imagine if they hadn’t been.”


	55. Dear Theodosia Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter alone operates on the King Creativity theory where Roman and Remus were split by Morality. Not unsympathetic at all though. As fun as unsympathetic is to write sometimes, all the sides are good at heart imo.}

{Cast List for Dear Theodosia Reprise:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Theodosia -  **Roman, Remus** }

***

Janus kneeled down in front of Roman and Remus. He looked down, seemingly unable to look at their faces.  **“Dear Theodosia, how to say to you…”**

“Ah, so both of the twins are Theodosia. Interesti--” Logan paused, suddenly realizing just why he made that decision. He glanced at Patton out of the corner of his eye, watching the moral side purse his lips and lower his own gaze to the floor.

**“Sometime last night…”** Janus closed his eyes.  **“Your mother breathed your name, and like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died.”** Roman’s eyes widened. Remus just stared at Janus, the news not seeming to click with him.  **“She’s go--”** Janus’s voice broke off in a strangled cry. His gloves came up to cover his mouth as he tried to gather himself, but he couldn’t stop a few grief-coated sobs from slipping out.

Logan exchanged glances with Patton, this time getting a look of sorrow in return. Logan frowned and reached over to pat him on the shoulder, but Patton just smiled sadly and removed Logan’s hand.

Remus blinked in shock and confusion, while Roman leaned forward and embraced Janus in a hug, his own eyes tearing up. Two gloves clenched his shirt from behind as he struggled to gather himself. When he did, he sniffed and pulled away from Roman, his hands holding onto the other’s.

**“She dedicated every day to you,”** Janus said, and the two shared a sad smile.  **“She changed my life. She made my life worthwhile.”**

“We’ve been too cruel to them,” Patton murmured to Logan.

“Stop that. Self-blaming gets us nowhere.”

Virgil and Thomas gave them confused looks, but there was no clarification offered. This was something everyone seemed to know about except them.

**“And when you smile…”** Janus reached out his other hand and placed it on Remus’s leg. The darker side of creativity suddenly shot forward, as if he’d just been shaken awake from a dreamlike state. Janus patted him gently.  **“I know a part of her lives on.”** He looked down at his own shaking knees.  **“I know I can go on.”**

“We all can. And will,” Logan said.

**“You have come of age with our young nation.”** Janus reached forward and took Remus’s hand in his left.  **“We bleed and fight for you.”** He mustered a weak smile.  **“Sometimes it seems that’s all we do.”**

“But we’ll do our best to be better,” Patton promised, looking pointedly at Thomas and Virgil.

**“And you and I will build a strong foundation.”** Roman squeezed his hand. Janus met Remus’s eyes.  **“And I'll be here for you.”**

Remus stuck out his tongue. “You sap.”

**“The way is clear for you to blow us all away.”** Roman nudged his twin, and the same idea seemed to course through their head. Remus rolled his eyes but he was pulled forward into a group hug anyway.  **“Someday, someday.”** Janus chuckled.  **“Yeah, you'll blow us all away.”**

“Anytime; just say the word, Double Dee.”

Janus huffed.  **“Someday, someday,”** he finished. Remus snickered and earned a bop on the head from Roman.


	56. One Last Ride

{Cast List for One Last Ride:

George Washington -  **Thomas**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Rebel 1 -  **Patton**

Rebel 2 -  **Logan** }

***

As soon as the song ended, Janus rose and scowled down at Remus. “I swear, you’re all a bunch of children.”

“That just makes you our mother,” Roman replied.

Remus gasped. “Ooooh, do Patton and Janus get it on behind the scenes?!” His grin seemed to grow as his brother’s face (and Patton’s) twisted in disgust.

“We certainly do not,” Janus replied.

“Meaning, you do?” Remus tilted his head in feigned confusion.

“I don’t lie about  _ everything _ ,” the snake-like side released a breath of exhaustion, like he’d addressed this about a hundred times. (He probably had.)

“Don’t worry, I know,” Thomas responded with a smile.

“Let’s get back on track,” Logan said. “We need to cast a Washington and Hamilton.”

“My turn!” Thomas exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Roman, me and you?”

“As it always should be!” Roman responded dramatically.

“Are you ready?” Logan had his hand positioned to start the music.

“Prrrroceed!”

“Always so extra,” Virgil muttered.

Getting in character, Thomas placed his hat firmly on his head and strode across the floor, then turned on his heel and strode back toward Roman.  **“Hamilton!”**

Roman saluted.  **“Sir!”**

**“I hope you’re happy.”** Thomas had a glare in his eyes that meant,  _ ‘By which, I hope you regret whatever it is you’ve done.’ _

Roman’s brows furrowed.  **“Sir, is this about the Whiskey Rebellion in western Pennsylvania?”**

“For context, when Hamilton proposed this tax -- which, if you recall, is referenced in the Cabinet Battle between Jefferson and Hamilton -- the Americans living in western Pennsylvania protested violently. In July of 1974, a regional tax collection supervisor named John Neville was personally attacked when nearly 400 rebels set his home on fire. This protesting forced Washington to personally lead a militia of nearly thirteen thousand men to end the rebellion.”

**“You could've given me a word of warning.”**

“And here, we can find elements of  _ One Last Time _ ,” Logan pointed out. “As this song was ultimately replaced by it.”

Roman scoffed.  **“Because it is your Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson, who has been agitating these men.”**

“Always pointing fingers. Take some responsibility,” Janus huffed.

Virgil nodded. “Honestly.”

Thomas shook his head.  **“Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning.”**

Roman did a double-take.  **“I’m sorry, what?”**

Thomas avoided the question, getting right down to business.  **“This is expensive stuff.”**

**“The whiskey tax is very unpopular, but necessary,”** Roman argued.

**“Shh. Haven’t you talked enough?”**

Virgil clicked his tongue. “Oof, burn.”

**“I hate to think about what Jefferson will do when he's no longer in this Cabinet.”**

**“Why?”** Thomas asked skeptically.

“That seems like a bit of a jump in topic,” Patton noted.

“I believe Lin-Manuel Miranda attempted to put too much of history into this one song, and it didn’t work out in his favor.  _ One Last Time _ removed everything having to do with the whiskey tax conflict, thus centralizing its themes and making it more impactful.”

Roman gave him a disbelieving look.  **“Imagine the damage he’ll inflict, agitating from the outside.”**

Thomas sighed.  **“He’s gonna run for president in two year’s time.”**

**“But you’ll still be president, sir,”** Roman said, confused.

**“I won’t be president in two year’s time.”**

**“You could remain as long as you’re alive.”**

**“One last ride! While I’m in my prime--”**

“But… wasn’t Washington in his sixties at this point?” Patton asked.

“Yes. He was 65 when he left Philadelphia for Mount Vernon,” Logan answered.

**“I’ll need you by my side, while we still have time.”** Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  **“We’re gonna teach ‘em how to say goodbye. Say goodbye -- you and I!”**

“Yeah, something about it just doesn’t flow as nicely as  _ One Last Time _ ,” Virgil said.

**“Let’s begin. First, write my farewell address.”** Roman whipped up a notebook and begrudgingly started writing in it.  **“Madison wrote the first draft; it’s a mess.”** Thomas shrugged.  **“Start with his words, or start from scratch.”**

**“To you, sir.”**

**“Hmm.”** Thomas made a waving motion.  **“Down the hatch!”**

Remus snickered and Patton giggled, but the others merely frowned.

“James Madison was not a bad writer in the slightest. He is known as the Father of the United States Constitution, after all,” Logan reminded them.

Virgil hummed in agreement. “Them dissing him like that just makes me feel worse in comparison.”

**“But what about the rebels,”** Roman pressed,  **“who are mad about this whiskey?”**

**“I have a plan,”** Thomas replied with shifty eyes.  **“But it’s risky.”**

**“What’s your plan, sir?”**

**“If I still fit in this thing…”** Thomas turned around and pumped his fist in the air.  **“We’re gonna turn around and win this thing!”**

“Yeah, that totally sounds characteristic of Washington,” Janus said, rolling his eyes.

“Also, rhyming ‘thing’ with ‘thing?’” Logan shook his head. “Disappointing.”

“What does he even mean by, ‘If I still fit in this thing?’” Patton asked. “And win what? Washington isn’t the type to pick sides. At least, he seems more of a judge in this musical than someone defending one side or the other.”

**“One last ride,”** Thomas and Roman sang together, meeting each other’s eyes. Roman looked hesitant, but Thomas had a Santa Claus-like sparkle in his.

**“Let's show these hellions! I'm gonna need you--”**

**“-- by my side!”** they chorused.

“Hellions?” Patton questioned.

Logan cleared his throat and held up a flashcard. “Hellion. Definition: A troublesome or mischievous person.”

“So, Remus,” Patton clarified with a sheepish smile.

“You got that right,  _ daddy _ ,” Remus replied, his voice sounding seductive. Virgil gagged.

**“We know from rebellions. We’re gonna teach ‘em how to stay in line, to stay in line…”**

Roman nodded, joining their voices.  **“You and I!”**

“I will say, that line is rather clever, as it calls back to their time in the military.”

**“I never wanted a crown,”** Thomas admitted, looking reflective.  **“I never wanted to lead. But I couldn’t turn my back on a nation in need.”**

“Unless it’s France, apparently,” Janus drawled.

**“Sir, you were born to lead!”** Roman exclaimed. Thomas shot him a warning look.

**“One last ride,”** he reminded him, and Roman’s excitement vanished.  **“I’m past my prime, but I served with pride.”** Roman gestured to the couch, and they all stood up. He summoned unloaded Nerf guns into their hands, smirking when Remus tried and failed to shoot Janus in the head.  **“While we still have time, we’re gonna teach ‘em how to say goodbye. You and I!”**

**“Western Pennsylvania! Here comes the President!”** The couch announced.

**“Oh my god!”** Patton cried.

**“Here comes the President!”**

**“Everybody put your guns down!”** Patton demanded. Remus looked disappointed, but Patton pushed down his gun forcefully, while the rest lowered theirs voluntarily.

**“Here comes the President!”**

Patton watched Thomas in awe.  **“Can it really be?”**

**“It is,”** Logan confirmed. **“Look!”**

**“Here comes the President! George Washington!”**

**“You are outgunned!”** Thomas declared. The sides all silently decided to pretend there was an army in front of them instead of just Thomas and Roman standing side-by-side.

**“What!”** Roman shouted.

**“Outmanned!”** **  
** **“What!”**

**“Outnumbered, outplanned!”**

Roman threw his notebook into his brother’s face.  **“Pay your f*cking taxes!”**

“Language!” Patton huffed. It was difficult to act stern when Virgil, Janus, and Remus were all cracking up beside him.

**“Put your guns down on my command!”**

**“Hand ‘em over!”** Roman demanded, starting with Logan, who handed his gun over with a raised eyebrow.

Thomas extended an arm toward Roman. **“This is Hamilton, my right-hand man.”**

**“Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!”** Janus, Patton, and Virgil also handed over their guns. Roman couldn’t carry them all so he ended up chucking them off to the side.

Quietly, the couch sang,  **“We’re outgunned… Outmanned…”**

**“You hear it?”** Roman asked Thomas.

**“Outnumbered, outplanned…”**

**“Now that’s distilled spirits!”**

**“By the greatest man in all of the land.”**

“Washington wouldn’t really like to be called that,” Virgil muttered.

“If it gets the people to do what he wants, I suppose he’s willing to deal with it,” Janus replied.

**“Please rise for your President,”** Roman commanded. The couch all begrudgingly stood up.

**“George Washington!”**

There was a brief period of nothing but ‘na na na na’s, so Roman and Thomas exchanged glances and decided to do a ballroom dance across the floor.

“Because that’s definitely what Washington and Hamilton were doing back in the 1700s,” Janus drawled.

When the music quieted down, they separated, and Roman cleared his throat to read the speech.  **“Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors.”**

“Modesty’s boring,” Remus scoffed. Virgil elbowed him, but Remus retaliated by screeching in his ear.

Virgil blinked, then stood up. “Alright, I’m out.”

“No, no, no!” Patton pulled him back down, placing himself firmly between the two sides. “Everyone, stay.”

“We’re not dogs,” Virgil grumbled, but he sat back down anyway.

**“I shall also carry with me the hope that my country will never cease to view them with indulgence; and that, after--”**

Thomas joined in then.  **“-- forty five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal, the faults of incompetent abilities will be consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest.”** They glanced at one another with a smile.

“Hamilton doesn’t truly fight against Washington’s wish in this version,” Logan pointed out. “He seems to accept it pretty easily.”

“And that’s good of him,” Patton responded.

Janus nodded. “But it does take away much of the emotional impact.”

**“I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat, in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws under a free government -- the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust, of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers.”**

**“One last ride,”** Thomas finished.

“Despite the similar focus on Washington’s parting words to the people, this song doesn’t feel so focused on Washington’s departure,” Logan noted. “It feels, as Patton mentioned earlier, that the song is jumping to different ideas. It’s similar to an essay without a clear thesis, that was later refined before being turned in.”

Roman clapped Thomas on the back with a proud grin.  **“Teach ‘em how to say goodbye.”**

**“You and I!”** Thomas belted, boasting his strong singing voice.  **“One last hurrah!”**

**“History has its eyes on you!”** Roman sang to him.

“Although, this version does show Hamilton embodying more of Washington’s ideals,” Logan reflected.

“Wouldn’t that have been a nice change of history,” Virgil snorted.

“Honestly,  _ anyone  _ becoming more like Washington would be a nice change in history,” Patton said thoughtfully. “Or Eliza.”

“Of course you would say that,  _ Morality _ ,” Janus hissed. Patton gave him a blank stare.

**“Oh, we’re gonna teach ‘em how to say goodbye!”** Thomas declared. **“Oh, we're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye!”** He walked along the couch and tapped each side on the head.  **“Teach 'em how to say goodbye!”**

“You can touch me wherever you like, Thomas,” Remus giggled. Thomas ignored him, returning to the front of the couch and singing with his arms spread out to the side.

**“Say goodbye, say goodbye! One last ride!”**


	57. The Adams Administration (Original Version)

{Cast List for The Adams Administration:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Thomas Jefferson -  **Roman**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Remus**

James Madison -  **Logan** }

***

“Take two, I suppose,” Janus sighed, rising to his feet with a sluggishness to his movements.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “I mean, if you don’t want to be Burr, we can always--”

“Uh-uh.” Janus quickened his pace, tisk-tisking away as he shook his finger in Thomas’s direction. “We’ve already discussed this.”

“Psh, even Roman’s been more willing to give up his part than you,” Virgil chuckled.

“So, Remus is  _ definitely  _ Hamilton here,” Patton noted. “Janus is Burr. That leaves Jefferson and Madison. Last time it was Thomas and Virgil, so--”

“Roman, buddy, you want Jefferson?” Thomas asked. He didn’t have to ask twice; Roman snapped, and suddenly he was dressed in Jefferson’s attire from the show.

“Roman, you don’t always have to be as flashy as a ghost town whore!” Remus shouted. Roman ignored him in favor of snapping his brother into Hamilton’s green attire. His twin finger-gunned at him with a wink and a grin. “... But I like your style!”

“Thank you.” Roman scanned the couch, then said, “Logan, you’re Madison.”

Logan nodded. “Very well then. Shall I begin the song?”

Roman saluted. “At once, good sir,” he said in a dramatic voice. Logan rolled his eyes and started the music.

**“How does the hot-headed, short-tempered protean creator of the Coast Guard--”**

“Hm. When he said ‘take two,’ I assumed he was about to mess it up,” Logan said.

Patton frowned, cocking his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“There is a slight difference in the lyrics in Burr’s intro here compared to the album version. In the original, the lyrics state, ‘How does Hamilton, the short-tempered protean creator of the Coast Guard,’ whereas this cut version removes his name, instead adding a second insult to the list.”

**“-- founder of the New York Post, ardently abuse his cabinet post, destroy his reputation?”** Janus flashed a dangerous grin, spreading out his arms to the side.  **“Welcome, folks, to--”**

**“-- the Adams Administration!”** everyone chorused. Logan gestured to Roman and the two walked out on the floor together, Roman’s arms crossed and his walk flamboyant.

“Roll credits,” Thomas joked.

**“Jefferson’s the runner-up, which makes him the vice president,”** Janus informed, pointing his thumb at Roman, who sneered toward Remus on the couch.

**“Washington can’t help you now -- no more mister nice president!”** Remus simply tapped his arm impatiently and waited for him to finish.

**“Adams fires Hamilton, calling him the ‘creole bastard’ in his taunts--”**

Roman gasped.  **“No!”**

“A couple more slight changes,” Logan noted. “Such a seemingly insignificant change, although it improved the flow of the music by a miniscule amount.”

**“Hamilton publishes his response.”**

Remus rose to his feet. Every eye followed him as he walked right down the middle of the floor, throwing out his arms to push Janus and Roman out of his way. He spun around on his heel in time with the beginning of his first line.  **“An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic national embarrassment known as President John Adams.”** He jabbed his finger at Virgil, who hissed in his direction.

**“Sh*t!”** Janus exclaimed.

“Aww, that’s not nice.” Patton patted Virgil’s arm comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Virgil, you’re not fat.”

“Pat, thanks, but that’s not helping,” Virgil replied.

**“The man's irrational, he claims that I'm in league with Britain in some vast, international intrigue?”** Remus laughed.  **“B*tch, please! You wouldn’t know what I’m doin’! You’re always going berserk, but you never show up to work!”**

“@ the last Sanders Sides episode,” Thomas pointed out. Then he paused. “Wait, Virgil, why  _ weren’t  _ you there?” Virgil didn’t answer.

Remus waved provokingly at Patton.  **“Give my regards to Abigail next time you write about my lack of moral compass.”** He threw his hands up in the air.  **“At least I'm doin' my job up in this rumpus!”**

**“Oh!”** Thomas, Janus, and Roman exclaimed.

Remus vibrated in place. He feigned a shocked expression.  **“The line is behind me, I crossed it again!”** He sneered.  **“Well, the president lost it again!”** He placed his hands on his knees and bent forward, putting his face at an equal level to Virgil’s.  **“Aww, such a rough life.”** He tilted his head toward Patton mockingly.  **“Better run to your wife. Yo, the boss is in Boston again!”**

“I hate him,” Virgil muttered.

“No you don’t,” Patton and Thomas replied simultaneously. Virgil continued to grumble quietly.

**“Lemme ask you a question.”** Remus raised an index finger.  **“Who sits at your desk when you’re in Massachusetts?”** He giggled, reaching down to stroke the air in front of his zipper.  **“They were calling you a dick back in ‘76, and you haven’t done anything new since!”**

“He agreed to this just for the cursing and the dick jokes, didn’t he?” Thomas asked.

Virgil shot him a look. “What else did you expect?”

**“You’re a nuisance, with no sense!”** Remus snapped, pointing at Virgil’s chest.  **“You will die of irrelevance!”**

“Not true,” Thomas said, giving Virgil a reassuring smile.

Remus glared and pointed at all three of them.  **“Go ahead, you can call me the Devil!”** The entire room collectively flinched as memories of the Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts video flashed through their minds.  **“You aspire to my level -- you aspire to malevolence!”** Remus waved at Roman with a false grin.  **“Say hi to the Jeffersons! And the spies all around me, maybe they can confirm.”** Remus’s grin turned feral as he stormed over to Virgil, who flinched and automatically jumped onto the arm of the chair, on the defensive.  **“I don’t care if I kill my career with this letter -- I’m confining you to one term!”** Remus reached him and screamed in his face,  **_“You fat motherf*****!”_ **

Given a second, Virgil might have pushed him away, attacked, or fled, but as soon as Remus finished screaming at him, Virgil was tackled into a hug by the embodiment of intrusive thoughts.

“Love ya, ya virgin emo!” he exclaimed, licking the side of his face like a large dog. Virgil pushed him away even though he was already getting up to jump onto the nearly-free couch, missing Thomas and Patton only because they jumped out of the way at the last second. Virgil let out a disgusted sound as he wiped his cheek dry.

“Never speak of this again,” Virgil demanded. Thomas and Patton exchanged shifty smiles.

**“He’s out of control!”** Janus stated.

“Isn’t he always?” Thomas asked jokingly.

Logan shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder.  **“No! It’s fine. He’s out of power, he holds no office, and he just destroyed the only other significant member of his party--”**

**“He’s a host unto himself,”** Roman argued.  **“As long as he can hold a pen, he’s a threat.”**

“Too true!” Remus giggled. Patton gave him a disapproving frown.

Roman’s eyes glinted with mischief.  **“Let’s let him know what we know.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Double upload, because I had this one ready ahead of time and I'm more proud of this one than the last. Or maybe this one was just a lot more fun. *shrugs* I really prefer this version tbh.}


	58. I Have This Friend

{Cast List for I Have This Friend:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

George Washington -  **Logan** }

***

Roman walked up to Logan sheepishly, while the rest of the group sat down. Logan handed the laptop over to Janus before moving away from the couch.  **“Mr. President, do you have a minute?”**

Logan nodded, glancing up once from the open folder he held in his hands, before looking back down at it.  **“Yes, what is it, Mr. Secretary?”**

Roman’s eyes fell to the side as he spoke.  **“I have this friend. He’s quite a guy.”** He held his hands behind his back, where they fidgeted.  **“He’s in a bit of a bind and he needs advice.”**

“Yes, but will he actually  _ take  _ said advice?” Janus asked.

“Probably not,” Virgil replied.

Logan sighed.  **“How can I help you?”**

**“Not me, this friend!”** Roman retorted, making an x with his arms.  **“It’s a friend!”**

“Suuuuuure.”

**“All right,”** Logan said suspiciously, but chose to play along.

**“He’s in the public eye!”**

“Well, that narrows it down,” Janus chuckled. “He doesn’t really have many friends of that sort, does he? More enemies than friends, or so this musical makes it out to seem.”

**“Well, did something wrong and he paid the price, expensive price.”**

“Oh, no you haven’t,” Thomas remarked. “Hamilton might’ve paid a lot of  _ money _ , but he hasn’t even  _ begun  _ to pay the emotional price of his actions.”

“What Thomas said!” Patton cried in agreement, high-fiving his host.

Roman closed his eyes and lowered his head.  **“Made a mistake in his personal life, and now it’s bleeding over into the professional. His enemies are said to strike with news better suited to a church confessional.”** Logan glanced up then, examining Roman’s posture and his words carefully.

“I sure  _ hope  _ he went to a confessional,” Patton mumbled.

**“What they think they know, isn't what happened and they know I know! They won't stop until the world turns upside down.”**

“It would’ve been nice if that motif carried throughout the musical a bit more,” Thomas said.

“Lin-Manuel Miranda had his hands full with plenty of others,” Janus remarked. Thomas couldn’t argue with that. The amount of effort and callbacks this musical made to itself was remarkable enough as it was.

Logan cleared his throat.  **“So this friend?”**

**“Yep,”** Roman replied, either not noticing his mistake or refusing to acknowledge it.

**“Did he break the law?”** Logan asked.

**“No, sir. What he did was private and no one saw.”**

“It  _ should’ve  _ been a law not to cheat on your wife!” Patton insisted.

**“No one saw?”** **  
** **“No one saw,”** he clarified.

Logan huffed, snapping his folder shut.  **“Then your friend should just move on. Don’t respond; stay quiet until these men are gone.”**

“Telling Hamilton just to move on?” Virgil scoffed. “It’s like he still doesn’t know the guy.”

**“But he can’t just not respond,”** Roman retaliated.

“Hamilton always had the option to simply not respond, but that was his weak point -- he refused to do so.”

**“These men whisper again and again until his reputation’s in the mud. These men, these envious venomous men, won't let go the scent ‘till they taste blood.”**

**“But do they need to know?”** Logan countered.  **“If he’s really done nothing wrong, it doesn’t matter if--”**

**“-- the world turns upside down,”** Logan sang along with the couch.

“He never said he didn’t do anything wrong,” Patton replied.

“And he’s done  _ plenty  _ wrong,” Virgil said with a scowl in Roman’s direction.

**“Calm down,”** Logan told the creative side, who was starting to pace, looking agitated.

**“Damned if I do and if I don’t,”** Roman swore.  **“But I won’t be accused of financial impropriety.”**

“But he’s okay with being accused of adultery,” Janus noted.

Logan reached out to touch Roman’s shoulder.  **“I don’t see how--”**

Roman shook him away.  **“They can take away what I say; if I say it first, they can make it worse with their rank, false piety.”** Roman resumed his pacing, lost in his own mind.  **“People will make fun of this, but I can get in front of this. I can take the pain and the shame, but I will clear my name. I will show them all in the end!”** Roman stopped, coming to a decision.

Logan watched him for a moment, an eyebrow raised.  **“And your… friend?”**

Roman spun around and forced a smile.  **“Yeah, me and my friend. He’s come too far for them to drag him through the dirt.”**

**“Well, I don’t know your friend.”** Logan put both his hands on Roman’s shoulder, gripping them firmly so he couldn’t move away.  **“But I know you’re** **_my_ ** **friend.”** Roman smiled weakly.

“Awww!” Patton exclaimed. “We needed that.”

“But it only adds to the pain of what happens next,” Thomas murmured, thinking of the live performance of ‘The Reynolds Pamphlet’ and Washington’s disapproving face toward Hamilton in the midst of the chaos.

**“Alexander, be careful who you hurt.”** Roman’s smile slowly faded.  **“Who you hurt.”** Logan squeezed his shoulders, then turned around and walked away.  **“Who you hurt.”**

**“Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it!”** the couch cried.

“A little on the nose for my taste,” Janus mumbled.

**“Who you hurt,”** Logan repeated, as he made his way back to his seat.

**“Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it!”**

**“Who you hurt.”** Roman’s face tightened in concentrated thought.

**“Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it!”**

**“Who you hurt.”** **  
** **“Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it!”** Roman gave a single shake of his head and walked off the floor.

“Was this song in place of ‘Hurricane?’” Thomas asked Logan as soon as the music had ended.

“Yes; it was written before ‘The Reynolds Pamphlet’, and utilized Burr’s ‘wait for it’ motif in a far more transparent manner,” Logan explained, sitting down and retaking his laptop from Janus. “I assume the song was cut because it could not coexist with ‘Hurricane’ and ‘The Reynolds Pamphlet,’ and I have to agree that it was the best solution. After all, Washington remaining out of focus for the rest of the musical after ‘One Last Time’ allows the impact of his absence to linger over the remainder of the act, and further establishes how alone Hamilton is.”

“But he had a loving family,” Patton said, sounding confused. “He shouldn’t have to  _ feel  _ alone.”

“If only it were that simple,” Virgil muttered. Patton gasped, throwing himself onto his dark strange son.

“Yoooooooou aaaaaaaare loooooooved!” he sang, mimicking the voice of Josh Groban.

“Please get off.” Virgil shoved Patton away as gently as he could.

“He has the voice of a literal angel,” Thomas commented, settling deeper into the couch.

“You know who else has the voice of an angel?!” Roman exclaimed.

“Not you,” Remus answered slyly.

“Ouch.”

“Hey!” Roman cried. “I do too have a -- well, perhaps not as brilliant as  _ him _ , but --”

“Who has the voice of an angel, Roman?” Logan asked tonelessly.

“Renée Elise Goldsberry,” he replied, immediately forgetting his twin’s insult. “Who shall be played by…!”

“Ooh! Me, me, me!” Remus exclaimed, raising his hand like an excited five-year-old.

“Uh… no, not you.” Roman looked back at the couch expectantly. “Anyone else want to play Angelica?”

“I think Remus will do a fine job,” Janus replied.

“Play with your brother, Roman,” Patton demanded, his voice patronizing.

“Ugh, fine,” Roman grumbled. Remus hopped to his feet and started doing the chicken dance.

“Are you sure we won’t regret this?” Thomas asked jokingly.

“We can never be sure with Remus,” Logan responded.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Virgil mumbled as he sunk into his seat, the two twins taking the floor.


	59. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I've just been double-uploading chapters I think are just alright with ones that I'm genuinely happy with. This is the one I'm happy with. And I think you'll get why.}

{Cast List for Congratulations:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Remus** }

***

**“Angelica,”** Roman sang softly, smiling, as if everything tragic in his life was suddenly over.

**“Alexander!”** Remus replied, skipping over toward him happily. Roman reached out to pull him in a hug, but Remus held out his palm and pushed him back. Roman gazed up at him confusedly, but then froze when he saw the demented grin on his brother’s face.  **“Congratulations,”** he said simply, tilting his head to the side.

“I like this take on Angelica,” Janus said.

“Still salty that this song was removed,” Virgil sighed. “Hamilton deserved this roast.”

“Here, here!” Patton cried, raising a glass of milk, which had a snickerdoodle floating at the top as it broke down into crumbs.

**“You have invented a new kind of stupid.”** Remus’s eyes were murderous. Contrasted with the grin on his face, Roman felt his breathing pick up, even though he knew he had nothing to fear.  **“A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid.”** Remus stepped forward and Roman jumped back, which only made Remus’s grin stretch even wider. **“An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid.”**

“Granted, I think Roman would actually do that,” Logan said.

“What?” Thomas swung his head around to eye his Logic in confusion. “Why?”

**“‘Truly, you didn’t think this through?’ Kind of stupid!”** Remus shouted.

Logan shrugged. “He’d try to imitate some sort of movie scene, such as  _ The Lion King _ . Something outlandish with little sense.”

“Okay, give me some credit!” Roman called out, breaking character for just a brief moment.

Remus grabbed him tightly by the shoulders.  **“Let’s review,”** he said, his tone light.  **“You took a rumor a few -- maybe two -- people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you!”**

“Remus, you’re actually kinda hurting me,” Roman mumbled, wincing from the pressure on his shoulders.

**“I begged you to take a break; you refused to!”** Remus hissed. The pressure was gone in an instant as Remus pushed him backwards, letting go.

**“So scared of what your enemies will do to you,”** Remus taunted, pointing at him.  **“You’re the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!”**

“Oooooh, that’s harsh,” Thomas said.

**“You know why Jefferson can do what he wants?”** Remus asked, leaning forward with his hands on his hips.  **“He doesn’t dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!”** He threw his hands up in the air.  **“So yeah, congratulations!”**

**“Angelica--”** Roman pleaded.

**“You’ve redefined your legacy.”** Remus grinned, and a flash of memories passed through Roman’s head from Putting Others First. Roman closed his eyes.  **“Congratulations.”**

**“It was an act of political sacrifice!”** Roman shouted, turning to the offensive rather than let himself fester in those memories.

**“Sacrifice?”** Remus repeated, slowly, as if he didn’t understand. Roman swallowed, realizing he had pushed a wrong button.  **“I languished in a loveless marriage in London.”** Remus pointed to the stairs to the dark side.  **“I lived only to read your letters.”**

“This is… terribly accurate,” Janus murmured, looking uncomfortable. “Looking at this song from a different angle, without taking any romantic tension between Angelica and Hamilton into account, this fits Roman and Remus’s relationship almost too perfectly.”

“Loveless?” Patton whispered. Janus and Virgil exchanged glances.

**“I look at you and think, ‘God, what have we done with our lives--”** Remus gestured down at his outfit and then at Roman’s.  **“-- and what did it get us?’”**

“Uh, guys…” Thomas fidgeted. “I feel like I’m missing something here.”

Logan looked to Patton, whose eyes were tearing up, and sighed. “Another day, Thomas.”

Thomas didn’t look convinced, but he let the conversation drop.

**“That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away,”** Remus growled.  **“But I’m back in the city and I’m here to stay.”** His face softened.  **“And you know what I’m here to do?”**

Roman brushed away a tear and approached his twin, a small smile on his face.  **“Angelica…”**

**“I’m not here for you,”** Remus said quietly. Roman shuddered and took a step back.

“Who’s Eliza?” Patton asked curiously.

Logan frowned. “Well, he referenced Putting Others First earlier, so if this is in the same context...”

“Wait a minute…” Janus’s eyes narrowed. “Is he…”

**“I know my sister like I know my own mind!”** Remus announced.  **“You will never find anyone less trusting or more refined!”**

“Oh dear,” Janus murmured.

Remus stepped forward until he and Roman were only a foot apart.  **“And a million years ago, she said to me, ‘this one’s mine.’”**

“How accurate is that, Janus?” Virgil asked, grinning. Janus rolled his eyes.

**“So I stood by.”** Remus’s voice was low and dark. He smiled brightly.  **“Do you know why?”**

Remus promptly hopped into Janus’s lap.  **“I love my sister more than anything in this life!”**

“That’s cute.” Janus shoved him off and he landed down in a seated position. Remus merely leaned back into his leg.

**“I will choose her happiness over mine every time! Jay-** **_anus--_ ** **!”**

“How did I know that was going to happen,” Janus drawled.

Roman snickered.  **“Jay-anus!”**

Remus shot back up to his feet with rage on his features again. Roman was feeling whiplash from his sudden change in emotions, and he scurried backwards as Remus stomped towards him. **“-- is the best thing in our lives!”** Remus shouted.

“Awww.”

“Don’t ‘awww’ him, Patton,” Janus argued, fighting back a blush.

**“So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!”** Remus cried.

“We are not and never will be married,” Janus called out to Roman.

“Alright,” Roman replied, forgetting that he wanted to be back as far away from Remus as possible. His twin grabbed one shoulder roughly and took his other hand, shaking it wildly.

**“Congratulations!”** Remus exclaimed.  **“For the rest of your life--!”**

“You can stop shaking me now, Remus,” Roman mumbled. He was, of course, ignored.

**“-- every sacrifice you make is for my sister! Give her the best life!”**

“Good luck pleasing me, Roman,” Janus teased.

**“Congratulations,”** Remus sneered, before spinning around dramatically and walking off.


	60. First Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Sorry this took so long!
> 
> I'm realizing now that my Spooktober idea is probably not going to come to fruition -- there's just not enough time. I will probably post a few of the planned reactions but not as many as I wanted to. I'm taking the Whumptober challenge, but not many of the prompts will be Sanders Sides-related.
> 
> Let me know which of these Sanders Sides reaction ideas (preferably pick up to 5, but you can list up to ten if you want, just rank them in that case) you'd be most interested in seeing. (Keep in mind that I could probably do some of these after October anyway, no matter the season, but which would you be more interested in seeing next month.)
> 
> Possible Spooktober Reactions: Telltale's The Wolf Among Us, Monsters Inc, Llamas With Hats, Slender Man, Creepy Vocaloid Songs, 9, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Five Nights at Freddy's (the first game only), Happy Tree Friends (Episode 1 a, b, c), Coraline, Penumbra, Hazbin Hotel, Creepypasta, Helluva Boss, Telltale's The Walking Dead, Scary Moments In Childrens' Shows Compilations, Doki Doki Literature Club, It: Chapter One/Two (movies), Scary Stories/Myths, Sanders Sides Play Mafia, Coco, The Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Depending on how busy I am and my mood, I may make my own decisions regardless of the results, but your opinions will help me know what people are more interested in. Please send in your interests asap, because the more time I have, the more likely it is I'll be able to get to it!
> 
> In other news, all other stories except this one (and maybe Sanders Sides Play Kingdom Hearts, since the next chapter is a good portion of the way done) will be held off until the end of Whumptober, so I can focus on the challenge. After that, everything will be continuing as usual for November and the majority of December. Not sure if anything special will be happening for December. We'll see!}

{Cast List for First Burn:

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton -  **Patton**

BUT

Lexi Lawson -  **Thomas**

Julia Harriman -  **Remus**

Shoba Narayan -  **Patton**

Rachelle Ann Go -  **Virgil**

Arianna Afsar -  **Janus** }

“Well, that’s over,” Virgil said jokingly. “What’s next? We at the end yet?”

“Not yet,” Logan replied. “We still have three more to go. Next on the list is…” He glanced up at Patton. “‘First Burn.’”

“Ah, another Patton solo.” Roman patted the fatherly-figure on the shoulder. “Knock ‘em dead, compadre!”

Patton frowned, examining the floor with a thoughtful expression as he fiddled with the sleeves hanging from his neck. “Well… you know, this song was sung by all the Eliza’s… It wouldn’t do it justice for just little ol’ me to do it  _ myself… _ ” Roman’s eyes lit up.

“Ah-ha! I see what you mean! A chorus of Eliza’s! I humbly volunteer myself as Rachelle Ann Go!”

“No. You wanted to be Hamilton, Roman,” Janus said smugly. “Then you’ll remain as Hamilton.”

“Wha--? And have everyone gang up on me?! I want to  _ sing _ !”

“ _ You _ decided to be the tragic hero, genius,” Virgil retorted. Roman grumbled to himself.

“Well, there are five Eliza’s, so this fits well,” Logan noticed, reading through a lyrics page on his laptop. They are as follows -- Lexi Lawson, Julia Harriman, Shoba Narayan, Rachelle Ann Go, and Arianna Afsar.”

“Everyone huddle in!” Patton commanded, standing in the middle of the floor and giving an authoritative clap. Remus was at his side in two seconds, grinning down at him while picking his nose. Roman rose to his feet, his mouth already open to yell out a warning to his twin, but then Patton clarified, “Everyone but Logan and Roman -- you two can sit out.” Roman huffed and dropped back down, muttering to himself in an annoyed voice when Remus slyly dragged his finger across Patton’s forehead.

“Oh, great,” Virgil mumbled as he tore himself from the couch, putting up his hoodie protectively.

“And so the fight for the Elizas begins,” Janus drawled as he rose to follow.

***

Thomas cleared his throat and stood directly across from where Roman was sitting in the middle of the sofa. Logan sat far off on the side, not wanting to be involved in whatever dramatics occurred.  **“I saved every letter you wrote me.”** Thomas lifted his eyes to look sadly at his Creativity.  **“From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine.”**

“Ouch.” Roman winced. “Not even two lines in, and this is already… far too applicable.”

“You all clearly like emotional pain far too much,” Logan sighed. “We call Virgil the ‘angsty’ one, but it seems all of you have the same capacity for it.”

“Angst is love, angst is life!” Remus chirped, calling back to deeply-repressed ogre memories.

**“You said you were mine…”** Thomas shook his head.  **“I thought you were mine.”**

He took two three steps backward in time with the music, as Remus stepped forward three times. He cracked his neck in Janus’s direction.  **“Do you know what Angelica said--?”**

“You stole my part,” Virgil said.

“Are you upset?” Janus asked.

“Nope.” Virgil grinned smugly and looked pointedly at Roman before patting Janus on the shoulder. “Go get ‘em.”

“Yes, because my  _ totally-existent _ love for Roman is the sole reason Angelica is a desirable character,” Janus replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

**“-- when I told her what you’d done?”** Remus flashed his jagged-sharp teeth.  **“She said…”**

**“‘You have married an Icarus,’”** he and Patton sang, the moral side coming up to lean against his side, his hands clutching at Remus’s arm. Roman narrowed his eyes at the sight.  **“‘He has flown too close to the sun…’”** Roman stood up, and each of the other sides on the floor took a step back.

Virgil hissed and stepped forward to Patton’s other side, holding a palm out to block Roman’s head from his view.  **“Don’t… take another step in my direction. I can’t be trusted around you.”** He turned his back on the creative side, vengeance pouring into his words.  **“Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms!”**

Janus moved to stand at Remus’s side.  **“I’m burning the letters you wrote me.”** He pointed out to the side where none of the others were standing.  **“You can stand over there if you want.”** Slowly, Roman abided by his command, never taking his eyes off of the others, who in turn continued to watch him, distrustful. Janus’s gaze darkened.  **“I don’t know who you are. I have so much to learn.”** He closed his eyes and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a stack of letters. Remus conjured up a lighter with a demented glow in his eyes.  **“I’m rereading your letters…”** Roman conjured up a small bucket in front of Janus with the flick of his wrist. Remus flicked the lighter on over the letters and they caught fire.  **“... and watching them…”** Janus dropped them into the bucket, his expression conflicted.

**“Burn!”** Remus and Janus chorused, Remus’s voice high and thrilled, Janus’s lower and somber.

Virgil moved to Janus’s other side, brushing up against him comfortingly.  **“I’m watching them--”**

**“Burn,”** he and Thomas sang, Thomas taking a step forward to view the rising flames, breaking their line.

“It’s a good thing this is imaginary, or else the smoke would be setting off the fire alarms,” Logan said, glancing around at the heavy amount of smoke filtering through the air.

**“You published the letters she wrote to you,”** Patton sang accusingly, his large eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Patton had a way of shooting guilt up Roman’s spine with just a look. He shuddered.  **“You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed.”** Patton grimaced. **“In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!”**

Remus scoffed as he circled Roman like a predator encircling its prey.  **“Heaven forbid someone whisper--”**

**“‘He’s part of some scheme,’”** he and Janus chorused, Remus grinning as they stopped to stand back-to-back. Janus scowled, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Roman shuddered as he felt the warmth of an exhaled breath on the back of his neck.  **“Your enemy whispers--”** Thomas sang softly.

**“-- so you have to scream!”** The five Eliza’s all exclaimed.

“This isn’t very fun,” Roman sulked. “Logan, can you throw me some of your fun facts? I need a distraction.”

“A  _ distraction _ ?” Logan looked offended. “If that’s all you view my input as, then I don’t believe you deserve it.”

Patton reached for Janus’s hand, his gaze trained to his feet, a twisted look of sadness on his face. Janus squeezed his hand, his eyes flashing dangerously at Roman.  **“I know about whispers,”** they sang.

Virgil pointed at Janus.  **“I see how you look at my sister!”**

Roman blinked. “What?”

**“Don’t!”** Roman put up his hands, signaling surrender, but not a single one of them relaxed.

**“I’m not naive!”** Patton cried.

“Really?” Logan asked, unconvinced.

**“I have seen women around you!”** The sides all pointed at Roman.

“This would be far more effective if we weren’t all gay,” Logan said.

**“Don’t--!”**

Janus approached Roman, slowly untwining his hands from Patton’s. Virgil replaced him at the moral side’s side. **“-- think I don’t see--”** Janus gave Roman a piercing yellow glare, his eyes seeming to glow for a terrifying split second. Roman backed away, his chest tightening with fear, before he reminded himself this was just a performance.

**“-- how they fall for your charms! All your charms!”** the others cried.

“Well, thank you for admitting that I do have charm,” Roman said with a joking grin. Logan sighed, ready for this song to be over.

**“I’m erasing myself from the narrative.”** Thomas turned his back on Roman.  **“Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted--”** Virgil spun on his heels next.  **“-- when you broke her heart.”** Patton made sure Roman met his puppy-dog eyes before spinning around.  **“You have thrown it all away.”** Janus allowed his cape to fly off behind him with the wind of his sudden turn, then tapped Remus’s shoulder.  **“Step back, watch it--!”** Remus whirled around just in time for all the sides to link arms.  **“-- burn!”** Remus blinked and suddenly green flames were dancing around the borders of the room.

One of the flames seemed to have a mind of its own, because it crossed the floor directly to Roman’s shoes and caught them on fire. He swore under his breath and frantically started trying to stomp it out.

“Nice one,” Virgil snickered, glancing over his shoulder at Roman. Logan was inching even further away from him, though his face showed more disdain than wariness.

**“Just watch it all burn!”** the five chorused once more, Patton and Thomas with more higher-pitched voices, Virgil and Janus being lower-pitched, and Remus somewhere in the middle, alternating at random.

The five spun around then to face Roman, and he jumped to attention. Patton and Janus gave Remus A Look and he begrudgingly waved the flames away.

**“And when the time comes--”** he began, stomping a foot forward menacingly.

Patton grimaced as he stepped forward, extending his arms to gesture to the other sides.  **“-- explain to the children--”**

Janus scowled and moved forward to stand between them.  **“-- the pain and embarrassment--”**

**“-- you put their mother through,”** Thomas finished, his hand curled over his chest. Roman winced; it was already bad enough, being forced into feeling guilt by Patton’s expressions, but even the slightest insinuation that he caused harm to his host only filled him with dark notions. But he noticed the tiny smile his host gave him after speaking the line, the small reminder that it was just an act, that sometimes the characters they played did not reflect themselves. Strangely enough, it was getting tougher and tougher to believe that was the case.

Virgil clenched his fists as he moved up to Thomas’s side.  **“When will you learn--”**

**“... that they are your legacy?!”** The sides all made a show of either pointing to themselves or gesturing around to one another.  **“We are your legacy!”**

“They were right in discussing this earlier; this segment of ‘First Burn’ truly would’ve been a powerful addition to the musical… However, it twists Eliza’s reaction into something more akin to hatred than pain, and the quick resolve in ‘It’s Quiet Uptown’ would have felt too simple.”

As one, the five sides all stepped forward at a matching pace (well, it was more like they were copying Remus’s pace, because they had to step in time with his jittery movements).  **“If you thought you were mine--!”** Roman found himself slowly backing away until he was sitting back on the couch. The others kept getting closer as they sang the note with all their hearts, some belting, some providing background vocals, but all with the same determined look on their face.

When they finally reached the couch, Roman gulped, unsure of what they were about to do. Remus ended up leaning forward and booping him on the nose.  **“Don’t!”** they exclaimed, and spun around to finish with an arms-crossed group pose.

Roman rubbed his nose; who knew where Remus’s finger had been. “And they say  _ I’m  _ dramatic,” he huffed.


	61. Your Obedient Servant (Original Version)

{Cast List for Your Obedient Servant:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

“Two songs left,” Logan stated.

“Thank goodness, I’m hungry,” Thomas replied as he pulled out of the final pose. “Who wants pizza?”

“Only if you bake it yourself, champ!” Patton replied, giving him the ‘dad’ look.

“Whaaaaat?”

“Come on, Thomas, you’ve been practicing with the oven! You know you can make something yourself that’s  _ just  _ as good as anywhere else.”

“But, Patton, we  _ all  _ know you can’t out pizza the hut!” Roman cried.

“Baking may be a more productive stress-reliever than our current activity,” Logan added.

“We have less than ten minutes to go,” Janus said with a tired sigh. “I have much more important things to be doing than listening to you debate with yourself over how to prepare a meal.”

“But your vote  _ is  _ for ordering out, right?” Roman clarified.

Janus let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “...... Yes.”

“But if you make it yourself, you have more opportunities to screw it up,” Virgil said darkly. “But if you don’t, you have to socially interact with the pizza delivery guy.”

“‘Oh no, what a nightmare,’” Roman mocked. Virgil hissed at him. “Well, what if he’s attractive? We don’t know! I say, take a chance!”

“I say, don’t,” Virgil argued. “Waiting all that time for him to get here, checking the door every 5 minutes for a car, is too much stress.”

“So that’s Logan, Patton, and Virgil against Roman, Janus, and --” Thomas closed his eyes and sighed. “Dukey, do we get takeout or make it at home?”

“Whichever one Roman didn’t vote for!” Remus exclaimed from in front of the tv, where he was clipping off his toenails onto the carpet.

“Darn it.” Thomas groaned and dropped back onto the couch beside Roman, sinking into the cushions. “I was really counting on you there.”

“Yeah, don’t do that,” Virgil replied.

“Aww, kiddo, it’s not that bad!” Patton smiled brightly. “Trust me, later on, you’ll be glad you chose the right path instead of the easy one.”

“... He’s still choosing to eat pizza instead of the salad that’s been in his fridge for the past four days,” Logan pointed out.

“Details, details.”

“Are we going to start soon?” Roman rose from his seat and began to stretch impatiently.

“The next song is the cut version of ‘Your Obedient Servant,’” Logan stated, pulling up the audio.

“Looks like it’s just me and you, Bananaconda.”

“Oh, come up with something new, why don’t you,” Janus replied, his tone cool as he stood up as well.

“Are you ready, kids?” Patton asked.

“Aye-aye captain!” Roman exclaimed, saluting. Logan nodded and began the music.

Janus made his way back to the center floor, gritting his teeth for a moment as he shifted into the role.  **“How does an arrogant, insolent, immigrant, orphan, bastard, whoreson--”**

Patton frowned. “Burr’s list of insults just gets larger and larger as the musical goes on, huh…”

**“-- somehow endorse an aristocratic Southern adversary--”**

Thomas hummed. “Lin-Manuel Miranda really simplified this song for the musical, didn’t he?”

**“-- impossibly connected, and keep me from being elected?”** Janus glared at Roman from the side with his scale-side eye.

“Changing the lyrics from ‘and keep me from being elected’ to ‘just to keep me from winning’ shows the more emotional side of Burr, showing the psychological rather than the factual,” Logan pointed out. “His mindset can be seen as immature, though the feeling is relatable, as most children at some point view winning not as a reward but as a right. This is Miranda’s way of making Burr a more sympathetic character.”

**“I wanna be in the--”**

**“-- room where it happens, the room where it happens, the room where it happens,”** they all sang, their voices tinged with dread -- all but Janus’s, which was thick with a still-controlled, yet deadly rage.

**“You’ve kept me from the--”**

**“-- room where it happens--”**

**“-- for the last time.”**

“I’m glad that this motif was planned from the beginning, no matter which version it was,” Thomas pointed out. “‘The Room Where It Happens’ is as much of Burr’s theme as ‘Wait For It,’ and it represents his desires and thirst for power. It wouldn’t be right if it  _ didn’t  _ come up sometime in relation to his campaign for president.”

Janus cleared his throat, handing over a letter to Roman, which the latter took with a suspicious look on his face.  **“Dear Alexander…”** Janus turned away and began to pace slowly with his hands held together behind his back.  **“I submit for your immediate perusal a letter from a Doctor Charles Cooper, who was kind enough to give me his approval to reprint a letter that he sent in confidence.”** Upon hearing this, a flash of anger flickered across Roman’s face, but he smoothed it rather quickly.  **“He claims that on numerous occasions, you have called me ‘a dangerous man.’ Furthermore I ‘ought not be trusted with the reins of government.’”** Janus scoffed.  **“Obviously such an accusation must be met with either an immediate acknowledgement or disavowal. Now, are you capable of such a thing?”**

“This is the equivalent of someone hearing that you’ve been talking behind their back and confronting you about it,” Thomas said.

“That’s the worst feeling,” Virgil groaned.

“What?” Thomas blinked. “When have I ever--?”

“Not that specifically, I mean  _ confrontation _ .”

“Ah.”

**“I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant…”** Janus bowed, not letting his eyes leave Roman’s face once.  **“A dot Burr.”**

  
  


**“Dear Mr. Burr,”** Roman called out, in a polite, formal voice that only made Janus look even angrier.  **“I’ve reflected on the letter I received from you on the afternoon of June 18th, and I’m afraid that I cannot provide you with the kind of answer that you’re looking for. The phrase--”** Roman made air quotes while rolling his eyes.  **“-- ‘numerous occasions’ in the place of actual situations conveys infinite shades; it’s way too vague a phrase to pin to serious allegations.”**

Janus’s expression darkened by the second.  **“** **_What?_ ** **”**

**“Listen now,”** Roman commanded, and Janus’s face twisted.  **“How am I to disavow something so unspecific? ‘Dangerous with the reigns of government,’ wow. Surely I said something less banal.”** Roman glowered.  **“Be realistic now.”**

“There’s a whole different feeling to this version of the song, but I can’t put my finger on what it is,” Thomas said slowly.

**“I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant!”** Roman took a bow. **“A dot Ham.”**

Janus stormed up to him, fists clenched tightly to his side, where they shook as if they wanted to spring forward and slam into Roman’s cheek.  **“Careful how you proceed, young man.”**

“Why did he switch the words from ‘good man’ to ‘young man?’” Patton asked, confused.

**“Intemperate indeed, young man.”**

“What even is the difference in age between the two of them?” Thomas asked, taking out his phone and googling it.

“Actually, the question of Hamilton’s age is one still unanswered today,” Logan replied. “There is evidence pointing to him being born in either 1757 or 1755; if we believe his own words after he came to America, he was born in 1757, but there is a transcript of a relative’s testimony following his mother’s death that puts Hamilton’s birth in the year of 1755. One possibility is that Hamilton lied about his age to make himself seem younger and more admirable. Either way, Aaron Burr was born in 1756, so their ages were very similar regardless.”

**“Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed, young man.”**

**“No. You know what? I don't like your tone.”**

“No matter what tone you say it in, that’s not something I’d respond well to,” Virgil said.

**“Lay it at my feet, I kick it down the road. Sorry if your life is difficult without your wife.”**

“ _ OOOOF _ .” Thomas covered his mouth. “He didn’t actually write something like that, right?”

“He could always say back, ‘Sorry if your life is difficult without your son,’” Remus chuckled.

Thomas winced. “No, that’s worse… Meeting an insult with an insult, striking a blow just because someone aimed one at you -- that’s just spreading more hate. It’s better to try your best to put more good into the world, to balance out, or overcome, all the pain that’s in it.”

Patton’s eyes welled up. “You’ve grown so much!” he cried proudly.

**“You have to be more specific though.”**

**“How's this for specific, Alexander?”** Janus sneered.  **“Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn.”**

Roman nodded stiffly.  **“You’re on.”**

“Something about the flow of the lyrics just feels… off,” Thomas said. “I think the version that came out was much better written.”

Janus and Roman took a few steps back, still facing one another.  **“I have the** **_honor_ ** **to be** **_Your Obedient Servant_ ** **,”** they sang, their voices full of sarcasm.

**“A dot Ham.”** Roman took a mocking bow.

Janus let his glare sit on the other for a moment, but Roman didn’t seem to have any intention of meeting his gaze. He closed his eyes and took his own bow.  **“A dot Burr.”**


	62. Ten Things One Thing

{Cast List for Ten Things One Thing:

Aaron Burr -  **Janus**

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman** }

***

Virgil and Logan began the count.  **“One, two, three, four--”**

**“-- five, six, seven, eight, nine!”** Patton, Remus, and Thomas joined in.

Janus held up all ten fingers.  **“There are ten things you need to know.”**

**“Number one!”** the couch exclaimed, pointing their index fingers to the sky.

**“We rowed across the Hudson at dawn,”** Janus stated, his tone low and brooding.  **“My friend, William P. Van Ness signed on as my--”**

**“Number two!”** Thomas and his sides all peace-signed.

**“Hamilton arrived with his crew.”** Janus gestured toward Roman as he walked out onto the floor with Thomas and Logan at his side.  **“Nathaniel Pendleton and a doctor that he knew.”**

**“Number three!”** Patton did the three-fingered salute from  _ The Hunger Games _ movies.

“Nothing has really changed as of yet,” Logan noted.

“Nothing needed to,” Thomas responded, making the “ok” gesture with his hand. “Everything was pretty spot-on.”

Roman gazed around the room like it would be his last time seeing it.  **“I watched Hamilton examine the terrain…”** Janus closed his eyes.  **“I wish I could tell you what was happ’ning in his brain.”**

Janus clenched his teeth so hard, the sound of his teeth clashing together could be heard from the couch. He pointed angrily at Roman.  **“Just apologize; we have worthier pursuits!”**

“Interesting change; in the version that came out, Burr is far more bloodthirsty, rather than looking for a way out of the duel. It fits with his historical figure more accurately, as the historical Burr never did seem to regret killing Hamilton, unlike his tragic musical character.”

**“Most disputes die and no one shoots!”** the couch sang, sounding quite foreboding.  **“Number four!”**

**“Hamilton drew first position, looking, to the world, like a man on a mission.”** Janus wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as Roman conjured up two Nerf guns again, one in his hands and one in Janus’s.  **“This is a soldier with a marksman’s ability. The doctor turned around so he could have deniability.”**

Logan raised an eyebrow at the guns, then spun around. “Clearly, I am an uninvolved bystander.”

Roman gasped. “Logic made a joke! Logic made a joke!” he exclaimed, pointing excitedly.

“It’s not  _ that  _ rare,” Virgil replied, rolling his eyes. Logan held back a smile.

**“Five!”**

Janus looked down guiltily.  **“Now, I didn’t know this at the time, but we were--”**

Thomas joined him in singing.  **“Near the same spot your son died, is that why--”** ( **“Near the same spot my son died, is that why--”** Roman sang sadly.)

“Philip deserved better.”

**“Six!”**

**“-- he examined his gun with such rigor?”** Janus watched Roman closely, gulping.  **“I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger.”**

“But not for the reasons you think he is,” Patton whispered sadly, squeezing his pillow.

**“Seven!”**

Janus chuckled nervously.  **“Confession time? Here’s what I got -- my fellow soldiers’ll tell you, I’m a terrible shot.”**

“It’s like they’re building it up to Burr’s death, but why? We all know from the beginning that Hamilton is the one who dies,” Virgil pointed out.

“I think it’s more so to emphasize how self-absorbed Burr is in the moment. He’s not really considering what comes next; he’s only thinking about how he’ll die if he doesn’t win the duel, and he’s afraid of how likely that is. He doesn’t think about what will happen to Hamilton.”

**“Number eight!”**

**“Your last chance to negotiate,”** everyone sang together at once, including Janus and Roman, who were eyeing one another carefully, as if trying to read the other’s intentions without letting their own slip.  **“Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight.”**

**“They won’t teach you this in your classes, but look it up -- Hamilton was wearing his glasses. Why?!”** Janus gritted his teeth.  **“If not to take deadly aim?!”** He shook his head.  **“That’s when I realized this was not a game.”**

“Why would a game involve murder?!” Patton cried.

“Oooh, I can think of several!” Remus chirped.

Virgil began counting on his fingers. “I mean, there’s Mafia, Clue, Secret Hitler…”

“I don’t think that’s what he means,” Patton replied hesitantly.

“Oh, Platypussy, you know me so well!” Remus paused. “Plattonpussy? Pattonpussy?” He waved a hand. “Eh, I’ll figure it out.”

“Please don’t.”

Janus closed his eyes.  **“I had only one thought before the slaughter… This man will not make an orphan of my daughter!”** He cast Remus a sideways glance.

“Hiya  _ daaaddyyyyy _ !” Remus exclaimed with a wave. Virgil sighed into his palm.

**“Number nine!”**

Janus jumped back to attention.  **“Look him in the eye, aim no higher!”** he screamed. He and Roman both clutched their Nerf guns tightly, holding them over their hearts.  **“Summon all the courage you require! Then count--!”**

He and Roman walked past one another, counting their steps along with the couch as they did so.  **“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine!”** They both stopped and spun around, Janus pointing his gun, while Roman aimed it above his head.  **“He aims his pistol at the sky...”**

**“Wait!”** Janus yelled, and then both sides spun back around, retracing their steps to where they stood before the count had started from one.

**“Nine, eight, seven, six, five--”**

Patton’s, Remus’s, and Thomas’s voices dropped off, leaving just Virgil and Logan.  **“-- four, three, two--”**

Roman held up a finger.  **“One last thought.”**

**“Number one!”**

**“Before we got in the boat to cross the Hudson, I stopped to write a note.”** Roman paused.  **“Actually, I wrote--”**

**“Two!”**

Roman winced.  **“Just in case I didn’t make it through, I want the world to know what I intended to do.”**

**“Number three!”**

Patton frowned. “Wait, I thought we didn’t actually know what Hamilton’s thoughts were?”

“Creative liberties?” Virgil suggested.

“We know as much as his final letter to Eliza, as well as eyewitness accounts, but we will never know exactly what he was thinking.” Logan paused the music to explain. “The two letters he is referring to were written to Eliza the week before his duel. Apparently, at the time he was opposed to dueling, despite how the musical portrays him in the Charles Lee duel. They explain his reasoning for the duel and why he decided against taking Burr’s life, which was due to his religious convictions. I believe Miranda read these letters and they greatly impacted how he wrote the character in the musical.”

**“If I shoot first, and throw it away, he has to yield.”**

“Does he now?” Remus grinned.

**“We both get to live another day.”** Roman grimaced.  **“I know this puts me in a difficult spot, but I’ve got to throw away my shot.”**

“Character development~!” Thomas clapped.

**“Number four!”**

**“I get lucky; I draw first position.”** Roman gazed outward as if staring at the sunset, his hair blowing in the air despite their being no wind. Virgil snickered, unable to take it seriously.  **“I stand facing east as I load my ammunition.”** He pretended to rotate the cylinder.  **“The sun is in my eyes, I am almost giddy.”** A thrilled expression crossed his face.  **“As I watch it slowly rise over my New York City.”**

“Wasn’t this in New Jersey, though?” Virgil questioned. “Because didn’t Philip’s duel happen in New Jersey?”

“New Jersey  _ is  _ right next to New York City,” Logan reminded him. “The Hudson river is all that separates them. Weehawken is only about 7 miles from New York City.”

Thomas blinked twice as he processed that. “Huh. I assumed it was much farther away. I guess it was more so the lesser medical knowledge they had at the time that couldn’t save him, rather than the distance from medical care. He  _ did  _ have a doctor right with him, after all.”

**“Five!”**

Roman sadly looked down at his shaking hands, nearly losing his grip on his gun.  **“I start to shake when I realize that we are in the same spot my son died, is that why--?”** (Janus’s voice echoed from across the room.  **“In the same spot, your son died, is that why?”** )

**“Six!”**

**“I examine the gun that we shared?”** Roman’s bottom lip began to tremble. **“Philip never hurt a soul; he must’ve been so** **_scared…_ ** **”** Patton squeezed his pillow tighter in sympathy.

**“Seven!”**

**“My Eliza is still asleep.” Roman sighed. “I left her a letter; I could’ve written it better.”**

“The downsides of perfectionism,” Logan mumbled.

**“Number eight!”**

Roman and Janus stared at another across the battlefield, both eyes searching. Logan and Thomas frowned as they joined in the final warning.  **“Your last chance to negotiate. Send in your seconds, see if they can get the record straight.”**

Roman looked down and picked up a small container from his pocket, opening it up to put on his glasses. He blinked several times before looking across the room at Janus’s angered face.  **“I put on my glasses, so I can see if Burr is softening. I see him glaring back at me.”** Roman chuckled.  **“He’s always hated dueling, hated confrontation. I never had his instinct for self-preservation.”**

Logan raised his head. “Ah. We casted this well.” Janus hid a small smirk.

Roman smiled.  **“I feel a sense of calm fill me. It’s not in his political interest to kill me.”**

“Oh, how wrong you are,” Thomas sighed, shaking his head.

“Actually, he was  _ right _ ,” Logan replied. “Burr’s political career was ruined when he killed Hamilton. He was driven not by logic, but by emotions.” Logan cast a side glance at Patton, who feigned innocence.

**“Nine!”**

**“My last thought is of Eliza.”** Roman smiled hopefully.  **“Maybe I can get back home before she opens her eyes.”**

“Oh, you poor baby!” Patton cried. Logan raised an eyebrow.

**“They put us through our paces, we count to ten,”** Roman narrated as they followed the actions, Janus gripping his gun with a dark look in his eyes. **“God, I can’t wait to see her again.”**

“Half a century later.”

**“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine!”** The two spun around, Janus’s gun pointed at Roman, Roman’s aimed up high.  **“He aims his pistol at the sky…”** Fear shone in Janus’s eyes.

**“Wait!”** he shouted, reaching out, but it was too late.

At that moment, a fake gunshot went off, and Remus leapt up from behind the couch with a toy gun. He aimed it at his twin and squeezed the trigger, causing an unidentifiable green liquid to splurt out and cover the prince’s pristine white outfit. When all the liquid was shot out of the gun, Roman remained standing in place, staring down at his outfit, his face blank.

Logan covered his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Oh dear.”

“How many seconds till he explodes?” Virgil asked.

Janus clicked his tongue. “Five.”

“Ten?” Patton suggested hopefully.

“In your dreams.”

Roman’s face turned red. Janus, Logan, and Virgil exchanged glances and sunk out before they could be caught up in the ensuing explosion.

“Uh… Roman?” Patton smiled nervously. “Try not to break anything, kiddo. I’ll see you at dinner!!” With that, he sunk out as well.

“W-Wait, Patton!” Thomas called out. “I need your help in the kitchen! I can’t do this by myself!”

Patton popped back in. “Sure you can, kiddo!” Then he sunk out again.

Thomas sighed, then put on an anxious smile. “Oven!  _ Buddy!  _ Long time no see...” He practically rushed into the kitchen, eager to get as far away from the scream-off/wrestling match that had just started, and was now spreading green goop all over his nice living room floor.  _ Sigh. _


	63. Redo #1: Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {So, I decided to change things up a little for the re-dos, and I hope no one minds. I felt it would be a bit repetitive to just redo the same song performances in the same environment, just with different characters, and it would be strange trying to set up those scenes when the characters have already dispersed. I wanted to find a more natural way to make the songs happen.  
> So... I decided to try it out by doing exactly that -- finding situations where these performances happen naturally in the sides' ordinary lives! This is sorta a test run and I experimented a little with the lyrics in this one to make it better fit the scenario, so let me know if you like it or not, and I'll take that into consideration with the last few redos.}

{Cast List for Congratulations:

Alexander Hamilton -  **Roman**

Angelica Schuyler -  **Patton** }

***

“Still a better name than Janus,” Roman joked, oblivious to what he’d just done. In that moment, the whole room seemed to freeze.

Janus’s face fell, but instinctually he opened his mouth to fire back an insult that would hurt just as much. Patton narrowed his eyes, placing his hands on his hips and standing between them. Janus’s mouth snapped shut. Both sides looked at him, eyes widening when they realized how dangerously blank his face was.

“Uhh, Patton--”

**“Alexander~!”** Patton sang brightly, turning to smile at him. Roman was incredibly confused for a moment, until Patton leaned in close and flicked his nose. **“Congratulations.”**

Roman squinted. “What exactly is happening here?” Janus, meanwhile, chuckled, the hurt fading from his face.

“Iiiiit’s punishment tiiiiime,” Remus exclaimed, mimicking the character of Monokuma.

**“You have invented a new kind of stupid,”** Patton declared.

“Oooh, get ‘em!” Remus giggled.

**“A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid.”**

“That’s an exaggeration,’ Logan replied. “Just apologize sincerely and make an effort to do better.”

**“An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid.”** Patton sneered.  **“‘Truly, you didn’t think this through?’ Kind of stupid!”**

“Patton is legitimately terrifying me. This isn’t how it’s supposed to work,” Roman whined.

**“Let’s review.”** Patton put on his angry dad face.  **“You took a name that a few -- maybe two -- people knew and made fun of it by repeating actions that I thought we all had been through!”** Patton shook his finger.  **“I begged you to start anew; you refused to!”**

“I’m trying!” Roman argued, his eyes flashing with guilt. “I’m sorry!”

“Are you now?” Logan questioned.

**“So scared of what your enemies will do to you.”** Patton’s fists clenched at his sides.  **“You’re the only enemy to yourself; we all love you!”** Roman winced and tried to back away but Patton’s hands came up to hold his shoulders firmly in place.  **“You know why Janus hits you with bigger taunts? Neither of you know how to filter a response!”** Janus and Roman looked down at their feet, like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs.  **“So yeah, congratulations!”**

Roman closed his eyes.  **“Patton, I --”**

**“You’ve hurt each other yet again. Congratulations!”**

**“It was an accident and I apologized!”**

Patton stared at him, unmoved.  **“Apologized?”** he repeated. Roman shifted, unsettled, and finally broke out of Patton’s hold, inching away.  **“I apologized when I made Thomas feel indecisive and pressured by each little decision.”** Everyone suddenly realized where this was going. Janus nodded, listening to Patton’s realization coming full circle.  **“I apologized when I made Thomas feel to be a good person, icky thoughts needed my permission.”**

Remus barked out a laugh. “Ha! I’ll reach into the cookie jar whether you tell me I can or not, daddio.”

**“That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away,”** Patton sang sorrowfully.  **“It’s a first step to happiness we shouldn’t waste, but you know we have more to do.”**

Roman squeezed his hand.  **“Patton, I know.”**

**“The apologies aren’t meant for you.”** Patton gestured toward Janus with a tilt of his head.

“When you apologize, you have to remember that you aren’t seeking forgiveness,” Logan stated. “Apologies are meant to be a recognition that you have done wrong by someone. You are admitting that you are aware of your mistakes and that they were unjustified. The one you apologize to is never required to forgive you in any way; you apologize so that you can help  _ them _ move onward, not to ease your own guilt.”

**“I know my Thomas like I know my own mind!”** Patton cried.  **“You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!”** His eyes tears up.  **“And a million years ago, we stayed apart for his smile…”** He blinked away the tears but they kept returning.  **“No names, no ‘hi’s.”** Patton sniffed.  **“Do you know why?”**

“We labeled them.”

Patton nodded, then sprinted toward Janus and engulfed him in a hug.  **“I love my children more than anything in this life!”** Flustered, Janus pushed him away, but Patton launched onto him again.  **“I will choose their happiness over mine every time! So Janus!”**

**“So Janus!”** Roman echoed, finally moving toward him, looking determined.

**“We love you with all our heart!”**

“Okay, okay, I get it -- would you please  _ get off me…?! _ ” Janus finally peeled him off just as Roman arrived within a meter from him.

Patton smiled and put on a stern face.  **“So both of you make up now, and to mend our mess, we’ll all do our part!”** He took a step backwards.  **“Congratulations!”** Janus rolled his eyes.  **“For the rest of your life! We will always be a family so let’s give us and Thomas the best life!”**

“Ay ay, captain!” Roman said, saluting. Janus gave their fatherly figure a playful bow.

Patton clapped happily.  **“Congratulations!”** he exclaimed, then sunk out.

Janus and Roman smiled a little, then realized there was something they needed to do. Roman cleared his throat. “Janus, I --”

“Oh, no need to worry your eager little heart out. I’m not fragile.”   
“No, but still, you deserve to hear it.”

_ “Don’t fall apaaaaaaart, speak with your heaaaaaart!” _

Roman glared around the empty room. “Remus, I don’t know where you snuck off to, but you’d better knock it off! Sonic is my side of creativity!”

“You don’t think I have a Chemical Plant Zone on my side?” Remus sadly shook his head. “You really don’t know me at all, brother.”

“I bet hedgehogs there turn radioactive and carry some deformed disease across your half, huh?” Roman sneered.

Remus’s eyes lit up. “Hey, you  _ do  _ know me!”

Roman rolled his eyes and turned to Janus, but the sneaky side had already sunk out. Roman sighed, deciding that he’d just find a way to corner Janus and talk to him later. Right now, he had a very important argument scheduled with his brother.

***

**It would be interesting to see Patton singing congratulations to Roman. To also see Virgil singing burn in one of the redo. Amazing chapter. And Patton does give the best hugs. (Guest)**

**\- I’m sure you probably wanted Patton to be singing about Virgil, but I just got this idea from the Putting Others First episode and decided to run through with it. I felt the messaging was important and it was simpler to come up with a story for, considering how close Virgil and Roman are in the second Asides video, and I couldn’t see a way Roman had hurt him recently. I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
